Star Fox 40,000
by GamerJay
Summary: Star Fox x Warhammer 40,000 crossover. Set some time after SF: Assault, Star Fox recieves another assignment...and two completely different universes are about to collide.
1. Prologue: The Fall

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or Warhammer 40,000. They are property of Nintendo and Games Workshop. The lyrics to 'Warriors' belong to Thin Lizzy._**

* * *

Prologue – The Fall

* * *

The Warrior's blade was red with the blood of his enemy, whose corpses were strewn all over the field outside the burning city. His boltgun was almost empty and he himself was worse for wear.

He knew that this planet was dying, slowly consumed by the forces of darkness. He had followed the Codex to it's final word, never to run away from the battle. But he had given all he could and even the Emperor himself would understand.

'One must survive,' he thought, 'In order to fight another day.'

He bent down and felt the neck of his closest brother, whose body lay before him. His face was glum as he felt no pulse.

"Farewell, Brother," he said softly, "You will be avenged."

He finger felt the fallen warrior's fur, which was matted with blood. He got up, his fingers now covered in the red liquid.

The Warrior looked over the field.

"I will avenge you all!" he cried out.

With his blade in one hand and his boltgun in the other, he jogged back into the city as fast as his armour would allow him. Over his 9 years of service to his Company, his Captain and his Emperor, he had gotten use to the weight and bulk of his armour, which was now also covered in blood, but only that of his enemies.

The Warrior looked over the city streets, which was filled only with death. A day ago it would have been bustling with the markets, which his people and the Cerinians, their grand allies would have attended.

Now they were no more. The Warrior got on one knee and bowed in respect, his forehead touching the handle of his blade.

"Forgive us," he said softly, "We have failed you."

His head then rose to the sound of something sinister and mechanical. Suddenly, blaster bolts deflected off his armour. He spun around to find on of the enemy's own combat droids, armed with only a simple blaster.

"Halt!" it cried out in it's emotionless, grey voice.

Blade above his head, he charged at the droid. He knocked it down with a punch onto the asphalt, before bringing his sword down on it's head, where the blade cut through it's once thought indestructible alloy skull.

'Cowards,' he thought irritated, 'Sending machines to finish their work.'

He knew he had to escape. There was still the spaceport in the centre of the city and they still housed the transports ships meant to evacuate the citizens of this planet. It wasn't very far, seeing how this is a small city, and was meant to be the final point of defence of this planet.

Suddenly, a massive shrill cut through the air; he spun around to find a massive crab-like robot towering over the buildings towards him. His eyes widened within his helmet as he raised his Boltgun and fired at it, the bullets hitting it in what can be considered it's eyes.

The Warrior took off down the nearest alleyway, smashing through wooden walls and jumping over garbage cans. He turned a corner…

'By the Emperor,' he thought, 'No!'

Bodies lined the alley, most laying against the walls with their blood decorating it. Written in red was…

DETH TO DA BLUEIE FURIES!!!

Tears clouded his eyes, which he blinked away. Shedding tears would not bring these people back.

He then noticed something looking at him from behind. He spun around, blade ready. He lowered it when he saw her.

She was about 7 years old, and standing there timidly behind him. Her eyes were wide and were filled with tears, seeing what had happened to her people. The Warrior looked up and saw the crab-robot approaching.

He ran forward and scooped her up in his arms. The girl clung to his shoulder as he held her in one arm.

"You must live!" he exclaimed, "We must escape from this world."

He ran down the alleyway, the crab miraculously not noticing them. Suddenly up ahead, he saw them.

There were 3 of them, holding their axes firmly in their hands, their faces smeared with Cerinian blood.

"OI," one of them cried, seeing them, "It's a humie with da furie princey."

"Chop dem up!" another one of them exclaimed, smiling.

'So there all still foul aliens here,' he thought, 'They will pay!'

They charged at the Warrior, who raised his sword and swung it at the nearest creature, cutting through his head. He barged through the other two, continuing on through the alley. The creatures then pulled out pistols and fired at them.

He felt a bullet go through is left shoulder. He grunted at the pain, gritting his teeth.

'It is barely a flesh wound,' he thought, 'Keep on going.'

The girl clutching on to him could only wonder why he would risk his life for her, seeing as her race was now but dead. She thanked him in her mind.

The spaceport was now in sight, out of the alleys. He ran through the entranceway near the melted chain-link fence. The Warrior went for the nearest hangar, where he expected to find others like him, waiting for them.

They were other Warriors, but they were dead. They were all dead, and he realised that he was probably the last one left on the planet. The rest of the Company including it's captain was now dead. He walked towards the nearest transport.

He quickly banged on it's side, it's ramp lowering for them to board. He quickly got aboard and ran through it's hallway towards the cockpit. He got behind the terminal and punched in the coordinates for the nearest planet.

SAURIA

He knew that the both of them would be safe once they left the planet together, and headed for that peaceful world. He turned to the girl, who was sitting in the other chair, who all this time had not said a word.

"We are going to survive, Your Highness," he said reassuringly, "I promise you that."

Suddenly, he saw creatures tear in through the hangar entrance, armed with rocket launchers.

"Stop 'dem!" he heard a big creature cry, "Blow dem up!"

He took one last look at the girl, before tearing out of cockpit, grabbing a pair of boltguns on the way, feeling a rocket impact with the side of the ship. He ran out of the ship, guns blazing.

"Only one humie?" he heard one of them cry, "Smash im!"

They begun firing at the Warrior, bullets bouncing off his armour; he dove forward, still firing. He filled one Xenos with bolts, before gripping his blade and swinging the nearest one, slashing his chest. The creature recoiled, before grabbing it's axe, as did the others.

They lunged at the warrior, who brought his fist against the face of the nearest Xenos, breaking it's jaw. He then brought his blade up through another one, slicing it in two from the middle. The last Xenos tackled him, reaching for his neck.

The Warrior gripped the side of the Xenos head, before twisting it. The Xenos grunted, before dying.

He then got up and looked down at the broken jawed Xenos, which was glaring at him. He then put his foot out and stomped on his head, splattering it. He then noticed something on it's back.

Something long, golden and deadly.

He kicked the body over on it's stomach, seeing that it was a Staff.

A beautiful, Cerinian made Staff. Foul Xenos, they were looting the planet as well as destroying it. He took it, feeling it in his hands.

'A remainder that this world did exist,' he thought, 'A remainder of a civilisation that fought back.'

He ran towards the ship, seeing the girl looking at him from the cockpit window. He ran towards the ship. Suddenly hearing the roof of the hangar got torn off.

It was the massive crab robot. It looked down at the Warrior and the transport ship.

"You will not harm the princess of Cerinia!" he cried out, knowing who the girl was inside the ship.

He gripped the Staff, aimed at the crab, and fired a volley of fire projectiles at the creature, which surprisingly recoiled in pain. It tore forward and struck the Warrior, sending him flying towards the wall at the other end of the hangar.

The girl inside the cockpit cried out, getting up on the dashboard to see her protector get gravely injured. She accidentally hit a few buttons with her knee and the ship begun to vibrate.

The Warrior saw the ship was about to take off without him. He gripped the Staff and aimed at the crab, mystical power circulating through him and into the Staff. A phase of energy emitted at the end of the Staff.

"EMPEROR GIVE ME STRENGTH!" he yelled out, firing a massive blast of energy at the crab.

It screamed as the energy tore through it's hull, splitting it in two, followed by a massive explosion.

The Warrior got up and limped toward the ship, which was now a few inches off the ground. The ramp begun to close slowly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get onto it in time, so with all his might he through the Staff into the ship, where it lay in the cargo bay.

'May it protect you, like I have just done,' he thought.

He then fell to his knees, satisfied with saving the last person of this planet. He looked at the girl who was looking at him through the cockpit window. Tears rolled down her face as she watched the Warrior who saved her life wave at her.

'Thank you,' she thought.

The ship blasted it's way out of the hangar and into the sky, the Warrior watching it go. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his bruised insides.

He then eyed another transport ship, believing he could reach it in time to escape…

But he resigned to his fate. His destiny awaited him.

Soaring away from the blue planet, the girl watched as the world was slowly consumed by a ball of light, before it exploded in a massive blast of power.

At seeing her home planet be destroyed, she cried silently.

**13 Years Later…**

Sailing through the cold, bleak darkness of space was the Great Fox in all it's might. On board, all was sleeping rather peacefully. Following their last mission 2 months ago they haven't been called upon even once, but that was alright with them, seeing as a long break is in order.

Except for one of them. A beautiful blue-coloured vixen, the only survivor of her doomed homeworld and possibly the last of her kind, tossed in her sleep, fevered dreams flickered through her mind, all of which was of her family, her friends…

…of Cerinia.

"Mother," she moaned in her sleep, "Father."

She clinched at her blankets, tears rolling down her eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't take any more and woke up, breathing harshly and with sweat rolling down her naked body. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed quietly.

"God," she said quietly to herself.

Ever since arriving on the Great Fox (the last one that is) a year ago she had been experiencing terrible nightmares, all about Cerinia's destruction and of her parent's demise. And as of late, the one who saved her life by getting her off the planet minutes before it exploded.

'Whoever you were,' she thought, 'Thank you so much.'

She was indebted to that lone warrior who saved her life long ago. She would have given anything to thank him personally, but he was dead. He gave her life so that she would live and did not want to make his sacrifice in vain.

"And I never will," she said softly to herself, smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 1: A Vow

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Vow

* * *

The Great Fox II sailed through the void that was space, passing through a nearby neon-coloured nebula. It did not look that much different than the last command ship, only that it was hell of lot more expensive and took up much of Star Fox's paycheck after their last unfortunate assignment, which nearly costed their lives.

Looking from the Observation deck of the ship stood a lone vulpine, dressed in his piloting suit including the scarf. He watched at the many million dots of white litter the blackness of space, almost tempted to count every each of them.

'Everything looks so peaceful now,' he thought, 'What will there be for people like us?'

Krystal pulled the covers back on her bed, revealing her naked sweaty but beautiful body. She sat up, bare feet on the carpet. She rubbed her headfur, recovering herself gradually.

'Cerinia,' she thought, 'Why?'

She looked out the window into space at the Nebula the ship was happening to pass by. As like most of everything, it's beauty reminded her of her home planet and what it was made up of…

Peace-loving, culturally superior vulpines and vixens that were probably deemed too good for Lylat and such, was wiped out completely, where they received little help in fighting off their attackers. She had little memory of what destroyed Cerinia, but she knew that Andross, that damn ape, had something to do with it.

She looked over at her clock: 5:00am. In just a couple of hours waking life would once again dominate the deck of the ship. She decided to snatch as much hot water as she can so she stepped into the shower and turned the hot water full blast, but not enough to scald.

Krystal sighed, feeling the water overtake her. She couldn't help but smile, ruffling her hands through her hair. She always felt at peace when in the shower. Not surprising really.

5 minutes later, she stepped out and dried herself, before grabbing a robe and sliding herself into it. She needed a walk, just to clear her head. She figured she might take a romp through the Simulation room, set to 'Forest Walk,' but she decided to just head for the Observation deck.

She stepped out of her room, her foot now touching cold steel. She walked past the other guys rooms, Fox, Peppy, Falco and Slippy, taking in the design of the hallway of the new Great Fox, following what had happened 2 months ago, and everybody was still reeling from it.

Especially For, when he went up against the Aparoid Queen and defeated it single-handedly, but not after hearing it speak in his dead father's voice.

Krystal walked into Observation, where the more space greeted her from the large windows, which were surprisingly open. She sighed and leaned forward against the railing, staring out into the void.

"Someday, somehow," she spoke to herself, "I will find the answers."

Krystal then noticed someone standing next to her, also leaning on the railings, dressed in his everyday clothes.

He turned to his head towards Krystal.

"Good morning, Krys," he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Fox," she replied, returning the smile, albeit more beautiful.

Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team; moved closer to her til they were side by side. They still gazed out into the darkness of space.

"How do you like the new ship?" Fox asked the former Cerinian princess.

"It does not look much different than the last one," Krystal relied, humour in her voice.

"I see that," Fox agreed, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Krystal's smile faltered when she sensed him looking into her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Fox asked with concern, noticing that her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying for hours.

"Oh," Krystal said, rubbing her left eye, "It's nothing. It was just a nightmare."

"May I ask what is was about?" Fox asked.

Krystal stared at him questioningly.

"Err…that is if you want to," Fox quickly added, "If you feel like talking about it."

Krystal smiled appreciatively, "I trust you with my live, Fox. I feel like getting it out of me."

Fox took his hands off the railing to look straight at her.

"I keep having these dreams of my parents and Cerinia," she begun, "You know how I told you we were royalty?"

"Uh-huh," Fox said, nodding his head.

"Well, this one was different," Krystal continued, "It was about the soldier who saved my life, and in the process losing his own life. He rushed me through the burning city, pushing me in a ship along with a Staff and sent me off the planet, with enough time to it be destroyed."

'Wow,' Fox thought, 'Harsh.'

"The ship next landed on Sauria, a paradise. Then I woke up," Krystal finished, emotion raking her voice.

Fox was bewildered at Krystal having these dreams.

"How long have you been having these dreams," Fox asked, concerned.

Krystal looked at him sadly, "Ever since I was 7."

She then felt Fox's hand caress her cheek, before taking her hand in his.

"Krystal," Fox started, "I can't say or do anything to change the past, but…"

He inhaled…

"…You don't have to worry about anything any more. I'm here whenever you need me, as well as the other guys."

A look of determination crossed his face.

"Nothing will happen to you while I'm around," Fox finished, firmly.

Krystal stepped forward, hugged him gently and kissed him softly. The vulpine turned red as the kiss lasted a few seconds.

She broke it and smiled warmly, "Thank you Fox. You're so kind."

Fox returned the smile awkwardly, not expecting that kind of response from Krystal, "Anytime."

Krystal walked past him, her coat brushing with his fur; he turned red. He felt his lips and found that it was still warm from the kiss.

He smiled.

'I'll protect you, Krystal,' he thought, 'I promise.'

He then walked out of observation, heading for his room. Today would be just another day.


	3. Chapter 2: New Mission

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 2 – New Mission

* * *

Corneria, 4th planet of the Lylat System; as well as being the capital world of Lylat, it is one of the largest. A mix of green vegetation, technologically infused cities and highways, it is the home to Lylat's most strongest and formidable army and navy.

The planet's own capital city was the base location of the Cornerian Defence Force and General Pepper, it's Supreme Commander. General Pepper practically ruled over the planet, as the military was still in control following the return of the Venomian army, led by Andrew Oikonny; the nefarious Andross' nephew.

The war did not end with the destruction of the Aparoids, and they certainly did not kill Andrew…

"Are you certain, Outpost 32?" Pepper spoke into the phone in his office.

_Yes general_, the other line replied, _An armada of Venomian cruisers has been spotted off MacBeth and is heading towards the outer edge of the system_.

"Are they heading for Sauria?" Pepper asked.

_No sir,_ the outpost commander replied, _They're bearing down on Sector C._

Pepper's eyes widened, 'Sector C? Cerinia?'

_Sir_, the other line said, _Shall we deploy any ships against the fleet? Husky and Bulldog units are standing by._

"Yes," Pepper replied, then ordered, "Inform Wing Commander Grey he's needed on the double. Pepper out."

He put the phone down and leaned back in his chair.

'The fragments of Cerinia?' he thought, 'Why would Oikonny send a fleet to that dead system.'

He then pushed the button on the intercom on his desk.

"Control?" he begun.

_Yes sir?_

"Patch me through to McCloud and Star Fox right away."

It was silence in the jungle, the night sky with it's moon shining down over it. The nocturnal beasts were out, filling the cool air with their chirps and their calls to one another. Moving slowly through the bush, his blue feathers brushing against the foliage, Falco Lombardi had his finger tight on the trigger as he gripped his blaster rifle. He was wearing camouflage gear and a headband.

'Come out come out wherever you are,' he thought, seeking out his mysterious enemy.

The avian then saw something move up ahead. Something with red-glowing eyes, dressed in a green hood with a mask on. Falco slowed his breathing and crouched deeper into the bush, trying not to attract the attention of the Ranger.

But by chance, the Ranger spun around, holding his long rifle. He saw Falco in the bushes behind him.

"Aw, nuts!" Falco cursed.

The Ranger then raised his rifle and fired. Falco spun out of the bush, dodging the shot, armed with his rifle. The Ranger pulled out a bigger blade, more like a sword.

Falco's pupils diluted upon seeing the finely crafted pearl handled sword. He then glared and charged.

The Ranger swung, which Falco managed to dodge and give a flying kick to his chest, sending him falling into a clearing.

Falco smiled, before launching himself into the air and coming down, rifle blazing. The Ranger quickly aimed his gun and fired, the bolt going though Falco's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Falco cried out in pain, before falling onto the grass where the Ranger used to be, who was now standing up, blade in hand.

He smiled painfully as the Ranger raised his blade, preparing to decapitate Falco. Suddenly, a kick to the ribs later the Ranger was sent flying into the nearest tree, with Fox breathing steadily. He was clad in white vest, red scarf and his green pants; hardly the appropriate attire to wear in the jungle.

"I almost had him," Falco said, then complained, "Why'd you do that?"

Fox smirked and helped his friend up, "Didn't know you wanted me to save you. Maybe next time I'll save only your corpse."

"Cheers!"

Suddenly, a massive explosion of energy tore away half the jungle as more mysterious being romped through the trees towards the clearing. Fox tore out his trademark blaster, while Falco picked up his rifle.

"What _are_ we up against?" Fox queried.

"Dunno," Falco replied, "Slippy's keeping it a secret. It's so like the little frog!"

Energy shots then rang out from the trees, which Fox and Falco then begun firing back, aiming at where the shots came from. They were both quick with their melee training and were able to dodge the shots.

"MAN, THESE GUYS ARE FAST!" Fox cried.

"NO SHIT!" Falco replied, heated.

Suddenly another enemy charged from the bushes, armed only with a sword. It was tall, clad in armour and was female in shape. She swung her sword and Fox…

"WHOA!"

The Banshee swung again, which Fox then punched across the face and grabbed the handle of the sword, wrestling it away from her. The Banshee then pulled out another sword and swung again, with Fox stopping the blow with his own sword.

They then begun to engage in swordplay, as other Banshees ran into the clearing, swords drawn.

"Uh…Fox?" Falco begun, "Little help!"

He struck the Banshee over the head and begun firing at the other charging attackers. He managed to blow away one more.

"Hold on, Falco!" Fox exclaimed.

He then sliced off the Banshee's sword hand, before kicking her across the head, knocking her out. He then ran over to Falco, swinging his sword. He sliced through the nearest Banshee, before launching a jump kick which sent the others flying.

'Wow!' Falco thought, 'We're did Fox learn that kind of footwork?'

Suddenly, something appeared in a massive blast of light, which blinded both Fox and Falco for a second. They covered their eyes, and when they opened them they saw a tall, female shaped entity, dressed in white body armour and was wearing a large mask with red eye slits. She was carrying a Staff and a plasma handgun.

"Enemies of our people," she begun, "Prepare to meet your makers."

"Bring it on!" Falco cried, blaster rifle ready.

The Farseer spun her Staff around, emitting a bluish-green light, before hoisting it above her head.

"OBLIVION AWAITS YOU!" she cried out, before striking the ground.

A massive blast of energy erupted from the ground, enveloping the pair. The both of them shielded their eyes, awaiting to be burned alive.

SIMULATION ENDED 

Slowly the Farseer begun to fade away, as well as the jungle which gradually turned into a large room with an observation window to the side.

Fox sighed, "Slippy must have set the difficulty to _Extreme_ again."

"Yeah!" Falco growled, "What is up with that little green…?"

Suddenly a voice over the speakers interrupted them.

_Sorry you guys,_ Slippy said, visible from behind the window, _I thought you wanted a challenge. I did set the safety parameters._

Falco looked over his shoulder to find it was healed. He wasn't convinced though.

"Didn't you include 'Extreme Pain Control?" Falco chimed, "Goddamn did that hurt!"

Slippy looked embarrassed, "Whoops."

"What were we fighting anyway, Slip?" Fox asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "We've never fought against these kind of simulants before."

"Eldar," Slippy replied, checking the terminal and what read on 'Current Simulants.'

"Come again?" Fox said, looking up at the window at the tech.

"I don't know what they are, either," Slippy said, scratching his head, "Their simulations came with the ship."

Fox and Falco looked at one another.

'Wha…?' Falco mouthed to Fox.

The vulpine on the other hand, shrugged. Jus then, Peppy Hare's image appeared in the room, holographically.

_Hey guys_, the senior hare begun, _We've got a situation here. It seems Andrew is back._

"Andrew Oikonny?" Slippy begun, bewildered, "I thought the Aparoids blasted him."

"That's what we all thought, and wished," Fox said, then exclaimed, "Lets go!"

The trio entered the bridge, where they found Peppy, Krystal and the holographic projection of General Pepper waiting for them.

_About time, Fox, _Pepper said, roughly.

Fox smiled, "Nice to see you too, General," Fox said, then got serious, "What's up with Andrew now?"

_A fleet of Venomian cruisers has been detected in Sector C, _Pepper explained_, We don't know that he wants with that dead system but he is there personally and this may be our best chance to intercept him._

"Obviously," Falco said, crossing his arms, "That place is shithole as well as a death trap."

He then noticed Krystal looking at him on the edge of his eye.

_Husky and Bulldog units under Commander Grey have already engaged Oikonny and I was wondering if you can give them a hand,_ Peppy said hopefully.

"We'll do it," Fox said with hesitation.

_Good decision_, Pepper said, smiling, _Pepper out!_

Pepper's image disappeared, leaving Star Fox to ponder on their upcoming mission.

"Sector C?" Peppy begun, "Isn't that where Cerinia once existed?"

They all turned to Krystal, who nodded.

"That's correct," Krystal confirmed, "Cerinia."

"Why would monkey-boy want with that pile of rocks?" Falco queried.

He then noticed Krystal looking at him with a sullen look.

"…respectively," Falco added sheepishly.

"I don't know," Krystal replied, sitting down "But Sector C is a death zone. Meteors, wreckage, mines, everything."

Fox nodded, taking his command seat, "Alright let's do this. ROB?"

"Online," the robot replied, standing near a terminal.

"Set a course for Cerinia."

"Affirmative," ROB replied, punching in the coordinates to where Cerinia should be.

Everyone took a seat.

"Ha!" Falco chuckled, "Finally, another reason to kick some monkey-ass!"

Everyone else smiled at the comment, except Krystal.

Fox noticed her quiet behaviour. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

'Don't think she should be a part of this,' he thought, 'Seeing what's left of her home planet as a pile of floating rocks.'


	4. Chapter 3: Fragments of Cerinia

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fragments of Cerinia

* * *

Sitting in his observation deck in a comfy chair overlooking the pieces of what used to be known as Cerinia, Andrew Oikonny watched the fragments of space rock nearby his fleet. Ever since his near death experience at the hands of the Aparoids, he had pushed himself to near lengthy extremes to get back at Corneria and resume his would-be Blitzkrieg against the Lylat system.

And in the process…came across secret but deadly information on what floats amongst the fragments of Cerinia.

'I promise you, uncle,' he thought, determined, 'I'll make you proud. I'll fulfil your legacy and dreams of vengeance. Corneria will finally be crushed under Venom's boot.

_Emperor_, a voice came over his com, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Andrew groaned in annoyance and replied, "What is it?"

_Sir_, the other line begun, _Cornerian ships are approaching Sector C and onto our position._

Andrew frowned. They must have known of the precious prize that could be found here amongst this miserable excuse for a pile of rock. There was no chance in hell they were going to take it away from him.

No chance.

"Let's give them a warm welcome, then," Andrew replied, smiling, "Intercept them and…render judgement."

_Yes sir, Emperor._

Suddenly, a holographic image appeared before him. It was that of a monkey dressed in what appeared to be mining gear.

_Sir_, he cried, _We've found it!_

Andrew's eyes widened in delight.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he demanded, "Crack into it already."

_We can't sir_, the miner replied rather fearfully, _We'll risk exposing the entity within it._

Andrew sighed, "Then build a safe entrance into that thing. FAST!

The miner almost had a jolt of fright, "Y..ye…yes sir."

The miner's image faded.

"Dumbasses!" Andrew cursed softly, "They don't realise the importance of the situation here. I'm sorry, uncle Andross."

Approaching the sector gradually were 4 Cornerian battlecruiser and 2 units of Cornerian-produced Fighters. The 2 elite units Husky and Bulldog under Commander Bill Grey. The husky himself sighed in his cockpit, his helmet visor up. He hasn't seen much action since the last 9 or so years and felt like he and his boys were going soft.

'We can handle these damn apes,' he thought, 'We always have.'

He then saw they were entering the sector, which really made Bill and the other pilots gasp in awe.

_Whoa!_ came a voice over the coms.

_Sir_, a feminine voice addressed Bill, _This place is beautiful._

The colour of the sector was a mix of radiant blue and purple, along with bright blue stars and nebulas.

"I envy those Cerinians," Bill muttered, smirking, "They get the lightshow of the universe."

Suddenly, dozens of tiny blips appeared on his radar. Bill eye's widened.

"Look out!" he cried, "We got bogeys!"

Venomian Strike Fighters beared down on the Cornerian craft.

"Break formation!" Bill ordered, "And pick your targets!"

They did so and in the process, begun dodging a barrage of laser fire. They then returned fire, already taking down 6 Venomian craft. Soon they were all dog-fighting in space, a mere mile from Cerinia. Bill instantly had two fighters on his tail, which he was barrel-rolling their shots off. He then did a spin, firing two lock-on missiles, blasting them into oblivion.

_They knew we were coming, Commander!_ A pilot cried over the com.

_No shit!_ another replied heated, _ARGHHHHH!_

A Cornerian fighter was downed in a blur of red lasers, destroying it.

"C'mon guys!" Bill cried, "We can take these bastards!"

The battlecruisers opened up with their turrets, blasting the Venomian ships out of space.

"How come they've only sent fighters?" Bill queried, "But not any of the heavy stuff?"

Then it hit him like thunder. Oikonny was just holding them off. Why else would he send only small ships and not his ever impressive cruisers.

"ALL SHIPS, PUSH FORWARD!" Bill ordered out loud, "NOW!"

_Yes sir, Commander!_

_Right away, sir!_

The Cornerian ships blasted their way through the Venomian fighters, which all burnt up and exploded in a hail of laser fire.

Soon, Cerinia was in sight…

'I've seen a lot of shitholes over the years,' Bill thought, 'This is the new number 1 of them all.'

The place was sad looking, with asteroids, broken pieces of the planet and wreckage of 13 years of ships foolish enough to pass through. This place was a death trap.

_Commander, _one of the Cornerian cruisers said over the com, _Oikonny's command ship is in sight._

"Prepare to open fire!" Bill exclaimed, "On my…GAHH!"

Suddenly, lasers and missiles fire about from nowhere, destroying 6 of Bulldog unit. The next thing they all new Venomian cruisers decloaked around them.

_Oh my God_

_SHIT!_

_OH FUCK!_

The rather threatening looking cruisers had their weapons primed and charged, ready at any time to blow them all into the next life.

But Andrew decided to have some fun. He smiled from his bridge.

So, Cornerian flyboys," he begun, "Surprised to see me?"

"Of course not," Bill begun, rather humorously, "Bastards like you are hard to kill."

"Touchy," Andrew begun, "You really shouldn't have come here and disturbed my operations. This isn't just about me and Corneria, it's about…"

Suddenly the bridge area of one of the cruiser exploded from a precisely aimed bomb.

_So shouldn't YOU!_ a female voice exclaimed over Andrew's com.

Andrew's eyes widened, 'Dear God, not them!'

Entering the system was the Great Fox, and flying out of it was 4 tight-knitted Arwings, piloted by no other than Fox, Falco, Krystal and Slippy.

"Hi again, 'Emperor' Andrew", Fox said, smirking, "Happy to see us?"

"Not this time!" Andrew cried, "All ships…OPEN FIRE!"

They flew toward the command ship in formation, only to break in order to dodge a barrage of lasers and missiles headed their way.

"Fox!" Bill cried, surprised to see him.

"Glad to see you too!" Fox replied, smiling.

Bill smiled back, lowering his visor, "C'mon boys! They ain't taking our glory this time!"

They all picked their targets and blazed through, with Fox and Krystal destroying another battlecruiser while Falco, Slippy and the other Cornerian Fighters took on the remaining Venomian Fighters.

Soon, they were all before Andrew's ship, and the bridge area.

"Turn and flee, sir?" a pilot asked, hands sweaty on the controls.

"We're not leaving this cesspool without that human piece of iron!" Andrew exclaimed, "DESTROY THEM!"

They ship begun firing what it had left at Star Fox, which they then begun firing back at the turrets. Fox took out four of them whilst the others made quick and short work of the rest, making the command ship completely defenceless.

"Ohhhhhhhhh shit," Andrew said softly.

Falco chuckled, "Well this is a first. A really powerful behemoth-class starship slash weapons platform…without it's weapons."

Fox smiled at Falco's chime. But Slippy then broke the generally good mood…

"I wouldn't say that," Slippy said, "I'm detecting some kind of energy signature emitting from it's hull."

Fox's smile faltered, "Can you identify it?"

Slippy checked his terminal, eyes widened, "No I can't."

"Excuse me?" Falco said.

Ports within the command ship begun to open in several places, where neon coloured energy begun to sprout from it.

"What is that?" Falco cried.

"We're about to find out!" Fox said.

Krystal suddenly felt short of breath as something within her mind snapped. Suddenly, she remembered the image of her father and some of the last words he said to her.

_Beware the power of The Warp, my daughter,_ he said, _It taints those it touches_.

Krystal's eyes widened. The Warp? The dark source of ultimate power her race has always feared has returned? This can't be right.

'It can't be…" Krystal thought.

Suddenly, a massive blast of dark energy fired from the ship…

"EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" Bill cried.

The blast vaporised the tip of Bill's Fighter as he barrel-rolled out of the way. The blast then his the nearest Cornerian cruiser, rendering it into space dust.

"AH CRAP!" Falco cried, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Fox gritted his teeth. This must be another one of Andross' god-forsaken Megaweapons. He flew straight for the ship, priming a bomb.

"I don't know what else you've got in your hull!" Fox exclaimed at Andrew, "But you will not use it again!"

He launched his bomb into one of the ports, where instantly the back of the ship was blown up, releasing deadly energy into space.

Andrew was both stunned and infuriated.

"WHAT!" Andrew cried, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Sir!" the chief pilot cried, "We have to get out of here. We're not going to last."

Andrew's face was that of pure anger. They've beaten him again, and **_they_** promised him he was invincible with this weapon.

But he saw sense in the pilot's words.

"Get us out of here," Andrew said calmly.

"Right away, sir!"

The ship then slowly turned around, and away from the Cornerian craft.

"He's getting away!" Falco growled.

"After him!" Fox ordered.

Suddenly, the ship entered hyperspace and blasted it's way out of the sector, sending a massive shockwave which sent all other ships reeling.

"Whoa!" Krystal cried, gripping her controls and trying to keep her ship level.

Soon, all the ships recovered themselves and set about recuperating.

"What was that all about?" Falco queried.

"I don't know," Peppy said from the bridge of the Great Fox, "But I've been scanning the entire sector and have picked up a medium-sized signal that appears to be a ship."

"Identify it yet?" Fox asked.

"The computer doesn't recognise it," Peppy said, "But I'll continue to scan over it."

"I'm detecting Venomian activity around the target," ROB cut in, "It appears to be a mining crew,"

Fox wiped his forehead, "Guess we'll just round them up and see what they're doing."

"Good idea," Bill said in his drifting ship, "I'm completely out of action here."

"Alright," Fox said, smirking, "You sit tight."

The Arwing flew towards the fragments of the planet. All this time, Fox has noticed Krystal's quietness in this situation.

"Krystal?"

He disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Fox?"

"Are you alright? I'm noticing your piloting is off."

Krystal sighed, "Sorry Fox. It's just been so long since I've come here."

"Understood," Fox said, then suggested, "Maybe you should sit this one out. I'll keep you updated on what we've found."

Krystal nodded, "Alright. Good idea."

She turned around and headed back for the Great Fox.


	5. Chapter 4: Interior

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Interior

* * *

Fox, Falco and Slippy flew deep into the asteroid field, which was previously the planet Cerinia. All the while Fox was in deep thought. It was obvious that Andrew was after whatever was drifting amongst the thirteen years of rock, debris and garbage, but…

'What is it that he wants?' he thought questioningly to himself, 'What would he have done if he had it? What's it doing here anyway?'

He then thought of something else.

'And where did Andrew get that damn weapon anyway? It wasn't anything we've seen before.'

He then shuddered, thinking about how it vaporised that capital ship.

'It felt…evil.'

_You guys_, Peppy's voice cut in over the coms, _I've just picked up something interesting about that possible derelict spacecraft._

"What have you got?" Falco asked, rashly.

Peppy explained just as Krystal stepped onto the bridge, standing behind Peppy.

"I've scanned over the shape of the ship, it appears to be human," he explained.

Krystal's eyes widened, hearing that word.

"Human?" Krystal asked.

_Human! _Fox exclaimed, _Imperium?_

_What the hell's a human hunk of metal doing in Lylat? _Falco demanded, gripping his controls and almost fit to tear them apart.

For some unknown reason, Falco hated humans. Whenever a subject about humanity, which was rare, was brought up anywhere, he would always change the subject. Falco glared as Peppy continued.

"I know," Peppy said, rubbing his forehead, "I can't believe it myself. Andrew's men have tried to crack into it, but with little success."

_I don't think they want to expose whomever's inside that thing_, Fox said, _They'll want to go in through a door or something. Still…a human?_

Fox had heard about the oppressive human race, all united into the massive 'Imperium of Man.' They populate the systems and galaxies all around Lylat and control about one million worlds. Totalling in the billions, it was a wonder why they haven't decided to move in on Lylat and add it to their empire; they could wipe out Corneria's army without battering an eyelid.

And they've existed longer than Lylat itself, raking up thousands upon thousands of years of life.

Still, back to the situation at hand…

"Alright," Fox said, behind the controls of his Arwing, "We'll go see what those apes are up to. Where's the site?"

_2 clicks away from you, _Peppy informed, typing away at his terminal,_ It's just floating among the asteroids._

"On it," Fox replied.

On the bridge of the Great Fox, Peppy turned to Krystal, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Krystal?" he begun.

"Yes, Peppy?" she acknowledged him.

"Do you know why a human spaceship is drifting around your homeworld?" he asked.

Krystal simply shook her head and replied, "No idea."

Peppy looked at her, surprised.

"Oh, alright."

He turned back to his terminal, leaving Krystal to step out of the bridge. She knew why there was an Imperium craft here, but she couldn't tell anyone about it.

They, of course, made her and her people swore never to tell another Lylat-born of the alliance between them and Cerinia.

'I'm going to have to tell them sometime,' she thought.

Deep among the fragments, the largest asteroid appeared on each of the Arwing's radars.

"There it is!" Slippy cried, "Man, is it big or what?"

On top of the largest asteroid was one of those mobile mining stations that was embedded right next to something that was half the size of the Great Fox itself.

"I think that's the target," Fox said, "The human ship."

The Imperial craft beside the mining station was coloured blue, ultramarine blue to be precise. It had a large cannon fixated on the top and smaller chain-gun like cannons to the sides. It had large Omega sign on the top.

"Guess they're about to crack into it," Falco said, noting the makeshift airlock built into the side of the craft that connected to the miner, "Do we stop em'?"

Suddenly, the station's guns opened fire with green laser.

"Obviously," Fox cried.

They swooped in and begun to shoot out the guns, Falco sustained a blast to his left wing.

"Damn," he cursed, "Just reconditioned this baby!"

"Put a cap in it, Falco!" Fox exclaimed, "Disable the station guns. It's no good to us destroyed."

"Roger that," Slippy acknowledged.

Falco could only grumble as they soon finished destroying all the weapons emplacements, receiving little resistance in return.

"Receiving transmission from the mining station," Slippy informed.

"Patch it through, Slip," Fox said.

_Star Fox_, the Venomian station replied, _This is the crew of Miner V-#23. We surrender in the name of Emperor Oikonny._

Fox was about to open his mouth to accept the apes' surrender when…

_We accept your surrender_, Bill's voice ran over the coms as another capital ship flew overhead and above the Arwings, _Prepare to be boarded, with your weapons down._

_Understood_, the miner replied.

The station's hanger opened up slowly, allowing a transport ship to enter.

_Thanks for the assist, Fox_, Bill said, smiling.

Fox smirked, "Anytime."

_You guys wanna hang around? _Bill offered, _See what these bastards were after?_

Fox thought on the offer.

"What do you guys think?" Fox asked, addressing Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Krystal.

"That'd be a really good idea," Slippy said, smiling, "It'll give me a chance to study the human's technology."

_It'd like to see what that ship has to offer as well_, Peppy said.

"Whatever," Falco grumbled, uninterested in a (his opinion) hunk of human metal.

"How about you, Krys?" Fox asked.

The com was silent for a moment, before Krystal replied, _Sure, Fox_

"Then it's settled," Fox replied, "Hold on Bill, we're coming in."

The Arwing flew towards the hangar as well, while Krystal and Peppy watched from the bridge of the Great Fox.

Peppy turned to Krystal.

"Don't you want to join Fox and check this out?" he asked.

Krystal with her head down, shook her head, "It's been too long. I don't think I can bear knowing ofmy world's demise."

"I understand," Peppy replied.

The Arwings flew into the mining station's hangar, were already they saw ape and reptilian personnel being rounded up by Cornerian marines.

Falco noted how there were still lizards among the Venomian ranks.

"Scalies are still Oikonny's bootlegs?" he queried out aloud, "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Obviously not," Fox said as they landed within the hangar.

The moment Fox, Falco and Slippy jumped out of their Arwings they were approached by a blaster-rifle-carrying marine, who upon standing before them, saluted.

"Fox McCloud," he begun, "Commander Grey is waiting for you near Airlock #4."

"Right," Fox said, "Lead the way, soldier."

The marine nodded and they followed him as he led them through the facility. They took in their surroundings, passing by equipment storage, weapons storage, operations and communications; where they noticed a tech at the holograph projector.

"Have you got that communicator working yet?" a marine asked the tech.

"Almost," the tech replied, "Something is sure jamming this thing. Possibly that ship this thing is stuck near."

They passed by several marines that were escorting prisoners to the hangar, to await transportation back to the capital ship, which hung overhead the station.

"Never thought a movable mining facility was this big," Slippy commented.

"Yeah," Falco agreed, "It's amazing how huge the insides of a tiny driller are."

Soon they were at the control room of Airlock #4, where Bill and a squad of marines waited for them.

'So that's Bill without his damn helmet,' Fox thought snidely, noting this fact.

"Hey guys," Bill greeted, "Ready to go in?"

"In?" Fox asked Fox asked, eyebrows queered.

Bill indicated the human ship through the glass of the airlock, which led through a translucent chamber to the ship's side entrance.

"You can't be serious," Falco said.

"Oikonny, was looking for what's in this hulk of metal," Bill argued, "It think it's logical that we get to before he does."

_That is logical_, Krystal's voice and image chirped in over Fox's communicator.

"Krystal?" Fox said questioningly, "What…?"

Bill smiled, "You heard the lady. Lets move!"

Before Fox could respond, Krystal's face disappeared and the airlock opened. Bill and his entourage stepped through the chamber to the door, where the engineer was at work.

"Hows the door, Jefferson?" Bill asked the bulldog of an engineer.

"5th lock is cut," Jefferson replied, cutter in hand, "Y'know, human technology is in ways almost similar to ours. Not counting this ship however, it's slightly primitive in design and structure."

"Tell me about it," Bill agreed.

"You guys know about human technology?" Slippy asked.

Bill nodded, "A little."

"All locks now CUT!" Jefferson exclaimed and stepped back from the door, which opened, revealing darkness and a cool mist.

The marines activated the lights on their rifles, which they flashed in and revealed a hallway.

"Let's go explore," Bill said, stepping through along with his troop.

Fox, Falco and Slippy looked at one another questioningly. They nodded and stepped through.

A corridor greeted them, with several doors to the sides leading to different rooms. The interior of the ship was cold and metal, looking like iron studded with bolts. It had a rather technologically medieval feel to it.

"Up ahead," Bill said.

Flashing their torches everywhere, they took in their surroundings as they headed for the door at the other end. They stopped before it.

The door had a banner on it. It was an Omega sign crossed with a human skull, which was resting above a laurel of leaves which was fixed above a red ribbon with this word inscribed on it…

ULTRA.

"Ultra?" Falco chided, "Ultra-what?"

Fox rolled his eyes. Obviously Falco couldn't stand being around anything human, and being within one of their ships must be devastating and gut wrenching to him.

That's what Fox sarcastically thought.

"We go in here?" Slippy asked.

"Go for it," Fox said.

Slippy noticed a panel next to the door. He cautiously pushed it, and the door opened, startling the frog.

"Easy, Slip," Fox chuckled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

They flashed their torches in to reveal a large room, with several computer and terminal lining the walls and near the windows.

"No prizes for guessing what this room is for?" Falco remarked.

They stepped onto the bridge, taking in their surroundings.

"This is something, ain't it?" Bill said, smiling lightly, "Bet the ship's computer, if they have a computer, must have co-ordinates to over a million worlds."

"And you plan on exploring any of them?" Falco asked light-heartedly, "I don't think the Imperium would like that, seeing as we are…"

He stepped back from the others.

"…foul xenos!" he finished.

"Where did you get that?" Fox asked, eyebrows crossed in question.

Suddenly, Fox's communicator beeped, which he quickly answered.

"Yeah?"

_You guys_, Peppy begun, _ROB says he's detected two extra heartbeats in your area._

"Ten?" Fox queried, noting their were eight of them in the room, "Where's that extra two?"

_It has to be close_, Peppy said, _You should be careful, God knows what's on board that ship._

Slippy then noticed the seat at the front of the bridge.

"Hey," he begun, "What's that?"

All eyes and torches turned towards the seat, which Slippy was pointing at. They noticed a blue armoured hand on the armrest, covered slightly in mist.

Fox drew his blaster, where the four marines had their rifles ready. He walked up to the back of the seat.

He spun the seat around, seeing the entity.

And almost jumping out his skin…


	6. Chapter 5: Human

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Human

* * *

"Holy shit!"

The chair spun around to reveal what was sitting in it, much to Fox's fright. All eyes turned wide at the sight of it.

"Whoa!" Slippy cried, "I don't believe it!"

Fox's fright-filled curse was heard back on the Great Fox. Peppy and Krystal almost jumped out of their skins as well, hearing Fox like that. As for ROB, he was just unmoving as always.

"What just happened?" Krystal demanded, "What's happening out there?"

"I don't know," Peppy replied.

All torches shined on the chair, which was what appeared to be a human being encased in ultramarine-blue coloured armour, also wearing a helmet with red-eye ports.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this!" Bill exclaimed, eyes still wide.

As well as the size of the human encased in that armour with the omega symbol and the left shoulder plating, what caught their eye was the gold-coloured winged skull on the chest plate. It filled all those in the room with the feeling of dread.

They soon realised what they were facing: A soldier of the oppressive Imperium of Man. They all heard rumours of the superhuman 'Space Marines' and what they could do, and what they were capable of doing: Destroying even the largest enemy force without chipping a tooth.

"Is this what Andrew was looking for?" Falco queried, "A space mummy?"

Slippy took out his scanner and skimmed it over the seated human. His eyes widened once again, this time with surprise.

"I wouldn't say that," Slippy replied.

"Why not?" Fox asked.

"He's still alive," Slippy answered.

"WHAT?" Falco cried.

Slippy showed Falco and Fox his scanner, revealing the human's hearts were beating, albeit painfully slow.

"Hearts?" Falco cried again, "This thing's got two hearts?"

"What?" Slippy said, looking at his scanner and smiling nervously, "Well, what do you know?"

Suddenly, Peppy's image appeared over the communicator.

_Fox? _Peppy begun, exasperated, _Are you ok? What was that screaming?_

"Peppy," Fox begun, "You are not going to believe this."

Fox pointed the communicator at the human….

Back on the Great Fox, Krystal and Peppy saw him on his terminal screen. Their mouths were open in a silent gawk of surprise.

"Is that a …?" Peppy begun.

_You bet your ass!_ Falco's voice boomed over the communication system, _Tinned human, still fresh._

Krystal was at a loss for words. She was looking upon a human being, one of the few Space Marine warriors to survive that final battle on Cerinia, and the planet's destruction.

She then thought of something…dark.

'Could it be…?' she thought.

Fox stepped up to the still Space Marine, and looked deeply over him.

"He's definitely a guy," Falco said, "In case you want to know."

He then sniggered. Fox looked back at him with vehemence.

"Thank you for that," Fox replied sternly, before turning back to the Marine.

He waved his hand in front of the human's face, before snapping his fingers in front of his face a few times.

No response. Fox looked back at the other guys questioningly.

"Sealed inside this tub for God-knows how long and still alive?" Bill remarked, "It boggles the mind. Still…"

He grabbed one of his marines' rifles and walked up to the human, gripping the gun like a club.

"The joke ends here, Marine," he said to the human, "You're not fooling anyone. Time to get up and at em'."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Bill struck the human in the chest. The human didn't flinch.

"That's really strong plating," Falco commented.

Bill glared at the avian, before winding up and striking the head…actually shattering the handle of the rifle, making splinters of it.

All eyes widened as seeing Bill break a blaster rifle, and more surprised to see the human still sitting there, on the seat.

"Ok, Bill," Fox said, taking the shattered gun off him, "He must be out already."

"Hey guys?" Slippy spoke up.

All eyes turned to him.

"What are we going to do with him?" the frog asked, "We can't leave him here."

"We got it all sorted out," Bill said proudly, "We'll tow this hulk back to Corneria. The eggheads at HQ would just love this baby."

"The ship or the Space Marine?" Falco asked.

"The ship!" Bill retorted, being worn down by Falco's cheap remarks.

Suddenly, Bill's communicator beeped like crazy. He answered it.

"Commander Grey here."

_COMMANDER, THIS IS FRIGATE DELTA_, the other line practically screamed, _WE'VE JUST BEEN HIT BY SOME ENERGY BLAST…_

All eyes widened once again.

"What!" Bill exclaimed.

Fox ran to the windows and look out, seeing the capital ship above them burn.

"Are those freakin' apes back for more?" Falco queried, glaring and rolling his hand up into a fist.

Thinking fast, Fox reached for his communicator

"ROB?"

_Standing by_, the robot acknowledged him.

"Aim the ship tractor system onto the Imperium craft," he ordered, "We're taking it with us."

Falco and Slippy looked at Fox, understandably confused.

"Say what?" Slippy blurted with surprise.

"There's no time!" Bill exclaimed, before yelling into his com, "All crews evacuate station and prepare for combat!"

They all ran out of the bridge and down the corridor towards the airlock. Fox and the others rushed out the ship and through the mining station, en-route to their ships where they wasted no time in jumping into them, along with the Cornerian personnel and their Venomian prisoners.

They flew out the hangar and back into the blueness of Sector C, formally known as Cerinia. The mighty capital ship above them burned brilliantly, the voices of the burning and trapped blurted through Fox's Arwing communicator.

The Great Fox descended upon the station, where it flew overhead of the Imperium ship. Suddenly it began to rise slowly and follow the Great Fox.

"We've got the ship in our grasp," Peppy said, "What now?"

"We get out of here," Fox replied.

Bill spoke up from his transport.

"We'll hold off whatever's coming this way," Bill said, determined, "Get that human hunk-of-junk back to Corneria."

"Roger that," Fox replied, "Give them hell."

Bill smirked, "Will do!"

The Great Fox accompanied by the Arwings blasted away from the asteroid and away from the fragments of Cerinia.

_Fox, _Peppy said, _Unidentified targets are approaching Sector C. Their readings are not that of Venomian, or even Cornerian._

Fox! Bill's voice exclaimed over the radio, Bulldog unit has engaged the enemy near the edge of Sector C! They report it's…OH MY GOD!"

Fox suddenly felt fear creep over him.

"What?" Fox cried, "What's going on?"

_We're under attack by…! _Bill begun, suddenly being cut off as static filled the coms.

"Bill!" Fox said, tapping the com, "BILL!"

_Something's jamming the external coms_, Peppy said, _And whatever it is, it's big and it's projecting the same kind of energy as Andrew's superweapon._

Falco wasted no time in projecting his thoughts towards the situation…

"Time to go, Fox!" Falco exclaimed, "Whatever it is, it'll rip us to shreds."

Knowing all too well of their situation, Fox nodded.

"Let's go!" Fox ordered.

The Arwing flew into the Great Fox as it left Sector C, with the human ship in tow, leaving the Cornerian ships to fight against an unknown enemy.

Unknown to them, but known to the rest of the universe.

Once they were a safe distance from Sector C, everyone was assembled at the bridge.

"So there really a human in that ship?" Krystal asked.

"Uh-huh," Fox replied, relaxing in his chair, "The real question is: How did he get there?"

Everyone thought on that question, which was a really good one.

"Why don't we ask him?" Krystal suggested, smiling.

All eyes turned to her, almost in disbelief.

"Bring a human on-board the Great Fox?" Falco asked, "That's by far the most disturbing thing to be ever done in the history of Star Fox."

"Agreed," Fox said, smirking.

Falco quickly turned to him, unamused.

"ROB? Bring the human ship near airlock #1."

"Affirmative," ROB acknowledged.

The tractor beam positioned the Imperium craft beside the Great Fox. Fox, Falco, Krystal and Slipp were at the airlock, where the chamber extended to the ship's side door.

Hovering behind them was a human-sized slab, controlled by remote by Slippy.

"That's the plan," Fox begun, "We get him to the infirmary, check him over and see if we can…wake him up."

"And if he decides to takes his armoured fists out on us?" Falco queried in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Then we'll have to put him down," Fox replied as-a-matter-of-factly

Krystal turned to Fox suddenly, hearing that.

"You speak of him as if he's an animal," Krystal pointed out, a bit irritated.

"We have to take precautions," Fox explained softly, "Human _are_ dangerous, of course."

Soon, the human was lying on the surgical table in the infirmary, with Fox and company watching him from the next room through the two-way mirror. The infirmary itself was a clean, white-coloured room with all manner of medical equipment strewn about.

"So that's a human being?" Peppy said, impressed, "I never thought in all my years I would see one in the flesh, or rather…?"

He coughed.

"…in his armour."

"What's he made of?" Falco queried, remembering he had to try to get the human out of his seat and onto the slab, "Lead? The guy was freakin' heavy."

A scanner went over the Space Marine, carefully enveloping him in its red beam. Read-outs appeared on Slippy's computer.

"Here's the spec on our friend," Slippy announced, "He's definitely more different than any other human."

"How do you figure?" Fox asked, walking over to him.

"For starters," Slippy begun, "A human's biology is no different than us actually. Brain, liver, lungs, all our organs are the same. But this…"

Slippy typed and the Space Marine's x-rays appeared.

"Check out the ribcage," Slippy said, pointing to it, "It's all fused over."

They all saw this, and were somewhat impressed.

"Whew," Fox whistled lightly, "Just like an endoskeleton."

"And apart from the second heart and possibly his height, being about 7 feet tall," Slippy continued, "He has all these other different organs."

Ultrasounds of the body appeared on the terminal screen. On one side were the readouts of a Cornerian Fox and a human on the left side of the screen and the right was that of the Space Marine.

There were around 19 different new organs in the human, including several different implants located all around the body. These included an implant to the back of the spine, a third stomach, a third lung and other unexplainable insides.

"It's almost as if," Slippy begun, almost off-track, "That he is superhuman."

"I'll say," Falco said, crossing his arms.

"Perfect more like," Krystal spoke up.

All eyes turned to her, seeing her break her periodic-as-of-late silences.

She sighed, "There is something I have to you guys that I've been unfairly keeping from you. It's got to do with Cerinia and of that human lying in our infirmary."

Fox was stunned for a bit, nearing slightly mad with Krystal for keeping vital information from him, but he just smiled understandably.

"We're listening, Krys," Fox said.

Just then, Falco noticed something.

"Hey, where's Slip?" Falco said, eyebrows queered.

They saw he wasn't at his terminal, but now in the infirmary right next to the Space Marine, carrying what appeared to be a cutting device.

"What's that frog doing?" Falco said, heated.

_Don't worry, guys, _Slippy said reassuringly, his voice projected into the next room, _I'm only going to remove the mask. To see what our friend looks like._

Slippy put his fingers under the helmet, seeing if he could just pull if off by hand. Surprisingly, he heard a couple of clicking sounds. The others watched as Slippy pulled the helmet off, seeing the human's face; or most of it.

He had short brown hair with 2 metal-looking implants above his left. He had what appeared to be a mouthguard with a voice-piece around his mouth.

"Well he's a handsome devil," Fox remarked.

Slippy looked at the back of his head, where the mouthpiece was connected together and saw couple of locks at the back. He fiddled with it.

_Careful, Slippy,_ Krystal's voice was heard.

Slippy nodded at the glass mirror, before unlocking the breather and removing it, two clicks later.

His whole face was no shown, revealing he was a young man, and that he was sleeping. Slippy put a finger to the side of his neck.

"He's freezing," Slippy said suddenly, "But his pulse is strong. It's almost as if…"

He turned their way.

"That he is in some sort of coma."

_How do you figure?_ Fox asked.

"Check the computer.

Fox did so and found several ultrasound patterns.

"What are we looking at, Slip?" Falco asked.

_On the left you'll see a read-out of the brain of a normal, awake Lylatian,_ he begun, his voice transmitting into the room, _On the right is his mind. Our friend is definitely is some kind of coma._

They looked at the screen carefully. Fox scratched his head.

"I'm lost," Falco said.

"Me too," Fox added.

"Same here," Peppy also added, though he had garnered tons of knowledge throughout his years, medical science as always baffled him.

And the old hare was surprised that Slippy has knowledge in medical science.

Krystal however, said nothing. She was busy gazing straight at the human as he laid there, being examined by Slippy.

'Could it really be…?' she thought.

Suddenly, ROB's metallic voice cut over Fox's communicator.

_Incoming transmission from General Pepper_, ROB announced, _Priority One!_

"Roger," Fox said, "We'll be right up."

"Wow," Falco said amused, "That was quick."

"Come on Slip," Peppy said into the infirmary, "To the bridge."

_On my way_, Peppy replied.

In the infirmary, Slippy put his scanner down on a nearby table and left the room, taking one last look at the Space Marine lying there.

Slippy smiled, "Boy, I wonder what would happen if you ever woke up."

He then stepped through the door, turning the light off after him.


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Awakening

* * *

The Great Fox continued to sour through the blackness of outer space as it's crew was once again assembled at the bridge, waiting for General Pepper to once again graze the holographic communication system. Fox couldn't help but think about what is happening back at Sector C.

"Damn, I hope Bill's alright," Fox said, "We practically abandoned him and his squadron."

"Don't sweat it," Falco reassured him, "Bill and his boys always manages to worm their ways out of the toughest spots."

Fox nodded, smiling, "Whatever you say, Falco."

Pepper's image suddenly appeared on the projector.

_General Pepper here_, he begun, _So? Find anything interesting?_

"Have we?" Fox replied with fake enthusiasm, "We found what Oikonny was looking for."

_I know,_ Pepper said, _An 'Imperium of Man' transport cruiser. Grey told me about, just before I lost contact with him._

"We found a human in it, sir," Fox commented.

Pepper was silent for a second.

_A human?_ he asked, unbelieving at first.

"That's right," Peppy confirmed, stepping forward, "A Space Marine."

_I've heard about those techno-barbarians,_ Pepper snorted, _They only live for one thing: War. They destroy anything that is thrown in front of them, all in the name of their 'Emperor.'_

"How do you know that, sir?" Fox asked, interested.

_I came across them once long ago, when I was a Major 20 year ago_, Pepper answered, _They weren't hostile towards me and my troops, but we got to see their destructive capabilities first hand._

He cleared his throat.

I assume either you or Grey has the human in custody 

"We do, sir," Fox answered.

Pepper smiled, _Excellent. Deliver it to Corneria immediately. For it's own protection against Oikonny. We'll take it off your hands._

"What about Bill?" Fox asked, "He's in trouble."

"I've sent another batch of ships to Sector C," Pepper assured him, "He should be fine. Now, the Space Marine…"

"He hasn't been much trouble," Falco chided, "He's in some kinda coma and doesn't seem to be wanting to wake up anytime soon."

_And we will keep it that way, _Pepper said, _The Space Marine is dangerous to everything it comes in contact with. Deliver him and you'll get paid._

Fox couldn't speak up for a moment, seeing how Corneria wants that human alive. He had his doubts, like what they are going to do to him, but…

"Sure," Fox agreed, "Star Fox out."

Pepper's image disappeared. Krystal headed for the door just then.

"Where're you going?" Fox queried, turning to her.

"Oh, I'm just going to check on our friend," she replied with a smile.

"He'll be the same how we left him," Slippy pointed out.

"You never know," Krystal replied, stepping out.

Fox had been noticing Krystal's reactions towards this human, and thought on that as she left the bridge.

'What **_are_** you hiding from us, Krys?' Fox thought, crossing his arms and sighing.

Krystal sighed as she left the bridge, where she found herself walking towards the infirmary and who laid in it, in deep sleep.

'Poor man,' she thought, 'About to be handed over to General Pepper and the Cornerian army. God knows what they are going to do to him.'

She then frowned.

'Which I'm not going to let happen. Damn it Fox, how could you agree to give him over?'

She stepped through the infirmary door into the darkness of the room. She blindly moved her hand across the wall for the light switch. She switched on the lights, which brightened up the room. She found to her complete surprise…

'Oh my GOD,' she thought, alarmed.

The table was bare. Krystal's eyes widened, knowing what has happened to the Space Marine.

'He's up! Sus-an sleep isn't supposed to wear off until…'

Suddenly, she felt movement from behind her. She frowned, before suddenly reaching for her staff, which was sheathed on her back.

She swung away at the now awake human Space Marine, who reached out and grabbed the other end of the weapon before it could connect with his chest, it's elemental energies stopped in it's tracks. Krystal's eyes went wide in horror, seeing as the behomoth held onto the deadly side of her staff, unfazed by it's power.

Krystal's noticed the frown on the human's face and the vehemence in his emerald green eyes, before she frowned herself and gripped the staff.

"Let go of my staff!" she cried.

Suddenly and expectantly, he let go of her staff, sending her on the floor. She groaned in pain, before quickly getting up and pointing her ancient weapon at the human.

She edged him away from the door, which he moved away, hands up slightly and still facing her.

"Hold your ground, human!" she exclaimed.

"Your Highness," the human spoke.

Krystal froze just then, hearing him speak. His tone of voice sounded kind, but strong and direct at the same time.

"Please," he said again, "I am not your enemy."

Meanwhile, back on the bridge…

"Wonder what's taking Krys so long?" Fox queried, "She was only just checking up on our friend, right?"

"Perhaps she's doing more than just 'checking' on him, Fox," Falco said snidely, "Come to think of it…"

Fox frowned at the avian, before getting up and heading out the door. Peppy then turned to the bird.

"Grow up, Falco," he said, annoyed.

"Whatever!"

In the infirmary, Krystal stood before the human, who was looking at her, as if waiting for orders. Krystal still held her staff in one hand.

"Alright," she begun, "What's your name, chapter and company?"

"Brother Mortensen," the human replied, "Ultramarines, 2nd Company."

"Is 'Brother' your first name?" she asked curiously.

"My first name is Jacques," the Space Marine now known as Jacques Mortensen corrected.

"And what am I?" Krystal asked.

Jacques looked at her queerly, "Crown Princess Krystal of Cerinia."

Krystal's eyes widened. He knew all about her…

'This has to be **_him_**,' she thought, 'There is no other explanation.'

Suddenly, the infirmary door opened.

"Hey Krys," Fox begun, "Just come in to…HOLY CRAP!"

He suddenly pulled out his blaster. Jacques quickly snatched Krystal's staff and held the point to the vulpine's throat. Fox gasped, dropping his blaster, which cluttered on the steel floor.

"Krystal," Fox gasped, feeling the point of her own staff held by a 7-foot tall human, who had just suddenly woken up from a coma.

"Jacques," Krystal said, putting her hand over his as he held the staff.

The Marine looked over at Krystal, lowering the staff, allowing Fox to breathe. Krystal then took the staff off him.

"I apologise, Your Highness," Jacques said, "I had no idea you are familiar with this vulpine."

"That's ok," Krystal said sympathetically and smiling slightly, knowing he was only protecting her.

Fox decided to step in.

"You two know each other?" Fox asked, sensing the obvious between the both of them.

The human and the Cerinian's head turned his way.

"We do," Jacques replied.

"For how long?"

"Since Cerinia," Krystal replied, "I tried to tell you before, but…"

"It's a good time to tell us all now," Fox cut in, "No interruptions."

He then smiled, noting how ROB interrupted her the last time.

Krystal then smiled back and strode past him, down the hallway. As Jacques was about to follow her…

"Hold it."

Fox put a paw on the Marine's chest-plate.

"Yes?" Jacques said.

"What have you got to do with Princess Krystal?" Fox asked smartly, "Space Marine?"

Jacques looked deeply at him, his eyes penetrating through his exterior into his soul, which made Fox feel slightly on edge.

"I saved her life from Cerinia's demise," he answered with finality.

Fox felt stunned.

"I…see."

On the bridge Falco, Peppy and Slippy were also starting to feel uneasy, Falco most of all.

"Wonder what's taking Fox and Krys?" Falco growled, then turned to Slippy and smirked, "Hope they ain't playing around with your toys on that canned piece of meat."

"Get real," Slippy retorted.

Krystal then stepped onto the bridge.

"Krystal," Peppy greeted, smiling, "How's our guest?"

"He's up," Krystal replied.

Falco was about to open his loudmouth beak when he, Slippy and Peppy spotted Fox in the doorway, alongside a 7-foot-tall heavily armoured human.

Their eye simply widened, with Slippy's throat going dry at the sight of the Space Marine, one of the Imperium's greatest warriors. Falco however…

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled, drawing his blaster, "FOX!"

"At ease, Falco," Fox said calmly, "He's with us."

Falco's blaster still trained on the Marine, Slippy asked, "What's he doing up and out of the infirmary?"

"Your machine woke me out of Sus-an sleep, Frog," Jacques replied, then smiled, "Which I must thank you for."

"Err…you're welcome," Slippy replied, unsure.

Falco still pointed his blaster at Jacques.

"Put the gun down, Falco!" Fox exclaimed.

Falco shook his head, "I don't believe this! He'll kill us all the second we let out guard down! He'll crush us under his boot!"

"What are you talking about?" Krystal cried, "I know this human."

"How?" Falco asked, with contempt.

"He saved my life," Krystal answered, heated.

"What?" Falco asked again, his grip on his gun loosening.

"I mean you no harm, avian," Jacques said, "In the name of the Emperor and the Imperium of Man, I come in peace."

"That's what you people said before!" Falco growled, "Those words have no meaning from humans."

"But out of **_my_** mouth," Jacques countered, "They do."

Krystal stepped forwards towards him, eyes filled with emotion.

"Please Falco," she pleaded, "Trust me, Fox and him."

Anyone was a sucker for Krystal's beautiful, blue eyes. He complied, lowering the blaster, but still holding onto it.

"I'll take your word for it," Falco said to the Marine, "For now."

Everything became still over the bridge as they gradually got used to the situation. Fox broke the silence with a nervous smile.

"So, Jacques Mortensen of the Ultramarines, 2nd Company."

The Marine turned to him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Fox said, patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, "I'm Fox McCloud, head of the Star Fox team."

Jacques nodded, smiling lightly, "Excellent to meet a commander, a leader of his people."

"Right…." Fox said unsure, rolling his eyes backwards, "Anyway, this is Slippy Toad, our technology specialist, or our 'Tech-guy.'"

Fox indicated the frog, who was sitting there, eyes slightly widened as seeing Fox introduce him to Space Marine.

'Like a Techmarine,' Jacques thought, 'For his species.'

Slippy smiled awkwardly, waving his hand slightly.

"Hi."

"Peppy Hare, senior member of the team," Fox said smiling, edging towards the rabbit.

"My pleasure, son," Peppy said also smiling, stretching his hand forward.

Jacques look at him curiously, before reaching forward and shaking it. Peppy gritted his teeth in pain, causing the Marine to let go suddenly.

"My apologies," Jacques said.

Peppy rubbed his hand slightly, "Think nothing of it. It happens a lot when you're my age."

Fox cringed slightly, seeing the old hare and the young human interact awkwardly.

"And there of course," Fox continued, "There is…"

"Falco!" the bird stepped forward up to the Marine, "Falco Lombardi, chief pilot and overall ass-kicker. I need no introduction."

"I see that," Jacques commented, "And I sense your contempt over my presence, and much of my species as well."

Falco glared daggers at the Marine. Fox decided to step in, sensing the friction between the both of them.

"So," Fox begun loudly, "Do you mind telling us how you came about drifting amongst what was once known as Cerinia."

'Emperor bless that beautiful world,' Jacques thought.

He then looked back at the vulpine, and nodded, "It is a long story, you might want to get comfortable."

Falco smirked and flopped down on the nearest seat, "Way ahead of ya."

Fox sat as his usual place, as did Slippy. Krystal however stood around and near Jacques.

"How long has it been since Cerinia's death?" Jacques first asked.

"Thirteen years," Krystal answered, glumly.

"Well," Jacques begun, "Four years before, my chapter the Ultramarines was scouting the edges of the Lylat System. We came across a world whose populace was in ways more biologically similar to human than the other Lylation races. And they were in conflict with one another. We decided as peacemakers to spread our Emperor's good word and faith. We landed on the planet, made ourselves known to those deserving and stopped the fighting, siding with the righteous against those of darkness."

'This sounds like a fantasy novel,' Falco thought, amused.

"The Cerinians were grateful of our rightful intrusion and asked if it was ever possible for the Imperium to associate with their kind. We believe we could, seeing that Cerinians were not that different from humans. The Lords of Terra, the Emperor's highest ministers, approved our mingling with these 'aliens.'"

'Aliens?' Peppy thought slightly berated.

"The Ultramarine 2nd Company was the Imperium's strongarm on Cerinia, task to defend both the Cerinian and the growing human colonists. Then one day…"

He cut himself off, before glancing over at Krystal, who looked back softly and nodded. He then continued.

"Cerinia was invaded by the Forces of Disorder," he continued, "At first we managed to hold off their small numbers, but eventually…"

He frowned slightly, making everyone in the room feel once again uneasy.

"…they attacked in their thousands, killing everything in their paths. We fought to the last man, Cerinian and Space Marine side-by-side. Nothing survived the final battle except me…"

He then looked over at Krystal again.

"…and the Crown Princess of Cerinia."

Fox, composing himself after hearing that epic, turned to Krystal.

"Is this true, Krys?"

She nodded, "Jacques saved my life from the destruction. He got me off the planet, giving me my staff. But…"

She thought of how she watched him collapse on his knees, before the transport ship she was sitting in took off after destroying one of Andross' massive death machines with the staff.

"…I thought you died," she finished, looking deeply at him.

Jacques smiled slightly, "I would have. But with the Emperor looking down upon me, I fought on towards safety."

He remembered how he picked himself up from the hangar floor and staggered towards another transport ship, lying in wait for him. He had collapsed into the pilot's seat, where he just pushed random buttons, seeing no time to set a proper course. When the space dust cleared over Cerinia's explosion, he had found he was just amongst his pieces. Seeing he was now too weak to do anything, he put himself into Sus-an sleep. Until he was awoken by Slippy's scanning devices thirteen years later…now.

Peppy's next remark pulled him out of his thoughts.

"That was quite an epic, Jacques," Peppy commented, "It should be the basis of a table-top war game."

"Yeah," Slippy joined in, smiling, "With the Space Marines and the Cerinians on the side of Order."

Everyone chuckled, even Jacques who gave a smile of amusement. The tone then became serious again.

"Who were these 'Forces of Disorder?'" Fox asked.

Jacques cleared his throat, before saying, "They were an alliance of Venomians…"

Suddenly, ROB's voice cut over Jacques explanation.

"Slip-space rupture detected."

'Dammit,' Fox thought, irritated, 'Always cuts in like this…'

"Where?" Peppy asked, getting up from his seat and over towards ROB and his terminal.

"All around the Great Fox," ROB explained, "1 Venomian cruiser and 1 wing of Fighters."

"So Andrew wants another round?" Falco said, smiling devilishly, "We'll give it to him, all right."

Suddenly the Great Fox was struck by a massive blast of energy, sending everyone off their feet.

"What the hell…?" Fox cried.

The ship turned on it's side, along with the Imperium craft which was still attached to, leaving it completely open to attack.

"They must be here for Jacques," Peppy cried, "They wouldn't risk destroying both the ships."

"Only to keep us bottled up in here," Fox added, then cursed, "Damn!"

Jacques eyes widened as he picked himself up, sensing something he hasn't sensed in long time.

'The Warp?' he thought, horrified, 'It can't be? How could they have harnessed it?'


	8. Chapter 7: Screwdriver, Scapel and a

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Screwdriver, Scalpel and a Space Marine

* * *

The Venomian craft approached the stricken Great Fox and it's attached cargo: The Imperium transport ship. The commander sat gleefully on the bridge.

"Status report," the reptilian commander said.

"The Great Fox has been incapacitated," a tech replied, "The W-Cannons have done their job and the ship should only be running on backup power."

"Deploy the boarding party," the commander ordered, smiling, "And send some champagne as well!"

In the hangar of the capital ship, a squad of heavily armed soldiers shuffled into the nearest dropship, where they strapped themselves in.

"Hey," one of them, a chimpanzee said to another, "Is there really a human on board the Great Fox?"

"Yeah," the other replied nervously, "I heard the humans are real badasses."

The officer leading them, a large gorilla, intervened…

"Can it, soldier!" he ordered, "Intel reports the 'Space Marine' is act of action, so we want it alive."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers cried out.

"As for the rest of the mercs," he said, "They must all die…horribly."

He then loaded his large plasma cannon and sat down.

"And I'll see to that personally!" he exclaimed, smiling.

The dropship left the hangar and flew towards the Great Fox, planning to enter from the back…literally.

Meanwhile, ROB had managed to set the ship on the right angle.

"The Great Fox is now aligned properly," ROB announced.

"Damage report!" Fox exclaimed, picking himself up from the floor and rubbing his forehead.

"All systems are currently frozen," ROB announced, "Engines have stalled. Weapons are offline. Backup power is currently on-line, enough to power the doors and the security system and cameras."

"It was that energy beam!" Slippy cried, "It's practically fried everything here."

Fox turned to the frog.

"Can you restart the systems?" Fox asked.

"It'll take a while, Fox," Slippy replied straightening his cap, "The effects of the beam should wear off eventually."

ROB suddenly went ballistic.

"WARNING!" ROB suddenly blurted out," UNIDENTIFIED PERSONNEL DETECTED IN HANGAR AREA."

All eyes went wide, except Jacques.

"Fucking boarders more like!" Falco growled, cocking his blaster.

Fox pulled out his own gun as they walked over to the camera video screens, seeing Venomian soldiers stepping out of a dropship.

"Jeez," Falco groaned, "Are they soldiers or demolition guys."

The Venomians then saw the camera where they were looking at them out of. They aimed at it and fired.

"Damn," Falco sighed, seeing the static-filled screen.

Jacques knew what was happening: The Forces of Disorder were coming for him. But why?

'I will not risk the princess, he thought, 'Or anyone here for that matter.'

"Alright," Fox said, "Let's take these pricks out!"

"McCloud?"

Fox turned to Jacques suddenly; hearing the human was addressing him by his last name.

"Open the bridge door. I will take care of these intruders."

"By yourself?" Slippy asked, bewildered.

Jacques nodded, "I will need a blade, though."

Krystal was slightly amazed, with this human, him wanting to take on a whole squad of Venomian commandoes.

Jacques then eyed Slippy's screwdriver on his belt.

"Toad?"

"Y…yeah?"

"May I burrow that?"

The Venomians looked over the small hangar, where the Arwings were located. The gorilla sneered seeing them.

"Alright," he begun, "Pyles, Gomers; you've got the medical area. The human is most likely lying in there. Secure him for immediate extraction."

"Right away, sir," a chimp and a frilled-neck lizard armed with blaster rifles replied in unison.

"The rest of us will hunt down those bastard mercs. But as for the pretty one herself…"

He smiled evilly.

"We'll have a little fun with her. Move out!"

Two groups, one of which was Gomers and Pyles, split up and headed for the doors out of the hangar, unknowing that someone had overheard them, hiding behind another door.

And he was not amused what they were planning to do with the princess. He bared his screwdriver.

Gomers and Pyles traversed the dark hallway towards the infirmary. They had gone over the Great Fox's schematics, so the way to the infirmary was a breeze.

"Jeez," Pyles muttered, "Did the W-Cannon have to knock out the lights?"

"Shhh," Gomers hushed him, "Keep your eyes open."

They approached the infirmary door, where they took a deep breath…and busted through, guns primed.

They sighed and smiled. The human was lying there on the table, eyes closed and peaceful as a corpse left in a freezing chamber.

"He's a big, ugly one isn't he?" the chimp known as Gomers remarked.

Pyles smirked, "He sure is."

Pyles then pulled faces at Jacques, where Gomers then flicked the Space Marine's nose.

"So this is a so-called Space Marine?" Gomer asked, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't look like much, does he?" Pyles said, turning his head towards the chimp, "He's not so tough!"

"You got that right!"

"Yes, I am."

Suddenly, they looked at Jacques, whose eyes were open and his face flashed a grimace. Before Gomers and Pyles could react, Jacques drove his screwdriver into the lizard's skull.

The lizard toppled backwards, blood staining the white floor. Gomers screamed and turned to run, only to feel himself being yanked back by his tail and feeling a blue-metallic fist in his face.

Everything to him then went black.

Meanwhile on the bridge…

"Holy shit!" Falco exclaimed, seeing all that happening on the security camera screen, "He just nailed him in the mouth!"

Fox nodded, "Indeed."

Krystal could only smile, seeing that the Space Marine will deliver these Venomians the beatings of their pitiful lives.

"Uh-oh," Slippy groaned, eyeing the main hallway camera screen, "Incoming."

The gorilla and his squad marched towards the bridge, guns primed.

"Bridge door locked, Slip?" Fox asked, not looked away from the screen.

"Double-bolted," Slippy replied, "Hey…look!"

They looked at the screen covering the infirmary doorway, and saw Jacques stepping out, holding what appeared to be a scalpel.

"That bastards' crazy!" Falco said, bemused.

"You saw what he just did with that screwdriver," Krystal argued, "Jacques, and all Space Marines, are capable of anything."

Falco just snorted childishly.

"He can keep that screwdriver," Slippy said groaning, seeing where it was now: through the forehead of a lizard, "I don't want it back any more."

Suddenly a loud banging came from the other side of the door.

The gorilla slammed his fist on the steel door.

"Hand me a charger," he ordered to the howler-monkey behind him.

The Venomian handed him a disc-like bomb, which he attached to the door.

"In two minutes, two inches of steel door will cease to exist," the gorilla smirked, "And much of the bridge for that matter. Stand back."

They turned around to see a seven-foot human clad in power armour standing before them, holding a medical scalpel.

The Venomians throats closed up in panic, even the gorilla's at the sight of a fully awaken Space Marine. Jacques smiled, sensing the fear well up inside of them.

Jacques then cried out and charged…

"FIRE!" the gorilla cried, "OOF…"

The human then tackled the whole squad down, instantly cutting the throat of a spider-monkey, before ramming his fist against the chest of a kamoda-dragon.

The howler-monkey pulled out a blaster, then feeling Jacques grab his hand and crushing it.

"FUCCCKKKKK!" he screamed.

He was then head-butted and collapsed on the floor. Jacques then swung his scalpel, slicing 2 more Venomians. He then stepped back, armour covered in blood.

Only the gorilla was left standing. He charged at the Marine, knocking him down and brushing his scalpel off.

"I'm a gonna kill ya!" the gorrila cried, "Stinkin' human!"

He brought his fists down on the Marine's armour, not even cracking it. Jacques kicked him off, before getting up and delivering a crushing blow to face, breaking the gorilla's nose and throwing him to the ground.

The Marine then raised a foot and brought it down on the Venomian's chest, shattering it. He was killed instantly. Fox and company were almost breathless, seeing him take down an entire squad only armed with a scalpel.

"I have to admit," Falco smirked, "That was pretty good."

They then saw Jacques tear the bomb off the door, walk down the corridor, and turn left.

"Now where's he going?" Falco said.

"He's heading for the hangar," Slippy answered quickly.

"Let's join him," Fox said, "Open the door, ROB."

Meanwhile in the hangar, the pilot of the dropship, an alligator with a helmet and visor on, was getting impatient.

"How long does it take to capture one pitiful human and polish off a bunch of mercs?" he asked aloud.

Then out of the corner of his eye, out of the canopy, he saw him…holding a disc-shaped bomb.

"What the…SHIT!"

Jacques threw the bomb like a frisbee, which connected with the dropship. One explosion later it was rendered it into burnt pieces of scrap metal.

Fox and company arrived just in time to see Jacques looking over his handiwork.

Slippy whistled sharply and smiled, "Not what was how an explosion should sound like."

_I thought that was the Great Fox this time_, Peppy's voice was heard over the communicator.

"Nicely down, Jacques," Fox said, We'll take it from here."

Jacques nodded. Fox eyed the Arwings.

"Let's go, team!"

Falco smirked, "About time, too."

Fox, Falco and Slippy walked over to the Arwings, while Krystal turned to Jacques.

"Thank you, Jacques," Krystal said, where she smiled appreciatively.

Jacques nodded again, "A Space Marine's duty is never fulfilled, Your Highness."

He then nudged towards the Arwings. Krystal nodded, smiled and walked to her Arwing. She jumped in and strapped herself.

"What was that all about, Krystal?" Fox asked, "Between you and Jacques?"

"Just saying Thank You," Krystal replied, smiling softly at the vulpine through the communicator.

"Riiiiight," Falco chimed in.

Krystal rolled her eyes, catching what he meant very quickly.

Jacques watched as the Arwings took off and flew out of the hangar, eyes fixated on Krystal's ship. He then stepped out of the hangar and towards the bridge.

Venomian fighters circled around the Great Fox…

"What the hell is going on in there?" one pilot asked, "Lost contact with the squad inside."

_I dunno!_ Another exclaimed over the coms, _OH CRAP!_

Four Arwings flew out of the Great Fox's hanger, weapons charged. Taking the lead, Fox instantly scored a kill, blasting a Venomian strike fighter into dust.

"Let's go, team!" Fox cried, "Take em' all down!"

The Arwings headed straight for the miniature fleet of fighters with Falco launching a homing bomb and annihilated a quad of fighters.

"How'd you like that?" Falco laughed at the burning enemy craft.

"Don't get cocky, Falco!" Fox reminded, "Everyone, target the main ship."

In the 'main' ship, the commander was sweating in his seat. Everything was going wrong once again, and he didn't want to stick around to pay for it.

He turned to the chief pilot, "Set a course for Cython IV and step on it!"

"But sir," the pilot replied, "What about our fighters? And our objective."

"Follow my orders," the commander said, "I have a plan, and it does not involve us all being blown in space."

The capital ship steered away from the Great Fox…

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed, "They're getting away!"

Fox glared and headed straight for the ship, "Not this time!"

The Arwings destroyed the remainder of the fighters, with Krystal wiping out the last one with a lock-on laser blast.

Slippy checked his terminal…and his eyes widened.

"Uh-oh!" Slippy cried, "It's going to make a jump!"

The capital ship vibrated, before blasting away and creating a shockwave, which blew the other Arwings away.

"Whoa!" Krystal cried, gripping her controls and luckily able to steer her ship right, as did the other guys.

"Damn!" Falco cursed, "Just before we really got started."

"The least we could do know is wait for the Great Fox to restart itself and try to catch up with them afterwards."

_That is logical, McCloud, _Jacques voice rang over the coms.

"Jacques?" Krystal said, surprised to hear his voice over the communicators.

The Space Marine stood in the bridge, all this time watching the action between the Arwings and the Venomians. He was greatly impressed with the performance from these mercenaries and their fighter-craft.

He was more impressed with Krystal.

'The Machine Spirit must favour these aliens,' he thought, 'And the princess.'

Jacques cleared his throat, before continuing.

"I may have a way to find out where they went. And what they want with me."

_How?_ Fox asked.

It was Peppy's turn to speak.

"Jacques kept one of the boarders alive," Peppy explained, smiling lightly, "And is begging for mercy."

Fox smiled in his Arwing, "We'll be right there."


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Preparations

* * *

The Arwings flew back towards the Great Fox, their pilots' minds stirring with thoughts. Thoughts mostly of their guest: Jacques Mortensen the Space Marine.

Fox still couldn't believe that a single Imperium human was capable of such strength and power. Jacques had taken down a heavily armed Venomian death squad only armed with his power armour and a scalpel.

He could only imagine what a whole army…a whole squad of Space Marines could do.

_Hey Fox?_ Falco said over the com channels.

"Yeah?" Fox replied, bitter that his thoughts were once again interrupted.

_Wonder what condition that prisoner is in?_ Falco wondered aloud, _He did get nailed in the face._

_Before having his tail almost yanked off_, Slippy added, who shuddered in his Arwing at that thought, _It was like an elastic band to Jacques._

_You know, _Peppy joined in the conversation over the coms, _I'd love to see Jacques in an actual battle._

Jacques stood over Peppy in the bridge.

"You might receive the chance," Jacques remarked proudly, "To witness the might of the Emperor upon his foes."

'Emperor?' Peppy thought, noting how Jacques would mention him every so often, 'He surely is devoted to this monarch. Whoever he is.'

The Arwings flew into the hangar, where they landed on the steel ground. The pilots' feet touched down on the floor one at a time, Fox being the last.

Jacques was waiting for them.

"Jacques?" Fox said, once again surprised to see him, "Waiting for us?"

The human nodded, "The prisoner is awake and awaiting interrogation."

"He is actually alive, right?" Falco asked.

Ignoring the bird's remark but keeping it in mind, Jacques said, "He is only missing five of his teeth."

He opened his palm to reveal 5 pieces of broken teeth, the kind from a monkey.

"I counted them myself."

Fox almost jumped, with him showing their captive's teeth.

"Err…right," Fox said, "Now, the prisoner?"

Jacques led them to the infirmary, where Fox switched the light on.

Except Jacques, all eyes went wide, seeing a struggling chimp tied up with measuring tape and hanging upside down from the ceiling light with duct tape over his mouth. His eyes were wide in panic.

The chimp tried to say something. Fox walked up to him and ripped the tape off…and some of his facial fur.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER!" he cursed in pain.

"Language, please," Falco smirked, arms crossed in amusement.

"This is not the way you treat prisoners!" the chimp exclaimed, "God, my guts are just about to roll out from hanging here."

"Yeah, well," Fox begun, eyes narrowed, "We're in a hurry and don't feel like being polite at the moment."

Fox pulled out his combat knife and held it to the chimp's face. Krystal was suddenly alarmed at Fox's hostile behaviour.

"Fox," Krystal begun, "What…?"

"Tell us where that ship you came is going, or I'll cut you in the most unimaginable ways."

"Up yours, merc!" the chimp spat out, "You ain't getting anything outta me."

Jacques then stepped forward, which caused Fox to suddenly step aside. The chimp's eyes widened, seeing the brute that could have well have killed him with his bare hands.

"Listen, Venomian," Jacques begun, "Do you wish to know why I didn't crush your skull with my hands?"

The chimp nodded nervously.

"It's because I demand to know what you aliens want with me: A single Space Marine of the Adeptus Astartes? And I'm going to get that information out of you…"

He then grabbed the chimp by the throat, which gasped for breath.

"…one way or another."

He then released the chimp, which begun gasping for breath.

"I'm…not…afraid…of you, human!" the chimp exclaimed; though his courage was all but diminished.

"I believe I should warn you," Jacques continued, "That the Ultramarines, the Imperium's greatest Space Marine chapter, are masters of persuasion…"

He then glared menacingly.

"…and torture."

That last word made everyone feel cold, especially the chimp.

"The longest a 'subject' was kept alive while suffering the most immense, agonising pain possible is 100 hours," Jacques pointed out.

'Fuck me,' Fox thought.

Jacques then smiled lightly.

"I have always wanted to break that record."

Panic swept over the chimp, and alarm over Fox and the others.

"You can't be serious!" Slippy exclaimed, "That's…that's not right!"

"All I need is a battery, some copper wire and a can of fuel; particularly the fuel found in flame-throwers," Jacques continued, "Often we Marines form groups and play…TORTURE THE XENOS!"

He then turned to leave the room.

"Now I need to find those items," he said as he left, "Then we shall begin."

The door closed behind him.

"DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" the chimp cried, tears streaming down his face, matting his fur.

"Tell us where that ship is going and we'll call him off," Fox said, crossing his arms.

"Cython IV," the chimp answered, "Cython IV! NOW PLEASE DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME!"

'Cython IV?' everyone in the room thought in unison, 'The dead world?'

"You can relax, monkey-boy," Falco said, "We'll ask the big bad humie not to yank your tail off."

"Oh thank you…" the chimp said gratefully, breathlessly.

Krystal turned to leave the infirmary, surprised to see Jacques leaning against the wall outside the door, arms crossed. He looked over at Krystal and smiled, almost nastily.

"I'm a Space Marine," he said, "Not a sadistic Inquisitor."

Krystal smiled, seeing that he was just bluffing about before. Fox couldn't help but chuckle, as did Slippy. Falco couldn't help but smirk as well.

The chimp, however, didn't share the same thoughts and feelings.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" the chimp yelled, "YOU FUCKING LYING JERKOFFS!"

Fox moved forward and punched the chimp across the face, which knocked him out in an instant.

"Loudmouth," Fox growled.

He then reached for his communicator.

"ROB," he begun, "Our next course is Cython IV."

_Affirmative,_ ROB replied on the other line.

"Slippy," he turned to the frog, "How long till the ship's engines are a-go?"

"I say two hours," Slippy replied, "At the most."

"Don't waste time standing around, then," Fox said again.

Slippy nodded and walked off towards the lower regions of the Great Fox.

"Falco, Jacques..."

The avian and the human turned to him.

Fox smiled, "…time we were locked and loaded."

Jacques had thought about that.

"McCloud," he begun, "I'd like to return to my transport and arm myself with Imperial weaponry."

Fox nodded, "Alright. We'll tag along."

Luckily the Imperial craft was still attached to the Great Fox. Jacques, Fox and Falco stepped into the airlock.

"I am not in need of your company," the Marine said to both the vulpine and the avian.

"Maybe we like to see what kind of toys the Imperium has that makes all poor bastards bleed," Falco said as a matter-of-factly, "If you don't mind."

"No I don't," Jacques said, "If you insist."

They walked into and across the chamber, where they entered the ship. It was how they had left it: Cold, dark and misty.

"Has the Imperium invented the light bulb?" Falco queried, "I can't see shit in here."

"I'll have to agree with Falco on that one, Jacques," Fox said.

Jacques sighed before saying, "This Thunderhawk transport's Machine Spirit lies dormant. It only needs to be awoken, then the lights will be activated, as well as the whole ship."

'Machine Spirit?' Fox and Falco thought together.

Jacques put his hand on the iron wall, before banging on it gently.

"Awaken, Spirit of the Machine," Jacques called out.

Suddenly, the sip came to life. Lights went on, door opening and closing slightly and computers flickered on-line."

"That is a neat saying," Fox said, rubbing the back of his head.

They followed Jacques as he walked towards a door that had some sort of writing imprinted on it.

"What language is that?" Fox asked.

"High Gothic, McCloud," Jacques replied, "Our official language and writing."

"Your 'language' sounds like pure English to me," Falco commented.

"It's just a coincidence that our tongues sound exactly the same," Jacques added.

"Right," Falco acknowledged.

The door opened and they stepped into what appeared to be an armoury."

Falco whistled sharply at the large stock of human-made weaponry, including what appeared to be machine-guns; plasma rifles; flamethrowers; rocket-launchers and swords.

Jacques picked up a large machine-gun and held it protectively in his hands.

"Boltgun," Jacques said softly, taking the magazine, bumping it against his armour, hearing the large-calibre ammo rattle inside it, before loading it back in.

He then reached over to the wall where he picked up what appeared to be a chainsaw-cross-sword off it's rack.

"Whoa," Falco said, seeing him hold the chainsaw-slash-sword.

"Chainsword," Jacques said smiling, "My favourite of all the melee weaponry."

Falco stared over at Fox as Jacques showered attention to his weaponry, as a good warrior would always do.

Falco whispered, "From the look of him, he's ready to take on the whole of Venom itself."

Fox nodded before he thought, "What do you expect? He's a Space Marine."

He then noticed a large glove sitting on top of some ammo crates.

"Jacques?"

"Yes, McCloud?"

"What is this thing?"

Jacques looked over at the glove, before explaining, "It's a Power Fist. A powerful melee weapon. It can punch through a Predator tank's hull in one blow."

"I can see that," Falco said, "It's freakin' oversized."

Jacques has noted the avian's cynical retorts and could only wonder how Princess Krystal and Captain McCloud could put up with him.

'McCloud is stronger in mind and will than I thought,' he commented in his mind, 'If I can never return to Terra, than maybe I should…'

He then shook his head.

'No. That is nonsense. I can never submit to a xenos. Even one as strong as him.'

Strapping a bandolier carrying grenades and boltgun clips, Jacques turned towards Fox and Falco.

"I am finished here," he said, "Unless you want to equip yourselves here, I humbly suggest to you, McCloud, that we made haste to Cython IV."

Fox nodded, "Good idea. We won't be needing any of your weaponry."

They left the armoury and the ship, where they walked toward through the Great Fox towards the bridge.

Sitting on her bed in her room, whilst cleaning her Staff and the emerald embedded in it, Krystal could only ponder on what was about to happen in the next few hours or so.

They were going up against the forces of Venom once again, against that damned ape Andrew Oikonny, who had no less than a few months ago assumed command of Venom, who had previously been the bootlicks of that other damned ape, Andross.

They were going to find out what they want with Jacques, the Space Marine. That same Ultramarine who had saved her life from Cerinia's destruction a long time ago.

With him at their side, they would not lose. Seven-feet of power-armoured fury with the manners of a royal servant, her royal servant to be frank. And with that, she smiled as she got up from her bed and walked out of her room, also towards the bridge.

In the engine room, Slippy was hard at work trying to jump-start the ship.

'Divert all power to the engines…give it a quick jolt,' he thought, going through a manual, 'That should work.'

He typed rapidly at his terminal, where suddenly the lights in the room as well as the ship dimmed slightly. One surge of electricity later the engines were going once again.

'I'm a genius,' he thought, smiling.

He then got up and left the room, his next destination: The Bridge.

ROB was the first to brake the good news…

"Engines are now at full working capacity," the bot said.

"Finally," Peppy said, relieved, "And I figured we'd be floating here forever."

"Think again, old timer," Fox laughed slightly, sitting at his usual place on the bridge, "Now we go…"

All eyes turned to him: Falco's, Krystal's, Peppy's, Jacques' and Slippy's as he stepped onto the bridge.

"…to Cython IV."


	10. Chapter 9: Assault

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Assault

* * *

The Great Fox approached the barren world of Cython IV, which was brown all over, and with it slime-green oceans. All vegetation was all gone, eaten way by hundreds of years of pollution and neglect.

Now all that was left was abandoned industrial plants, toxic-lakes and mountain ranges. It's atmosphere was barely breathable. All that said on ROB's readout of the planet.

"I smell something worse than a hundred years worth of garbage," Falco complained, "And that's a set-up."

"It's always is a set-up, Falco," Fox said, "All the more to dive right in. Why would they waste so much just to go after a single human?"

Jacques was leaning against the wall, boltgun over one shoulder and chainsword propped around the back. He was doing a lot of thinking of his own.

"How should we do this, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"We capture the guy who's running this whole operation and we'll wring some answers out of him," Fox said, "But still…"

A holographic image of the planet appeared.

"We're going to have to play it smart."

Peppy then spoke up.

"There's a Venomian encampment located on a elevated plateau, right next to this acidic lake…"

An overhead of the large walled base appeared, right next to a massive green lake of acid. The edge of the plateau could barely be seen.

"True to that chimp's word," Peppy continued, "That cruiser's docked there as well."

A shot of the cruiser near a spaceport was also seen on the holographic projector.

"There's bound to be air defences scatted around that fort," Fox said, "So I'll be going in using the Landmaster…"

He then turned to Jacques.

"With you riding shotgun."

"I will be delighted," Jacques smiled, "If I may make a suggestion…"

He stepped forward.

"…we should deploy the tank some distance away from the Venomian base," he continued, "It will be a long trek across the plains, though."

Fox nodded, agreeing with him, "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

The Great Fox slowly begun to descend through the planet's breathable atmosphere. Peppy and ROB stayed on the bridge.

"We have the element of surprise," ROB announced, "I am not detecting any signs of radar-tracking."

"That's good to hear," Peppy said from behind his terminal.

The others were at the hangar, where Fox and Jacques were before the Landmaster. The Space Marine was visibly impressed with the Lylatian-produced tank, with his hand rubbing his chin.

"From the look and size of it," Jacques began, "It is easily capable of both speed and power."

Fox looked over at Jacques, amused.

"You know your tanks?" Fox asked.

"I have ridden on more than dozen in my lifetime."

"I see," Fox replied.

Fox's communicator once again rang. And Fox once again answered it.

"Yeah?"

_We're near the surface of the planet_, Peppy announced, _20 miles west of the Venomian fort. You should deploy now._

"Affirmative," Fox said, "Prepare for insertion."

He then turned to Jacques.

"I don't know who to say this," Fox sighed, "But I don't see any room for you in the tank."

"No consequence," Jacques said, "I'll ride on top."

All eyes turned to him, especially Krystal.

"The gases in the atmosphere will smother you," Slippy cried, almost panicked, "You won't last 5 minutes."

"I have my third lung," Jacques pointed out, "It'll filter out the poisons in the atmosphere and I can still breathe easy."

Krystal knew about this and relaxed. Falco wasn't the least bit worried.

Nevertheless, the avian thought, 'Crazy man. Just pure insane.'

"I have ridden on top of vehicles before," Jacques said, "This will be no different."

Slippy stepped forwards.

"Jacques…"

Jacques turned his way suddenly, looking down at the Frog

"You might want this."

Slippy presented him with a microphone and earpiece.

"Just so you can communicate with Fox on top of the tank," Slippy explained, smiling.

Jacques took the communicator and attached it to his ear.

"Thank you," Jacques said.

An alarm went off, signalling they were past re-entry of the planet.

"Well, better climb on then," Fox said, shrugging slightly.

The canopy of the tank opened and Fox jumped in. Jacques carefully climbed on top, where he sat right next to the main cannon. He put his right arm over it. He held his boltgun in the other hand.

Krystal stepped forward towards the Landmaster.

"Fox, Jacques."

Both heads snapped towards her.

"Be careful, will you guys?" she asked.

"We will," both said in unison.

They suddenly looked at one another questioningly. They then shook their heads slightly and Fox closed his canopy.

The hangar doors opened which revealed the brown earth. Fox drove towards the tank forward, hitting the jet boosters near the edge of the hangar.

"Here we go," Fox said softly.

They flew out of the Great Fox. Jacques holding tightly onto the cannon, closing his eyes in a silent prayer.

'Emperor watch over me and my companions as I once again step back into the brutality and glory of battle.'

The Landmaster landed with a thud and Jacques watched the Great Fox ascend back into the clouds.

_All right, we've landed_, Fox's voice came over Jacque's earpiece, _You ok up there?_

"I am alright," Jacques replied.

_It's gonna be a long drive from here on out_, Fox pointed out, _So try no to fall off the tank._

"I'll see to it," Jacques replied, smiling.

The Landmaster begun it's trek across the plains, passing mountains and rocks, which at one time had grass growing on it.

Fox sighed in the driver's seat. This would take a while.

"Jacques?"Fox begun.

_Yes, McCloud?_ The Marine replied over Fox's com.

"How come you are so willing to fight against Venom?" he asked, "I'm just curious."

The Venomians are partly the cause of Cerinia's demise, Jacques answered, I made a vow to my fallen battle-brothers, human and Cerinian alike, to avenge them. Even if it would mean my blood, but hopefully… 

He paused for a second…

_I only hope to spill my enemy's blood._

"That's another thing I wanna talk about," Fox said, frowing slightly, "You call Venomians 'aliens' and 'xenos' whole you show respect towards me and the other guys."

_You are associates of Princess Krystal,_ Jacques said, _Her compatriots are my compatriots. And that you are a leader, and I respect individuals who lead their peoples to prominence._

Fox's eyes widened, and couldn't help but smile. This guy would definitely have been accepted into Star Fox under his dad, James. The team back then definitely needed somebody of that calibre, even if he were a human.

Jacques was completely unaffected by the slight toxic oddities in the air as he sat on top of the tank. His third lung saw to that. His eyes were closed in deep focus, even though Fox still spoke to him through his earpiece.

_One more thing,_ Fox said, _Once this is all done, how are you going to get back home?_

Jacques' eyes shot open upon mention of that word.

"Home?"

_Uh-huh, _Fox confirmed.

"Cerinia was my base of operations," Jacques replied, his eyes then downcast.

_Surely you lived somewhere else before Cerinia,_ Fox asked.

Jacques thought about his home planet, his least favourite subject.

"I do not wish to talk about that," Jacques said, frowning slightly

_Oh,_ Fox said, surprised, _I'm sorry._

"Do not be," Jacques said, "Just do not press further on that subject."

An hour later, they approached the large rock cliff of the plateau, where situated on it was the fortress. Jacques looked up at the steep cliff.

_You still with me, Marine?_ Fox asked.

"I am," Jacques replied.

He then hopped off the tank and walked over to the cliff, looking up.

_What are you doing? _Fox asked, alarmed.

"I will scout ahead," Jacques replied, slinging his boltgun over his shoulder.

Fox could only watch incredulous as Jacques slowly grabbed hold of the nearest rock and begun to slowly scale the cliff.

'Where can we get more guys like him?' he thought smartly.

Meanwhile outside the fortress walls, near an AA station, two Venomians wore oxygen masks as they stood ground; a chimpanzee and a lemur.

"God this planet stinks," the lemur complained, "The fumes are sneaking into my mask."

"Damn right," the chimp agreed.

They then heard a sharp whistle near the edge of the cliff. They gripped their blaster rifles protectively.

"What was that?"

Rifles in hand, they walked over to the edge and looked down…where a chained-blade swung upwards and tore it's way through the chimp's head, splattering blood and brains everywhere.

"Hell!" the lemur cried.

Jacques then tore up and grabbed the lemurs rifle, flinging the Venomian above his head, which he then begun plummeting down the cliff.

Fox looked up from his tank.

'It's been twenty minutes,' he thought, 'What…THE HELL!'

A lemur monkey splattered on the ground before his tank. Then Jacque's voice was heard over the coms.

_Do not come up ye_t, Jacques said, _The West Side air defences are still on-line. I will need at least ten minutes._

"Right," Fox replied smirking, "Take your time."

Jacques stood near the edge of the plateau, looking up at the massive wall. He wondered why the defences were not tight here on this rather unsettling planet. He shrugged that thought out of his head and sneaked towards the AA bunker, where the only sounds from his was the creaking of his armour.

He then kicked down the metal door, startling the technicians and guards inside it.

"Huh!"

"WHAT THE HELL…?"

He then fired up his chainsword, where he gripped the vibrating bladed weapon with one hand.

"HE'S GOT A BLADE!" a guard cried, raising his blaster rifle.

Jacques charged and swung forward, rendering him slowly in half as the other Venomians watched, horrified at the sight of a human warrior.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING," one officer screamed, pulling out his blaster, "KILL IT!"

The guards begun firing at Jacques as he shielded his face with his arm as he charged forward. He tackled 2 guards, whose fingers were on the triggers and firing blaster bolts everywhere as they fell, before he swung his chainsword and sliced through more guards.

He then moved in on the officer, who was firing wildly at him.

"Not a single headshot, xenos!" Jacques smirked.

He then grabbed the ape's head and smashed it through the metal wall, pulverising his face. One tech took of for the radio, before feeling the armoured fist of the Space Marine, which knocked him down. He then smashed the radio.

Jacques pulled out his boltgun and begun firing off rocket-propelled lead, cutting through guard and technician alike, their blood spilt over the floor and terminals.

For his finale, Jacques stepped up to the nearest terminal and typed away.

WEST-SIDE AIR DEFENCE STATION #2 OFFLINE

He then put his fist through the terminal screen.

'One down,' he thought.

He then left the bunker as it is…blood-soaked to the brim.

Orbiting the planet was the Great Fox, where it's crew was standing around impatiently on the bridge. Falco was the most edgy.

"What's takin' McCloud and Mortensen, the Double M's?" he queried heated.

"Patience, Falco," Krystal said softly, "They're just making sure our jobs easier."

Peppy noticed she was slightly tense.

"Krystal?" Peppy begun.

She turned his way.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sure Fox is ok," he reassured her, "If that is what you're worried about."

Krystal nodded appreciably, "I'm sure as well."

But it wasn't Fox she was worried about. Rather, it as her protector and saviour: The Space Marine known as Jacques.

She smiled when she thought of him, which was interrupted by Fox's voice over the coms.

Fox here. You guy's getting this? 

"Sure are?" Falco said, smiling at hearing his best friend's voice, "What's up?"

_Jacques says he's already taken one AA site out_, Fox reported, _You better get yourselves ready if you plan to keep us alive down here._

"Sit tight, Fox," Falco said, "Death from above coming your way."

Fox's voice was silenced. Falco still smiled.

"Let's do this!" Falco exclaimed, running to the bridge door and stepping through it.

The others noted Falco's need to stay in the cockpit and his determination to complete this mission.

"I say it's boredom," Slippy remarked, "That's got to be it."

The others nodded as they followed Falco to the hangar.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the west wall, near the other AA bunker.

"What the hell's going on?" a reptilian guard demanded as he stepped out of the bunker equipping his gasmask, "We've lost contact with bunker #2."

"Probably the atmosphere," other reptile answered, "Thank God we'll be pulling out of this craphole of a…"

Suddenly, one of them was sent flying into the air as Jacques dove out of hiding and gave him a mighty kick, punting him over the edge. Before the other reptile could react, he received a blow to the face, sending his mask flying off and him unconscious.

He then walked into the bunker, boltgun ready. Two minutes later…

WEST-SIDE AIR DEFENCE STATION #1 OFFLINE

Jacques then touched his earpiece.

"McCloud," he begun, "The defences on this side have been shutdown. It is safe to come up."

_Finally, _Fox said on the other line, _I'm on my way._

Fox activated the jet-boosters of the Landmaster and flew all the way to the top of the plateau, where Jay greeted him, stepping outside of the bunker.

"Take cover, Jacques," Fox said, aiming the cannon towards the way and loading up a bomb, "This is gonna make a lot of noise."

He then fired off a bomb, which blew a gaping hole in the wall, startling everything behind it.

In the control centre, the Commander sat, where he was still gleeful.

"They've fallen for the trap," he said to himself, before ordering, "Power it up."

"Yes sir," a technician replied, typing at his terminal.

The Commander smiled; he had them all right where he wanted.


	11. Chapter 10: The Warped Machine

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Warped Machine

* * *

The Arwings begun their descents towards the planet, passing through it's atmosphere. Each of their pilots thought happy thoughts as they braved the heat that was warming up their Arwings.

_Sorry if it has to be like this, you guys,_ Peppy's voice came over the coms, _We just can't risk the Great Fox._

"No harm done," Falco said, eyes almost closed as if in deep focus, and that was staying sane during his descent towards the craphole of a planet.

Soon the brownish mountainous ranges greeted them as they scoured across the planet, their target: The Venomian Fortress.

_Remember,_ Peppy said, _You should strike from the West Side of the fortress, seeing that the AA defences on that side are down. Make one pass and let Fox and Jacques finish up._

"We let them have all the fun?" Falco asked, irritated.

_Get used to it,_ Peppy replied, _Good hunting._

Falco mumbled to himself, before he focussed on his piloting.

Krystal however, could sense nothing but dread. Ever since that encounter with Andrew and his charged energy beams, she could only think of one thing:

The Warp.

'Venom could not have found a way to control it,' he thought, 'Only **_they_** could wield it.'

_Krystal?_ Slippy said over the com, _Are you there?_

"Huh?" Krystal said, snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

_Which you seem to be doing a lot of,_ Falco cut in, _And not what should be doing right now. Try not to crash, all right?_

Krystal frowned, before shaking her head slightly.

"Right," Krystal replied.

Jacques and the Landmaster moved into the fort through the hole in the wall, where infantry and tanks were the first to greet them.

_Take cover, Jacques!_ Fox exclaimed over Jacque's earpiece.

The enemy begun firing at the human and the vulpine, encased in their armour. Jacques fired off his boltgun as he dove roughly behind the tank, which Fox begun firing at the Venomian tanks, quickly totalling them.

'Dammit, guys,' he thought, 'I could use some help down here.'

As if on cue Falco, Slippy and Krystal came down from the clouds, flying in from the west.

_Take cover Fox, Jacques,_ Krystal said over Fox' com, _This is going to be hot!_

Jacques kept behind the tank as it slowly backed up out through the hole in the wall, still firing off his boltgun.

The Arwings swooped in and launched off their bombs, which decimated everything caught in their radius, scattering shrapnel and charred body parts everywhere.

_Alright, let's get out of here _Falco cried, _Before this AA chews us up._

The other AA sites fired wildly at the Arwings, letting loose laser fire and lock-on missiles. They kept spinning and barrel-rolling to avoid the anti-air death.

Unfortunately, Slippy was struck in the left wing, which blew most of it off.

"Darn!" Slippy exclaimed.

The Arwing flew as fast as they can away from the fort, shrugging off the last of the homing missiles.

"Jeez Laweez, Fox!" Falco exclaimed into the com, "Next time, take out **_all_** the AA guns, why don't you?"

Suddenly Krystal her ship around.

"Where are you going?" Falco asked, suddenly.

_Helping out Fox and Jacques,_ Krystal replied calmly, _First, I'm going to take out those AA sites._

Falco sighed, "Hang on, I'm coming too."

_Wait up, _Slippy cried, turning his craft as best he could, considering he only had a wing-and-a-half left.

Soldiers and vehicles laid on the glassed ground smouldering, whilst Fox and Jacques surveyed the area.

"Looks like the guys finished our job for us," Fox said humorously from within the tank.

_Not exactly_, Jacques pointed out, _That capital cruiser is still intact…_

The command ship docked at the starport, begun to move slowly away.

…_and is trying to flee._

Fox gritted his teeth and growled, "Oh not IT'S NOT!"

Fox begun firing off laser blasts at the ship, varying between bursts ad charged shots, surprisingly causing large amounts of damage.

Jacques noticed Venomian troops emerging from the still intact Control Centre. He breathed slowly and raised his boltgun.

"My aim shall be true," he said to himself.

He squeezed the trigger and begun firing off rounds at the soldiers from long range, scoring chest and leg shots.

One lizard felt boltgun tear though his legs, causing him to fall over, where suddenly he felt a round go through his chest and out the other end.

"THAT HUMAN-FREAK IS A DEADEYE! TAKE COVER!" one Venomian cried, turning back towards the Control Centre.

Jacques fired off another bolt, which tore though the monkey's head, splattering his brains on the door of the building.

The Landmaster kept on firing at the underside of the ship, where slowly it begun to descend from the air. Fox's eyes widened in surprise.

'Not a really durable ship,' he thought, then argued, 'It doesn't matter. Not one of these bastards is getting off this foul-smelling rock.'

By this time, the Arwings were headed back to the fort…

"Slippy," Krystal begun, "You should be back at the Great Fox."

_No way_, Slippy replied bluntly, _Not until this mission is done._

_You really are persistent, froggy_, Falco chided.

The AA was unaware of them coming their way, as they were striking once again from the west. Krystal charged up her laser and swooped towards the north side of the wall.

She quickly targeted and fired at the nearest AA site, destroying it. Falco wiped out the next one.

_Two more sides to go,_ Slippy informed, _The south and the east side._

"What about the cruiser?" Krystal said.

Fox's got it under control, Falco replied. 

Suddenly, something struck her mind cold, and it's source came from within the hull of the stricken Venomian cruiser.

"Something…isn't right?" Krystal said softly to herself.

In the Control Centre, the Commander's finger hovered above a red button on his automated chair.

"Didn't think I'd have to activate this," he said, smiling, "But they're askin' for it."

He pressed it, and at that moment both Jacque's and Krystal's minds and senses went berserk. The Marine suddenly clutched his chest, grunting in pain.

"In the name of the Emperor!" he exclaimed, "This can't be what I'm feeling!"

Something from within the cruiser's hull begun to claw it's way out, alarming everyone especially Fox.

"What the hell…?" Fox said.

Krystal felt breathless and gripped the controls of her Arwing. She closed her eyes and focused…

'Jacques?'

…reaching out in mind to Jacques.

'Jacques!"

His eyes opened suddenly, a moment ago focussing on the pain in his chest, which slowly faded away.

'Krystal?' he thought back, surprised.

'It can't be,' she said telepathically, 'The power of The Warp! They've harnessed it somehow!'

The hull of the ship bursted open to reveal…

"Ohhhhhhhhh crap," Falco said cynically.

It was what appeared to be a huge mechanical humanoid whose head was that of a bull, which was armed with an axe in one hand, a large plasma cannon for another hand and missiles launchers attached to the shoulders. It was also equipped with a large jetpack.

It's eyes were glowing crimson as it drew it's power from the entity lurking within it.

"What treachery is this?" Jacques cried out, completely in disbelief, "A robotic daemon that is somehow possessed by the powers of The Warp?"

He saw that the mecha-daemon resembled a Bloodthirster, one of the many millions of creatures to come from the Other Side.

"Yeah, that's it!" Fox exclaimed, hearing everything that Jacques said as if he was reciting poetry.

The mecha-daemon looked over the Landmaster and roared, before charging. Fox gripped the controls of the Landmaster and begun firing at the beast.

_WATCH OUT, FOX!_ Slippy cried.

The daemon then gave the tank a wallop with it's axe, sending it flying across the base.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Fox screamed.

It landed on the asphalt.

"McCloud!" Jacques cried.

He then saw he was out of cover. He glared and raised his boltgun.

"DAEMON!"

The mecha-daemon turned his way.

"EAT BOLTGUN!"

He begun firing at the beast's head and chest, which the bolts harmlessly bounced off. Jacques cried out and charged, swinging his chainsword against the leg, cracking the blade. The Marine's eyes widened, before he received mighty kick, which sent him flying smack against the fortress wall, knocking him out cold.

"Oh God," Krystal cried, "Fox?" Jacques? Come in!"

Neither of them replied.

"What are we doing flying around here?" Falco cried, "The AA's destroyed, now let's go blast that thing!"

Krystal and Slippy nodded, before diving towards the mecha-daemon, firing their lasers at the beast. It in turn raised it's cannon and charged up…

"Aw crap!" Fox exclaimed.

…then fired.

"BREAK!" Falco cried.

They swerved to avoid the blast, which blew off Slippy's other wing.

"No!" Slippy cried, spinning away from the blast.

"That's it slip!" Falco exclaimed, fearing for the frog's safety, "Get back to Great Fox or you're fried."

"Alright," Slippy said defeated, "Sorry you guys."

Slippy spun around and flew away from the fortress and into the sky…for good.

The mecha-daemon began firing missiles at Falco and Krystal, who barrel-rolled to avoid the resulting explosions. They still continued to attack the beast.

"Damn, it's tough," Falco cried, "Peppy?"

_Yes? _The hare replied over the com.

_How do we destroy it? _Krystal asked.

_I've been scanning over it since it appeared, _Peppy replied, _I can't find any weaknesses in it._

"Huh?" Falco replied, heated, "Oh, that's swell!"

Fox kicked the unhinged canopy off his Landmaster, which he then tumbled out and painfully landed on the ground.

"Aw, fuck!" he couldn't help but curse, not just out of falling flat on the ground, but of the unbearable stench of the planet.

He looked up to see the mecha-daemon and it's battle with two remaining Arwings. He then saw in the distance an unconscious Jacques, lying against the wall.

"Damn," he again cursed.

The daemon swung it's axe, which collided with Falco's Arwing, knocking it…

"SHIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

…out of the sky, which crashed into the compound, also knocking the avian unconscious.

Only Krystal was left in the air. She panicked slightly, realising this fact.

'Now what?' she thought.

She then fired off a bomb, which impacted with the mecha-daemon's chest, cracking it slightly. It cried out in pain, before dropping it's axe and diving forward Krystal's, jetpack roaring to life.

Krystal cried out as it grabbed her Arwing. Thinking fast, she reached for her staff in the glove box, before opening the canopy.

'Here goes,' she thought, determined.

The Cerinian Princess jumped out and gracefully landed onto the mecha-daemon's arm, which she fired off flame projectiles at it's crimson-filled eyes.

The daemon cried out in pain once again, before Krystal leapt off and landed on the ground, her Arwing crashing right next to her.

'It's all up to me now,' she thought, frowning and gripping her staff tightly.

Fox begun running towards Krystal, blaster drawn. He watched as Krystal begun firing up at the beast, dodging it's swings form it's axe.

'Look at her go,' Fox thought, amazed as she dodged the mecha-deamon's attacks through ducking, swerving and cartwheels.

Krystal noticed was Fox was alive out the corner of her alive. She stopped where she was.

"Fox!" she cried out, happily.

The mecha-daemon aimed it's cannon down at her.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled, still running, "MOVE!"

She realised she was sitting ducks, quickly leaping away as the daemon fired it's cannon. She avoided the massive blast, but was knocked off her feet from the force of it.

'Stupid girl,' Krystal cursed at herself in her mind, 'Standing your ground like that.'

Her staff flew out of her hand and she landed on the ground, where Fox bent over her.

"KRYSTAL!" he cried.

"Fox," she said weakly.

The mecha-daemon stood over them, axe raised. Fox beared his blaster and fired up at the creature's head. It didn't flinch as it prepared to crush them.

Krystal reached forward and grabbed Fox by the shoulders, embracing him and preparing for the end.

"Fox," she whispered.

"Krystal," Fox could only reply, smiling lightly.

They closed their eyes and prepared for the end… that didn't come. The daemon screamed as it felt high-powered energy blasts hit in square in it's cracked chest. Fox and Krystal opened their eyes to see Jacques…

"What?" Fox questioned.

…holding Krystal's staff with both hands and firing large blasts of blue energy.

"Back you imitation monstrosity!" Jacques exclaimed.

The mecha-daemon turned his eye, before roaring at the Marine. Jacques could see through the machine and into the entity possessing it.

He gripped the staff, and focused. His eyes glowed crimson as focused his energies into the staff. Krystal could only watch with wonder.

"He's using the SOUL-BLASTER!" Krystal cried.

"The what?" Fox queried loudly.

The staff charged with incredible, elemental power as the daemon charged Jacques. The Marine cried out as he let loose once again a blast of powerful energy, which tore into the mecha-daemon…

…and out the other end.

From space, Peppy and Slippy watched from the bridge as bright, blue light shone from the planet.

"What is that?" Slippy cried, hands over his eyes.

The mechanoid daemon screamed as it was blasted into the sky, the entity within it slowly being consumed by the power. It then exploded in a mix of fire and Warp-driven energy.

Silence then overtook the planet…and Jacques fell to his knees, keeping himself from falling over completely with Krystal's staff.

The vulpine and the vixen, however, were speechless.

"That was awesome!" Fox said, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Krystal only smiled.

The Venomian Commander from the Control Centre…

"Aw nuts!" he moaned, where he buried his face in his left hand.


	12. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Explanations

* * *

Fox and Krystal ran to up to Jacques, who was on his knees, the staff laid out in front of him. He breathed harshly, considering what it took for him to fire the Soul Blaster: His living energies.

"Jacques?" Krystal begun, "Are you alright?"

She kneeled and placed a hand on his cold armour-plated shoulder. Jacques turned his head her way and smiled slightly.

"I am now," he replied, "In insuring your safety, Krystal."

Krystal blushed slightly, luckily not being noticed by anyone.

"Lombardi," Jacques suddenly said, turning towards the avian's crashed Arwing.

Fox was suddenly alarmed. His best friend had gone down during the battle and he didn't even realise until now. He quickly ran up towards the ship.

"FALCO!" he yelled, "HEY FALCO!"

The canopy was shattered and sitting in the cockpit was an unconscious Falco, blood trickling from a cut on his head down his face. Fox tore open what remained of the canopy and reached in. He dragged Falco out and onto the ground.

Krystal and Jacques walked up to them, Jacques using her staff as a crutch.

"Is he alive?" Krystal asked, with deep concern.

"I can feel a pulse," Fox replied, finger on his neck, "It's weak, but it's something."

They suddenly heard guns cocking behind them.

"Really?" asked a sinister voice behind them.

Fox, Krystal and Jacques spun around to find the Venomian Commander and several soldiers holding blaster rifles, ready to kill.

"That's good to hear," the lizard said, smiling, "Cause' the minute he wakes up we'll be keeping him awake long enough to see himself dismembered slowly."

"Aw, no," Falco mumbled, before opening his eyes.

Jacques glared and felt he was ready to fight again.

"And you," the Commander said, pointing a finger at the Marine, "You try anything and your friends will die right not. You understand me, human?"

Jacques gripped the staff and was about to say something when he felt Krystal's hand over his.

"Please," she begun, looking into his eyes, "Do what he say. You've done all you can."

Jacques mouthed closed in semi-shock. Surely they wouldn't just give up that easily. Still, he nodded, eyes downcast.

He dropped the staff, which landed roughly on the asphalt.

"How cute," the Commander said, smiling, "A human and a Cerinian."

Their heads suddenly jerked towards him.

"Throw em' in the brig," the Commander ordered, "And put some extra-strong binds on that human."

The next thing they all knew they were holed up behind steel bars in the detention block beneath the Control Centre. Jacques' hands were cuffed behind his back as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

The others all had separate cells across from Jacques'.

"Well this is just great," Falco said, rubbing his bandaged head.

"Don't start, Faclo!" Fox exclaimed, his cell right next to his, "This is not the time."

"Fine," Falco retorted, "I was going to point out that we are definitely in deep shit now. I mean…"

He chuckled.

"We're about to be interrogated, tortured, possibly castrated and kept alive long enough to see our own hearts plucked from our bodes, only after they crack our chests open."

The avian then eyed Jacques.

"It'll take a while to crack through you," Falco pointed out, "Seeing as you're probably wearing two inches of steel.

Jacques shook his head slowly, "No. They will not."

"How come," Falco asked smiling, with a hint of fatalism.

Jacques grunted as he broke free of his would-be unbreakable cuffs, amidst incredulous stares from Fox, Falco and Krystal.

"Because I will not let them," Jacques simply replied.

He then stepped up to the bars of his cell, where he gripped them firmly. He tried pulling them off, but to no avail.

"Jacques," Fox sighed, "Maybe you should save your energy. There's no way we are gonna break out of here that easily."

Jacques then suddenly spat at the bottom of the bars of his cell. Fox's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Ooook," Fox said, rolling his eyes.

They then all heard a hissing sound and smelt smoke rise from Jacque's bars as the spit ate their way through them.

"Acid for spit?" Falco said humorously, "Now I've seen everything."

Krystal smiled once again, seeing that the Space Marine will never give up.

Meanwhile, four armed guards made their way through the prison block towards Star Fox's cells.

"What are we doing again?" one of them asked.

"Bring them up to interrogation," another replied, "And give them the full treatment."

They walked up to the door leading to Star Fox where suddenly Jacques smashed through the doors, where he practically broke it down and sending them all flying. The Marine grabbed the guard still standing and smashed his face into the wall.

"Nicely done," Fox said, smiling.

"Thank you, McCloud," Jacques replied, bending over to pick up a fallen blaster rifle.

"Right," Falco exclaimed as he too picked up a rifle, "Let's take down these apes."

"First," Krystal cut in, "I have to find my staff."

"Do not worry, Krystal," Jacques said, "I can sense it's energies in this facility, hence it's presence."

Fox smiled, "Alright Jacques, you find the staff while we…"

He cocked his rifle.

"…will handle the control room and what lies before it."

Suddenly, another guard appeared around the corner.

"Shit!" he cried, "THE PRISONERS ARE…"

One kick upright the face by Fox later the guard laid sprawled on the ground, missing some of his teeth.

"We best make haste," Jacques said, "They will soon know of our escape."

Suddenly alarms went off all over the place.

"They know NOW!" Falco exclaimed.

Fox and Falco took off down one path while Jacques, and surprisingly Krystal ran off down another.

Jacques noticed Krystal accompanying him.

"Your Highness?" he begun questioningly as they ran.

"It's my staff, Jacques," Krystal explained, "It's protected me when you no longer could have."

She then smiled, which Jacques returned.

Fox and Falco headed for the staircase going up. Fox noticed that Krystal wasn't with them.

"Krystal's gone with Jacques," Fox said, alarmed.

"So?" Falco simply replied, "It's her staff."

Suddenly guards tore from out of the doorways, opening fire on the vulpine and the avian. They returned fire, dropping onto the ground and picking their shots.

They blasted the Venomians with ease, mixing reflexes with firepower. Box blasted one monkey through the chest while Falco simply shot the top of one lizard's head off.

Jacques and Krystal were also sharing the same situation, only that Jacques was charging and tackling the dozens of guards that stood in their way, knocking them down and stomping on them.

"Where is my staff?" Krystal asked, slightly breathless from running.

"It is close," Jacques replied, "I can sense it's power nearby."

That 'nearby' was in interrogation, where amidst a host of torture devices of many shapes and sizes stood two Venomians dressed in black. One of which was holding Krystal's staff.

"What'd the Commander want us to do again?" he asked.

The other sighed, before explaining, "Use it in a variety of means on the blue chick. Which I will decline to mention once again, thank you very much."

"Ahh, you're a wuss!" the other gasped, "I thought that kind of stuff turns you on."

The door leading into the room then opened.

"About time too," the torturer holding the staff said, "Let's get…oh!"

A guard fell forward into the room from the doorway, his chest blown out. Standing behind the corpse was a human Space Marine and a Cerinian vixen. The torturers-in-black felt the impulse to run, but felt their bodies were too petrified at the sight of a loose Space Marine to move.

"I believe that staff belongs to me," Krystal said.

"And you were planning to do what to the Princess of Cerinia?" Jacques queried, glaring and gripping his blaster rifle.

The torturers looked at one another, before quickly pulling out their blasters. Jacques opened up with his rifle and blew the both of them into oblivion. Krystal stepped up to her staff, bent over and picked it up. Jacques surveyed the room the room and almost flinched when he saw what appeared to be a rack.

'Foul, barbaric xenos,' the Marine thought irritated.

"Jacques?"

He turned to her, who extended her staff.

"Let's catch up with Fox and Falco," she said, "They'll be way ahead of us."

Jacques nodded and they ran out of interrogation, which would be better labelled as the torture chamber. They didn't even notice they were watched from the security camera…

"Impressive. Very impressive, Loyalist scum!"

…by the Commander himself, who was holding a crimson-coloured stone in his hand.

A guard suddenly ran up to him, panting as if he was running a marathon and coming last.

"Sir!" the guard started, "The prisoners have been freed and have taken out half of the security here. They're heading our way!"

"I see that," the Commander replied, heated, "Double the defence outside control."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco stood at the bottom of the elevator, which led upwards to the Control Centre.

"They're probably waiting for us to just take the lift up," Falco said

"Roger that," Fox replied.

Jacques and Krystal finally managed to catch up to them, amidst stepping over a dozen bodies. The Marine was visibly impressed at the vulpine and the avian's slaying of so many enemies.

"Fox," Falco," Krystal begun, "Caught up with you finally."

"Don't worry," Falco said, looking over at them, "You haven't missed anything…peaceful."

"We can see that," Jacques said, his foot on top of a lizard's corpse, "Why are we are standing here?"

They're waiting for us up there," Fox answered, "They'll pick us off easily."

Jacques nodded. Fox suddenly turned to him.

"And don't suggest you go up first," Fox said, looking at the Marine sternly, "You'll never make it."

"You are right," Jacques said, "We should be creative."

He then looked over at the bodies lying sprawled on the ground, then at Fox, whose pupils diluted in disturbance.

"You can't be serious," Fox said.

Jacques nodded.

Meanwhile one floor up, several Venomians had their guns trained on the elevator doors, waiting for Star Fox and the Space Marine to show their faces…so they can blow them off.

"What's keepin' those bastard mercs?" one guard edged towards another.

"Probably know we're waiting for them up here," the other replied, "If they don't come up, we'll just blow the lift and the dungeon can be their tomb!"

They then heard the elevator beep before them.

"GET READY!" the officer with them ordered.

One ping later, the doors opened.

"What the…?"

Sitting on a wooden chair in the lift was the corpse of a monkey, who was tied to the chair. It's head was lulled.

"Capsis," the officer said.

"Sir," a chimpanzee replied.

"Check it out," he ordered, "We're right behind you."

"Yes…sir," the ape replied, unsure.

Cautiously, the young soldier stepped up to the elevator, where he looked over his dead comrade.

"It's nothing," he called out.

Then all of a sudden…

"ARGHH!"

…Jacques landed before him, knocking the chair over. He grapped the chimp by the shoulders, lifting him up.

"FIRE!" the officer cried, "KILL THAT HUMAN!"

The Venomians opened fired, where Jacques used the chimp as a shield.

"NO!" the chimp cried, dropping his rifle, "ARGHH! AHH! ARGHHH!

Blaster fire tore into the chimp as Jacques gripped him by the neck, while holding his rifle by the other and gunning down the Venomians, their bodies falling like flower petals.

Only the officer was left. Jacques dropped his 'human' shield and was before the wounded ape. He grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"Where is the control room?" Jacques asked.

"J…just up ahead…you monster," the officer coughed out.

Jacques looked at him; "My anger is spent. You may live this day."

Jacques then punched his across the face, making sure to only knock him out. Fox, Falco and Krystal appeared behind them, having hid themselves on top of the elevator's lift.

'God,' Krystal thought, looking around herself at the carnage spilled around the passage, 'He killed all of them…by himself.'

'Not all of them, Krystal,' Jacque's thought cut into hers.

His eyes indicated the officer. Krystal nodded.

"The control room is just up ahead," Jacques reported.

"Good job Jacques," Fox replied, "Let's go, and this time…"

He stepped past Jacques.

"…I'm in front. No more people are going to die, good or bad."

Star Fox made their way down the hall towards the large door at the other end. Surprisingly, it opened for them.

"Wha…?" Falco begun.

The control room, rather a large room, was practically empty. Save for a solitary figure looking out through the large window, his back turned.

"You really should learn to respect your hosts," the reptilian Commander said, "Even if the accommodation is lousy."

"Cut the elegance, asshole," Falco growled, "You better start talking!"

"Falco!" Fox hushed him, before turning to the Commander, "Surrender yourself Venomian. It's over."

The Commander turned around to face the group, their weapons trained on them.

"I have to give you credit, bootlick of the False Emperor," the Commander begun, "I've never see a Cerinian staff used to it's fullest potential like that, and destroying a possessed mechanical Bloodthirster."

Jacques eyes widened. He just referred to his Emperor as false.

"That's one thing you'll going to talk about," Fox said, "Just what was that thing out there?"

The Commander smiled, his eyes lighting up crimson. Jacques and Krystal's eyes widened as his fist uncurled to drop his stone.

"Chaos!" Jacques exclaimed, glaring at the entity inhibiting the body of the Venomian.

The Commander nodded, where he still smiled.


	13. Chapter 12: Confrontation and Resolution

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Confrontation and Resolution

* * *

Fox, Falco, Krystal and Jacques stood before the Venomian Commander, whose eyes had lit up a hellish crimson and he was wearing a smile. They stepped back some, instead of Jacque, who stood his ground defiantly.

"What business do you have here, daemon?" Jacques asked, glaring, "Foul spawn of Chaos!"

"A defiant one, aren't you Space Marine?" the Commander replied.

"What is going on here?" Fox demanded, "Who or what are you?"

"He is possessed by an entity from The Warp?" Jacques cried, "It has taken over this Venomian's…"

Suddenly the Commander/Daemon thrusted his hand outwards and they were all thrown back.

"Wagghhhh!" Falco cried as they flew across the room and landed on the large space in the middle of the room.

"You poor, sorry mercenaries," the Commander spoke, almost sympathetically, "Caught in the middle of my quest to take over this rather remarkable system."

They all felt their bodies freeze up as they floated in midair, courtesy of the mental energies emitting from the daemon, who was inhibiting the body of the Commander.

"What do you want with me?" Jacques choked out.

"I see you still want to know why the Venomians want with a single Marine like you?" the daemon said, "Why a solitary warrior of the false Emperor."

"Why?" Fox cried, struggling against his unseen binds.

"Only one subject is required if you want to create a whole army of loyal, genetically perfected, powerful foot soldiers through gene slicing and therapy."

"You mean…" Fox said, remembering what splicing really means, "Cloning?"

"You catch on pretty quick for an alien," the daemon said, "I was hoping that that pathetic ape Oikonny would have acquired this piece of Imperial meat already and would have begun draining him of his blood. If everything was on schedule, he would have already churned out an entire legion…"

He then smiled.

"…so I can defile with the power of Chaos and take over this system."

"C…Chaos?" Fox queried painfully.

The daemon rolled his eyes, "I thought the Marine and…."

He eyed the Cerinian, before stepping up to her and putting a hand on her cheek.

"…this pretty blue vixen would have told you about the power of Chaos by now."

He noticed Jacques looking at him with a face of anger, and that it was because of his hand on the Cerinian's cheek. He smiled and slapped her face painfully.

Fox's eyes widened in horror; Jacques almost cried out in panic.

"You can't do anything to me Marine," the daemon said, "Or any of you aliens. You are powerless against Chaos. Soon Oikonny will bring reinforcements to this mudpit and will commence operations immediately. I expect to have my army in a few days."

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU!" Jacques cried, "YOU CHAOS SEEK TO DESTOY ALL THAT LIVE!"

"Who said I was of Chaos?" the Commander/daemon said, "Me and that spirit you unfortunately released from his physical shackles no longer serve the Dark Gods. The both of us broke out…"

He then eyed the flat stone on the floor.

"…in the form of this artifact, which is useless now. We embodied it and simply waited for something to pick it up."

He then crushed it under his feet.

"Whoever owned this pathetic shell," he said, referring to his form, "Should have known better than to come near the Blood God's temple and steal his belongings. Andrew Oikonny knew the power of Chaos and had this Venomian extract one of it into his fake Bloodthirster…"

He paused to see their bewildered faces.

"…while I merely took him over, and has been behaving disturbingly like him since."

"So you're a deserter to your own gods?" Krystal snapped, he face stinging slightly from being slapped."

"I was bored," the daemon said, "Standing in the darkness of the Eye of Terror, ignored by Khorne and the other gods. So I've decided…"

He smiled.

"…I'll become a god," he said, "The God of Lylat."

"You are one crazy ghost," Falco chided, "Chaos, The Warp, Dark Gods. What a load of horse…"

Suddenly, chained lightning erupted from the daemon's finger in anger, frying the avian, which screamed in pain.

"FALCO!" Fox cried.

"Watch your tongue, fried chicken!" the daemon exclaimed, giving off his own glare

Afterwards, there floated a smoking, blackened Falco, who just coughed and let out a chuckle.

"Motherfucking spirit," Falco grumbled softly

Just then, Krystal felt the daemon hold on her weaken, possibly from firing off lightning bolt's from one's hand and trying to focus on his prisoners at the same time.

"YOU MONSTER!" Krystal cried.

She suddenly broke from the daemon's grip and delivered a drop kick to his face, sending him to the floor. The others fell from the air, where Fox and Jacques quickly picked themselves up from the floor, ignoring the bruises that covered their bodies.

Except Falco whom laid on the ground semi-conscious.

"First I get shot down," he said, "Then I get put in jail. Now I just got fried," he said, rather humorously and in a concussion, "What a day."

Krystal grabbed her staff from the ground and waved it at the daemon.

"You don't have the mental prowess to stand up to a pure Chaos daemon, Cerinian," the daemon growled.

"You have to exorcise the daemon out of it's host, Krystal" Jacques exclaimed, picking up a blaster rifle, "Then destroy it for good."

Krystal nodded, "I will."

She was determined to destroy this evil. She swung her staff at the daemon, who swerved to avoid it's righteous blow. He then dove forward towards her, before receiving a laser bolt through the shoulder, courtesy of Fox.

"Impossible!" the daemon cried, "How can I feel pain?"

"Why don't you take on all of us?" Fox asked, gripping his rifle, "Then you'll understand true pain!"

Taking the chance, Krystal swung again at the distracted daemon and smacked the daemon across the face, sending him to the ground. Krystal stood over him, staff pointing at his face.

"You will regret doing this, Cerinian!" the daemon growled, "Chaos will come for you."

Krystal could only smirk, before driving the staff into the Venomian's chest, where crimson light tore out of his chest, mouth and eyes.

"The daemon is trying to flee!" Jacques cried, "Destroy it!"

Krystal gripped her staff as it's enemies tore away at the daemon spirit, which let loose a monstrous scream which caused Fox and Jacques to cover their eyes as the windows in the control room shattered.

The crimson light slowly dissipated as the staff consumed it. The screaming soon stopped, followed by a blinding light.

"Ahh!" Krystal cried, covering her eyes and dropping her staff.

The light also soon disappeared. Everyone opened their eyes slowly, with Fox running them gently.

"What happened?" Fox queried softly.

Krystal smiled, "I did it."

"Did what?" Fox asked again, "looking at the smiling vixen, who held her staff in triumph.

"I exorcised my first daemon," she said, almost with joy.

Falco got up slowly, rubbing his forehead slowly. He noticed the still form of the Venomian reptilian.

"He's dead," Falco said.

All eyes turned to the avian, who was leaning against the wall.

"What was that?" Krystal asked.

Jacques pointed at the Commander, and she gasped. Jacques wasn't all that surprised.

"You focussed too much energy into the possessed, Krystal," Jacques explained, "You destroyed the host's soul as well as it's parasitic guest.

He then noticed an almost upset look on her face.

"But the loss is of no consequence," Jacques said, "On the contrary, you've terminated one of Disorder's leadership figures."

Krystal looked at Jacques for a second before nodding. Still, she couldn't shake the fact that she directly killed a living creature, even if he was a bad guy.

"We better get out of here, before Andrew shows his ugly face again," Fox said, "Let's see if we can call for help."

On board the Great Fox, Slippy and Peppy stood around quite nervously, waiting to hear Fox's voice to grace over the coms.

"It's been fourty-five minutes,' Slippy said, "And when I left the fort the guys were in a bad state."

Peppy sighed, "We'll have to assume they've been either captured, or…"

He was about to finish his dreadful sentence when a beeping sound came from ROB's terminal.

"Receiving transmission from planet surface," ROB answered.

_Peppy? Slippy ROB?_ Fox's voice began, _Anyone there?_

Peppy was quick to answer it, while Slippy flashed a happy grin.

"Fox? Doggone it, what happened to you!" Peppy exclaimed, "Where are you? What is your situation?"

_Calm down old timer_, Fox chuckled softly on the other end, _It's a long, fantasy-induced story. We need pickup._

"Why?" Peppy asked, smiling slightly, "What happened to the Arwings and the Landmaster?"

_Err… _Fox begun, _Does our insurance cover 'Destruction by Demonically Possessed Robot?'_

20 minutes later, the Great Fox flew away from Cython IV, where all were present in the hangar bay, looking over what remained of Falco and Krystal's Arwings and the Landmaster."

"Goddamn it," Falco cursed, the effects of being fried by lightning all but worn off, "This'll take a chunk of our budget to patch up."

"I'll say," Peppy agreed, just as annoyed, "What happened out there?"

"I think Jacques can explain better than I could," Fox said.

All eyes turned to Jacques, who stood there, arms crossed.

"We were attacked by two elements of Chaos," Jacques begun, "A demonically possessed imitation Bloodthirster and the Commander himself was possessed by a daemon also, which I assume they came from this stone."

He opened his palm to reveal the broken pieces of the flat stone, which was heavily inscribed. The pieces were large enough to be fit back together like a jigsaw.

"Alright," Peppy said, I understand all that. Now…what is Chaos?"

"Chaos are the entities that live in The Warp, which is the other realm besides the one we are all living in. They consist of daemons, monsters, heretics and vile, unspeakable, indescribable evil."

That last bit made everyone once again feel uncomfortable, even Jacques himself shuddered after saying all that..

"Ok," Falco said, "We're through being made terrified, now let's get to more important matters…"

All eyes now turned to Falco, who smirked at getting everyone's attention.

"…our pay."

Everyone sighed, except Jacques.

"Peppy better pay double for what we've all just being through," Fox grumbled.

Jacques rolled his eyes and thought, 'Mercenaries.'

Soon they were at the bridge, with ROB patching through to the good general.

"What is going to happen to me, McCloud?" Jacques asked Fox.

"We'll have to convince Pepper that you're not hostile towards Corneria," Fox replied, "Or Lylat for that matter."

Jacques nodded in acknowledgment, before Pepper's image appeared on the projector.

_Star Fox_, Pepper begun, _Where are you? You have arrived at Corneria hours ago._

"We've ran into a few snags, general," Fox replied, "We've just taken out a Venomian fortress on Cython IV."

_Cython IV?_ Pepper replied, _I can't believe Oikonny would build a fort on that craphole. I've been meaning to destroy it but…_

"Let me guess," Fox said, "The stink."

_That's it_, Pepper smiled humorously, _Anyway, what about that Space Marine you'll suppose to deliver to me?_

Jacques decided to make himself known.

"I am here," Jacques said, stepping forward.

Pepper was shocked, _By the devil McCloud, there's a human on your bridge._

Fox smiled, "Relax Pepper. He's on our side. He helped us take down Cython IV."

_Are you insane?_ Pepper almost cried, _It could turn on you at any second._

"His name is Jacques Mortensen, Ultramarines 2nd Company," Falco argued, "He saved our butts, and possibly the whole system."

"I come in peace, general sir," Jacques said, "Besides, I am not your enemy, the Venomians are."

_I know th_at, Pepper said with light hostility, _Anything new in particular I should know about them?_

"What about cloning, sir?" Fox asked.

_Cloning?_

"And daemons?" Peppy added.

_Whare you all talking about?_ Peppy demanded.

Fox sighed, "Jacques. You mind?"

Jacques smiled, "Not at all. He must know."

The Space Marine took his time to explain to Pepper about why the Venomians, specifically the Chaos daemons, want with him. He then told about Chaos and The Warp. He left out his past and Cerinia's destruction, however.

_Interesting_, Peppy said, _Is there anymore Chaos activity?_

"I can sense no more taint, general," Jacques said, "The Warp has been put back in it's place."

_Lets hope it stays that way_, Pepper said, _Alright, I'm convinced that 'Brother' Mortensen is not hostile, but there is no way I'm letting him set foot on Corneria._

"Understood," Fox said, "Now, about our pay?"

"Oh yes," Pepper said, clearing his throat, "Since technically you've stopped the Space Marine from falling into Venomian hands, I'm transmitting your pay now. Oh, and a little extra for Cython IV."

Everyone smiled at that, except Jacques.

"Good job. Pepper out."

His image disappeared. Falco sighed.

"Finally," he said, "I'm gonna go lie down for…let's say…ten to fifteen hours."

He turned to leave the bridge, where he sighed both loudly and with exasperation.

"Lombardi?"

Falco stopped, and turned to Jacques.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for speaking for me," Jacques said, smiling appreciably.

Falco nodded and returned the smile, albeit slightly suppressed. He stepped out. Slippy walked up to Jacques and nudged his shoulder.

"Don't get used to that, pal," Slippy said, "It's only once in a blue moon when Falco's feeling like doing something nice."

Jacques nodded.

"So," Fox said, smiling, "What next for the Ultramarine?"

Jacques sighed, "I am not sure. I am possibly millions of light years from the nearest Imperial controlled world. And besides, they probably think I'm dead."

His back turned, Krystal whispered something into Fox's ear, which perked up at what Fox said.

"Er…Jacques?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join us?"

Jacques turned fully towards him.

"Could you repeat that?" Jacques said.

"Want to join Star Fox?" Fox asked, "We could use some muscle like you?"

Jacques couldn't believe what was happening. Fox was offering him to be a part of a warrior caste again. It was Jacques' purpose as a Battle-Brother to serve someone higher-up, and this was his chance to step fully into the fray once again.

Jacques looked at Fox for a few seconds, before responding, "I would, Brother McCloud."

Fox smiled and stretched his hand forward, "Then you are now an honorary member of Star Fox."

Jacques returned the smile and shook it…gently this time.

"One more thing?" Fox said.

"Yes?"

"Please just call me Fox," the vulpine replied.

"Agreed."

Slippy was next to shake his hand, next by Krystal.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us, Jacques," Krystal said, smiling.

"As I am, Your Hi…Krystal," Jacques said, deciding to refer to her name from now on.

ROB once again cut through the happy moment, where he was once again delivered anything but good or cheerful news.

"Incoming message from Cornerian Command," he said.

"What does it say?" Fox said.

"Wing Commander Bill Grey has been found alive and well outside Sector C," ROB reported, relaying the message.

"That is good to hear," Jacques said.

Everyone else smiled at that, even Jacques.

"And has been committed to Corneria Mental Institute due to mental trauma," ROB finished.

Fox's mind suddenly crashed.

"What!"


	14. Chapter 13: Insanity

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Insanity

* * *

_War journal of Jacques Mortensen, formally of the Ultramarines 2nd Company, now of the Lylatian mercenary company Star Fox. Imperial date, 41st Millennium._

_It has being 3 months now and I have more or less adapted to my new life among these aliens, which I now have come to respect; especially Princess Krystal, who was entrusted to my care so many years ago, after Cerinia's unfortunate demise. Fox McCloud is an excellent leader and if he was born a human, he would have made an excellent Brother-Captain of the Adeptus Astartes._

_Ever since the day I arrived on Cerinia those 13 years ago and assigned to protect Krystal, I have always wondered why we were sent to that planet of xenos. Even though I, unlike others of my kind, respect other species of life, I contemplate the true reason why we sent to protect a xenos' homeworld, other than the simple reason of our biology's being similar, thus making humans and Cerinian more or less the same. There has to be better reason why we sent to guard a planet of xenos. It is unlike the Lords of Terra or even the Emperor himself to assign us such a questionable post.  
__  
I can no longer sense any more taint in this system, which means we had eradicated what little Chaos was here in the first place. What would those 2 daemons had wanted with the Lylat System? Chaos had already wiped out the only race that could ever oppose them, what else would they need of this rather small galaxy? _

_I feel as if I can confirm that Chaos is gone from this system, but I cannot shake the feeling that the events of last month were only the beginning of something…unsettling. With McCloud's friend and former colleague Wing Commander Bill Grey committed to an insane asylum possibly due to fighting Oikonny's Warp-infused weaponry and with the secretive activities of the Venomians including cloning. I swear that as long as I live I will continue to face those who seek to destroy life._

_May the Emperor understand why I've chosen this path as a mercenary and may he protect all those that I shall now hold dear. Especially Princess Krystal._

_Especially her, Cerinia's last daughter.  
_

In the blackness of the void, the Great Fox sailed elegantly through the cold vacuum of space. It's destination: Corneria, 4th planet of the Lylat System, and the centre of Lylat's military strength.

On board the Great Fox, all were fast asleep. The vulpine Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team; the vixen known as Krystal, the last of her race; the avian Falco Lombardi, the team's top pilot and overall wise-cracker; the frog Slippy Toad, technical wizard; and the old rabbit Peppy Hare, the eldest member of the team…

…and the newest addition to the team Jacques Mortensen, a human and Space Marine of the aggressive Imperium of Man, the largest empire amongst the stars.

It had been 3 months since the events of Sector C and Cython IV. Things have once again become quiet for the mercenaries, since General Pepper's forces have once again taken the fight to Andrew Oikonny's now dwindling forces, raking up victory after victory after victory. Once in a while they would be assigned a rather large job where they would soften up an enemy force and let the army finish them off.

Jacques enjoyed every minute he could of swinging his chainsword in a Venomian's thick skull and fill their bodies with bolts. Fighting alongside xenos in destroying xenos was always one of his biggest traits.

It has also being 3 months since Krystal starting have more of her nightmares…

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

Jacque's eyes shot open upon hearing that loud wail.

"Krystal?" he exclaimed.

After checking to see if his pants are on, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a laspistol, a laser-firing handgun used by the Imperial Guard. He then ran to his door through the darkness and it opened, where he…

"OOOFFF!"

…ploughed into Fox, who fell on the cold ground.

"Damn it, Jacques," Fox cried, "Watch it. You can see in the dark, but we can't."

"Apologies Fox," Jacques said, "Krystal is in trouble."

"I heard that!" Fox exclaimed, "Move!"

They ran down the hall and outside Krystal's room, where the door was closed. Fox opened it and the both of them stormed in.

"Krys?"

The Cerinian sat on her bed, hands to her face and crying, tears drizzling down her face.

Fox sighed, he and Jacques standing in the doorway.

"Put your gun down, Jacques. False alarm," he said, almost annoyed.

Krystal looked up at the vulpine and the human. She smiled embarrassingly, thanking God she was wearing a nightie.

"Sorry you guys," Krystal spoke, "It's those damn dreams again."

"For the 15th time, Krystal," Jacques said, having kept count of the many a time he was woken up.

Peppy and Slippy made themselves known from behind him, dressed in their nightclothes, Slippy with wearing a humorous nightcap.

"Hey you guys," Slippy begun loudly, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmares, Slip," Fox said, "Back to bed."

Fox smiled at Krystal, before closing her door, leaving her to herself.

The vixen lied back on her bed, breathing a sight of relief. She knew the boys would there for her, but not every time she woke up screaming from her Cerinia induced nightmares. She knew it was becoming too much for them and if one night she was to scream for a really good reason other than nightmares…

'No,' she thought sternly, 'That can't happen. Not aboard the Great Fox.'

It didn't take long for Krystal to nod back to sleep, whilst the others stood outside her door, Jacques' ear to it.

"She is asleep," Jacques said, relieved.

"This is standing to become serious," Peppy said, "I haven't decent for half-a-month now."

"Same here," Slippy added, yawning to prove his point.

"I know, you guys," Fox sighed again, shoulder against the wall, "But if we went through what Krystal went through, we'd be waking up every couple of nights as well."

"Dreams are supposed to pass in time. But for Krystal, they stay with her," Jacque said, "And knowing how traumatic one can be in witnessing their planet's own destruction…"

He paused, seeing he was once again overwhelming everyone else with his vast vocabulary.

"…it disturbs the mind permanently."

"I understood all that," Fox said, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe we should try getting her treatment," Peppy suggested, "Maybe psychological assessment. It might help a bit."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, you guys," Fox said, "God I'm tired. Night'."

"Night'," everyone else replied as they all headed back to their respective rooms.

Falco, who was still in bed, had his pillow pulled over his head.

"And I was having the nicest dream," he grumbled, more then annoyed at being woken up again.

He closed his tightly, trying to recapture the dream involving him and his fond childhood memories of where he used to live.

Fox was thinking as to what Peppy said, about psychological help for Krystal as he climbed back into bed. It reminded him of someone who could really use it right about now.

Bill Grey.

Wing Commander Bill Grey had survived the battle of Sector C, the only survivor of his squadron's destruction at the hand's of an incredibly powerful and ungodly enemy. He was found drifting through space in his wingless fighter ship.

This enemy had also struck him insane. When a Cornerian rescue cruiser found him, he was mumbling incoherent gibberish about unnatural things and was cutting his arms and legs with his combat knife. He went far as to tear his own ear off.

Fox shuddered, having seen him sit in his padded cell in a crazy house, strapped into a straitjacket, stiches over where his left ear used to be.

'What happened to you out there?' he thought, not expecting to fall back asleep right away.

Sitting cross-legged in his cell, strapped into his jacket, Bill slept soundly, dark thoughts running though his corrupted mind.

Watching him through the camera in the room, General Pepper stared at the hapless creature within those tight walls, glumly.

"Our best fighter pilot and flight leader has been reduced to an unstable, garbling wreck," Pepper said, before turning to Dr. Phillips next to him, "And you can't pinpoint what is the cause?"

The grey fox of a psychiatrist almost jumped at Pepper's heated words.

"Well…well sure to be honest with you general, this is unlike we've ever seen before," he begun, nervously.

"What you mean 'unlike you've haven't seen before?'" Pepper exclaimed, "You deal with loonies every day."

"Yes…yes," Phillip replied, straightening his glasses, "But usually we pinpoint what is the cause of the trauma. But in this case…"

He looked over at the screen at Bill, as did Pepper.

"…we don't know what is the cause."

Pepper rubbed his forehead, venting his frustration. Whatever Bill had fought at Sector C in Star Fox's absence must have been so terrifying it defied reason itself. That is what Pepper thought.

"We can say, however," Phillips said, "That it is what Grey saw."

"No doubt," Pepper said, about to subject himself to hearing what Bill had to say in his disturbed sleep again.

The doc pushed down on AUDIO and they could hear Bill clearly, almost disturbingly.

_Seen it. I've seen it,_ they heard him say, _Have you seen it. I have. So brutal. So horrible._

Pepper's eyes sank upon hearing his top wing commander talk insanely.

'Oikonny,' he thought angrily, 'You son of a bitch. What godless instrument of war have you concocted now? Venom should have fallen with Andross, but you just had to keep his barbaric, unethical inventions alive.'

Bill's eyes then opened suddenly.

"He's awake," Phillips said, before checking his watch, "And it should begin right about…now."

Pepper watched as another part of Bill insanity begun to hit him. The husky stood up and begun walking in circles in his cell.

"They're coming! They're coming!" he exclaimed over and over, "They are coming! They are coming!"

He then begun walking into the wall, as if trying to break through. He begun hitting his head against the wall.

"LET ME OUT!" he cried, "THEY'RE COMING!"

He then fell on his back and wiggled, as if trying to break out of his jacket. Pepper turned away from the screen.

"Audio off," he ordered, "Listening to him another second will kill me. Godd#$# it."

He saw Fox standing in the doorway, a sad look on his face. Pepper sighed upon seeing the vulpine.

"I know what you're thinking," Pepper said, "It has to be what the Space Marine said about Chaos and The Warp. But I'm sure there are other reasons."

"I hope so, general," Fox said, "Jacques had mentioned those two thing could destroy Lylat, but he says he can't sense any of those here."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Pepper said, "And his senses are up to date."

The general stepped past him and out the door. Fox walked up to the screen, joining Dr. Phillips. He watched as Bill laid around on the padded floor of his padded 4 by 4 cell.

"Can't you do anything for him, Doc?" Fox asked, eyes filled with slight emotion.

"We've currently got him on several programs and medications," Phillips said, "But I assure you…the drugs are safe."

"I hope so," Fox said glaring, "So long as you don't resort to lobotomising him."

Phillips chuckled slightly, "Of course not. Never."

They then turned back to the screen, where at the instant Fox shook himself out of his thoughts.

The vulpine, having thought about the events of yesterday, was still lying on his bed, on top of his covers, where he was looking straight up at the ceiling, as if it was to cave in on him at any given time. He thought the same of the walls around him: That they would move in on him at first opportunity.

Spending most of one's existence in space can affect how one thinks. Fox suddenly shook his head.

'NO!' he thought firmly, 'Do not let it consume you. It is your life; you're used to it. How should it affect you now? For God's sake…'

He glared, gripping the sheets.

'…it's only affecting Bill, not you,' he thought darkly, 'Or anyone on board this ship.'

That was what everyone was feeling aboard the Great Fox, ever since the fight with the twin daemons. They had all felt slightly on edge towards everything and everyone in Lylat.

Except Jacques, who was sitting on the carpet in his room, sharpening his sword carefully and delicately; he didn't feel like going back to sleep and besides, Space Marines can go on forever without the need to rest.

He frowned, before sheathing his blade.

'Whatever tomorrow will bring,' he thought, determined, 'I will be there to face it. Me and alongside my brothers.'

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness of his room and mind envelope him, as if getting in focus for his next major battle.

Which he hoped would be soon. He needed to stain his blade with the blood of his enemy: The ones who dare threaten his new friends.

Especially her…Krystal.


	15. Chapter 14: Loyalties

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Loyalties

* * *

MacBeth, formally the Venomian supply planet and staging area of Andross' forces during the first war, has more or less gone under new management. With Cornerian troops and ground weapons grouping on the planet's surface, it was as if it was ready for a massive ground invasion of it's neighbouring planet Venom, which surprisingly has been abandoned by Andrew's forces, following the Aparoid incident.

At least all those troops, tanks and other armoured vehicles made the surface virtually impregnable…or at least that's what they thought.

Stationed at the massive railway base, decommissioned at the end of the last war, only to be recommissioned as the Cornerian's voice main HQ, 2 technicians sitting up at the control room were also surprisingly busy, the dregs of laziness having not caught up with them.

"Status report," the officer standing in the centre of the room said, startling the 2 techs.

"All vehicles and ground weaponry have been secured," one of them replied.

"Troop status?" the officer asked again.

"Locked in," the other tech replied, "The Railyards, office complex, barracks and command centre secured."

"Meaning we're ready in case Oikonny tries to move in on us," the officer said, smiling, "Let's see them try."

A soldier chose this moment to step into the tower.

"Sir," the soldier saluted, "General Pepper requests a holo-conference, sir."

The officer nodded, before following the soldier out of the room, leaving the techs to themselves.

One of them exhaled and said, "Finally, now I can safely say with fear of being disciplined 'What a big, fat waste of my time this post is.'"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"And to think I begged Corneria for this post," the tech continued, lamenting, "Begged them. Believing I'll see some proper action out here."

"Relax, Petersberg," another tech said, who was still working at his terminal, "We hear you. You wanted to see blood, guts and Imperium up close, you should have joined the army."

Everyone else turned to him, suddenly.

"What…what was that last thing you said?" Petersberg asked hesitantly, almost fearfully.

"Imperium," the tech replied.

Everyone else felt cold inside.

"What?" the tech said, looking at everyone.

"Never say the 'I' word," Petersberg said, frowning, "Or the 'H' word, not even the 'M' word. And I don't mean 'Motherf#$#er.'"

"Yeah," another tech said, "It's bad luck to mention…er…them."

The tech looked at Petersberg in disbelief, before shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon," the tech retorted, annoyed, "They can't be all that bad…right?"

"Try having your planet blow up, that just so happens to be slightly in their part of the universe," Petersberg said.

"Oh, ok," the tech said, "Just felt like mentioning the…'I' word, which is got to do with blood and guts."

In the holo-conference chamber, all of the officers were before the image of General Pepper.

"Prepare your ships to immediately intercept a line of Oikonny's transports that are passing through this sector," Pepper said, "They are not to pass by MacBeth in one piece."

"Don't worry, general," the base commander assured him, "Those apes will not even graze the planet's atmosphere."

"I hope not, colonel," Peppere replied, "Out."

His image disappeared and all sat up from their seats.

"You heard the general," the colonel said, "All crews to their stations."

Meanwhile in space, approaching the planet at a laughable speed, 4 slow transport hulks lumbered through the void. On board were rather nervous crews and their passengers.

All of them sick and wounded, following their last defeat at the hands of Pepper's forces.

"Sir," one of the pilot's turned to the captain on board the lead craft, "We're approaching MacBeth."

"They're gonna blow us all out of the sky, knowing the pigs," the captain growled, "Send a message, stating we are not armed, we don't intend to attack and we require urgent medical assistance to most of our passengers."

"In other words 'We surrender?' sir" the pilot asked.

"Yes!" the captain exclaimed, "Godd#$# we surrender."

On board the rear ship, it's crew were in for a massive shock.

"What is that coming up on us?" the captain demanded, eyeing the radar on the main screen.

"We don't know, captain," the main pilot replied, gripping the controls, "Whatever it is, it's huge and the computer can't identify it."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a tremor in space rocked the ship, sending everyone off their feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS…" the captain cried out, only to be cut off when he saw something on the main screen that made his blood run cold.

5 minutes later, death was upon the Venomian hulks…which was noticed by the technicians in the control tower on the planet's surface.

They were all looking up at the big screen, and from one of the orbital satellites in space, that the hulk were exploding.

"Whew," one of the techs whistled and smirked; "Those flyboys were made quick work of those bastards."

_Of what? _a voice came over the radio, _We haven't gotten off the ground yet?_

All eyes went wide upon learning about that little, disturbing fact.

"What was that?" the officer asked, surprisingly not believing it at first.

Suddenly the camera from the satellite went offline, followed by a massive shrill of an alarm.

"Don't tell me…" the officer begun, ears drooped down.

The screen brought up a radar image of the planet's atmosphere and the past near it, and revealing thousands of tiny blips descending upon the planet.

"Oh my God!" the officer exclaimed, "It can't be **them**!"

A technician looked out the window, his eyes suddenly shot open in fear.

"SIR!" he cried out, "LOOK!"

Everyone looked out the window to see flaming chunks descending upon the distant hills, followed by what appeared to be badly cobbled together dropships landing.

"God help us," the officer said softly.

Somewhere far away on the other side of the Lylat system to be precise, life aboard the Great Fox was as normal as it can be, with everyone going about their business.

Slippy was humming a tune to himself as he used a monkey-wrench on a computer console in the engine room, only to almost jump out of his skin when a pile of boxes landed on the table next to him, courtesy of a certain superhuman. Who was out of his armour, but luckily dressed in what appeared to be blue pants and shirt.

And that the Omega symbol was imprinted on his back.

Jacques cringed for moment, before saying, "Apologies, Slippy. I did not mean to startle."

Slippy gave a nervous chuckle and replied, "That's alright, Jac. Can I call you Jac?"

"If you can't pronounce my name properly," Jacques replied.

"Oh, no," Slippy said suddenly, shaking his head, "Is just a shorter way of saying your name."

"I suppose so," Jacques said, scratching the back of his head.

Slippy eyed the boxes on the table.

"What's those for?"

"Fox told me to give these to you," Jacques replied.

Slippy checked the label on them, before almost squealing with delight.

"The new computer systems' finally arrived!" he cried out happily embracing Jacques suddenly.

Jacques eyes then went wide, over being hugged by an amphibian xenos. Slippy realised what he was doing and let go.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling again, "I'm just that happy."

Jacques nodded, his eyes brows queered, "I see. I will take my leave now."

The Marine then turned and left the engine room. When the door closed behind him, he shuddered. Falco, who just happened to be passing by, smiled at the Marine's behaviour.

"Let me guess…" Falco begun, "He was happy to get his new toys."

"I would say very happy," Jacques replied, before stepping past Falco and walking down the hall.

Falco chuckled, 'Didn't see that one coming, that's for sure. Heh!'

He then frowned, remembering whom he was just talking too. He shook his head, before walking to the simulator.

Meanwhile, Peppy was sitting in the Archive chamber at his desk, studying over a map of what appeared to be a very familiar planet.

'Looks just like Corneria,' he thought, 'And to think it's the centre of the entire human race.'

He then heard a knock on his door. He adjusted his glasses.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal Jacques.

"Oh, Jacques," Peppy said, quickly putting the map away under his desk, "What can I do for you?"

The rabbit smiled at the human, who had noticed he had quickly put whatever he was studying away. He then looked at Peppy.

"I was wondering you had anything on Corneria and it's military strength," Jacques replied.

"Let's see," Peppy said, getting up from his chair and walking over to a large filling cabinet, where he opened it and went through it towards 'C'.

"Here we are," Peppy said, pulling out a file marked 'Corneria' and passing it to Jacques, "Enjoy reading."

"My thanks," Jacques said, "Does that cabinet document all of Lylat?"

"Oh yes," Peppy said, yawning slightly, "We always have to know what makes up the galaxy we live in."

Jacques nodded, this practise of documentation mirrors that of the Blood Ravens chapter of Space Marines.

As he turned to leave…

"Say, Jacques?"

…where the Marine stopped and turned, holding the file in his hand.

"How do you feel about being part of the Star Fox team?" Peppy asked.

"The feeling of being part of a force once again," Jacques replied, affirmatively.

"What about among us?" Peppy asked again, "Aliens?"

Jacques eyes went wide, "Pardon?"

"Among us? Aliens? Xenos? Whatever we're referred to us by humans," Peppy asked again, glumly.

Jacques didn't know what to say, but he did know that Peppy wanted to clear this issue up.

"You…could say I am used to it," Jacques said, "I always have been used to living amongst those who are not my species."

Peppy was confused over this human. Most Imperials are somewhat xenophobic towards over humanoid species, and Lylatians are no different.

Jacques noticed Peppy's silence, so he decided to break his own.

"I was raised by my family to be tolerant of others, whether it would be my own species or anything or anyone not of my planet or form," Jacques explained, "They said we were all equal in that we are life."

Peppy agreed, "Not a bad philosophy, that one."

Jacques then sighed and leaned against the wall, "They of course paid for it with their lives. And now I am all that's left."

"What happened to your family?" Peppy asked, "If I may ask?"

Jacques eyes downcast, before saying, "I have said enough. But enough to let you people know that you should not fear me."

Peppy nodded, relieved to know that truth behind his tolerance and acceptance of him, Fox, Falco and most of all, Krystal.

"I understand."

Jacques smiled slightly and stepped out, only to see Krystal stepping backwards from the door.

"Jacques," Krystal said, smiling and almost with surprise, "I didn't know you were with Peppy."

"I was," Jacques said, "I was just gathering intelligence on Corneria."

He then stepped past Krystal and walked towards his quarters, not caring if she overheard what he just said to Peppy.

Which she did in fact; she knew from the start that Jacques was different, even unique, to other humans, but with himself confirming that little fact…

…she could only smile.

Later on, they were all assembled at the bridge. Fox sitting in his usual seat, as did Peppy, Slippy and Krystal. Falco and Jacques stood around.

"What are we waiting for again?" Falco asked.

"We're waiting for Pepper to show his face once again," Fox answered, "Hopefully he'll come across some unstoppable Venomian force and he'll call us a split-second later. That's how it works."

"That may not be the case, Fox," Krystal said, "Things have being really quiet. I mean…"

She chuckled.

"…Venom has more or less lost this would-be conflict."

'No,' Jacques thought, 'So much for fighting these Forces of Disorder once last time.'

ROB then broke the simple-minded chatter…

"Incoming message from General Pepper," the robot blurted, "Priority One!"

'It's always Priority One,' Falco thought, amusingly.

Pepper's image appeared over the holo-projector.

_Star Fox, _he begun, then noticed everyone was already present, _By the devil! Fox, have you being waiting for me all this time?_

Fox smiled, "Nothing much to do nowadays, general. You're the only reason we ever want to get off this ship."

_Very funny, McCloud, _Pepper said, _The situation is bad, and I mean incredibly bad. Just 2 hours ago we lost contact with our forward defence station on MacBeth. All communications were down and infantry, vehicle and fighter transponder signals were cut._

"MacBeth?" Fox said, remembering the 'train' planet.

_We intercepted this transmission just before we lost contact entirely_, Pepper said.

The transmission played, it's message entwined with sounds of gunfire, yelling, screaming, explosions and most of all, white noise.

This is Cornerian Outpost to anyone…we're under heavy attack from…enemy forces. We thought it was…ground forces destroyed, structural damage…

The transmission ended there. Pepper was quick to be gruff.

Whatever's hit that base has managed to wipe it off the map completely, Pepper explained, I want you to find out what is going on down there, then report it right away. No action, just a simple recon sweep of the planet and the base.

"Things are never simple nowadays," Falco grumbled under his breath.

"Sure, general," Fox said, with fake enthusiasm, "We're look over the blood, guts and debris of the base and report to you the second we see something that aims it's gun at us and tries to kill us."

Listen to me careful, Fox, Pepper said, No doubt something is very wrong here. Oikonny doesn't have the resources to launch this kind of attack and besides, before whatever we're dealing with landed on MacBeth, they wiped out one of his convoys that was just happening to pass by.

"You mean this isn't Venom we're dealing with?" Fox asked, unsure.

I don't know, Pepper admitted, But whatever it is, I have decided not to risk your lives and will be sending a company over to retake it. In the meantime, I am asking you to scout out the planet and report what you see.

"Understood," Fox said, standing up from his seat.

I feel that something is out of line here, Pepper sighed, Ever since the fight at Sector C and the discovery of…

The general eyed Jacques, who was standing nearby. Fox decided to end this conversation.

"We'll head for MacBeth right away and take out whatever landed on that rock," Fox said.

Well, then, Pepper cleared his throat, Good luck. Pepper out.

His image disappeared, leaving Fox to ponder on their situation, deep in thought.

"Alright," Fox said, raising his head, "Let's get ready."

Everyone nodded and stepped off the bridge. Jacques immediately headed for his room, edger to get back into his armour.

Not just to fight, but to find the answers he now longed for.


	16. Chapter 15: Investigation

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Investigation

* * *

Jacques stepped into his room, where he instantly eyed his Mk-7 Power Armour propped up on the heavy rack on the wall. He smiled as he trailed his hand over it.

'Back into the fray,' he thought.

He looked under his bed, and put out his boltgun, where he cocked it and put it on his bed. Afterwards, he pulled out his blade. Not a short-blade, but a real sword that ended at a very sharp point which could easily slice through flesh, muscle and up to the bone.

He then begun to undress himself, revealing his well-muscled but scarred body, which was courtesy of his Black Carapace gene-seed. He then exhaled and grabbed his first piece of armour.

Ten minutes later, the Great Fox was approaching the 'train' planet MacBeth, where Fox looked over the grey world, a sense of nervousness enveloping him.

He was almost startled when Krystal walked up beside him.

"Hey," she begun smiling , "What's the matter?"

Fox softly smiled back and replied, "Just what Pepper said and how he said it. It was like he was describing Lylat's inevitable doom."

"I call it the 'General's Briefing' effect," Slippy said, checking his PDA, "He always has to sound incredibly dramatic, especially towards the end."

"Whatever you say, Slip," Fox responded calmly.

Falco stepped forward, deciding to join in the conversation.

"What's the plan, Fox?" Falco asked, loading up his blaster rifle.

"We just fly over the rail yards, the base and just observe," Fox simply replied, "We'll just do what Pepper says."

"Jeez," Falco said, rubbing the back of his skull, "And Pepper's paying us thousands just to do that?"

"Jac isn't going to happy about this," Slippy added, "He's probably psyching himself up to bring a knife into a gunfight."

Fox rolled his eyes, "He'll just to have to live with it, won't he?"

By now, Jacques was adorned completely in his ever-impressive power armour. He eyed his gill and helmet on the desk, before reaching over and strapping his gill over his mouth.

He then looked through different eyes as he put his helmet on. He then sheathed his sword and grabbed his boltgun, cocking it.

'Emperor give me strength,' he thought.

He looked over at the mirror to glance at what was drawn in gold, just above the left wind on his skull plate.

The Star Fox. Fox had insisted he should fly their symbol, and Jacques agreed.

He opened his door and stepped out, where he found Slippy waiting for him.

"Er…hi Jac," Slipp begun nervously, seeing the human in his heavy armour.

"Slippy," Jacques acknowledged him in a darker, more robotic-sounding voice courtesy of his gill.

"I got something I think you'd be interested in," Slippy said.

Slippy led Jacques to the hangar, where they headed to the absolute back of the rather larger bay.

"I've been working on this for the past 3 months," Slippy said, "And I got the idea and plans from…"

He looked over at Jacques.

"…innocently browsing through the Thunderhawk's main computer," Slippy finished.

Jacques nodded, knowing that the Imperial transport he spent the last 13 years adrift on, dozing on the bridge's main chair, was now a permanent addition to the Great Fox, it still being connected to it though one of the airlocks.

They then walked up to something which was just above Jacques size, say 12 feet, was was under a cover. Slippy smiled and gripped the edge of the material.

"TA-DAA!"

He pulled if off, where at the instant Jacques' eyes widened in complete surprise, luckily hidden behind his helmet.

"Is that suppose to be a…Marine Drop Pod?"

And it was , right down to the last detail. Only that instead of Imperial-forged metal it was built out of the kind of steel used for Cornerian Class-A Star Cruisers.

"I know it's not as crafted as how Space Marine's build it," Slippy said, "But I guarantee you can sit in it and you won't even feel the heat as you pass through the atmosphere."

"You know that for sure?" Jacques asked, hand on the pod.

"Well…"Slippy begun, "I haven't actually tested it yet, which is what I also wanted to ask you about."

"I would like to," Jacques replied.

He noticed a red button to the side and pushed it, where a door opened and folded out before him. He struck his head in and saw that it was big enough and wide enough to accommodate a squad of Space Marines.

"Hopefully it'll be reusable," Slippy said, smiling.

"I highly doubt," Jacques commented, turning back to him, "Once a pod is deployed, it will either be too damaged after the drop or…"

Slippy looked at the armoured human as he continued, feeling him stare into his soul.

"…it would be madness to try and recover it from behind enemy lines."

'I knew he'd complicate things,' Slippy thought, slightly irritated.

"So we it would be best to use this when it really counts," Jacques finally finished.

Slippy nodded, "Fair enough."

Jacques took one look at the pod, examining it for a few second, before turning back to Slippy.

"One thing still confuses me," Jacques asked, "How do you deploy it from ship?"

"Ah," Slippy said, brightening, "We fire it from the garbage chute on the Great Fox. It's just near the hangar."

Jacques looked at the frog questioningly, "I…see. The Garbage chute."

Meanwhile on the surface of MacBeth, a cap wearing soldier ran for his life from the base, his feet hitting dirt now. He clutched his blaster rifle in one hand and being capped in the shoulder by a bullet, his breath sound ragged and full of panic as he continued to run for his dear life.

'F#$#$ being court-martialled for desertion,' he thought, 'Those things are EVERYWHERE!"

Of everything that should happen, he tripped over a rock and fell flat on the dirt He cried out loud, the bullet in his shoulder digging itself further into him. As she picked himself up, he felt lead tear through his back and out of his chest, barely missing the heart. He screamed and rolled onto his back, blood pouring out of the wound.

Solar was in his eyes, before a large, muscled figure stood above him, blocking out the star. The figure smiled widely, bearing his stained teeth.

It then unsheathed it's large battle axe, where it held it above it's head.

The soldier's eyes widened as he stretched his hands forward in protest. The axe came down…

"NOOOOOO…"

…splitting the Cornerian Grunt's head in half, completely expiring his life. The invader, still smiling, turned around and back to the base, where more unlucky souls awaited imminent death.

The Great Fox was directly above the planet, where Fox, Falco and Krystal joined Jacques and Slippy in the hangar.

"Showing Jacques the new drop-pod, eh Slip?" Fox asked the grog.

Slippy nodded and smiled, "Lylatian produced with Imperium-brand Seal of Approval."

They all looked at Jacques as if waiting for him to confirm what Slippy said. Jacques simply gave one thumb up.

'This is just my opinion,' he thought.

"Alright," Fox said, "We'll just make a sweep over the base and confirm the enemy."

He then looked straight at Jacques.

"Sorry, pal," he finished, sympathetically, "No conflict this time."

It was a good thing they couldn't see the Marine's face behind his helmet, as it was that of disturbance and slight anger. But he quickly swallowed his irritancy.

"Understood," Jacques replied, his voice slightly heated.

He then turned and left the hangar, leaving the others to be dumbfounded.

"And I thought you were going to break to him gently," Falco joked sharply, "He sounded that annoyed."

Krystal sighed in her mind. It's always hard for someone brought up on a religion focussing around faith and violence to be denied his share of war.

'He must think he's useless,' Krystal thought.

That was Jacques' thoughts exactly.

'I am useless,' he thought as he made his way to the bridge, 'Once again.'

He then stepped onto the bridge, where Peppy and ROB greeted him.

"Jacques," Peppy begun, "Slippy's shown you the new prototype drop-pod?"

The Marine pulled off his helemt and unlatched his gill, before replying, "He did. But unfortunately I will not be using it anytime soon.

Peppy nodded, "I know how you feel. Being trained for war and not being called upon."

Jacques put his helmet and gill on a nearby computer console and stepped up to Peppy.

"Look on the bright side," Peppy reassured him, "If you haven't being called upon to fight, then that means there is peace. And the Adeptus Astartes…"

The old hare smiled.

"…they seek to bring about peace in the universe."

"That is logical," Jacques said, sharing his views, "But…"

He then saw from the bridge 4 Arwings flying away from the Great Fox, down to the planet.

"…what will there be for men like me?" Jacques continued, "My will is to fight and destroy those who threaten life's very existence…"

Peppy listened on to Jacques' philosophy.

"…without that will, I am nothing," Jacques finished, "And there would be no reason for me to exist much longer."

Peppy sighed, understanding his point of view.

Soon, the Arwings were passing through the atmosphere of the planet, separate but vaguely similar thoughts going through each of their pilots' minds, which were of what awaited them on the planet's surface.

Fox noticed the silence over the coms, so he decided to break it.

"Everyone ok?" he asked.

_Yeah_, came everyone else's' reply.

"We're just gonna make a couple of passes over the rail yards and the base we'll call it a day," Fox explained again.

_Uh, that's what we're worried about,_ Falco said hastily, _Something big is going to happen, it always has._

'Oh God,' Fox thought, 'Here we go again with the cliches.'

They soon descended from the clouds, souring over the grey flat landscape off MacBeth, which was well-known as the 'Train' planet.

"This place hasn't changed one bit," Slippy remarked, "When Pepper mentioned garrisoning this planet, I expected he'd build like, well, more bases."

"Guess not," Falco remarked.

They spotted the rail tracks in the distance, as well as what remained of the fuel bunker they blew so long ago, thanks to a mix of strategy, good-timing and brute force.

Fox smirked, remembering how they destroyed it: By a last minute re-routing of that massive supply train, conducted by a smart-ass gorilla.

"Follow the tracks," Fox said, "We'll scan over the base from there."

_Alright,_ Peppy said over the com, _But be careful. We don't what we're really dealing with here._

"Acknowledged," Fox replied.

They flew down across the train tracks, where about a couple minutes later the main base was in sight…or what was left of it.

"Oh my…" Falco begun slowly.

They base was practically razed to the ground. Fire erupted from the buildings, the control tower and the train yards. Some buildings were even completely blown out.

Krystal's eyes were wide as saucers, the scene instantly reminding her of another similar scenario of death and destruction.

"Cerinia," she said to herself, disturbed.

Suddenly, her alarms went off.

"Huh?" she said, returning to reality.

WARNING: MISSILE LOCK

A flaming rocket was fire from the burning control tower and hurtled right towards Krystal's Awing.

"Krystal!" Fox cried, "EVASIVE MANUEVERS! BREAK!"


	17. Chapter 16: The Green Horde

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Green Horde

* * *

Krystal's alarms screamed bloody murder as the rocket homed in on her. Her breathing hastened as she gripped her controls and put herself into a spin, desperately trying to lose the projectile.

_Hold on! _Fox yelled over her com.

Fox quickly performed a somersault and was behind Krystal and her rocket. He charged up his laser, locked onto the rocket and fired, effectively destroying it.

_Darn,_ Slippy's voice came over Krystal's com, _That was a near thing._

_You all right, Krys?_ Fox asked.

"I'm fine," Krystal responded, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

_Heads up!_ Peppy exclaimed over all their coms, _I'm picking up hundreds of targets below you. Unidentified._

"Where?" Fox asked, "I can't see anything."

At that moment, hiding in one of the bombed-out buildings and holding his high-calibre machine-gun, a helmet-wearing, shadowed entity aimed his deadly weapon up at the circling Arwings.

He then smiled evilly and opened his mouth…

"WAAAGH!"

Suddenly, a barrage of machine-gun fire hit the Arwings, coming from the windows, and crevices of the buildings.

"GOD#$#MIT! Falco cried, his ship vibrating from being hit by lead.

With the enemy's bullets tearing holes in his Arwing, Fox sudenly cried, "Pull out! NOW!"

A bullet then tore into the Arwing's plasma engine, where Fox found himself going down amidst the hail of gunfire.

"FOX!" Krystal screamed, seeing him go down.

_C'MON KRYSTAL, SLIP!_ Falco exclaimed loudly, _WE GOTTA HAUL OUT OF HERE OR WE'RE GOING DOWN AS WELL!_

Barrel-rolling to avoid the tracer bullets, still coming from the windows of the structures, they ascended into the clouds, simultaneously as Fox hit the ground, luckily not exploding on impact and luckily not hitting his head on his dashboard.

_F…Fox?_ Krystal said, _Come in? Are you alright?"_

Fox let out a cough, before reaching forward for his communicator.

"Yeah," Fox replied, smiling painfully, "Never better."

_Hang tight, Fox!_ Falco exclaimed, _We're comin' for you. Just hang tight!_

"No!" Fox said, adding an exclamation of his own, "They're probably waiting for you too to make another run. Head back to the ship and wait for Pepper to show up."

On board the Great Fox, Jacques and Peppy listened on to just what happened.

"Not again," Pepper moaned, hand over his face, "Something's gone wrong once again."

"What has happened?" Jacques asked, "What is going on?"

_I'll tell ya what's going on!_ Falco exclaimed, _Fox's Arwing has just been filled with lead and it now a sitting duck. That's what's going on!_

'Lead?' Jacques thought, 'Doesn't he mean bullets?'

_Keep…away from the base_, Fox ordered, _Just until Pepper arrives with his cohorts._

_We're going to risk it, Fox,_ Krystal said firmly, _We'll make a quick sweep and bomb out the structures. That'll give you some time to make a break for it._

Jacques mind clicked, before reaching for Peppy's com.

"Falco, Krystal," he begun, "Do as Fox says. Just keep on circling around the whole base."

_What the hell are you gonna do?_ Falco demanded.

The Marine frowned, determinately.

"I am going down there and forcing this enemy out of their holes."

Peppy's eyes widened in shock, watching him strap on his Osmolic gill, before fastening on his helmet. Krystal, Slippy and Falco were also somewhat speechless.

_How are you going to do that?_ Krystal asked.

Jacques smirked from behind his helmet as he gripped his boltgun firmly in his metal hands.

"By Orbital Drop," Jacques replied.

He then ran out of the bridge, leaving a flabbergasted Peppy sitting behind his terminal.

'That's boy's really go too much honour and determination in him, 'Peppy sighed in his head, 'Still, that's what this team needs.'

Despite the bleak situation they are all in, he smiled slightly, only to falter when ROB's voice cut in.

"Signals approaching Fox's downed Arwing," he reported, "Unknown lifeforms detected on surface."

"God," Peppy said, "He's surrounded."

Fox, sitting in the cockpit of his downed Arwing, quickly reached into his glove box and pulled out his rapid-firing blaster. He then kicked the shattered canopy open.

He jumped out, finding he had crashed amongst a pile-up of Cornerian tanks and vehicles, all wrecked and totalled. His hand instinctively tightened on the trigger, gripping the handle firmly.

His heightened senses as a fox would really be useful as he was surrounded, before whoever razed this outpost and butchered it's personnel, as Fox could see bullet-riddled and sliced Cornerian carcasses on the asphalt, their blood staining it.

'Here we go,' he thought, taking his first step away from the Arwing.

He heard a rustle come from behind him, coming from behind a wrecked tank, followed by the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Fox's eyes rolled back, preparing for the inevitable strike…

He then heard a blood-curdling battle-cry…

"WAAAGH!"

…. before something leapt from behind the other side of the tank, sword in hand. Fox quickly rolled sideways, avoiding his attacker's blow and fired his blaster.

The blast hit the attacker's helmet, which was absorbed. The antagonist himself was coloured green, with yellow eyes, with what appeared to be a large mouthguard on.

Overall, it was nothing the vulpine had ever seen before. He aimed his blaster at the creature, who got up and stared down at him, glaring.

"Move and you're dead!" Fox exclaimed.

The green warrior, with his beady eyes, smirked and spoke in a language and tone of voice which would make anyone cringe upon listening.

"Ya furry f#$#er," he begun, tightening the grip on his curved blade, "I'll be clamin' yer skull fer me pointy stik. Den de'll all know I'm da' meanest Ork dere on dis crap galaxy!"

Quickly deciphering what the creature just said, Fox replied while glaring, "You can try."

Still smiling, the creature cried, "GET IM', BOYZ!"

Suddenly, Fox was jumped by several other creatures, all brandishing axes. Fox yelled out as he was pushed onto the ground. He quickly got up and punched the nearest alien in the face, causing him to stagger. The vulpine then grabbed the axe out of the alien's hand and delivered a jump kick to his chest, downing him.

"SKIN DA FURRY!" the lead alien cried.

Armed with his axe, Fox swung forward, instantly striking through the neck of the nearest alien. The leader dove at him, which he swung his rusty bladed.

Fox grabbed his blaster from the ground as he locked his blade with the creature's. He then aimed at his chest and fired.

"Ya cheatin' fox boy!' the alien cursed weakly as he fell backwards onto the ground.

The other aliens cried out and charged at the vulpine, who dodged each of their blows and swung away with his own axe, splattering blood all over the place.

Back on the Great Fox, Jacques was walking towards the hangar. He knew what he had to do.

'Emperor be with us,' he thought.

_Jacques,_ Slippy said over his helmet communicator, _What are you doing?_

As he stepped onto the hanger, Jacques replied, "I'm going to prepare for Orbital Strike."

Slippy was suddenly alarmed as he sat in his Arwing.

"Come again?"

_I am going to ready the drop pod to land on the planet's surface_, Jacques responded, _I am going to assist Fox against whatever enemy has landed on the planet._

"Er…alright," Slippy responded.

Jacques tore the covers off the pod and saw the door leading into garbage disposal. He put his hands firmly on the pod and begun to push it slowly across the hangar.

_Don't tell me you're pushing it towards Disposal?_ Slippy interrupted him.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Jacques replied.

Slippy had no answer to that. He knew he should have moved it to Disposal himself earlier.

Back on the surface of the planet, Fox panted heavily, trying to catch his breath back. He held his blood-soaked axe in one hand, his blaster in the other. The bodies of the creatures who had foolishly stood against him now laid before him, dead.

His communicator rang…

_FOX!_ Krystal's exclamation came over the com, _RUN! THOSE THINGS ARE COMING OUT!_

Sure enough, more of creatures were piling out of the building, brandishing swords, axes, crude machineguns and rocket-launchers.

"Ok boyz!" the largest of them cried out, "First ta chop up da furry gitz getz to keep is' ead'!"

They begun to converge on Fox who turned begun to run for it down the street. He felt the bullets whiz past his ear and hitting the ground next to him.

_We're coming in, Fox,_ Falco said, _Keep your head down!_

The two Arwings broke the circle they were flying in, which was around the base, and made their run towards it.

Fox dove for cover as Falco, Krystal and Slippy begun firing their lasers at the green horde, who quickly pointed their weapons at the Arwings.

"Let em' ave' it!" the leader cried out.

They all fired their high-calibre machine-guns up at the ships, the bullets denting their hulls. Falco fired off a bomb, which sent creatures and limbs flying.

"Take cover ya' gitz!" the leader ordered, "Na, wait. On second thought…"

He grabbed a rocket launcher.

"BLOW DEM' OUTTA DA SKYS!"

The creatures suddenly stood their ground and continued firing at the Arwings. The leader fired off a rocket and hit Falco, blowing a wing off.

"Dammit!" Falco cursed.

The trio of Arwings ascended back into the sky. Krystal's Arwing was badly shot up as well, the canopy cracked but luckily wasn't full of holes. Slippy's was no better.

'These'll be a bitch to fix up,' Slippy thought, which was at most inappropriate of moments.

Fox saw the Arwings ascend back into the air, amidst machine-gun and rocket fire.

"Get clear you guys!" Fox ordered, "I'll be fine until Pepper gets here."

_Bullshit!_ Falco cried, _You're not gonna last another 5 minutes down there._

_We have to do something,_ Krystal said, emotion in her voice.

_Jacques said he was coming down here_, Slippy said, _Using the drop pod._

_So stay alive for another couple of minutes_, Peppy added.

Fox was understandably surprised.

'Now the guy's feeling suicidal,' he thought, 'Does he really think he's invincible?'

Meanwhile on board the Great Fox, Jacques had finally gotten the pod into garbage disposal. Jacques pushed the button, the door opening for him. He climbed in and strapped himself.

Peppy watched from the security camera of garbage disposal. He shook his head sadly, as if expecting something to go wrong.

_I am secured, _Jacques notified Peppy through the coms.

Peppy swallowed softly and gazed upon the Garbage controls.

"Ok," Peppy replied, nerves affecting his voice some, "Just hold on…and pray."

_I am praying, _Jacques replied.

Peppy hesitated for a few seconds, before pushing DISPOSE.

"Godspeed, Space Marine," the hare said to himself.

Jacques was lurched forward as the pod hurtled down the chute as the floor opened up. He closed his eyes, feeling the light from the video screen in front of him shine on his face. As he drifted into his thoughts…

"Cerinia."

…he felt he was reliving the landing on Cerinia for the first time. It was in the heat of the civil war between it's people, and the Ultramarines were dropping down from the heavens to put an end to it.

It was funny, as the somewhat primitive race of furries thought of them as Angles coming to bring peace.

Which the Space Marines did, their presence alone stopped the fighting between these aliens, which were the only ones the Imperium ever trusted.

And which Jacques wanted to know why.

'I guess I won't be finding the answers today,' he thought, 'At least I can live with that.'

_Jacques? _Peppy's image graced the video screen, _Are you…? Oh thank God…_

The Marine looked at the ear closely.

"You can tell Slippy his reconstruction of the drop pod is a complete success," Jacques remarked, "What is my status?"

_You've just entered the atmosphere, _Peppy answered, _At the speed you're going you'll land in the base and near Fox's position in…15 seconds._

"Alright," Jacques could only say, trying not to drift back into his thoughts.

Meanwhile on the surface, Fox was getting tired from running, when suddenly he felt lead tear through his shoulder…

"ARGHH!"

…which he fell promptly to the ground. As he tried to get up, he felt a kick to the ribs send him flying and landing against a bench.

"GAHHH!"

He saw the largest of the creatures walk up to him, smiling and holding his smoking gun.

"He he he," the creature sniggered, "Guess I'll be claimin' ye ead' fer me pike, eh furry?"

Fox glared as the creatures, which were in the dozens, surrounded him. The leader touched the nape of Fox's neck with his axe, before raising it above his head.

"DIE FURRY!" the leader cried.

"Ey'?" one of the smaller creatures cried, "Wha' is dat?"

He pointed up in the sky, seeing what appeared to be a flaming hunk of metal descending upon them. Falco, Slippy and Krystal could see it.

"God," Krystal cried, "Is that Jacques?"

_He's burning up! _Slippy moaned, _He won't make it._

Suddenly, they heard his voice…

_That is not true._

Their eyes all widened in happiness. Falco was somewhat relieved to hear of Jacque's safety.

"Give em' hell, Marine!" Slippy cheered him on.

Fox saw the pod hurtling towards him from the sky. The creature's attention was now drawn to it and it made it's descent.

'Shock and awe,' Fox thought, 'Works for me.'

He quickly got up and ran. The creatures suddenly realised what they were doing.

"LOOK OUT!" the leader cried.

Too late, the burning pod landed directly on top of him, sending other aliens flying in all different directions, their weapons also flying everywhere. The force of the landing also sent Fox off his feet.

"Damn," he cursed.

The door to the pod was kicked open and out leapt Jacques, brandishing his boltgun and his Power Sword. The creatures were all somewhat shocked to see him.

"Itz a Marine-boy!" one of them cried out.

Determination crossed Jacques' face as he gripped his weapons.

"Orks!" he responded, "You should never have returned to Lylat."

Sounding off his own battlecry, he threw himself against the Orks, his sword charged with deadly energy, ready to be stained red…

"FEAR THE EMPEROR'S MIGHT!"


	18. Chapter 17: Return of Gorgutz

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Return of Gorgutz

* * *

Knocking over several of the aliens known as Orks by just flinging himself towards them, Jacques quickly gripped his sword and delivered a mighty swing of his power sword, sending more xenos flying.

"BACK YOU PAWNS OF DISORDER!" Jacques cried, "CRAWL BACK TO YOUR MASTERS!"

"KILL EM'!" the next biggest Ork cried, "KILL DA HUMIE!"

Watching in awe as Jacques took on dozens of Orks at once, Fox swallowed his pain and a possible broken rib and grabbed his axe, throwing himself back into the fray. He leapt forward, swinging his blade and knocking several Orks over.

"Fox!" Jacques exclaimed, "You were suppose to have escaped."

Fox smirked, "Not while you have all the fun!"

The Marine smiled as they moved back to back with each other, blades raised and surrounded by blood-lusting, warmongering Orks.

"FER F#$#'S SAKE!" the next leading Ork cried, "BLAS' THEM!"

They all pulled out there machine-guns, only to be quickly run through by Jacques sword, before being finished off by Fox's axe. One Ork swung his axe, which connected with Jacques shoulder plating, which only managed to scratch it; Jacques responded by decapitating the greenskin with a single swing of his sword.

"Oh my God," Slippy said softly, managing the see the carnage from the cockpit of his Arwing as they flew above the green horde.

_Don't just fly there_, Peppy cried over the com, _Help them._

_Already on it! _Falco exclaimed.

The Arwing swooped down one last time and begun opening up with their laser cannons, blowing away several Orks in one strike, which circled Fox and Jacques, who were still playing swordsman with the aliens.

Jacques most of all, sending Orks flying alǎ Sauron with his Power Sword. He was mesmerised in his killing of the Orks, him finally seeing the looks on his enemy's face as he drove his blade into him.

"RUN AWAY!" the lead Ork cried, "WE DEN FIGHT ANOTHER' DAY!"

The Orks then took the hint and begun to break, running away the vulpine and the human, and being picked off from the air by the avian, the frog and the vixen.

Unamused at the Orks sudden cowardice, Jacques gripped his boltgun and begun chasing them, gun blazing.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARDS!" Jacques cried, angry.

"No!" Fox exclaimed, "Jacques!"

He caught up to the Marine and pulled on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked back questioningly at Fox, whose face was that of sympathy.

"Let them go," Fox said softly, "We'll fight them another time."

Jacques shook his head, "I cannot. They are the scourge of the universe."

"Maybe," Fox said, "But we've got to plan this whole thing out."

"But…"

Fox looked at him deeply, which caused Jacques to slowly nod and lowered his gun.

"Another time," Jacques agreed.

He sheathed his sword and looked up at the sky, seeing the Arwings flying around in a circle.

_Hey, they're running away!_ Falco exclaimed, _Shall we go and blast their green asses?_

Fox turned to his communicator and replied, smiling painfully, "I think we should head back to the ship. No more heroics for today."

_Awwww,_ Slippy sighed, _We were just getting started._

Jacques looked at where the Orks should be running, only to find that they were gone, in an instant.

'Odd,' he thought, 'They disappeared quickly.'

He then thought of Fox.

'Why did you stop me from pursuing them?' he thought again, 'What were you trying to achieve?'

10 minutes later they were all back up at the Star Fox, which had where Slippy was busy bandaging Fox's rib in the infirmary.

"Ah," Fox moaned, "That's smart."

"Oh get over it," Slippy replied, "It could be worse. The Greenies could have shattered your whole ribcage or they could have shot the Great Fox down when it hovered above the base just to pick you and Jacques up."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Fox unexpectedly retorted, "Besides…what were those things?"

"Jacques can tell us," Slippy replied, "He's sitting on the bridge with Krystal."

Fox couldn't help but be slightly alarmed.

"What about Falco and Peppy?" he asked.

"Falco's lying on his bed listening to those god-awful tunes of his," Slippy explained, "And Peppy's in the Archives."

Fox nodded, "Right."

He then sat up, looked at his bandaged self in the mirror, put his green shirt and vest back on and left the infirmary; all to a puzzled Slippy.

'What was that all about?' Slippy wondered, 'Me saying Jacques and Krystal sitting on the bridge together?'

His eyes then widened at that thought. He shuddered.

'Come on, Fox,' he thought, disturbed, 'Not in a million years.'

On the bridge, Krystal stared out at MacBeth, trying to comprehend that they have returned. Jacques was leaning against the wall as always, still adorned in his armour.

"So they're back, aren't they?" Krystal asked the Marine, head unturning.

"Yes, Krystal," Jacques replied, "Something is amiss here."

He stepped forward towards her.

"Why have they returned?" Krystal asked, voice cracking, "What do want with this system? They already got their bloodlust out of Cerinia. What more do they want?"

"An Ork's thirst for war is never quenched," Jacques explained, "And they know that, unfortunately."

Krystal turned around to face Jacques, who was standing before her.

"Can we stop them?" Krystal asked him.

Jacques sighed, "I do not know. It depends on who you ask."

"What do you think?" Krystal asked again, smiling slightly.

Jacques looked out in space as he replied, "Perhaps. If we are strong enough and well-equipped."

Krystal reached over and put a hand on his plated shoulder, where he instantly turned to her, questioningly. He noticed she was still smiling at him, so he returned it.

They found each other staring into one another's eyes; Jacques into her emerald blue and Krystal into his luscious green. The tender moment came to an end when Fox stepped onto the bridge, seeing the Cerinian and the human.

They quickly turned to him.

"Fox," Krystal begun, "Where's Peppy and Falco? They should be here."

"My thoughts exactly," Fox said, stepping onto the bridge.

It was also at the moment that Peppy and Falco stepped onto the bridge, followed by Slippy.

"Sorry I disappeared, you guys," Peppy said, "There were a few things I had to check up on."

"What he was saying," Falco explained himself in 4 words.

They all turned to Jacques, where he instantly knew what to say.

"What we were just fighting were Orks," Jacques explained, "Also known as Greenskins. They live for only one thing…and that is war."

'Knew he was going to say something like that,' Falco thought.

"They must have chosen Lylat and MacBeth for their next WAAAGH!" Jacques continued, "And I must say they've dealt a lot more damage in a short time than I expected."

"WAAAGH?" Slippy said, "Don't you mean 'War?'

Jacques looked sternly at the frog, "Ork spelling is by far the most inferior in the whole universe, if you must know."

"Oh," Slippy replied.

Fox rubbed his forehead gently, trying to vent his rare frustration.

"This is great," Fox begun sarcastically, "Instead of a the weak, surviving forces of Venom we have a entire race of axe-wielding maniacs from the other side of the universe moving in on us. Pepper's forces are going to get eaten alive down there."

"That may not be so," Jacques explained, "An Ork WAAGH! is usually orchestrated by a Warboss, the biggest and the strongest of the clan. If we kill the Warboss, than his forces spirit will be broken and will be a lot easier to destroy."

"What makes up their spirit?" Peppy asked.

Jacques and Krystal eyed one another, before Jacques explained further, "The carnage of battle. They thrive on the blood of their enemies. Where there is a world to invade and masses of opposition to kill, they will be there."

"I see," Fox said, "Well, here are our options…"

They all turned to him.

"We can either wait her for Cornerian support, and let the Orks cut them down," Fox said, "Or we could dive back in and weaken their resolve, which is by taking out their Warboss."

"Tough decision," Falco agreed humorously.

Suddenly, the lights on the bridge went out.

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed, "The power's out!"

"That can't be," Slippy said, unsure, "I just checked the power cells."

The only light came from the stars outside the window. Once again, Krystal felt dread envelop her as she moved her hand around and felt out Fox's hand.

The vulpine felt the vixen grab his plan. He suppressed a blush…

"Now what's happening?" Peppy exclaimed.

"WARNING!" ROB blurted out, "UNKNOWN ENERGY PATTERN HAS HIT THE GREAT FOX!"

His report was proven when the Great Fox begun to vibrate, before shaking violently, sending everyone almost off their feet.

"OH CRAP!" Falco cried.

The Great Fox begun to slowly be pulled towards MacBeth's atmosphere.

"I think we're caught in a tractor beam!" Slippy exclaimed, "A planet-based tractor beam!"

"That cannot be true," Jacques said, "Orks don't have that kind of technology."

Suddenly, the lights went back on, and the holographic-communicator turned on.

"What…?"

The ugly image of an Ork appeared on the communicator. Only that it had a large, grey mouthguard, what appeared to be a mechanical device over it's left eye and wires coming out it's neck.

"Oiright!" it begun, "Listen up ya furry faggots, specially' ya humie," the Ork begun, "We're takin' over ya flyin' scrap heap and ya' skullz are gonna be added ta me ponti' stick. Dat's right, ya all gonna' die!"

"Who are f#$# are you suppose to be?" Falco asked, angrily.

"Da name's Gorgutz, the ead' hunter of the Orks. Da biggis', meanis' Warboss of all da boyz. I'm movin' in on dis' miserable lil' patch an' killin' anyone who getz in me way."

"Gorgutz?" Jacques said, getting up from the floor, "I know you."

"Do ya really, humie?" the Ork Warboss known as Gorgutz asked, smiling.

"Yes," Jacques replied glaring, "You were said to have led the biggest Ork WAAAGH! on the planet Lorn V…"

He then smirked.

"…only to be put down by the combined efforts of the Imperial Guard and the Eldar."

Gorgutz laughed and counted, "At lest' dem Imperial-boyz didn't get dere' Titan and da Eldar turned da dust when it exploded. At lest I got ta bring home some eads'."

The Ork then glared menacingly.

"An' yer ead' will do jus' fine, along wit all da other furry buggers in dis here galaxy."

"You can try," Fox said, glaring.

The Great Fox was soon pulled through the atmosphere, until the grey surface was once again seen, along with…

"Scanners have picked up a massive enemy encampment on the planet's surface." ROB informed them all.

"No shit!" Falco exclaimed, seeing it for himself through the window.

Situated on the flat land and surrounded by a equally massive wooden wall and peppered with hundreds of Ork WAAGH banners, the Ork encampment was teaming with thousands of Orks, along with their shabbily built vehicles including Wartrucks, Wartraks and Tanks.

And in the centre of the camp was what appeared to be a massive gun emplacement…the tractor beam.

Slippy shook his head softly, "We are so dead."

"Roger that," Falco nodded, pupils diluted in shock.

Suddenly, the window was cracked as thousands of rounds of ammunition pelted the Great Fox.

"Damn!" Fox cried, "On the floor!"

Bullets tore through the window and begun tearing up everything on the bridge, shattering computers and consoles. Everyone drop to the ground, a few bullets ricocheting of Jacques armour.

"Damn xenos!" Jacques cursed before dropping onto the floor.

Bullets tore into ROB.

"DANGER! DANGER!" ROB cried, "SUSTAINING EXTERNAL DAMAGE!"

"ROB!" Slippy cried, distressfully, "GET DOWN NOW!"

ROB then suddenly received a slug to the forehead, blowing out the back of his head. He then toppled over.

"SYSTEM Shutdownnnnn…" ROB's last words were, before shutting off like a computer.

Slippy's eyes were wide in absolute devastation. He felt tears cloud his eyes, seeing his closest companion 'die' before his eyes.

'ROB!' he thought, 'Please God, no!'

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?" Krystal cried out loud.

"TO THE HANGAR!" Fox ordered out loud, "BUT STAY LOW!"

Meanwhile on the ground, the Orks all laughed and cried out loud triumphantly as they fired their bullet-piercing rounds at the downing Great Fox. The Warboss Gorgutz getting the biggest kick out of it.

"Dat's right, boyz!" he laughed, "Bring dem' furries down an' loot dat junk heap! Dat'll please dat red-arsed ape."

"But Boss," a mega-armoured Nob turned to him, "What do we do' if we kill' dat humie? Da red-arse said not ta kill da Marine-Boy."

"Bah!" Gorgutz cried, "We'll delive' him what's left of dat humie in'a box, without da ead'."

"Aw yeah!" the Nob said, smiling, "Ya' so smart!"

"Of course I am, ya git!" the Warboss retorted, "I'm Gorgutz, da future ruler of da Lylat. And nobodi' gonna stop us!"


	19. Chapter 18: Reinforced

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Reinforced

* * *

The Great Fox continued to slowly fall towards the surface of the planet, bullet holes decorating the hull as the Orks kept up with their hail of gunfire. The Orks laughed as if they were socialising at a pub.

Which is how they really behaved most of the time.

"Dis' is takin' too long!" a Nob cried, loading up another clip into his machine-gun.

"Too right, boyz!" Gorgutz cried, relaxing his arm with held his chaingun cannon, "Fire ya rokkit lanchers! BRING DEM DOWN!"

On board the Great Fox, everyone had managed to get out of the bridge and was running for the hangar. Fox's heart pounded against his chest, realising they were slowly plummeting towards the ground.

"This ship won't last much longer," Fox cried, "We've got to get off and destroy that tractor beam generator."

They stepped onto the hangar, where instantly they faced a very dire situation.

"Only 3 Arwings," Krystal pointed out, "And six of us. So 3 of us will have to wing ride then."

She turned to Peppy.

"You can fly mine," she said, "I doubt you'd last very long clinging onto a wing."

Peppy nodded, "Thanks, Krystal."

An explosion rocked the ship, causing Falco to snap.

"CAN WE GO NOW?" he exclaimed.

Fox nodded, where he, Peppy and Slippy climbed into their Arwings. Krystal, not fancying riding on a wing, ran towards Fox's ship and climbed in as well, sitting all over Fox' lap.

"Kr…Kry?" Fox begun, surprised at having the girl of his dreams sitting on his lap.

Krystal smiled, "You mind?"

Fox smiled back nervously, blushing deeply, "Not at all."

"C'mon Jacques," Falco cried, turning to the Space Marine, "Grab a wing and hold on."

Jacques nodded and ran to Fox's Arwing, where he sat atop of the left wing. Falco grabbed Slippy's right.

"Ok," Fox begun, "Open the hangar, Slip."

Slippy did so, pushing buttons on his dashboard. The hangar opened painfully and slowly.

"HOLD ON!" Fox cried, gripping his controls.

Krystal arms were around the vulpine's neck as the Arwing flew out of the hangar, where they instantly (and carefully) dodge the incoming tracer fire from the ground.

"Take out that tractor beam!" Fox ordered, "And any greenie that happens to be your flight path."

"My thoughts exactly," Peppy replied as they flew straight for the encampment.

Peppy shook his head slightly as he focused on what laid ahead before him. It's been a long time since he last climbed into the cockpit, so it was understandable that this was a bit harrowing.

'Come on, old timer,' he thought to himself as he piloted the ship he used to fly before Krystal came onto the scene, 'Breath steady. Prove you're not completely useless.'

Gorgutz saw the Arwings in the air.

"BLAS' DEM!" the Warboss ordered, "OR I'LL SKIN DA LOT OF YA'!"

The Orcs begun firing up at the Arwings, who swerved left and right and to dodge the leaded death. Fox and Slippy dared not barrel-rolling, or they would send their clinging passengers plummeting to their deaths.

"Alright," Fox cried, "Load your bombs and get ready to fire. There is no way we're gonna let the Great Fox be destroyed a second time.

_Got it!_ Slippy replied.

The Arwings flew straight towards the large gun, which was still aimed at the Great Fox. All this time, Jacques and Falco held tightly to the wings of their rides. Jacques gritted his teeth, realising the fact that he was not wearing his helmet.

_Just hold on, Jacques_, Fox said to him through his earpiece.

"I am doing just that," Jacques replied.

The Orks continued to fire up at the Arwings, where Gorgutz noticed what they were going after…

"Dem furries going after out tractiv' gun," he cried, "STOP DEM!"

"RIGHT, BOSS!" the armoured-Nob cried.

Fox smiled, his finger hovering above the bomb trigger, and the fact he had Krystal bundled up on his lap.

"Take THIS!" he exclaimed, which almost startled Krystal.

Fox, Slippy and Peppy fired their bombs at the tractor beam generator, the resulting explosions causing the casing under it to weaken, effectively causing it to collapse on itself, the force of it landing on the ground and sending dozens of Orks flying.

"Dem furry gitz!" a Nob cried, "Dat red-arse ain't gonna be happy!"

"I see dat, ya gretchen-lovin' nob-head!" Gorgutz exclaimed, clipping the Nob's ears…literally, "Who car's bout' dat red-arsed ape? Dat boyz want's da Marine-boy'z blood, he'll git it!"

The Great Fox stopped itself from ploughing itself into the ground, where it was just floating above the surface.

"Yes!" Slippy squealed with joy, "The auto-pilot's taking over. The ship's saved!"

"That's good to hear," Peppy remarked, trying his hardest to focus on piloting.

Jacques smiled, before frowing and pointing out, "I do not think me and Falco can hold on for much longer. You should set us down somewhere."

Fox nodded from within the cockpit, "Good idea."

Fox an and Slippy flew some distance away from the encampment towards a hill, where they slowed their speed and dropped altitude, where Jacques and Falco leaped off and landed on the grey dirt. Falco sighed and brushed his feathers.

"Wing-riding doesn't get better than that," he chuckled.

He then suddenly felt a weight land in his arms.

"What the hey…?"

He found he was holding Jacque's boltgun, where the Marine himself held his Power Sword firmly in his hands.

"Er…Jacques?" Falco begun, "What the hell is this?"

"We are going in," Jacques could only reply as he looked over the horde of Orks entrenched some distance away.

"I'm sorry?" Falco said, "I didn't quite get a good look at your sanity."

"We have to give Fox, Peppy and Slippy ground support," Jacques explained, "Otherwise they will not last under their barrage of bullets and rockets."

"Just the TWO of us!" Falco exclaimed.

Suddenly, the both of them heard the roar of engines in the distance.

"We got company!" Falco cried.

2 Wartraks rode towards them, their greenskinned drivers bearing their teeth in vicious smiles as they beared down on them.

"WE'ZE COMIN' FER YA!" one of them cried, "YA HUMIE AND YA BIRDY!"

"Birdy?" Falco queried, eyes widened.

Jacques watched as Falco glared and raised the heavy gun.

"I resent that!"

He then begun firing at one of the traks, who also begun firing it's cannon. Falco dodged each of it's rounds as he focused on the skull of the incoming Ork. He then fired off a bolt, which tore through the skull of the Ork, causing him to fly off, his trak slowing down and coming to a stop.

Jacques charged towards the other trak, sword in hand. The Ork driving continued to fire at the Marine, who had his other arm shielding his face as the bullet bounced off his armour.

Just as he felt a round go through his shoulder, Jacques cried out and thrusted his sword forward, skewering the Ork on the other end, lifting him off his trak as it continued to move.

"F#$#! F#$#! F#$#!" the Ork cursed in pain, feeling the blade through his large gut.

Jacques pulled his sword out, allowing the Ork to fall onto the floor. He then stood over it and drove his blade into it's skull.

"Foul greenskin!" Jacques exclaimed, pulling his sword out and watching the blood trickle down his sword.

Another roar of the engine startled Jacques as he spun around, sword ready. He was relieved to find it was Falco, manning the other Wartrak.

"You gonna stand there posing," Falco begun, smiling, "Or are you gonna grab those other wheels?"

Jacques nodded and returned the smile, "Doing just that, avian."

Meanwhile the Arwings flew away from the encampment, amidst the gun and rocket fire.

"We have to protect the Great Fox," Krystal said, "Just until those reinforcements arrive."

"For how long, though?" Fox queried, looking down at the vixen sitting on his lap.

Krystal sighed, "Just until they get here."

Fox nodded, "You heard all that, guys?"

_Sure,_ Slippy answered.

_Clearly, _Peppy added.

Jacques and Falco drove on towards the Great Fox, which was still floating in mid-air just above the surface. Their foots were practically crushing the pedals as they sped towards the ship, very eager to get there.

"They're heading back to the Great Fox!" Falco exclaimed, "And I can only why."

"To protect it against the Ork, just until the reinforcements arrive?" Jacques answered.

"Yep," Falco replied cynically, "That'll do it."

Gorgutz eyed the Great Fox in the distance, where the Arwing circled around it and two Wartraks driven by a bird and a human heading straight for it.

"COME ON, BOYZ!" Gorgutz cried, "AT' EM!"

The Orks all cried out as they plodded towards Star Fox.

"Here they come!" Fox cried in his Arwing's cockpit.

Jacques looked over the dashboard of his wartrak.

'Mortar…mortar,' he thought, 'This model has to have a…yes!'

His eyes fixated on the mortar launcher trigger. He steered his trak towards the Ork hordes and lobbed 4 projectiles at the mass, sending Orks, weapons and several body-parts flying.

"How'd you do that?" Falco asked hastily.

"Check your dashboard!" Jacques cried.

Falco did so and found…

"Rokkit lancher?" Falco queried, "Jeez, they're as illiterate as they're…they're…"

He rolled his eyes around his head.

"Come to think of it…"

"Falco?" Jacques cried, "Launch your mortars."

Falco was brought out of his train of though and pulled the trigger, firing rockets at the horde, sending Orks flying back.

'Coooooooool!' Falco thought, impressed as hell.

_Eh…guys?_ Slippy begun, _They're getting closer._

"I know that," Fox said, glaring, "Get ready to…"

Just as the Orks were about to converge on the defensive Great Fox, massive blasts of energy descended upon them, vaporising dozens of them.

"WHAT DA HELL?" a Nob cried.

"DEM CORNERIAN BOYZ AR' ERE'!" Gorgutz cried.

His point was proven when Cornerian-produced aircraft descended out of the clouds and begun showering death, involving missiles and bombs, and sending Orks flying.

Jacques was practically dumbfounded, upon seeing Cornerian fighters appear out of nowhere and without warning.

"I must say that was with haste," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll say," Falco agreed, knowing he should have just said 'That was quick!'

A large Cornerian dreadnought-class star cruiser slowly made it's descent from the clouds, displaying all of it's might and glory, including it's large side cannons, prepped for action. It appeared to be one of the oldest battlecruisers still in action, having survived the first Lylat War.

_This is the 'Monolith' to any Cornerian forces remaining down there,_ Fox intercepted a transmission, _Does anyone copy, over?_

"Star Fox here," Fox begun, smirking, "Bout' time you showed up."

The other line chuckled, before replying, _We do our best._

Dozens of other fighters appeared and begun to lay waste to the greenskins. Gorgutz should fear for his life…

But instead…

'Tim' fer Plan B!' he thought.

Just as a bomb sailed towards him, he quickly pressed a red button on his left claw and he begun to fade away, much to the surprise of the Orks around him.

"Boss?" the mega-armoured Nob begun, "Wher' are ya…ARGHHHH!"

They were then engulfed in flames, where they begun screaming at the top of their lungs, which in turn were also in flames as the fire slowly consumed them.

"Now that's what I call a barbeque!" Peppy couldn't help but chuckle.

The Cornerian fighters flew close to the Arwing, where Fox could see one of the pilot's saluting him through the canopy.

_This is Raven Unit, the _Cornerian fighter pilot said to Star Fox over the coms, _We'll take it from it._

"How typical of them," Slippy groaned, "We fight the majority of them and they come along and take all the credit."

_Live with it, Slip,_ Peppy hushed him.

2 minutes later the Ork forces were reduced to nothing but ash and soot, the victorious Cornerian fighters circling around the scorched ground, their radio transmission being heard on Star Fox's coms…

_Wasted!  
_

_That got em'!_

_F#$#ing greenskins._

The Arwing were docked inside the cruiser's hangar, where the hangar crewmembers were surprised to see both a vulpine and a vixen climb out of the same Arwing.

"Fox McCloud," a canine officer greeted him, saluting.

Fox nodded, "Lieutenant."

The officer then turned to Krystal, "Ma'am."

She smiled, "Hello."

"It's a good thing we got here as quickly as we could, eh?" the officer asked.

Fox chuckled, "Yeah."

Slippy and Peppy climbed out of their Arwings, Peppy albeit are bit slowly, and dizzying. Slippy looked around the hangar, noticing how it appeared to be kind of aged.

'What a ride,' Peppy thought, 'And after so long.'

Slippy noticed he was about to topple over, so he ran over and helped him down.

"Easy, Pep'," Slippy begun, holding him by the arm.

They walked over and joined Fox and Krystal.

"Colonel Liebowitz is waiting for you," the officer said, "If you'll just follow…"

"Hold on," Fox interrupted him, "Where's Falco and…"

They all then saw a transport ship fly into the hangar, where Fox and co. were instantly relieved. But when the door ramp lowered, and out stepped Falco and…

"Hostile!"

…Jacques, all guns were aimed at the avian and the human, Jacques in question rubbing the side of his neck. The officer drew his blaster and aimed, panicked at the Ultramarine.

"Lieutenant!" Fox said, rolling his eyes at this predictable scenario, "The Space Marine's with us."

Krystal noticed that Jacques was rubbing his neck as if it was irritated.

"What happened?" she asked aloud, walking towards him.

"They tried to use some sort of animal…" Jacques begun, only to black out and collapse forward on the deck, emitting a loud clank as he hit metal.

Krystal's internal alarms screamed at her as she ran forward panicked.

"Oh God," she cried, "Jacques!"

Fox, Slippy, the officer and about a dozen soldiers ran towards the collapsed form of Jacques, and Falco, who was just standing next to him, looking down at Jacques.

"What happened?" Fox asked alarmed, and rubbing his head fur in frustration.

Falco sighed, "When they came down for us, they fired some kinda animal tranquilliser at him. He passed out; I tried telling them he was with us, he woke up and…"

He nudged towards the transport.

"…floored the whole squad just before we landed here."

A soldier took a peek into the transport, where inside laid 7 unconscious and heavily armed Cornerian Marines. He put his hand over his mouth just to not gasp in panic.

Fox turned angrily to the officer, his hand on Jacque's soldier.

"What did Pepper tell you people about the Space Marine?"

"Pardon?" the officer asked, slightly shaken at the sight of a human.

"Answer me!" Fox yelled.

As Fox laid shit on the officer, Krystal's hand caressed the human's forehead. Her face was that of sadness as she downcast her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Jacques,' she thought sadly, eyes full of emotion, 'If only they knew what you stand for.'


	20. Chapter 19: To Be Cruel and Unjust

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

A/N: Thanks for your honest reviews, especially **SF Ghost** and **Fox The Cave II. **And you too **Lord General Militant **and to all the other authors and viewers who have reviewed.

Until I feel the need to bring my fic up to the M rating, I'm just gonna blot out all curse words. Besides, it's part of my writing style.

* * *

Chapter 19 – To be Cruel and Unjust

* * *

Just as quickly as he managed to claw his way out of the drugs, courtesy of the rescue party sent to pick him and Falco up, he returned to that place where there is no pain and thought. And for once he was grateful to be there.

Even though he was unconscious and in a tranquilliser-induced haze, his mind was still active, thanks to the implants graciously provided by his Emperor. In this state, it gave him time to think…and to think hard.

He thought of what had transpired in the last three months, ever since he was found alive by the xenos mercenary company known as Star Fox. At first they understandably thought different of him, except her…Krystal, the Crown Princess of Cerinia; the one whom he managed to spare from the planet's destruction.

After they defeated the twin daemons on Cython IV and uncovering the Venomian 'Emperor' Oikonny's plans to clone him, he was asked if he would join Star Fox as the Heavy Weapons expert. He accepted, and he generally became closer to them over time. He had always been tolerant and understanding of other forms of life, as his family raised him to be, making him completely different to those other members of his kind.

In those past three months, he had fought alongside Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy…and Krystal, against Oikonny's devastated forces, always to soften up or finish off whatever job Pepper gave to them. At first he was disappointed he did not face much conflict.

But his disappointment completely when he was around Krystal…and the other members of Star Fox for that matter.

One thing that he didn't understand about Lylat was that of it's armed forces. They generally saw him as bad news, even though he pulled their asses out of the fire many a time. Once he even wrecked a Venomian tank with his Power Fist, saving a squad of Cornerian soldiers. They were thankful for the save, but not towards the Space Marine himself.

Krystal told them, that Jacques was on their side…

Funny, he was thinking more of that blue vixen than anything else, and also of her home planet of…

SPLASH!

"Wake up, human!" he heard someone growl.

He reluctantly returned to reality with a start. His vision was still hazy from the tranquilliser, but he could make out two entities, a fox and a hound, where the latter was holding a bucket dripping with water; and he was sitting in what appeared to be a holding cell.

"I don't think he's fully awake, Mack," the fox grinned, "Use the shock tosh."

"With the utmost pleasure," Mack the hound replied, pulling out a baton that had electricity spurt out the other end, "What do you think the most vulnerable."

"Try between his legs," the fox said, still smiling.

"I am awake…" Jacques said weakly.

"Hey I think he's trying to say something," the fox said sarcastically.

Mack shrugged and dove forward.

Jacques felt several hundred volts tear through his armour and into his body from between his legs, causing him to grit his teeth so much they felt like they were going to crack.

"I am awake!" Jacques exclaimed, quickly jolting up, using the walls as leverage.

The fox and the hound sniggered, seeing him up on his feet, and possibly in pain…which Jacques was not, his contempt drowning it out.

"The colonel requests an audience, Space Marine," the fox said, mocking the human tongue and their way of speaking.

"And if you try anything," Mack said, before patting his baton, "You'll get more of this."

If he wanted to, Jacques could just crush their skulls under his feet in under a quarter of a minute, but he decided to play it smart.

"As you wish," he replied.

Jacques limped past them and out the door, closely followed by him. He found some more soldiers waiting for him, guns trained on him.

He could hear them whisper.

"God, he's huge."

"Though he'd be uglier."

"Heard they shaved a gorilla."

Jacques could only shrug their thoughts off, knowing of their arrogance towards him. He could only think of one thing…

'Star Fox,' he thought.

Meanwhile, the other guys were present in a large chamber with a desk and a large swivel chair behind it, where the chair was turned around. Armed guards surrounded them and they were stripped of their weapons and equipment.

"Colonel Liebowitz," the lieutenant said, "Star Fox is present as you requested."

"Thank you, lieutenant," a gruff voice from behind the chair replied.

Fox couldn't believe this whole thing was happening. They had knocked Jacques out and dragged him off to high-security detention, despite his and other guy's protests, especially Krystal, who was almost on the verge of tears.

That really did disturb Fox…Krystal's behaviour that is.

'What is this?' Falco thought, 'A film? The villain with his back turned?'

"Colonel," Fox begun, heated, "You attacked and imprisoned one of our own crew."

"You mean that human?" Liebowitz replied, his back turned, "If you weren't the famous Fox McCloud, I'd say you and your buddies are traitors and spies for the Imperium. I mean for God's sake…"

The chair spun around.

"…he's a Space Marine, one of the most barbaric creatures in the universe."

Their eye's widened, especially Falco's.

'Aw crap,' he thought.

Liebowitz was a falcon avian in military dress, almost like Falco but only that his features were greyish white and he was middle-aged.

"But since you are Star Fox," Liebowitz continued, looking over Fox and the others, especially the blue vixen, "I have to question where you're loyalties really lie."

"But sir," Slippy begun, "Didn't General Pepper say that Jacques is on our side?"

Liebowitz eyes widened in surprise, "That thing has a name?"

"Yes!" Krystal exclaimed.

Liebowitz frowned, "The good general can say anything he likes about this Space Marine. But I believe that humans are a disease, a wretched curse."

He then got up from his seat.

"And it's hard to believe that you people don't see that."

Fox could see where all this was going. Apparently this guy suffered at the hands of the Imperium of Man and saw them all as traitors.

The vulpine looked carefully at the grey avian.

"The Imperium took something away from you," he begun, "Didn't they?"

Liebowitz smirked, "You've guessed."

Suddenly the doors into the chamber opened to reveal Jacques and an entourage of about a dozen guards. He had energy binds around his hands.

Star Fox's eyes were wide in horror, seeing Jacques as a prisoner.

"You can't be doing this!" Fox cried.

"Yeah!" Slippy begun.

Jacques was pushed forward by roughly two guards, where he stood in the centre of the room. Jacques looked around himself, seeing soldiers surrounded him on all sides, with their weapons trained on him.

Liebowitz smiled, stepping away from his desk, "So Space Marine? We meet again."

Jacques looked at him questioningly, before edging his eyes towards Star Fox, who was moved to the side.

"Have we met?" Jacques asked, calmly.

Liebowitz chuckled, "You tell me?"

Jacques looked at the avian closely, taking in his visage; before shaking his head and replying, "Never."

"Well, I must say you're something to gaze at," Liebowitz said, "Seven feet tall, fully armoured and…"

He squinted at his chest plate.

"…with the Star Fox insignia on your chest plating?"

"I am a member of Star Fox," Jacques explained, "I was recruited three months ago."

He then heard chuckling from all around him, before upright laughter echoed around the room, as the Cornerian's all bursts into fits of laughter. Liebowitz himself wasn't amused, while Star Fox was completely bewildered.

"Funny," Liebowitz said, walking behind Jacques, "And I thought all human hated being around…aliens?"

"I think differently from other…"

CRACK!

"Ah!"

He staggered forward, feeling something impact with the back of his skull.

"Jacques!" Krystal screamed, seeing Liebowitz just strike her protector across the head.

She felt like running over there, but she saw guard stand in front of her and the other guys. Fox on the other hand felt anger well up inside of him.

Liebowitz couldn't hold it in much longer. He cried out and struck Jacques again with the end of his blaster, this time harder, seeing as his head was the only thing unprotected. The Marine fell to his knees, not wanting to pass out again.

He gritted his teeth and stared angrily at the floor.

"You destroyed my home planet!" Liebowitz yelled, walking in front of him, "You torched my world 10 years ago, killing my entire family."

"You're…mistaken!" Jacques exclaimed.

He then turned suddenly to Falco, who then felt a jolt of fear envelope him. Liebowitz pointed at him.

"You're from planet Falconia?" he said, "You probably saw your own home go up in smoke, yet you associate with this…this…human?"

Falco glared, "No choice. Fox recruited him and I have to hang around him. I admit I feel uncomfortable being around him…"

His eyes then went sympathetic.

"…but he hasn't tried anything behind our backs. He's loyal to the team and he even saved our lives."

"Oh yes," Liebowitz said reminiscently, "Cython IV, the stink world."

He then returned to Jacques, who then struck his head again, causing him to collapse onto the ground, face first.

Krystal felt her heart being ripped to shreds.

'How could they do this to him?' she thought, distressed.

"That's enough!" Fox yelled in anger.

Fox wished he had his blaster with him, just as Liebowitz spoke again.

"Lylatians should not associate with humans," Liebowitz announced, "Nor should anything else come in contact with a human. You know why?"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in the hall, except Star Fox.

"They take away our hopes and dreams," he explained, "They take away our children, our brothers, our sisters, our husbands, wives, our own families. They destroy our homes, where we live…"

He then looked down on the fallen human, putting his foot up on his armoured back.

"…and even what we stand for."

"Hey!" Slippy cried, "Leave him alone! He's not like other humans!"

Star Fox felt all guns trained on them. Liebowitz turned to Star Fox.

"You defend this man?" he asked.

Slippy glared, "Yeah! I do you pompous bastard."

The others could help but be impressed at Slippy's attitude. Peppy smiled slightly, having being silent since the whole ordeal started.

Krystal looked at the fallen form of Jacques, who appeared to be out cold once again. She felt a tear streak from her eye, before seeing the grey avian walk towards them…Slippy.

He then grabbed Slippy by the neck of his yellow jumpsuit, and hoisted him into the air. Slippy eyes sank into his head in panic. He then stepped backwards away from Star Fox, the guards keeping them at bay.

"Slip!" Fox cried.

"Listen, you little green turd," Liebowitz said threateningly, "To you mercs. When we get back to Corneria, I'm going to recommend to General Pepper you all be convicted of associating with the enemy and selling out to the Imperium…"

Jacques eyes shot open, hearing all that.

Liebowitz then turned to Krystal, "But for you…"

He smiled and stepped forward towards her. Fox suddenly grabbed her hand and held it, protectively.

"…I could have you spared conviction, seeing as you're the Crown Princess of Cerinia and the last of your kind. But only…"

His face inched closer towards her.

"…if you'll do something for me, and for all the others on my ship."

Krystal's eyes widened, knowing what he wanted…what everyone else except her friends wanted out of her. She shook her head.

"No," she cried.

Liebowitz still smiled, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice here, you pretty little…"

"Leave them alone!"

All eyes and ears turned to Jacques, who slowly stirred on the floor. He got up slowly, every inch of his armour creaking as he sat up on his knees, before moving up onto his feet. He was bleeding from the back of his head, but luckily it wasn't fractured.

"What do you say, human?" Liebowitz asked.

"I said 'Leave them alone!'" Jacques repeated, "They do not deserve to suffer because of me."

"What happens to them is none of your business," Liebowitz hissed, "You should worry about yourself and how you'll going to die."

Jacques sighed, "I understand and sympathise with your loss and your reactions towards me, colonel."

Liebowitz's eyes suddenly went wide in surprise.

"What?"

Jacques glared and spun around to face him, his eyes filled with green fire.

"You will not harm Star Fox," Jacques said, "The only thing they ever did was find and revive me. And that was a mistake. They were only under orders from General Pepper to secure me from Oikonny and their plans to clone me, and with his army of imitation Marine, he would have wiped all of you out by now."

Jacques breathed, before continuing, "My revival was not meant to happen, yet it did happen. And I see that I am not welcome here in this galaxy and I understand why."

Krystal shook her head softly and thought, 'No, Jacques. Your reawakening was not a mistake.'

Fox was also trying to comprehend what the Marine was saying.

'God, Jacques,' he thought alarmed, 'Don't sacrifice yourself because of us!'

Jacques contemplated breaking his own most dreaded secret, but decided against it, seeing how they should not know.

"If you're going to kill me because I am human, yet innocent," Jacques said, "Then go ahead. But spare the lives of my friends, because their only crime was finding me, and it was only to stop Venom from acquiring their weapon of mass-destruction."

Krystal smiled softly, seeing him at his most honourable yet. Liebowitz exhaled, taking in all that.

"Alright, Space Marine," Liebowitz sighed, "You win. But still…

He then raised his blaster and aimed it at his forehead. Jacques showed no drop of fear, yet his eyes were burning with green fire.

Liebowitz could only smile, seeing how this will be the first human he's killed in a decade.

"…allow me to put you out of your misery, Space Marine."

Something within Krystal snapped as she suddenly glared at the colonel, with him pointing his gun at her best friend and her saviour. She suddenly ploughed through the guards in front of them…

"Krystal!" Fox exclaimed, seeing her.

And running up to both Liebowitz and Jacques, whose heads turned her way…

"What the he…ARGH!"

The grey avian felt her foot against his face, knocking him down away from Jacques and dropping his gun. She quickly grabbed it and aimed at the grey avian.

'No, Krystal,' Jacques thought, 'Why did you do that?'

"I will not let you kill Jacques!" she could only exclaim, "He's innocent of everything you accuse him off."

The other guards distracted, Fox and Falco quickly subdued them and took their rifles, where they found other guns trained on them, and they rushed forward and clubbed them down onto the floor.

Jacques frowned, 'Damnation McCloud. You will get yourself killed by your own kind.'

"We have no time for this," Krystal cried, "Those Orks are still out there and we should be stopping them right now, instead of antagonising Jacques."

Hands in the air, Liebowitz said as he got back up, "Listen missy. You realise what you just done?"

She smirked and stepped backwards towards Jacques, her back fur brushing up slightly against his chest, "Sure I do."

"Krystal's right, colonel!" Peppy begun, "We figured you'd be here to wipe out the Orks here on the planet, instead of taking us prisoners."

"The Orks?" Liebowitz cried, "We just wiped them out under a storm of…"

Suddenly, alarms went off all around the ship, causing everyone's heads to jerk up.

_Alert. Venomian fighters approaching._

"Guess not," Fox said, "And we've just wasted a lot of time standing here."


	21. Chapter 20: Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

I must have uploaded a draft of this chapter, seeing how crappy it really was.

Well, here's the proper version…

* * *

Chapter 20 – Battle Plans

* * *

The chamber was silent when they all heard the alert, and in an instant dread caste down on the Cornerian personnel present. Except Star Fox, who was too occupied in the safety and presence of one of their own.

"Venomian Fighters?" Liebowitz said curiously, lowering his hands, "Pepper said nothing about those apes and scalies being here."

"Apparently they are," Jacques said, "Your intelligence must have been misplaced."

"Did I ask for you opi…?" Liebowitz shot at the Marine, before suddenly being interrupted by the sound of another alarm.

_WARNING. INCOMING MISSILE LAUNCH DETECTED._

"Oh crap," Falco groaned.

About a dozen Venomian-produced strike fighters converged on the cruiser, which begun to open fire with green laser. The fighters loaded up their missiles and targeted the side of the cruiser, not bothering to dodge the defensive fire, which was picking them off one by one.

When they got close enough, they fired…dozens of medium-sized which suddenly broke into hundreds of smaller projectiles.

The personnel on the bride were understandably panicked…

"Stingers!" the main pilot cried, "Brace for impact!"

As the strike fighters clumsily pulled up to avoid ploughing into the ship, the missiles hit, sending shockwaves through the interior of the cruiser and everyone off their feet.

"This is insane!" Liebowitz exclaimed, "How'd they sneak under our radar?"

"It beats me, colonel," Fox replied, still holding his rifle, "But if you were to release the Space Marine, allow us to get to our ships and to overall stop acting like **assholes**…"

Krystal smiled slightly at that last word, being directed at the people who hurt her friend.

"…we could take care of these ships and wherever they've come from."

Liebowitz looked at Fox, before eyeing Jacques and Krystal, who was still looking at him with contempt, her gun still trained on him whilst putting her hand up Jacques' chest plate. He frowned slightly.

"Alright," he said gruffly, "Get to your ships."

Liebowitz then turned to a couple of guards, before nudging his head towards a couple of guards. They nodded and stepped before Jacques, where one produced a silvery key and unlocking his energy bindings, where the second he was free he felt out the back of his head.

'Feels…wet,' he thought, alarmed, feeling the wetness at the back of his skull, which begun to stain his brown hair.

He then glimpsed at his own armoured hand, sticky with his own blood. The pain then got to him and it begun affecting his eyes, as he hand begun to blur in front of him. He fell to his knees.

"Jacques!" Krystal cried, getting down on her own knees and placing her hands on his shoulders, "Godd#$# it, no!"

Jacques head was bowed and his eyes were slightly glazed. He had never been struck over the head this badly before, and his instincts were telling him to open up one of Liebowitz's veins and let him bleed out onto the floor of this old, primitive ship.

But he knew better, and besides he started to feel…dizzy.

'By the Emperor,' he thought, 'I hope my brain is not damaged.'

"Krystal? Jacques?" Fox begun, seeing that Jacques had fallen to his knees once again, as well as Krystal.

'Aw, no,' Falco thought, seeing the both of them together.

The vixen looked up at Fox, Falco and Slippy.

"Go!" she cried, "We'll be fine here."

Fox nodded, and he turned to the avian and the frog.

"Let's go, guys," Fox said.

"Right behind you," Slippy said.

They ran out of the chamber, where Peppy quickly walked up to Jacques and Krystal. The old hare looked down at the Cerinian and the human, before glaring straight at Liebowitz.

"Why did you do that?" Peppy asked, angry, "He meant you no harm. You always were the rash one, Liebowitz!"

The grey avian looked at Peppy, shocked at that hare reminiscing on his past, before looking down at Krystal, as she tried to comfort a semi-conscious Jacques. Guilt begun to well up inside of him, seeing how he struck the only 'good' human there."

"Er…" he begun.

Krystal looked up Liebowitz, disturbed and frowning, just as Jacques passed out while still on his knees, the blood dripping down the side of his head, collecting in his left ear and into a small puddle on the floor.

"I'll…have him moved to medical," Liebowitz said softly, "Have him bandaged up."

Still glaring, Krystal nodded, fighting the impulse to knock him down and rip his head off.

The Venomian fighters steered away from the craft, where they slowly turned around and headed straight back for it, loading up more missiles. Inside each of the fighters, the pilots all smiled devilishly, their fingers hovering over the trigger.

The Arwings flew out of the hangar doors, intending to face the Venomian foes.

_Hey you guys,_ Falco begun over the vulpine's com, _Where'd in the hell did these jerks come from?_

"I don't know," Fox replied, "And I'm not really concerned with Oikonny at the moment. Lets just kill these bastards and get back to Peppy, Krystal and…Jacques."

He was a bit hesitant when the said that name…the name of the one who risked his life and the back part of his skull in saving their hides. Fox couldn't help but feel unworthy of a Space Marine's sacrifice.

Slippy was the one to bring him back to reality…

_Yeah, _the frog said, _I don't think we should have left them alone back there._

'Don't remind me, Slip,' Fox thought, annoyed and disturbed, 'For the love of God, don't remind me.'

The Arwings flew straight towards the dozen or so strike fighters, who suddenly fired off another wave of missiles. Falco smirked and readied are bomb, which he then fired and destroyed all the missiles at once, causing a massive explosion.

"Pull up!" Fox yelled.

The Arwings did so, while the fighters flew straight into the explosion, which consumed them.

"Holy crap," Falco cried, "They just all flew into that big ball of fire. Have they even heard of 'Flight School?' "

_From what just happened,_ Slippy begun, _No they haven't._

As they steered away from the explosion, Fox couldn't help but think about this little occurrence. Those fighters had plenty of time to evade the explosion, but they continued to fly straight for it until it vaporised him.

'Odd,' he thought.

He then shook his head.

'Damn it,' he thought wearily, 'Nothing makes sense any more.'

He then brushed away the moisture collecting on his headfur, before Falco voiced boomed over the communicator.

_You still with us, Fox._

"Yeah?"

"Then put your hands back on the controls!"

Fox's eyes widened as he realised he was flying straight towards the ground; he quickly pulled up, sighing loudly.

_Jeez laweez, _Falco cried, _You gave me a scare for second there, McCloud!_

_Is everything all right? _Slippy asked.

Fox looked glum as he replied, "No you guys, everything isn't alright. Let's just get back to the ship and make sure they haven't slit Jacques' throat."

Slippy was understandably nervous upon hearing that.

'God…that was unsettling,' he thought, once again feeling nervousness wash over him.

All this time that Slippy had stood by Fox and the other guys during these events, he had felt like he was just a spectator, and a spectator always catches every second that transpires. And to the green frog, every second was a dreaded one, and the feelings of not lifting a finger to help.

Quite frankly, Slippy thought of the possibilities of a career change…

'Wonder if dad could use an extra hand,' he thought, thinking about his father, Beltino Toad.

The explosion soon cleared outside the cruiser, where the Venomian fighters that flew into it never came back out, ending their inexperienced pilots' lives.

Except one fighter, which the force of the explosion had blown away, and landed on the grey surface of the planet. It's pilot was still trying to kick the canopy open.

"Tupid' piece o' redarse junk!" the pilot cursed, before finally kicking the canopy off and jumping out.

He then kicked the side of the crashed fighter and spat on it.

"Lousy piece o' furry crap!" he again cursed.

Clawing his way out of haze of painkillers and other forms of alien medication, Jacques soon found himself back in reality, lying on a table in what appeared to be the infirmary, judging from it being white.

He moved his hand to the back of his head, surprised to find it was bandaged.

'They beat me,' he thought, 'Then they heal me. It figures.'

He then sat up on the table and rubbed the back of his skull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice sounded off from the doorway, "Might become irritant."

They turned to see Fox standing there, crossing his arms.

"You've got a few stitches under those bandages," Fox pointed out, "Liebowitz must have been really frustrated."

"I noticed that," Jacques replied.

Fox stepped into the room, "Yeah. But still, you've got to be there on Falconia to understand what the colonel went through."

Jacques nodded, then asked, "Where is Krystal?"

"She's fine," Fox said, "Don't worry. Liebowitz was only joking when he said those things."

Jacques glared at the vulpine, which made Fox back some.

"I hope so," Jacques said.

Suddenly a couple of guards walked into the room, the same ones who 'woke' Jacques up. They were understandably nervous, being around an unshackled Space Marine.

Mack cleared his throat nervously, before saying, "Colonel Liebowitz entering."

He stepped aside and aloud Liebowitz to step into the room. From his eyes, you could tell he was nervous, being in the presence of someone he pistol-whipped, who turns out to be your most valued ally.

"Fox McCloud," he begun, "I…trust you found those Venomians easy to deal with."

"Yeah!" Fox replied, "No thanks to you, or your fly-boys."

Liebowitz nodded, "I deserved that. Anyway…"

He paused, noticing their cold eyes staring straight at him.

"…we've detected a massive concentration of alien activity near the other side of the planet. Obviously we didn't get them all after all."

'Obviously,' Fox thought.

"We're planning another assault against them and we want you to lead the charge," Liebowitz explained, "But first…"

He turned to Jacques.

"…we want you to…tell us what these things are."

Jacques smirked, "As long as you do not try to kill me."

Liebowitz smiled nervously, "Guess you really are on our side…"

"And it took you almost breaking my skull to realise that?" Jacques suddenly fired off, heated.

Liebowitz's eyes widened, before noding softy and replying, "Yes."

Jacques looked at Liebowitz, still angry at the fact these Cornerians should know he was on their side. **_Always _**on their side.

He then unexpectedly stretched his hand forward towards the colonel. Fox was surprised at this gesture, as was Liebowitz.

"Jacques?" Fox said, questioningly.

Liebowitz looked at Jacques, before focussing down on his palm. This is probably a first since those grey, hellish events 10 years ago that a singular Space Marine is offering to reconcile with him for destroying his home planet, even though he wasn't probably the want to do it.

Liebowitz nodded and accepted his hand, before they shook.

'Hey,' he thought, 'This isn't too bad…'

He was proven wrong when suddenly he felt Jacques almost crush his hand.

"Ow ow ow ARGH!" Liebowitz cried.

Fox could only smirk and think, 'I'm gonna allow this.'

Jacques then pulled hand, brought face up to his, where the avian could see first hand how disturbed and angry he was.

The guard, however, didn't do anything but watch.

"You should be lucky, avian," Jacques said menacingly, "If this was another human being, you would all be dead by now. So consider yourself fortunate."

Liebowitz nodded painfully, "Yes…yes I do."

Jacques let go and the grey avian was sending stepping back against the counter. He looked at his hand. Luckily his it wasn't broken or crushed. He then suddenly turned and walked out the room, leaving the two guards standing there.

They found themselves unmoving, sweat rolling down the side of their heads, even more so when they found Jacques staring at them.

The Marine cleared his throat, and they quickly ran out, leaving the human and the vulpine sitting in the infirmary. Fox then turned to Jacques.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Fox asked, smiling slightly.

Jacques nodded, "I was making a point. And I think he understood."

"Definitely."

5 minutes later Jacques and Fox were walking the hallway down through the ship towards the Command Centre, not caring of the stares the Cornerian personnel shot at them.

"How do you think Liebowitz and his goons are going to react when you tell them of the Orks?" Fox asked, still walking.

"I do not care of how they react," Jacques could only reply, his head unturning, "They must know of the green horde and what they could do to this system."

Fox nodded, "Fair enough."

The both of them stepped through the door into operations, where they found Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Krystal and a whole heap of a Cornerian officers waiting for them, sitting at a rather large table…

"Pepper?" Fox begun, surprised.

…and the general himself through a hologram projector on the centre of the table.

_McCloud, Mortensen,_ Pepper begun, seeing the both of them enter, _How good of you to join u all._

"Likewise, sir," Jacques repied.

Pepper looked closely at them, _I see Krystal's report was true to it's word. You have my most sincere apologies. Liebowitz has been relieved of his command and will not be joining us for this briefing._

Fox and Jacques took their seats at the table, "Understood, general."

Krystal smiled, seeing that Jacques was once again up and about. It faltered when Fox noticed her. He then flashed a smile of his own, and Krystal suddenly returned it.

_All right, _Pepper begun, _You will not be needed to explain what this new opposition is, if that is what you feel you need to do. I've just received some new intel from a classified source._

"I…see," Jacques said, relieved that they've just saved some precious time.

_The situation has now gone critical, _Pepper explained seriously, _Sensors on Kantina detect a massive concentration of Orks on the other side of the planet, entrenched inside an abandoned Venomian base. They appear to be raiding the base for the obsolete technology found there._

"Figures," Falco said, "We blow up most of their weapons and they decide to jack some more."

_Thanks for that, Lombardi, _Pepper commented, _As we suspect the Warboss managed to escape Liebowitz's bombardment and has regrouped with these Orks. I am authorising both a aerial and a ground assault on this location…here._

An image of the Ork/Venomian base was shown, displaying several ground and air defence emplacements, situated around what appeared to be a large castle-like structure.

"Another fortress?" Slippy asked.

The officers then began mumbling amongst themselves, before Pepper cut them all off.

_Fox, _Pepper continued, _You are in command of all fighter squadrons present on this rock. You will deal with the ground defence while…_

Pepper eyed Jacques.

…_Mortensen will head up the ground attack. Is that a problem?_

Everyone noticed Jacques' almost concerned face. Jacques shook his head softly.

"No general," Jacques replied, "Just the fact that I have just been given my first command."

_Well get used to it,_ Pepper said, _We need all the good leaders we can get. And knowing that the Imperium has some of the greatest commanders in the universe, you'll first pick._

Jacques smiled, "Thank you general."

_This meeting is now over, _Pepper said, _And this operation is to commence right away. Good luck to you all and godspeed, as the survival of Lylat depends on the destruction of these invaders. Pepper out_

His image disappeared and the lights were switched on. Silence overtook the room as all eyes fixated on Fox and Jacques.

The both of them shifted eyes towards one another, before Fox broke the silence.

"You heard the general, we got a war to win! Let's move out!"


	22. Chapter 21: Burden of Leadership

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Burden of Leadership

* * *

Shifting through what was left of the Great Fox's bridge, Slippy had a very grim look on his face. Standing near the doorway were two Cornerian Marines, who gripped their blaster rifles nervously, at seeing the state of the room.

The Ork's bullets sure had torn a lot out the bridge, which they immediately noticed the second they stepped onto it. Slippy felt the gentle breeze in the room as it came from the shattered main window of the room as the ship moved slowly, just above the ground.

He saw ROB's still form standing there near Peppy's terminal, which was also destroyed with a bullet to it's monitor. The robot itself was no better, having bullet holes in it's head and torso. Slippy stepped up to the fallen machine.

He sighed, "Sorry, old buddy. I've got to try..."

He took out his screwdriver and fixated on the around ROB's head. He slowly begun turning each of the bolts delicately, each one slipping out and falling to the floor, in full view of the guards.

"What's he doin'…?" one of, which asked the other, who in, returned shrugged.

Meanwhile in the armoury, Jacques was browsing through his Imperial implements of destruction, many thoughts running through his head.

'I have been given advisory command of a alien force,' he thought, picking up a medium-sized boltgun, 'I just hope they take my directive seriously.'

He then picked up a chainsword, which he looked over for a moment, then put it back on it's rack. He then eyed the Power Fist sitting on top of a few boxes. He smiled and stepped forward towards it, picking it up and attaching it to his left hand.

'The armoured fist of the Emperor,' he thought.

When he stepped out, he almost bumped into Slippy, who was surprised to see the frog carrying ROB's head, who in return was surprised to see the human with a very large left hand.

They looked at each for a moment, studying what the other was carrying. They then stepped out of the hallway together, and towards the airlock, leading back into the Cornerian battlecrusier.

'Don't ask,' the both of them thought of the other, 'It will be complicated.'

Meanwhile, Fox stepped onto the bridge, which was almost dark except for the light projecting off the main screen and the pilots' and technicians' terminals.

"Sir," the main pilot begun, "We're approaching the coordinates Pepper sent us."

Fox nodded, "Set us down a few miles from that location."

"Yes sir."

The cruiser, with the Great Fox, which in turn had the Imperial Thunderhawk transport still attached to it, extended it's landing gears and slowly made contact with the grey surface of the planet. Surprisingly, everyone felt the landing.

"Whew, that was rough," Falco said, stepping onto the bridge, joining Fox on the bridge.

Krystal sat in the ship's armoury, once again cleaning her staff, the gift from the Space Marine known as Jacques, and thinking of what's to come…and of what they are all about to face.

She could not believe the Orks have returned to Lylat, after so many years, after Cerinia's demise, after the deaths of almost a billion of her people; counting 500 Imperial Space Marines, who had fought and died along with them.

The vixen was just as questioned, as Jacques was about the Imperium's involvement in the final defence of Cerinia. Why would they risk a whole company of Ultramarines to defend a planet of, in a human's opinion, Xenos? It made no sense.

As she grabbed a blaster in a holster and wrapped it around her blue bodysuit, she contemplated those things, and of the Marine himself…Jacques.

She smiled when she thought about him and how he went out of his way in protecting her. The human was like a brother to her, and she could only hope that Jacques thought of her somewhat as family.

Krystal then suddenly thought of Fox, and how he was going to be involved in this as well.

It was true of what most people thought of the both of them. She did love him as more than a friend, but with what's going on at the moment, it felt only right to hold off telling him so until this conflict was past them.

'Soon Fox,' she thought, 'I promise. Soon.'

She sensed they had landed; so grabbing her staff and the blaster dangling from her holster hanging suggestively from the belt around her waist, she stepped out.

Meanwhile, watching some far off, crouched behind some rocks was a couple of small greenskins, more appropriately known as Gretchen; with their long noses and small ears attached to their small bodies.

"Oh dear," one of them said nervously, "Those furries are coming for us."

"We should tell the others," the other said.

"Why should we?"

"Huh?"

"Let's let them smash Gorgutz. He's been pushing us around since we landed on this miserable rock."

"If we don't tell him and he survives, he'll grind us into the ground.

The gretchen then went pale, at the thought of the Warboss killing them slowly and painfully.

"Eek! Good idea."

So they ran for it, just as the large ramp leading into the cruiser's vehicle bay lowered, revealing a dozen Cornerian-produced Tanks, Armoured Personnel Carriers and one Mobile Command Unit.

Jacques was with them, and with an attached headset communicator, as he sat on top of one of the tanks.

_All right,_ Fox's voice begun over the com, _The Venomian base is a mile off, so move as indiscriminately as you can._

_I can only trust you'll be ready with that air support?_ the ground commander replied, who was sitting in the Mobile Command Unit.

_Trust us, _Falco replied, smartly.

_And make sure you listen to Mortensen, _Fox replied, _He knows what we're up against and how to bring them down._

_We will, _the commander replied, then addressed all the units under his command as he sat in his seat, _Move out._

The vehicles moved off the ramp and begun to drive away from the cruiser into the distance. Fox, Falco and Krystal watched them drive off from the bridge. They then headed towards the hangar, where waiting for them was about a hundred Cornerian fighters, a pilot standing beside each one.

"Commander on the deck," a flight leader announced.

They all stood to attention, which really impressed Fox.

"At ease," he replied.

Thirty minutes into the mission, the vehicular convoy rumbled over the grey surface, the troops in the APC not sitting well, unfamiliar with what they are up against.

And also who was fighting with them.

"Damn," one of them complained, "I can't believe we have a human 'advising' us."

"Get used to it, Reynolds," the sergeant ordered, "Be lucky it's only one human."

More nervous was the crew of the tank that Jacques was sitting on, prompting them to stay silent, both verbally and mentally, believing that he could hear through metal and read their thoughts.

'Don't think…don't think,' the tank's commander thought, 'They have eerie powers.'

The main commander, an Alsatian canine, was reading over reports of what they were up against, his eyes wide with saucers.

'They're from the other side of the universe?' he thought, 'What are the hell are they doing here?'

_Commander?_

He almost jumped upon hearing the human's voice grace his communications.

"Yes Mortensen?" the commander responded.

_We are near the Ork's position, _Jacques said, _We should slow down and call in air support._

"I copy, Mortensen," the commander replied, then said, "All units. Prepare to halt."

Yes sir, the other voices said over the coms.

Right away, sir.

_Affirmative._

The convoy stopped, where between them was a massive clearing, and in the distance a large fortification with a towering structure in the centre. Outside the walls were several large calibre gun emplacements, and winding trenches with Orks dug in and armed with rocket launchers.

One Nob looked over the convoy with his zoom-goggles, and cursed.

"Bloody ell'!" he cried, "We'ze guns nat gonna' reach em'!"

A technician turned to the commander in the Command Unit.

"We're just out their defences' range," the tech reported.

The commander nodded and reached for his communicator.

"McCloud," he begun, "Time for you to do your stuff. Don't disappoint us."

The vulpine smirked as he sat in his cockpit, as he, Falco and Krystal, and about a hundred Cornerian fighters sailed above the flat land.

"We're already there," Fox replied.

"So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy the massive lightshow," Falco added, smiling and cracking his fingers, letting go of the controls for a second.

The fortress was soon in sight, as was the armoured convoy, which was positioning itself for it's inevitable run.

"All ships," Fox begun, "Target the main ground defence system. We pull out the second the AA starts up. Then the tanks can mop up what's left of the outside."

"I copy, Fox," Krystal replied.

Suddenly, Fox's alarms blurred.

_Sir! _a pilot cried over com, _Enemy aircraft approaching._

A few dozen Venomian-produced fighters flew from the fortress and beared down on Star Fox. Each one carrying a singular Ork pilot; one of which adjusted his goggles.

"Awright flyboyz!" he growled, before chanting, "Ere' we go, ere' we go, ere' we go!"

Falco smirked, checking his computer, "There's only 45 of them and their piloted by greenies, they should be easy."

Jacques looked up at the sky, about to witness the inevitable battle between Star Fox and the Cornerian fighters against the Orks and their looted fighters.

_Mortensen! _the commander's voice exclaimed, _Radar's picking up another hundred aircraft coming down from the atmosphere!_

Jacques eyes widened, before touching his headset, "What?"

Suddenly, artillery began to fall on top of the armoured units, sending Jacques falling off the tank and landing on the soil.

"Argh!" he cried.

_What the hell…? _the commander cried, _We're suppose to be out of their range._

_Enemy tanks approaching! _a panic stricken voice blurted, _They're…they're Imperial tanks!_

Jacques picked himself and looked ahead, his eyes still wide. Rumbling towards them were Looted Leman Russ Tanks, followed by a dozen Wartrucks, each one carrying a few squads of Orks.

"Command," Jacques cried, "Order your tanks to open fire and your soldiers to disembark and ready their weapons."

_Right, _the commander replied, _But the troops…?_

"Prepare to repel invaders," Jacques responded.

Meanwhile…

"I don't believe this!" Krystal cried, "Venomian fighters coming up from behind us."

_What?_ Fox cried, looking behind him.

Sure enough, another hundred Venomian fighters were bearing down on them from behind.

"All squadrons!" Fox cried, "Break formation! Engage enemy on all sides!"

Roger that!

Yes sir!

Fox gripped his controls, before saying, "Krystal?"

_Yes?_ she said, seriously.

"Be careful, will you?" he asked, his voice soft with reason.

Krystal smiled and replied, "As always…Ahh!"

A laser blast hit her ship, luckily being absorbed by her shield.

_Can we focus on romantics later?_ Falco exclaimed, "Dogfightin' time!"

What followed was a massive aerial battle, with Star Fox and the Cornerians fighting the one-hundred and forty Venomian fighters. The battle rose up to the clouds, which soon begun to light up with the laser fire sailing through the sky and hitting the nearest enemy craft.

Fox had two fighters on his tail, where he did his best at dodging their rapid-fire laser cannons. He performed a somersault and managed to blast the both of them, their Orkish pilots screaming as they exploded.

Falco pursued one fighter, where he could see the growling Ork flyboy sitting in it. He chased the Ork through the clouds, before charging his laser and locking on to the fighter.

"Loot this!" he exclaimed, before firing off the blast.

It zeroed in on the Ork, blowing it completely out of the sky in a miniature explosion.

By this time, the Cornerian tanks firing their heavy lasers at the Looted Tanks, who was still opening up with artillery, while the Wartrucks were getting closer to them.

"Aim only for the tanks!" Jacques ordered, "They're the biggest threat here."

_If those damn enemy trucks get closer, their troops will tear us apart!_ the commander responded.

Jacques was about to open his mouth when suddenly the screams of a tank crew going up in flames filled his ears, and him feeling the resulting explosion's heat upon his face and sting his eyes. He then closed his eyes and ran behind an APC, where he banged his hand on the back of it.

"Do it! Time for these soldiers to fight for their system, and whatever else they stand for!"

The Cornerian tanks continued to fire on the tanks, with the tanks that were concentrating on the Wartrucks shifting their guns towards the tanks.

"Bloodi' ell'!" the gunner of one of the Looted Tanks cried, "Argh!"

The Leman Russ tanks soon exploded, scattering scrapnel and body parts everywhere. The other tanks soon followed, their hulls rupturing and their ammunition exploding form the inside.

The Cornerian troops piled out of the APCs, guns loaded and taking cover behind the tanks.

"What are we doing out?" one of the sergeant's asked Jacques, who was crouched behind a firing tank.

The Marine turned to the sarge, and motioning him to stay down, which he did.

"Prepare to repel Orks," Jacques replied, before turning to his communicator, "All vehicles, move backwards to clear some kill zone."

_Roger that!_

Affirmative 

The line of vehicles moved back some, just as the Wartrucks each performed perfect 160-degree spins, their entry/exit ramps facing the Cornerians.

_Oiright boyz, _an Ork over the radio cried, _Tim' ta' chop em' up ta ittle' bitti' pieces!_

Thirty metres away from the Cornerian positions, the Ork piled out of a dozen Wartrucks, brandishing swords, axes, flame-throwers, machine-guns and rocket launchers. Their blades were the first to be seen by the fear-stricken Cornerian soldiers.

"They've got freakin' swords!" one soldier exclaimed loudly.

"There's too many of them!" another one cried.

Suddenly, the Orks pulled out their rocket launchers and fired, the projectiles sailing 30 metres towards the tanks. The Cornerians quickly dove away from the tanks as their turrets were all blown off. One tank exploded, sending Cornerians flying.

"Heh heh heh!" a Nob cried, "Dat's right boyz. Blow dem' turrets off!"

Fear and low-morale begun to take over the hearts of the Cornerian soldiers. They had never faced an enemy such as this, and not in close-quarters either.

The sergeant turned angrily to the human.

"We can't take all of those damn things on!" he cried, "They're cut us in half."

Jacques nodded, "Yes they will. But not if…"

He pulled out his boltgun.

"…the men are in line."

He then fired into the air and got up on his feet, startling the sergeant and getting all eyes to focus on him. All fright-filled eyes.

"Soldiers of Lylat, hear me!" he begun, his voice with high-authority, "You will stand your ground here and will see to it that no Ork breaks our line."

Meanwhile, the Orks…

"Charge, boyz!"

…begun to charge towards the Cornerians, no fear or doubt clouding their minds. They did not fear the tanks' turrets or the guns of their soldiers, which this bravery was fuelled by their desire to harvest more skulls.

Lylatian skulls.

"Here they f#$#ing come!" one soldier cried, "Run!"

He turned and was about to run, when he felt a bolt graze the side of his head, luckily not wounding him badly.

"Ah!" he cried, his hand covering the graze.

Holding his smoking boltgun, Jacques continued, "You will either continue to hold your positions and fire upon these rabbles of greenskin or…"

He raised his power-gloved fist in the air, in a crushing motion.

"…you will face my wrath here and now! And believe me, I can wipe you all out in a few heartbeats."

The Cornerian eyes widened. The last thing anybody wants in Lylat is to face a Space Marine, especially one who happens to be leading you.

"You will do what he says!" the commander cried, stepping out his Command Unit which was parked behind the column of tanks and APC, and drawing his blaster, "Or else you will be punished for desertion."

The Cornerians all nodded nervously, before frowning determinedly and gripping their weapons. They took position behind the tanks, which begun firing on the incoming Ork. The commander himself crouched next to Jacques.

"I must say," the commander begun, smirking, "That was sure a handy way to 'motivate' your troops."

"I am learning as I go," Jacques replied.

They then aimed at the incoming Orks, whose battlecries they could all hear as they moved closer.

"Ready," the commander cried, "Fire!"

The Cornerians fired their laser weaponry, including blaster rifles and mini-guns, at the Orks, instantly cutting down the first row, which were soon crushed under the feet of their fellow Ork as they fell. One soldier opened up with a grenade launcher, sending Ork flying.

"They're getting closer!" a soldier called out.

Fifteen metres away, the Orks fired their submachine guns, the bullets cutting through several soldiers, the rest taking deep cover.

"Now what?" the commander cried, "They're firing back!"

Jacques frowned, "We engage them at close quarters."

The commander suddenly turned to him, startled at the thought of fighting axe-wielding aliens hand-to-hand with rifle-butts.

"What?"


	23. Chapter 22: The Charge

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Charge

* * *

If things were becoming bad on the ground, it was already worse in the air. Fox, Krystal and Falco were practically being swarmed by the Orkish/Venomian fighters, which were laying waste to the Cornerians fighters as they flew amongst each other in the clouds.

The screams of the Cornerians came over the coms, leading Krystal to question:

"How did the Orks sneak up on us?" she queried, her hand practically glued to her flight controls.

_They didn't_, Falco replied, _It's obvious isn't it? The apes, scalies and the greenies are all happily working together in peace and harmony._

_Thanks for that, Falco_, Fox begun, _We've got to take out those ground cannons over wise Jacques isn't going to stand a chance._

"We'll cover you, then," Krystal assured the vulpine.

The Arwings steered out and away from the battle and flew straight for the fortress and the trenches outlying it.

"Three bogeys on our six!" Falco reported, eyeing his radar.

Taking this in, Fox thought, 'What is going on here? Why are these things and Venom working together? This is all f#$#ed up!'

Sensing Fox's thoughts, Krystal thought to herself, 'No doubt about it.'

By then, the Orks were on top of the Cornerian troops, putting their axes and swords to use, where they already ran through a dozen soldiers…only to be driven back by a vengeful Space Marine armed with a Power Fist.

Swinging his glove, he sent several Orks flying, scattering their weapons and helmets all over the place. The Cornerians continued to fire their guns, a few brave ones going hand-to-hand with the butt end of their rifles.

One of which managed to dodge a Slugga-Boy's swing and deliver are crushing blow to the jaw, breaking it and sending him stepping back, where the soldier drove his rifle in the Ork's belly and firing, tearing it apart.

An unfortunate soldier felt an axe tear into his chest, slitting it open; as he fell the Ork brought his bloodied axe down on his head.

Jacques, in an impressive feat of strength, barged into several Orks, sending them flying and against a wrecked tank, breaking their necks and spines. It only took a bolt through each of their heads to finally finish them.

Soon, only left were two Nobz, who saw several dozen blaster rifles trained on them.

"Ya furry buggers!" one of them cursed, "Ya think' ya can' tak' on da Orks? Do ya?"

Jacques stepped forward, covered in Orkish blood, his power fist the most bloodied.

"As a matter of a fact," Jacques smirked, "We have."

The Nobz growled, "Ya stinkin' humie!"

They charged at Jacques, brandishing their power claws. The Cornerian stepped back and watched in pure amazement as Jacques took on both of these large Orks at once, ducking their clawas and struck one of them where it hurts the most…

…between the legs.

The Nob's eyes bulged out, before collapsing onto the ground and passing out; allowing Jacques to quickly stand up on his backside and grab the other Nob by the skull.

The Nob gave a muffled cry as Jacques crushed his head with his fist, before tearing if off, allowing the decapitated body to fall onto the ground, blooding spurting out of the neck.

The Cornerians watched as a Jacques stepped off the unconscious Nob, opened his fist and wipe the blood, brains and skull matter onto the nearest tank, before closing his eyes and exhaling softly, trying to breath the fire out of his lungs.

'Incredible,' the commander thought, seeing Jacques at his aftermath.

The Space Marine looked over at the Cornerians. Curious, even after the Orks apparent suicide charge against their guns and jumping on top of them, they were still standing.

'Just like the Imperial Guard,' he thought suddenly.

He then noticed that there were only a few dozen left, up to forty were still alive.

And not nearly enough to storm an enemy base.

Just as Jacques was about to say something, he noticed three Arwings descend out of the sky and towards the fortress, which he still noticed the battle that was a half-a-mile above them.

"Not much point in all of this now," the commander remarked, leaning next to Jacques against the wrecked tank, "With what we've got left, it's impossible to attack that damn castle."

Jacques looked over at the Cornerian and replied, "Impossibility, Commander? I do not believe in that word."

The commander sighed, "Whatever you say, Mortensen."

"O'Reilly," Jacques replied, reading his name tag and finally revealing his name.

Dodging the laser fire from the enemy fighters in pursuit of them, the Arwings headed straight for the ground cannons aimed at the Cornerian troops, which luckily weren't in their range.

"Take out the cannons!" Fox ordered, "I'll take care of these clowns!"

_Roger_, Falco replied.

Fox turned his Arwing sharply around and headed for the pursuing fighters. He opened up with his laser and blasted them out of the sky.

'That was easy,' Fox thought smartly.

Falco and Krystal had the trenches in their sights.

'Funny,' Krystal thought about the green horde, 'How they could dig in as quickly as they can.'

"Alright," Falco said, smiling, "Let's disarm those greenie sons-of-bitches!"

The Orks who were standing in the trenches, saw the Arwings heading straight for them.

"Incomin' furries!" a Shoota Boy cried, raising his gun, "Blas' doze f#$#ers!"

Tracer fire erupted from the trenches, which were interwoven around 6 high-powered ground defence cannons. Jacques and O'Reilly saw this some distance away.

"We should strike now," Jacques suggested, lowering the zoom-goggles from his eyes, "While they are distracted by the Arwings."

"With forty men?" O'Reilly asked, "That's madness!"

"You prefer standing here and doing absolutely nothing?" Jacques asked, eyebrows crossed.

"It's better than charging about six ground-defence cannons that could wipe us all out in half-a-minute," O'Reilly replied.

He then looked back over at his soldiers as he continued.

"And besides, the lives of my men are…huh!"

Jacques had disappeared from out of sight.

"Mortensen?" O'Reilly yelled, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a driver was booted out the back of his APC, before the ramp closed up and the engine was turned on, letting out a throaty rumble.

'You gotta be kidding me?' he thought, alarmed.

"Sir," the driver cried, picking himself up from the ground, "That Marine just jacked my carrier!"

The APC then tore off away from the armoured column, leaving all whom looked upon it dumbfounded. Inside, Jacques glared as he worked the clutch of the vehicle, frowning for several reasons.

One, which was the hesitation and evidential cowardice of the Cornerians here; Two, which was how his advice was not heeded; and Three, that burning desire to charge the guns of his enemy and watch them die up close.

The Cornerian's didn't exactly share his thoughts.

"He must have flipped!" a sergeant cried.

O'Reilly shook his head sadly, "No, sergeant. He's just doing what he thinks he's right."

Meanwhile, Krystal and Falco scoured over the trenches, where they fired two bombs, each destroying are ground cannon and sending Orks flying.

"Two down," Krystal replied, before almost being thrown forward by the AA blazing around him.

"Pull up!" Falco cried, "We won't be much use if we're down."

As Fox flew straight for fortress, he noticed a lone APC travelling across the land towards the trenches. He sighed.

'Poor bastards,' he thought, 'They're not gonna last for long. Wait a minute…'

He quickly calculated in his mind: One APC minus the remaining bulk of the assault force equals…

"Jacques!" he exclaimed, before cursing, "Damn it!"

_What's wrong, Fox? _Krystal asked, luckily not sustaining too much damage from the trenches' AA fire.

"Jacques is going in!" Fox replied, looking down upon the lone APC.

"Come again?" Falco replied as he and the vixen flew away from the trenches and tracer, rocket and Surface-To-Air missile fire.

It was all true, and the Orks could see that, despite reeling from the Arwing strike outside the wall of the fortress. Orks ran through the narrow trenches towards the front, manning the machine-gun posts and readying their rocket launchers, all the while growling and psyching themselves up for more bloodshed.

"Oiright boyz!" a Mega-Armoured Nob cried, "Its may be one stinkin' furry truk', but we'ze gunna blow it ta pieces. Man da biggie guns!"

The Orks in the four remaining ground cannons steered the large guns towards the APC, where right away Jacques could sense they're all aiming for them.

"Oh shit!" Fox cried, seeing the guns aim at the APC as it drove closer towards the trenches, thirteen metres away.

_Can't you contact him? _Krystal cried.

The Armoured Nob smiled, showing a toothless grin.

"FIRE!" he cried.

The Orks all fired at the APC, the bullets ricocheting off it's armour. When the rocket sailed towards it, Jacques merely swerved to avoid them. The guns, however, charged up with devastating energy, before firing large balls of glowing death.

Jacques' eyes widened…

"Damnation!"

And steered towards the left side of the trenches, where one of the guns had been destroyed. He heard the massive explosions as the balls hit the ground behind them, making medium-sized craters; sending earth and dirt into the air.

"C'mon Jacques!" Fox cried, "You can do it!"

_We have to make another sweep, _Krystal said, _He can't possibly take all those Orks by himself._

Suddenly, they all heard his voice, amidst the soundings of explosions; from either rocket, mortar or ground-defence energy blasts.

_I will be able to take care of these Orks by myself, _Jacques said over their coms, _I will not require aerial support. You are needed back in the clouds._

Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But," she begun, "It's suicide."

The APC was close to the end of the trenches, where it was on a crash course towards it. Jacques gripped the steering wheel, all the while thinking of what kind of damage and suffering these creatures had caused.

"I will be all right," Jacques finished, "Trust me."

A mortar landed next to the APC, sending it off the ground and landing square into the trenches, amongst several Orks and crushing many underneath it. And Star Fox watched all this from the air, and couldn't help but expect the worse.

In the trenches, the armoured-Nob cried out, "Dat truk crashed inta our hole. Kill any furry dat step out of it!"

The Orks cheered and ran through the network towards it, brandishing their swords and axes, intent on chopping up whoever sat in the. They pushed and shoved, wanting to be the first to claim any skulls from the vehicle.

Just as one Ork that were caught underneath it that survived crawled out, the ramp opened and lowered straight on top of him, crushing him. And out stepped was the Space Marine, who carried a laser minigun in one hand and whose other hand was power gloved; and who had a rather calm look on his face.

The Ork's eyes all widened, seeing Jacques unscathed and more than ready to take them all on.

"CHARGE!" the Mega-Armoured Nob cried out.

They all charged at the human, who held down the trigger and the barrels became to spin, before releasing red-lasered death, tearing though several Orks and downing them like falling leaves. The Nob felt lead tearing into and through his armour and piercing his tough flesh.

"Damn!" he cursed, before toppling over and feeling the Marine step over and off him.

Jacques walked through the trenches, gun still blazing, killing every Ork that got in his way. His face now changed to a more determined look as he continued to move calmly through the pathways towards the nearest cannon.

He aimed his minigun up at the gunner of the cannon, and fired.

"Wha' da…ARGH!" the Orkish gunner cried out, before exploding in a mix of green and red.

The Arwings, who were still flying nearby, saw Jacques carry out his wrath on the greenskins.

"I don't believe it!" Fox cried.

_Believe it_, Falco replied, _Krystal's guardian angel also counts as a one-man army._

Fox smirked and said, "I only trust he'll take out the SAM carrying greenies as well. We've got to do something."

The remainder of the ground forces saw the smoke rising from the trenches, with Commander O'Reilly peering through his zoom-goggles.

"Lieutenant?" he called out.

"Yes, sir?" a vulpine ran up to him.

"Get the troops back into the APCs," he ordered, "We're joining the Marine."

The lieutenant nodded, then called out, "You heard the Commander? Saddle up!"

By this time, the trenches were filling up with splattered Orkish bodies, who had all charged Jacque's cannon, which soon ran out of ammo as he blasted the gunner of the third gun.

The remaining gunners abandoned their posts and pulled out their pistols.

"Blas' dat humie!" one of them cried.

They jumped into the trenches and hid around a corner, seeing the approaching shadow of the Space Marine. They readied their arms.

"Git readi'," one of them whispered to the other.

Their hearts beat loudly against their chests as they dove out of cover, crying out and shooting where Jacques should be standing.

"DIE HUMIE!" they cried, "Wha…?"

He wasn't there before them at all.

"Where'd he go?"

They then heard something clear their throat, before looking up at where they sun used to be, only to be obstructed by the large, armoured form of Space Marine Mortensen, looking down from outside the trench.

"Oh shitz!" one of the cried, before raising their pistols.

Jacques suddenly jumped on top of them, power fist clenched. He slapped the guns out their hands, before delivering a mighty punch to one Ork's head, breaking his neck and ending his existance. The other desperately pulled out a knife, before feeling Jacques punch him in the chest, breaking it and sending him flying against the trench wall, before falling forward on his face.

For the coup de grace, he stretched his foot out onto the Ork's neck, breaking it.

Before he finally realised it himself, he had single-handily wiped out an entire trench system full of Orks; thanks in part to his overwhelming faith to the Emperor, the incompetence of the Orks… and of the support of the Arwings…

…Star Fox to be precise.

'I must press forward,' he thought, 'I have to get to the absolute bottom of this.'

He then followed the trench, which lead under the wall and beyond it, where at the same time Fox, Krystal and Falco flew over the trenches.

"Hey," Falco begun, "Where'd he go?"

Fox was about to add to that when his communicator beeped again. He answered it.

_McCloud, _a Cornerian fighter's voice sounded, _We've managed to take out the entire Venomian air power._

"That's…that's great," Fox said, surprised that the overwhelmed Cornerian's were able to defeat one-hundred-and-forty Venomian fighters.

_The fighters piloted by Venomian's fled, _the pilot continued, _Seems they had other priorities. Further orders?_

"Yeah?" Fox begun, "Prepare to sweep over the fortress."

He paused, before finishing with slight vehemence.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this Ork WAAAGH!"


	24. Chapter 23: Melee

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Melee

* * *

The sound of his own heavy breathing and heartbeats was all that Jacques could hear as he ventured deeper into the trench network, which was going underneath the walls of the fortress. He was surprised that there was nothing to stop him, or at least slow him down.

'I must have killed the rest of the Orks that were entrenched here,' he thought, 'That only leaves the Warboss, Gorgutz.'

He frowned at that name and in turn that greenskin's title. He heard the stories that floated around that particular, even before his defeat on Lorn V. He hard to put to flame dozens of worlds, killing billions of innocent people. He would pray for them every night, with him wishing to the Emperor to see to it that their souls reach a better plane of existence.

It was his faith in the Emperor of Mankind that drove him on. When he swore loyalty into the Ultramarines, he was only swearing toward him, not the Imperium. Not after what they…

He gritted his teeth and quickly shook his head; this was not the time to think about that. He continued to run through the trench until he saw the light on the other end.

Meanwhile, the Arwing simply flew over the wall and looked over at what lay beyond it. They eyes widened at what they saw.

"It's deserted," Fox pointed out.

It was true. The relatively large space surrounding the tower was empty. There was no trace of any Ork, Venomian or their technology. It was completely empty…until they saw Jacques emerge from under the wall.

"I see Jacques," Krystal said, almost joyfully, "Let's join him."

_What I was thinking_, Falco added.

Jacques looked up at the Arwing flying in the sky, and waved to them. They slowly hovered down inside the walls until they landed on the dirt, instead of asphalt.

The human stepped up to the Arwings just as their pilots jumped out.

"How convenient of you to join me," Jacques greeted, smiling.

"You think we're gonna let you have all the fun?" Falco asked.

Fox looked around at where they were, as if it was a ghost town.

"I think we may have already missed it," Fox pointed out, scratching his forehead, "Looks like the remainder of the Orks were the one who charged the Cornerian's guns and those that Jacques slew in the trenches…"

"Speaking of one-man armies," Falco interrupted, before asking Jacques, "How could you take on all those greenies at once?"

As Jacques opened his mouth to reply, Falco answered for him, "Let me guess: A combination of faith and determination, courage and honour?"

Jacque's eyes widened, before nodding and saying, "Yes. That is it. How…?"

"I read your codex," Falco answered, "And found out what drives an Ultramarine to become a near invincible piece of armoured meat."

As Falco went on, Krystal once again sensed something unnatural floating amongst the airwaves. She looked up and down the tower, as if measuring it up.

"Krystal?" Fox begun, "Are you alright?"

Krystal shook her head softly, "No. Something's not right here. And it's coming from inside the tower."

"Shall we go in and confront whatever Krystal can sense?" Jacques asked, "I am ready."

"No," Fox said, "We'll need backup."

Suddenly the doors leading into the tower opened, revealing nothing but darkness and mist, which slowly spread out from the doorway.

"Uh-oh," Fox sighed, "Get ready."

Fox and Falco pulled out their blasters while Krystal unsheathed her staff from her back. Jacques clinched his power fist and reached behind him for his boltgun. They aimed at the door, where Fox decided to break the stand off.

"Whoever's in there," Fox yelled out, "Come out now and surrender. We've got the fortress surrounded."

It was silent for a few seconds, before they heard loud chuckling, followed by the sound of machinery. Jacques could see through the dark and instantly found out their opposition.

"Gorgutz!" he cried out.

Just then, a large beam of bluish energy shot out of the darkness and hit Jacques, enveloping him and pushing the others away from by the force . He cried out in pain as he loosened his hold on his boltgun, which cluttered to the ground. He felt his muscles contract and tighten.

"JACQUES!" Krystal cried.

"DAMN!" Falco also cried out.

Warboss Gorgutz stepped out of the darkness of the tower, the blue beam emitting from a gun emplacement on his left shoulder. Compared to Fox, Falco, Krystal and even Jacques, he was a behemoth, standing 10 feet tall.

Gorgutz chuckled, "So, ya stinkin' furries, we meet face ta face at las'!"

The gun on his shoulder aimed upwards, taking Jacques up with it. It was obvious that it was some sort of tractor beam.

"Let go of Jacques now!" Fox said threateningly, glaring at the Ork, "Or so help me…"

"You'll wot?" Gorgutz mocked, "Fight me'? Da bigges', meanes' Warboss of all da boyz? Unlikely fer a little runt' like ya?"

"Perhaps not," Falco sneered, "But you'll want to let him go anyway."

"Why is dat?"

Falco quickly raised his blaster and shot the tractor cannon, instantly disabling it and sending Jacques falling onto the ground, stiff. Gorgutz and stepped back some, where Fox sidestepped towards him.

"Can you get up?" Fox asked the downed Jacques.

"Can…not," Jacques managed to say through his glued jaw, "Muscles…frozen!"

"Ye wanna fight me?" Gorgutz cried, "Then ya fight all da boyz?"

Suddenly the darkness of the tower lit up with dozens of red, beady eyes.

"Oh, dear," Falco sighed, "Here we go…again!"

"KILL EM, BOYZ!" Gorgutz cried out.

One massive cheer later, dozens of Ork charged out of the tower, brandishing their sharp axes in their hands. Krystal gripped her staff in a battle stance while Fox and Falco raised their blasters.

They rushed the avian, the vulpine and the vixen, all swinging their axes, which they managed to dodge. Krystal staff charged up and she delivered a massive swing, sending Orks flying in different directions, while Fox and Falco differed from using their blasters and their fists and feet at short range.

"Nevermin' da humie," Gorgutz cried, "Let da gretchen polish him off!"

Remembering his krav maga training back in the good old days, Falco disabled one Ork with a hand the side of the neck. And as the Ork loosened his hold on his sword, Falco grabbed the axe and split the Ork's skull apar, before he drove the axe into the gut of another.

Fox punched one greenskin across the face, before jumping up and pushing himself off his chest and landing on top of another, downing him. He then sweeped up the Ork's sword with his feet, grabbed it in midair, and drove it through the face into another, and out the other end, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere.

Krystal was keeping the Orks really busy, with her gracefully swinging her staff and driving greenskins away from her. It's deadly point slammed into the chest of a Slugga Boy and sent him falling flat on his back.

The Orks forgot about Jacques, seeing that he was no longer a threat as he was as stiff as stiff can get. Krystal noticed a lone gretchen running under the feet of the Orks, holding what appeared to be a syringe.

The gretchen reached Jacques and drove his syringe his neck. Jacques gave no resistance, only eliciting a grunt with the sharp point being droven into a vein in his neck.

"Jacques!" Krystal cried out in panic.

She barged her way through the Orks, fending them off with her deadly weapon, until she reached Jacques and the gretchen, who quickly looked up to see the vixen.

"Oh dear," he cried out loud, "ARGH!"

Krystal drove her staff into it's fat belly, killing it. This Gorgutz saw.

"Why ya' dirty vixen!" he cried out, before charging and knocking Orks out of the way.

He leapt and landed before the vixen, before reaching forwards and grabbing Jacques. Krystal felt her heart pound against her chest; Gorgutz had her 'brother' in his grasp.

"Ya Cerinian whore," Gorgutz cried, "One step an' I'll mak' mincemeat outta ya' humie!"

Krystal glared, "You wouldn't dare."

"An' why is dat, princess?"

"I'll make you suffer to your final breath, Ork!" Krystal threatened.

Suddenly, a Slugga Boy rushed her, grabbing her by her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Krystal!" Fox cried.

The vulpine suddenly felt a shoulder impact with his face, almost breaking his nose and sending him onto the ground. He then felt a foot pin him to ground. As Falco intervened, he saw several dozen guns point at his head.

He put his hands up slowly, "Ok, alright. I get the point."

He dropped his blaster and fell to his knees, where a Nob stood behind him, holding an axe to his head.

Gorgutz chuckled, letting out a deep beer belch, "What da ya hav' to say now, furries? Bow before Gorgutz, the future Warboss of da Lylat."

Jacques felt the muscles around his mouth loosen, just enough for him to speak.

"Oikonny…put…you up to this…did he not?" he managed to say.

The Warboss put his face up to, a look of anger crossing his face. Jacques however, showed no drop of fear.

"Ya pic' up things pretti' quick fer' a Marine-boy," he begun, "Too bad ya couldn't save ya furry friend's rock, those thirteen yers' ago. We'ze clobbered ya good."

"Maybe so," Jacques continued, "But those…innocent people's lives will be avenged once…we end your existence once…and for all."

Gorgutz and the Orks could only laugh, before the Warboss asked, "An' how are ya gonna do that?"

He threw the Marine to the ground, roughly on his right arm. He let a cry of agony, feeling the force of the impact shoot up it, luckily not breaking it.

"Drain dat humie o' his blood!" he ordered.

"Right, boss!" a gang of gretchen cried, carrying syringes.

Just as they were about to lunge at the Space Marine, the crack of a rifle sounded, splattering the head of the Nob holding Falco.

"Wha…?"

They looked up to see a bodysuit-wearing Cornerian assassin standing on top of the fortifications, sniper rifle in hand. They then looked down to see Cornerian soldier led by O'Reilly climb from underneath the wall, straight from the trench networks.

"Release your prisoners, now!" O'Reilly ordered, "Or you will be fired upon!"

Fox smiled, the Calvary had finally worked up the courage to join the fight.

"Ya try it, ya furry c…" Gorgutz begun and was about to swear, but was interrupted when he and the Orks were drowned by blaster rifle and laser chaingun fire, which begun to cut through his underlings with ease, tearing holes in their bodies.

The Orks screamed in pain as ranged death begun to obliterate them all. They didn't expect that from the Cornerian army. They figured they were like the Imperial Guard: Fragile and easily scared. They were wrong on both of those points.

Fox, Falco and Krystal were lucky to have dropped at the last second and avoided the Cornerian lasers. Unfortunately, their fire didn't cut through the Warboss, who just simply put up a hexagonal shield around himself.

"Can't kill ol' Gorgutz!" he laughed, "Da bigges', meanes' Warboss of all da…"

"You've said that FOR THE LAST TIME!" Fox cried, wiping the blood from his mouth.

He got up and ran toward Gorgutz, where Krystal threw him her staff. Jacques managed to stand up and bow down, allowing Fox to jump off his back and come down on Gorgutz, staff first.

"Wha' da…?" Gorgutz begun.

The deadly point of the staff penetrated the shield, dissipating it and driving into Gorgutz' shoulder, completely ignoring the armour. The Warboss cried out in pain and staggered back, before Fox pulled the staff out and pushed off the large Ork, landing flat on his two feet.

"Why ya' furry piec' o' shit!" Gorgutz cursed.

Fox then grabbed his blaster and begun firing at Gorgutz head rapidly, each blast tearing away at his skull. Gorgutz screamed as Fox continued to fire under a white patch of bone was seen. A laser sight glazed over the exposed skull.

"Ah, hec' no!" Gorgutz moaned, before one crack of the sniper rifle later, his skull exploded, splattering brains onto the ground.

Everyone watched as the once mighty Warboss gave a small hiccup, before toppling over and finally dying…with a massive hole between the eyes and his brains a mess.

Fox looked up at the assassin on the fortress wall, who simply looked down back at him and giving a thumb's up, before climbing down the other side of the fortress, out of sight.

Making sure not to move his broken arm, Jacques stood up slowly and walked towards Gorgutz's skull-splattered corpse. He then put a foot out and crushed whatever was left of his skull, making sure that the job was done.

"I think he's dead now," Falco pointed out.

Smiling painfully, Jacques replied, "Just making sure. By the Emperor, I am making sure!"


	25. Chapter 24: Blood

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Blood

* * *

Jacques felt pain shoot up his sprained arm as he tried to move it, in order to pull of his Power Glove that was still embedded on his hand, which he knew he shouldn't, but couldn't resist wanting to disconnect that oversized fist.

"Damnation," he cursed, definitely feeling the pain.

Krystal walked up to him and put her hands gently on his arm. Underneath all that armour, it was shattered, and Krystal could sense it.

"You're lucky," Krystal said, "I sense it's just a massive sprain. Nothing a few weeks in a sling can't fix up."

She then smiled softly at the human, whose face was still that of seriousness. He looked at her closely, breathing in some, his three lungs thankful for the oxygen, just to take the mind off the pain and his thoughts of war and death.

"It should heal in a few days," Jacques corrected, "If my healing is not interrupted in some way."

Krystal nodded, where she looked back at the tower, as if trying to comprehend what was in the centre of these large walls. Jacques noticed her newfound fascination for this tall building.

"Can you sense anything…unsettling about this structure?" Jacques asked.

The vixen shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all; do you?"

"No," Jacques answered, "And that is starting to disturb me."

Fox brushed his headfur of blood, gore and sweat and looked over at Commander O'Reilly, who walked up to them, blaster in hand.

"You're the last person I expected to show up at a time like this," Fox said, hands on his hips.

O'Reilly smirked, "You'd think we let you mercs take all the glory."

Fox smiled slightly and shook his head slowly, "Guess not."

The forty remaining ground troops fanned and out a secured the rest of the area around the base of the tower, while…

_Fox? _Peppy's voice was heard over his communicator, _Are you there? For God's sake…  
_

Fox sighed, before reaching for his wrist communicator, Peppy's image gracing it, "We're here Peppy. What's up?"

_My God, Fox, _Peppy begun, exasperated, _I thought you were all goners for sure! There were hundreds of them down there, and about a hundred-and-forty-eight Venomian fighters up there. How did you get through them in one piece?_

As Fox saw the surviving Cornerian fighters fly above the fortress as well as the cruiser itself, Fox replied, "Let's just say the Venomian's bravery is one you only read in text books."

He noted how the Venomian-piloted fighters retreated, leaving their untrained Orkish allies to be blown away by the Cornerian lasers. That is what really disturbed him about the Venomian forces: They always use others to their dirty work.

One unfortunate case was them hiring Star Wolf during the first Lylat War.

"Jacques took out the trenches by himself, along with his oversized fist and a chaingun," Fox continued, eyeing the Space Marine, "And as for Gorgutz himself…"

He smiled.

"…it was group effort."

Peppy chuckled, _Well, thank the maker for the Space Marines._ _I never thought Jacques could take on so many at once._

Fox nodded, before sighing and realising that he did most of the dirty and glorious work, "Yeah."

Suddenly, they are heard a massive explosion, followed by the screams of a couple of Cornerian soldiers. Fox dove to the ground, as did everyone else.

_What was that? _Peppy cried, _Fox?_

Fox looked behind him to see the front door into the door blown out and a couple of smouldering Cornerian bodies lying outside of it.

"Holy crap!" one soldier cried, "The doors…they were booby trapped. What the hell…?"

"God#$# it!"

As Fox picked himself up, he saw Jacques, Krystal, O'Reilly and a few soldiers rush towards the doors.

"I'll get back to you," Fox hastily said, before switching the com off, which really annoyed Peppy.

"Doggone it, Fox," Peppy said back on the Great Fox, annoyed as hell.

Peppy sat in his chair in what was left of the bridge of Star Fox's command ship, which was still connected to the Cornerian cruiser. Slippy was busy with a broom, wiping up the shattered glass of the windows.

"This'll be a pain to fix up," Slippy remarked, busy with the broom, "Thank God they didn't destroy the whole ship, or Jacques' Thunderhawk either."

Peppy looked over at him; "The ship's not what I'm worried about, Slip. It's what's going on down there below us."

Slippy smiled slightly, "Relax, Pep'. I'm sure Fox and the guys have got it under control."

Meanwhile Fox, Jacques, Krystal, Falco and O'Reilly were standing in the large doorway of the fortress, where each of their wide-with-terror eyes looked over at what laid on the stone ground, amidst horror that cannot be explained.

Jacques bowed his head slightly in respect, beating himself slightly on the chest…

"Emperor have mercy on them," he said softly.

Inside the large tower were bodies, masses of bodies. All of which were Cornerian, and all of which were lying in a massive pool of thick blood. Jacques stepped forward, suddenly finding himself knee deep in the red, bodily liquid.

"Careful!" Fox exclaimed, "Don't go for a swim, for God's sake!"

Fox could almost gag. The stink was unbearable, as was the sight of so many bodies, lying there in the pond of blood, in the dark and barely lit tower. He had never seen this kind of carnage before. The Space Marine, unaffected at walking amongst bodies, looked over at the others, who then stepped back uncomfortably.

"We…prefer to stand here," Falco said, sweat rolling down the side of his head.

Jacques nodded, before walking forward, the blood rippling at his very step. He crouched some, the blood rising to his waist, and put his hand on the forehead of a rabbit, which was lying on his back and floating on top of the blood.

"This one is alive," Jacques called back.

"Alive?" O'Reilly queried.

Jacques nodded, seeing that the only damage to the Cornerian rabbit was a gash across the chest, which wasn't very deep. He put his fingers to his neck and felt a strong pulse, before he could sense him coming back to life.

"Soldier?" Jacques begun, "Wake up."

The rabbit opened his eyes slightly, before they widened at what he was seeing: A 7-foot tall Space Marine, who was crouching over him.

He did what any normal Lylation would do when this close to a human, particularly one of these barbaric Space Marines…

He panicked.

"NO NO NO!" he screamed, "GET THE F#$# AWAY FROM ME!"

Jacques stood back as the rabbit splashed in the blood, trying to pick himself up. When he did so, he screamed aloud.

"GOD!" he screamed, "OH GOD! OH MY GOD!"

He backed himself up against the wall, desperately reaching for his sidearm. Jacques stepped forward, amidst the stares of the other guys.

"Jacques!" Fox cried, "Don't try anything. He's petrified."

"GET BACK!" the rabbit cried, "GET BACK YOU FILTHY HUMAN, OR I'LL BLAST YOU BACK TO GOD-KNOWS WHERE YOU COME FROM!"

Jacques could see the fear practically ooze out of the Cornerian's eyes, partly because of his presence before him, and mostly because they were knee-deep in alien blood and whatever killed and mutilated these soldiers.

This sure was not the handiwork of the Orks.

"I will not harm you," Jacques replied, ignoring the pain of his sprained arm, "I am on your side."

"SINCE WHEN?" the rabbit asked loudly, still aiming his blaster at the human.

Fox decided to step in. He exhaled, closing his eyes and stepping into the blood, knowing that he probably never get the stains out of his green pants.

"Hey private!" Fox exclaimed, glaring, "Look at me!"

The rabbit did so, hearing hostility in his voice. Fox quickly put on a sympathetic face and tone of voice.

"It's ok," Fox said, stepping towards him cautiously, "You're safe now. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

"What…what…what is a human doing here?" the rabbit asked, eyes sunk and voice low from terror.

"He's a friend," the vulpine answered, "He's a good guy. Now give me the gun."

"Wh…what?"

"Give me the gun; everything is going to be okay?" Fox repeated, before adding an extra sentence that had comfort written all over it.

The rabbit glanced at the human, who stepped back when he saw Fox motioning him back. He then looked back at Fox, stretching his hand forward.

"Yeah," Fox said, smiling slightly, "Yes, that's it."

Fox almost had the gun in his hand when something dripped on the shoulder of the rabbit. He then suddenly went frantic…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…and begun letting off blaster fire everywhere. Fox dropped to the ground, submerging himself in the blood, closing his mouth and trying his best not to let it seep into his nostrils. He then dove, tackling the rabbit and splashing blood everywhere.

Jacques put his hand forward in front of his face, trying the keep the blood away from his face.

"Sorry, man," Fox said, before downing the rabbit with a nerve pinch, then dragging him out of the blood and before the feet of the others, who looked wide eyed at the blood-soaked vulpine.

Jacques then looked up…to gaze upon even more horror.

"Fox," Jacques said loudly, his head not inching away from what he saw, "Above us."

Fox and the others did so, where they found an excuse not to stop looking horrified.

"God almighty…" Krystal said.

Dangling from amongst chain upwards the tower where even more bodies. This time flayed, mutilated and even partially eaten. This time, Falco couldn't take it; as he covered his mouth and rushing outside the tower, bending over and hurling chunks, much to the disgust of the other soldiers.

"F$#$…" he moaned, "Son of a f#$#ing bitch!"

He then noticed the stares. He glared angrily.

"What the f#$# are you all lookin' out?" he demanded, "Look inside. I dare ya too!"

The others stepped out of the tower, all white as sheets. Jacques came out last, the rabbit slung over his shoulder, and the lower part of his body all covered in blood.

Fox was shaken beyond belief. This would probably add to his nightmares from now on.

"Bill…" he said softly.

Krystal turned to him.

"What was that, Fox?" she asked, quickly feeling the colour return to her cheeks, after seeing those grisly sights.

Fox turned to her, his eyes full of tense emotion. Krystal could tell he was afraid, but he did really well in covering it up.

"This is…what Bill probably saw," he answered, "And what really busted his mind."

Meanwhile, somewhere far off in an undisclosed location, 'Emperor' Andrew Oikonny sat in his chamber, where he sat at his desk, watching on a large screen what was transpiring on MacBeth. He frowned.

"Damn," he said to himself, "That Space Marine is good."

He was more concerned at what Star Fox found in the tower: His mass sacrifice to the Dark Gods.

Suddenly, his com beeped.

"Yes," Andrew answered.

_Sir, _the other line replied, _Liebowitz has arrived._

"Thank you," Andrew replied, before getting up from his desk and exiting the chamber.

He walked down the long corridor, passing by several guards, who bowed at the sight of him. He pushed open some double doors as he stepped into a large conference chamber, where he saw the grey avian waiting for him.

"Emperor Oikonny," Liebowitz greeted.

"Colonel," Andrew replied, "I see you managed to get off your own ship with ease."

Liebowitz chuckled sadly, "Yeah. They didn't even notice me step into my own transport after being relieved by Pepper. That bastard…"

His face turned to that of anger.

"…relieving me because of one stupid human! What is that bastard doing in Lylat anyway? If there's one human, a thousand more will be behind him."

"I'll see to it that it never happens," Andrew reassured him, "That the Imperium will pay for it's stinkin' crimes. Only if you'll hand **_it_** over."

Liebowitz nodded, and pulled out of his coat what appeared to be a flask full of…blood. He handed it over to Andrew, who studied it for a moment.

"You got that from the human?" Andrew asked, curiously.

Liebowitz smirked, "While the doc was stitching his head, I had him take a blood 'sample'."

Andrew stepped past him, holding the flask before him, almost marvelling at it.

"With this jar of red gold, we'll be able to have about an entire legion in about a week," Andrew explained, "And with about 10,000 Space Marines, Corneria will be completely smashed, and Pepper will be forced to finally hand over Lylat."

"And what about the Imperium?" Liebowitz asked.

"In half-a-year or so, we'll create the largest army there is and will assault their home planet directly," Andrew explained further, "We'll wipe out the entire human race, and anything else who stands in our way."

Liebowitz smiled, "Yes. Anything. After what they've done to me…er…US, they all deserve to die."

Andrew nodded, "Of course. But first, allow me to introduce to you a few…friends of mine."

"Oh?"

Andrew turned to couple of guards in front of some double doors. They nodded and opened it, revealing…

"God Almighty!" Liebowitz cried.

…a whole mass of Orks, led by a group of Nobz, all brandishing their heavy axes. They stepped into the room and before Andrew.

"Oiright, red-arse!" the Nob Leader begun crudely, "Where's da bastard who kill our Warboss? Where's da f#$#er?"

Andrew stepped away from Liebowitz, before motioning towards him and smiling slightly, "He's the one. He commanded the Cornerians who smashed your boss."

"WHAT?" Liebowitz cried, "BUT…!"

The Nob Leader roared, before stepping forward and swinging his axe, embedding it right into the avian's his skull. Liebowitz only gave a whimper, not feeling anything but coldness and the wetness spreading down his forehead.

Andrew smiled as the Nob pulled his axe out, allowing the grey avian to topple backwards, joining the rest of his family in death. A small puddle of blood began to grow from his forehead.

"Nicely done," Andrew remarked.

"Listen, red-arse," the Nob begun, waving his bloodied axe in his face, "Giv' us one good reason why we'ze shouldn't split yer ead' open as well."

Andrew smiled, "Because I know where the next planet which has plenty of heads for you to harvest."

The Nob's eyes widened, as did most of the other Orks.

"Really?"

Andrew nodded, "But I will only give it to if you can wait for at least five days. You'll all be guests in my palace."

"Fir' enough," the Nob Leader said, "But you'ze better not be pullin' our legs, red-arse!"

"You have my word," Andrew replied.

Well, here's the end of this event. What do you think? In case you're all wondering, the Imperium will be coming into the fold soon, led by one of Warhammer 40,000's most famous characters.

Can you guess who that is? Here's a hint: He's gives 'handy' a whole new meaning.


	26. Chapter 25: Just Another Lylatian Night

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_A/N: Damn, so those Space Marine dropships/gunships are called Thunderhawks? Sorry about that little misprint, I'll correct it once I completely finish this fic._

_Also, due to popular request, future corse language will be uncensored from now on. I'll remove the rest of the censors when I also finish this fic._

* * *

Chapter 25 – Just Another Lylatian Night

* * *

With his seat pulled up to his desk and his lamp turned on, Jacques wrote once again into his journal, not too concerned about when he was going to fall asleep, knowing that he could go weeks without the need to rest.

He looked out the window near his desk, over the planet MacBeth as the Great Fox sailed away from it, once again into the void, as he contemplated what to write. It soon came to him as he looked amongst the stars…

_War journal of Jacques Mortensen, Heavy Weapons Specialist/ Combat Expert of the Lylatian mercenary company Star Fox. Lylatian date: Sunday, Nineteenth of March, 41st Millennium._

_I has only been this afternoon that we managed to bring to a grinding halt an Ork WAAAGH, those vile greenskins led by none other than Gorgutz, the only Warboss to have united more than a dozen clans under his banner, and was responsible for the Ork presence on Lorn V more than thirteen years ago…today._

_With collaboration from the Cornerian military after the desertion of their commander known only as Liebowitz, we destroyed the Ork forces, drove away their Venomian allies and killed the Warboss himself, only to discover what we were fighting towards all along was a tower of terror._

_Of my young years in service to defending life in the universe, I had never seen so much carnage. It could not have been that of the Orks, but something more sinister. Chaos perhaps? No, that is nonsense; if there were Chaos in Lylat, I would have sense their taint long ago._

_We do know that the Orks are on the payroll of the Venomian 'Emperor' Oikonny, who probably knows he can only pay them with war. What else he has promised to give them is yet to be seen? A Cornerian space station? And entire planet? We do not know…yet._

_I have begun to notice strange happenings revolving around Princess Krystal, Cerinia's last daughter. I have seen her staring at me with a sort of…longing. It is almost as if…_

It was then that the Space Marine, out of his power armour and his left arm in a sling, heard knocking on his door. He stopped writing in his journal, where he put it safely away in a drawer in his desk. He stepped up cautiously to the door.

'Who can be that be at this hour?' he thought curiously, seeing how Fox and the others would always get under the covers of their beds before 11 P.M.

He pushed the button to open his door…

"Krystal?"

…to find her standing before it, dressed in her bedclothes, which consisted of only a nightie.

"Jacques," Krystal greeted, smiling slightly, "Still awake?"

Looking at her questioningly, Jacques said, "Usually at this time **_you_** are asleep."

Krystal nodded, "I'm afraid to fall asleep, facing those god-awful nightmares again."

"This is very understandable," Jacques said.

They just stood there for a few seconds, noticing how everything has just gone quiet between. Krystal broke the silence…quite intimately.

"Can I…come in?" she asked, hesitantly.

Jacques studied her for a moment, before stepping backward and allowing her to step in. Instantly, Krystal noticed how well kept his room was, considering how three months ago it was just a large janitor's room.

Krystal smiled slightly at the human as she sat down on his bed, much to Jacques' surprise. He shrugged it out of his mind and sat down on his desk chair.

"How's your arm?" Krystal asked.

Jacques looked down at his sling and replied, "The muscles should loosen in a few days, maybe less. I should not swing a blade with this arm until then."

"That's the right thing to do," Krystal agreed, smiling.

Jacques returned the smile, before sensing something stirring within the Cerinian.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Jacques asked.

"Yeah," Krystal replied, "It's about what went on today. I'm surprised Fox and other guys can just sleep soundly, after seeing what was in that tower."

Jacques nodded, "It figures. They do not realise what else all that carnage means, quickly believing that is the work of the enemy we just fought."

"You don't believe they were all butchered by the Orks?" Krystal asked seriously.

The human shook his head and replied, "It is not like greenskins to let their enemies' bleed out onto the ground like that. They would kill them quickly and efficiently."

"Just like on Cerinia," Krystal brought up, "Like what they did…to our people."

Jacques noticed Krystal was starting to tear up slightly.

"Krystal?" Jacques begun, "Are you…?

She let the tears flow now, bringing her hands up to her face, cursing silently at herself for crying in front of her own protector. Jacques looked at her curiously, taking in the visage of a crying vixen on his own bed.

"Oh God," she moaned, "Everything reminds me of Cerinia…"

He knew he had to say something comforting.

"I am sorry," Jacques said, standing up and head bowed slightly.

Krystal tears stopped flowing, just to look questioningly at Jacques.

"For what?" she asked, surprised and quite confused.

Jacques swallowed softly, before stepping forward towards her and answering, "That you had to face the same Orks who destroyed Cerinia."

"That's nothing to apologise for?" Krystal pointed out.

"I am not apologising because it is my fault," Jacques explained, "It is out of sympathy."

Krystal looked straight at him now, finally comprehending what he said. She smiled slightly and got up from the bed, standing before the Space Marine.

"Jacques?" Krystal said.

"Yes?"

"What is the Ultramarine's mantra again?"

"Courage and Honour," he answered, "Why?"

She shook her head slightly, "Nothing."

Krystal then suddenly embraced Jacques, completely taking the human by surprise at her sudden motion towards him. She nuzzled into his clothed chest, hearing both his hearts beat loudly. She exhaled softly.

"Could you hold me for a moment?" she asked, looking up at a slightly shocked Space Marine.

Jacques looked down at the vixen for a second, before nodding slightly, the shock soon leaving him forever.

"All right."

He put his right arm around her back gently and they hugged, feeling her soft fur against his hardened skin, enjoying one another's company and warmth. For once in her life, Krystal felt like she was completely safe from anything and everything, while Jacques believed that this was the way to truly protect his main cause in life.

"Brother…" Krystal said softly.

Jacques couldn't help but smile softly, holding her gently to himself. He then felt her hold on his shoulders loosen, and he could see that she had fallen asleep against him. He looked at her face closely, taking in her sleeping visage.

He let out a sigh, before standing up and holding her up with his good arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He then walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and towards her room, where he opened her door and laid her out on her bed. He looked over her, seeing her sleep peacefully.

'Comfort,' he thought, 'I was comforting to her.'

He smiled at that thought.

"Sleep well, Your Highness," he said softly, before closing her door behind him.

He stepped out into the dark hall, where he rubbed his head slightly, realising what he just said. He walked down the hall, back towards his room and his desk, where the lamp was still on and a pen was waiting for him on the top of his desk.

He got out his journal and flipped back to where he was writing…

…it's almost as if I am the brother she never grew up with; and she is to me, the sister I never lost on that fateful day, when **they** took my life away from me; the very people I used to serve, which I only rendered service to the one of the beings that truly saved me life; and that is the Emperor of Mankind.

Give me strength divine one; as I continue to fight the injustice which plagues this universe.

Meanwhile, Fox tossed in his sleep, fevered dreams flicking through his mind, all about what he saw today: The ugly faces of the Orks, the warzone outside the fortress walls, and of the tower itself and what floated and hung inside it.

"Blood…blood…blood," he said in his sleep.

He gripped his bedsheets, before tearing them off and rolling off his bed, hitting his forehead on the floor.

"AH! GODDAMN IT!" he cursed out loud, waking up with a start.

Jacques heard this as he laid down on his mattress, having no cause for alarm.

'You were wrong about one thing, Your Higness,' he thought, 'They're not sleeping **soundly**.'

Fox rubbed his forehead and hissed painfully, that was going to leave a bump. He noticed the sweat that coated his whole body and couldn't tell if that was because of his nightmare or that he was just hot at night. He wished it were the latter.

'That damn nightmare,' he thought, 'It was so real. What's up with that?'

Falco was no better because of the fact that he not sleeping at all. He couldn't get that picture out of head: That pond of blood with nearly a hundred floating corpses and those bodies dangling from the roof, all skinned, mutilated and God knows what else.

"Come on," he said sternly to himself, "Suck it up. You've seen worse…"

He then thought of that.

"…come to think of it: No I haven't."

He knew it was going to be a long night, but just didn't realise how long.

And on the planet Corneria, sitting in the corner of his padded cell in his straight jacket, Wing Commander Bill Grey eyes were opened, with crimson fire burning behind the eyes.

And he was smiling with complete malevolence.

"Soon," he said to himself, in a tone of voice which was not his, but someone else that was born from the darkness, "Soon, it will once again be all mine."

He could feel dark energies swirl from within him, begging him to let them loose on the planet and all who dwelled on it. He promised soon enough that he would do just that.

Suddenly, Bill came back, his eyes returning to normal.

"Wha…what was that?" he said to himself.

His pupils suddenly diluted when he saw what was hitting him; saw what no one else could with their own eyes.

"They're coming," he said softly, before screaming out loud, "THEY'RE COMING!"

And watching him from his own home on his portable terminal in his office, General Pepper in a robe watched through Bill's cell camera his insanity.

"What's coming?" he said softly, "For God's sake Bill, please tell me. What is coming?"

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"General Pepper speaking," he greeted, "Report?"

Hello, Pepper, the other line spoke, Good to hear your voice once again.

The general's eyes widened, knowing who spoke on the other end. He then frowned.

"Macragge," he said with slight vehemence, "What do you people want now?"


	27. Chapter 26: Possessed

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Possessed

* * *

It was a few days later after the destruction of the Ork presence on MacBeth. Things had become reasonably quiet once again, with Andrew Oikonny missing in action along with the remainder of his forces and superweapons. The Orks were now believed to have gone now, so there was no more cause for alarm over outside hostilities.

The Cornerian Psychiatrical Care Institute, better known as 'The Cage' or the 'Cesspool of Lylat's Filth', had housed thousands of mentally disturbed denizens over hundreds of years. Andross himself had been an inmate, before his exile to the planet Venom.

They say it's what went on at The Cage that drove Andross further around the bend, and many people could see why; as illegal treatments and experiments went on down there, ranging from frowned upon forms of medication to downright illegal physical practices. Before they were shut down by General Pepper and most of the previous staff and caretakers were imprisoned for 'denying liberty to those under their care.'

Today would be a day that those who dwelled within The Cage would never forget.

"You checked his medication?" Dr. Phillips asked another lab-coat wearing dog as he pushed a small medical cart down the hallways where they walked, past several other numbered cells.

"Mm-hmm," the other replied, "And I don't understand this one bit. They should be at least calming him somewhat down."

"Maybe we should triple the dosage, Irvin," Phillips suggested, "Just to keep him at least silent. He's keeping the other inmates awake at night with his near-Satanic rambling. They're starting to give me nightmares."

Irvin nodded, "Yes. They're starting to get out of hand, it's like as if there is two different people in Bill Grey."

"Alright, we're here…"

They stood outside cell #368, where surprisingly it was quiet behind it's door.

"He must be asleep," Irvin said, "That'll make out jobs a lot easier."

Phillips nodded, before taking out a syringe and filling it with some sort of medication.

"Here we go," Phillips said softly.

He inhaled softly, before pulling out a keycard and swiping it near the door, where a couple of locks clicking later, it opened slowly.

They stepped in, where they're eyes widened in terror at what they saw.

"Oh dear God…" Phillips managed to say, seeing before him something religiously unnatural.

Irvin quickly made the cross to his chest, before they stepped back some. Phillips moved to the close the cell door, before he felt a clawed hand grab his arm.

"Argh!" he cried, "NO!"

He was then dragged in, where the door finally closed, leaving a panicked Irvin standing there.

"SECURITY!" he cried down the hall, "CALL SECURITY!"

Meanwhile en-route to Corneria, on board the Great Fox, everyone was in the dining area, sitting at the table…well, at least Falco, Peppy and Krystal were. Fox, Jacques and Slippy were missing in action, which was highly unlike them.

"Where's the other guys," Peppy queried.

"I don't know," Falco replied, "But Slippy said he'd cook, so we better expect the worse."

Krystal noticed that Falco looked like death incarnate, as his eyes were red and strained and he kept yawning. Falco noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he begun heated, "Never seen a guy only sleep for two hours last night?"

"Sorry," Krystal said softly, "Just wondering. You always sleep like a log."

Fox chose this moment to step into the room, where everyone turned to greet him.

"Good morning Fo…oh," Krystal begun, before being cut off at the sight of a rather large bump on his forehead.

Falco eyes were wide in amusement and he smiled sharply.

"What'd you do, Fox?" he asked cynically, "Tried to walk through the wall? Fall out of bed?"

Fox narrowed his eyes at the avian in a glare, before exclaiming, "Hardy-ha-ha, birdbrain. Yes, I did fall out bed for your information!"

"Ok...ok, jeez laweez!" Falco said, "Just yanking your chain, goddamn."

'That's unlike Fox to get up at Falco,' he thought, 'Even though 'birdbrain's' annoying as hell.'

Fox sighed, "Sorry, you guys. I didn't sleep much last night."

Falco nodded, understandably, "I see that, Fox."

"We can tell," Krystal said, before asking, "Have you seen Jacques and Slippy?"

Jacques, clothed in grey hand-sewn gym slacks, was in the simulator; the gymnasium simulation loaded up, where he laid flat on his back and lifting 200lbs worth of weights, all the while taking count of how many he's going for.

"One thousand and one…Courage…one thousand and two…Honour…," he said, sweat rolling down the side of his face, "One thousand and three…Terra."

His 'sprained' arm was all but healed, thanks to his Larraman's Organ gene-seed. He sighed and tossed he weights aside, it disappearing before it hit the floor. The gymnasium also faded away, revealing the circular interior of the simulator.

'It's time to eat,' he thought to himself, noting that little fact that even a superhuman must be nourished.

He wiped his forehead with a towel, before exiting the simulator and walking down the hall, where along the way he banged his hand on Slippy's door, knowing he's volunteered to make breakfast for today.

"Just a minute," Slippy called from the other side, "I'll make breakfast soon."

He sat at his terminal, which in had some wire connect to ROB's head and into his Central Processing Unit. Slippy was glad he managed to remove ROB's head after his metallic frame was riddled with bullets. The CPU wasn't too badly damaged.

He begun to type away…

_How are you feeling, ROB?_

He was then answered.

**Well, I think I'll feel a whole lot better once I get a new body.**

Slippy smiled humoursly, before responding in kind…

You don't need to worry about that, pal. I'll get right on building another one for you. And this time, it'll be bulletproof. You have my word.

**I've always had your word, Slippy Toad. I have never doubted you ever.**

That's my pal. I've got to go right now; I'll speak with you again as soon as possible.

Wait…just a second… 

Slippy eyebrows crossed, seeing that ROB just stopped him from getting up from his seat.

_What is it?_

**Things have been very…different since the arrival of Space Marine Mortensen. You should be careful. Remember that old say: Where there is one human, there a thousand more right behind his back,**

I've heard that saying too. I'll keep an eye open. See ya.

Slippy logged off his terminal and got up from his seat. He took one last look at ROB's head, before opening his door and stepping out onto the hallway.

'Wonder what the guys will like this morning?' he thought, 'I know Jacques eats anything, but Falco…God that guy's fussy.'

When he stepped onto the dining hall, he was surprised to find that it was empty. His face was that of surprise.

"Hey," he begun, "Where'd they…"

Falco suddenly appeared behind him, startling him but good.

"AH!" he cried, almost jumping out his skin.

"We've got a situation here," Falco begun, "Breakfast will have to wait."

"Why?" Slippy asked, catching his breath.

"Bill's just escaped from The Cage?" Falco explained.

Slippy eyes shot open at those words: Bill, escaped and The Cage, to be precise.

"What?"

On the bridge…

"What?" Fox cried, "How…how that can be possible?"

I can hardly believe it myself, Fox, Pepper said over the holo-projector, exasperated, Grey escaped from the institute just this morning. He killed 2 doctors, including Phillips, and about a dozen guards, before hijacking a laundry van and slipping past the main gates. He then drove to the starport, where he murdered 3 base security, before hijacking a fighter and making it past planet security.

Fox's eyes were wide in both terror and sadness. His friend was not only insane, but also a cold-blooded murderer and escapee.

Peppy's eyes narrowed, _I know that look Fox. If you don't believe me, watch this surveillance from the institute. And Jacques…_

"Yes, sir," Jacque said, stepping forward.

I think you may know what is going on.

The holographic projector showed the camera view from inside Bill's cell. It showed the husky staring standing and staring at the door, where he was struggling in his straitjacket. He then tore what appeared to be a clawed left arm out of it, where he ripped the flimsy fabric apart.

Falco and Slippy entered the bridge just in time to see this, where Fox's eyes were still wide in disbelief, as was Krystal's. Jacques' facial expression wasn't that of fear, but of sternness.

Bill then looked up at the camera, where they could see his eyes were glowing crimson. Jacques knew what this was about.

"Mutant," he said.

"What?" Fox said, turning behind to face him.

"Wing Commander Grey is mutating," Jacques answered.

Mutating? Pepper asked, his voice over the video, which had paused, How?

"He has been possessed by an entity of Chaos," Jacques explained, "It must be the daemon that was released from the fake Bloodthirster that we destroyed those three months ago."

"How do you know this?" Fox asked, firing off questions, "How can you be sure?"

Jacques exhaled, before replying; "I can sense the taint of Chaos through this surveillance of Grey. The daemon is mutating his body to suit it's own needs."

"It's taken about 3 months to just mutate?" Falco asked, "Sure took it's time."

"It can mutate it's form whenever it wants," Jacques explained, "It was probably waiting for an opportunity to start it's phase."

_I think Jacques is right, _Pepper said, _Watch this…_

The video resumed playing. They all watched as the door into the mutating Bill's cell opened, where the 'husky' dove forward and grabbed the wrist of Dr. Phillips, dragging him into his cell, where the door closed. They then subjected themselves the sights of seeing Bill begin to claw the good doctor apart, splattering blood and gore all over the cell.

The screams of the doctor and the animalistic growls of Bill were horrible to hear.

"Oh, shit," Falco said softly.

The screen then changed to the camera looking over the cellblock, where about 6 armed guards ran to the panic-stricken Dr. Irvin.

_Dr. Phillips in there, _Irvin cried, _For God's sake help him!_

Suddenly, the door was shattered off his hinges, sending splinters into 2 of the guards, where Irvin and the 4 others turned face, shielding their eyes. Bill stood in the doorway.

By now, Bill looked almost like a monster, as Star Fox could see as the camera zoomed in on him. Red veins appeared over his grey fur, which covered over his whole body, and his left arm was now a large tentacle-like claw. Bill's head was unchanged, but his eyes were crimson and alive with red fire.

And to top it if, he was smiling…evilly.

The guards quickly reacted, firing their weapons at 'Bill;' but the possessed husky swung his claw, slicing them in half. Two of which were across the side and one right down the middle. He then turned to Irvin, who was lying on the ground and trying to crawl away.

Bill stepped up to him and grabbed him by the neck with his right hand.

_Please…_ Irvin cried, _Please don't kill me._

Star Fox then heard Bill speak. But it wasn't really him speaking; it was something else.

Pray to your Gods, Cornerian. Pray, and I might be merciful.

Bill then let go of Irvin, who quickly got onto his knees and prayed, where he begun to recite passages from the good book. Afterwards…

I think I'll kill you…quickly.

He then dove forward and sank his teeth into Irvin's neck, where he let out a blood-curdling scream, before feeling the daemonic husky tear his throat out.

"ENOUGH!" Fox almost yelled, disbelief and stress raking his voice, "THAT'S ENOUGH PEPPER. GODDAMMIT!"

Fox turned away, almost on the brink of tears at seeing Chaos consume his friend. The video stopped playing, and was replaced by Pepper's image.

I'm sorry, Fox, Pepper said, But I felt it was necessary to show you that Bill is no longer a Cornerian…

"He is now a physical vessel for an entity of The Warp," Jacques interrupted, "He is not just dangerous to himself, but to all those around him. Not just be attacking them directly."

"Huh?" Krystal said.

"The Chaotic emanations from the daemon will affect the minds of those he comes in contact with," Jacques said, "Their minds will become tainted and they too will submit themselves to Chaos."

Falco mouth was left gaping, before he cried with immense sarcasm, "Oh that's great! Just swell! Bill's now a walking, talking, clawing mind-scrubber!"

'Mind-scrub?' Jacques thought, before he shuddered coldly; those very words cutting through him like an Ork's bloodstained axe.

How can we stop this? Pepper asked the Marine.

Jacques sighed, "We must destroy the daemon…and it's host."

Fox suddenly looked at Jacques, as if he was crazy.

"You mean…kill Bill?" Fox asked.

Jacques nodded, "If we can not find a way to exorcise the daemon out of the host, then the body will have to be destroyed along with the daemon."

Krystal's eyes narrowed, "I'll see to it myself."

All eyes turned to Krystal, and the look of determination on her face.

"Bill will not die," Krystal continued, "I can save him from that daemon."

Well, one way or the other, that daemon has got to go, Pepper said, Cornerian sensors are attempting to track where Grey is going, along with the remainder of Oikonny's forces, but when we find him, you're have to stop him before his spiritual parasite affects innocent people.

"Understood, general," Fox said.

Suddenly, Peppy's terminal begun to beep, where the rabbit looked at his screen.

"Incoming transmission…from the Beltino Research Facility, Sector X?" Peppy said, questioned.

Patch it through, Pepper ordered.

The transmission played, and whose voice they all recognised immediately, amidst the sounds of war and conflict

"Dad!" Slippy exclaimed, panicked.

This is Beltino to anyone out there. We are under attack by an unknown enemy forces who have snuck under our sensors. They're attacking the telescope and killing everyone they see. Please…we need help…

The transmission then cut off.

Just when things can't get worse! Pepper sighed, Fox, take care of Beltino, we'll focus on finding Grey. Good luck…Pepper out!

Pepper's image disappeared, where suddenly everyone leapt into action.

"Alright," Fox cried, "We're on our way to Sector X. Everyone, grab a gun and get ready to go in."

"No air support this time?" Krystal asked.

The vulpine shook his head, as he drew his pistol, "This time, we're going in…personally!"

Everyone nodded, except Slippy, who face was that of dread.

'Father,' he thought.


	28. Chapter 27: Cold Space

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Cold Space

* * *

On the complete edge of the system, where all roads out of Lylat led to possible imminent death at the hands of a certain xenophobic galactic empire of bipedal mammals, personnel of Defence Station #34 went about their daily lives…or what can be considered their lives.

The personnel of the Lylatian Defences Stations each had seen better lives then being made to keep on 24-hour watches in case outsiders wanted to move in on Lylat. They especially feared the Imperium and what they could do and how many they were; they would only hope that if the humans would ever attempt to invade Lylat, the stations' ultra-cannons could keep them all at bay.

And those weapons would. That was why the Imperium had never thought of attacking Lylat and wasting even one of their warships in trying to take over a relatively small patch of space.

Right now, their morale was at an all-time low, seeing how that Orks had somehow managed to sneak their way through the tight perimeter that was Lylat and not be picked up on their senses. And their productivity was also suffering…

"Hey, wake up!" an officer called out to the lone dozing technician at his terminal in the control room.

The tech quickly got his feet of the terminal and quickly composed himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," he replied, "Resting my eyes."

"God, man," the officer, a dark-coloured weasel said, "Where do they recruit guys like you?"

"Where they do with everybody else," the tech, a ferret, answered, "The Academy at Corneria."

"You don't say," the officer replied vehemently, "Just try to keep your eyes open for at least five minutes. You don't want the Imperium sneaking in."

The ferret chuckled, "What the hell would they want with Lylat anyway? They control half the universe."

Suddenly…

OUTSIDE SPACE CRAFT APPROACHING LYLATIAN BORDER

"Huh?" the ferret begun, his attention returning to him, where he focussed on the screen.

"What?" the officer cried, running up to the terminal, where his eyes then widened, "Oh…dear…"

The technician typed away at his terminal.

"There's eight of them," he said, seeing the incoming ships' specification on his screen, "And they're heading straight for us."

Approaching the Lylat System where eight large blue-coloured starships, ultramarine blue to be precise. They sailed past the nebulas as if they didn't have a care in the world.

And on board the lead starship…

"We are near the Lylatian Border Defence Zone. Their weapons are on-line and are aimed at us."

"Continue the approach, pilot. They will power down their guns and let us through soon enough."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

"Trust me, pilot. I know how these xenos think. And I am to believe that some of them will be grateful that we are here."

"Understood, Lord Macragge."

Back in the station control room, everyone was now at their terminals, most of which were understandably in a panic.

"What'll we do, sir?" someone asked the officer.

"Contact Central Command," the officer ordered, rubbing his chin nervously as he watched the main screen, and what was approaching them slowly.

Sitting at his desk in his office, General Pepper waited quietly for the phone to ring, having a hunch that his next call would be to inform him that **_they _**have arrived. To his side was a bottle of Cornerian whisky, and a shot glass.

'Macragge,' he thought, 'If you dare cause more damage than what Oikonny and those godless bastard does, I swear I will make you suffer. I still haven't forgiven you for Falconia and Evergreen.'

And with that, he downed a shot, just as the phone rang.

"General Pepper speaking," he said.

_Sir, _the other line begun distressfully, _A fleet of eight Imperial starships is approaching the northern defensive perimeter. What do we do?_

'Eight?' Pepper thought, 'Not much of a fleet. How unlike you, Macragge.'

_Sir?_ the other line said, _What do we do about the humans?_

Pepper sighed, and downed another shot.

"Let them pass," Pepper simply said.

_SIR?_

"Follow my orders," Pepper said

_Yes…yes, sir, _the other line replied, hesitantly.

Pepper put the phone down…and gulped down another shot of whisky. This was out of his control now.

'Fox McCloud,' he thought, 'Hope your friendship with Mortensen keeps you from getting skinned by those bastards.'

Meanwhile, the Great Fox was en-route towards Sector X, double-timed. Slippy was understandably on edge, and everyone could see that.

"Hey Slip," Falco begun, patting him gently on the back, "Don't worry pal, we'll save your old man."

Slippy nodded, "I know you guys will."

He then looked back at Jacques, who was encased once again in his power armour. Just looking at that interesting piece of human technology took some of the stress away. He'd been meaning to try and study that suit of intergalactic armour, but he never gotten around to doing it.

Jacques noticed he was staring at him, so he looked back with those fiery green eyes of his, sending a chill down the frog's spine.

'Those eyes always give me the freaks,' he thought, 'They look almost like Fox's."

Jacques then noticed him looking away. His eyebrows queered in confusion.

'He startles very easy,' he thought, 'Curious.'

Jacques then looked over at Fox, who was sitting in his chair, looking slightly tense. He stepped up to him and looked down at the seated vulpine, where he instantly looked up at him.

"Are you alright, Fox?" Jacques asked.

Fox exhaled, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You and Grey," he continued, "You were close friends?"

Fox, surprised he was still pushing on the subject, replied, "Yeah. We go about a few years."

Jacques nodded, before saying, "I unfortunately can not make any assurances, but there is still a chance that we can save him from the daemon inside of him."

Fox smiled glumly, "Appreciate that little fact, Jacques. I really do."

Jacques could sense Fox wasn't very enthusiastic about what he had just said. Particularly the words 'unfortunately' and 'can not.' He turned away, unhooking his boltgun and cocking it, the sound almost making everyone jump.

Meanwhile not so far off, a lone fighter sailed through the void, it's pilot not exactly knowing where he was going, whilst at the same time feeling an immense amount of pain.

"Where…are you taking me?" he gasped out loud.

He then spoke again, this time in a different, more sinister voice.

"I am taking you to where you're miserable existence, as well as everybody elses', will end, William."

The husky had a rather angry look on his face.

"Bullshit!" Bill exclaimed, "You can't do this. Someone will stop you."

He then smiled as the daemon took hold of him again, "Don't be so sure. I own you now, and I must thank you for accommodating me these past three months."

"Bite me!" Bill growled.

He then found his body extend his hand before him, before violently twisting it, effectively dislocating it. Bill screamed in pain.

"You were saying?" the daemon asked, smartly, "No one speaks to me like that. No mortal has ever spoken to me like that."

He then twisted again, relocating the arm and causing Bill to scream again.

"FUCK YOU!" Bill cursed in pain.

The daemon then made him smile, "Get used to it, William. This is but a taste of the pain you will feel in but a few hours."

The daemon then laughed cruelly, as the fighter-of-the-damned continued to sail through space, it's destination almost in full view.

But with Star Fox, their destination was already in full view…

"God, what a mess," Krystal said softly.

She held a photograph of Beltino Research Facilty. It was a space station, which had a rather large telescope in the centre, much like a futuristic version of the hobble-telescope. The vixen then looked out the window over the station, which she immediately spotted several differences.

The telescope was missing; several parts of the station were demolished, where air was flowing freely out of, and several parts of the station were on fire.

All faces on board the bridge were glum as they watched the station burn, even Jacques. Fox turned to Peppy…

"Anyone still alive?" Fox asked.

"Already scanning," Peppy replied from behind his terminal, "Only one life form."

"Where?" Slippy asked quickly, "Is it my dad?"

Peppy smiled, "It is. He's holed up in of the labs in the centre of the station, where the telescope used to be, which I presume he's wearing a spacesuit because that area is bathed in vacuum."

Fox smirked and said, "We'll go get him, then. Fly us to one of the airlocks."

The Great Fox slowly moved itself to the side of the station, where it connected itself to a barely working airlock system. Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy and Jacques stood outside the spare airlock of the ship, seeing as Jacque's Thunderhawk was still connected to the main one; where they were all dressed in their environ-suits, while Jacques secured his helmet and armour and held his boltgun in his hands.

"What's with the gun?" Falco asked, looking over his shoulder, "I doubt whomever hit this placed decided to stick around."

"A Space Marine never goes anywhere without his weapon," Jacques replied firmly.

"Fair enough," Falco replied, not wanting to argue with the person who was holding the gun.

_Alright, you guys, _Peppy said over their coms, _Try to be as quick as you can. I don't know how long the station can hold itself together._

"Just don't go and leave us here if the station is about to blow," Falco said.

_Never, _Peppy replied,_ Good luck._

The airlock opened, which they all stepped through, where the door closed and bolted behind them. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, before the second door opened, revealing a corpse-filled airlock, with their faces looking like they were gasping for air.

"Looks like they got asphyxiated," Slippy said, noting that the airlock was riddled with hole, with what sounded like wind blowing past them.

"I will take point," Jacques announced, stepping forward over the bodies to the door, labelled **_Lobby._**

It surprisingly opened for them, leading towards another door; they then stepped through, where they heard the first door close behind them, before the bolts in the second opened, giving them access to…

"Damn!" Fox cursed.

…the lobby, where bodies floated around the place, some towards the large holes that were in the walls and led out to space. Blood that flowed the shot-up, hacked and otherwise mutilated corpses floated all over the place.

As Jacques stepped forward, the blood decorated his armour at first touch. He frowned behind his helmet, where he breathed steadily.

"This can't be happening," Slippy moaned, "This is where my dad lives!"

"Relax," Fox said, "He's alive. He's a few rooms…"

He checked his PDA, and looked over the station schematics over a blinking red dot. He pointed…

"…north."

They stepped forward, with Jacques still in the lead, him holding the gun. Jacques pushed past the dead bodies, allowing them floating into space. Krystal just tried to avoid touching them, almost on the brink of freaking out.

'Focus,' she thought, 'Just focus.'

Slippy was just sweating in his suit, just from the tension. A body floated by him and he clamped his mouth shut just to suppress screaming his head off. Only in his worst nightmare has he seen bodies floating past him into space while he and his bodies walk through an exposed space station, their magnetic boots keeping them from floating away as well.

They passed through an open doorway, where more blood, gore and floating bodies met them. Most of the poor souls were carved up, while some others had gasping looks on their faces.

"The next door on the right," Fox said, "Jacques?"

The Marine nodded, where he stepped before it, seeing as it hasn't opened for them. He banged on it, not hearing a thing.

"You can't hear anything," Falco pointed out, "We're in space."

"I know that," Jacques replied, "But I sense that this door has been barred from the other side."

They stepped up towards it, where Falco rolled his eyes around.

"How do we get in, then?" the avian asked.

Krystal looked up, seeing the vents were above them. She smiled, reached down to her boots…

"Krystal?" Fox said questioningly.

…and disengaged her magnets, where she floated up towards it. Fox smirked.

'That's my vixen,' he thought.

Krystal tore open the vent grating and floated in, where she quickly scampered through the ventilation until she was above the barred room. She pushed the grating into the room aside and floated in gracefully, where she engaged her magnets, keeping her to the floor.

She saw that the door was barred, seeing several file cabinets barring it. She exhaled and got to work moving the junk.

Five minutes later, the others saw the door opened, to see Krystal with her hand on the side of the door.

"Was there a lot to move?" Fox asked.

Krystal nodded, wishing she could wipe the sweat from her brow, "Yes. There was."

They moved in, with Jacques keeping a tight grip on his boltgun. The room appeared to be an office.

"Beltino's office," Fox said, "I should have known."

"Where is he?" Falco asked, "You said he was in this room."

Fox then eyed a cabinet situated across from the desk. Fox nudged towards it, and the avian nodded. He walked up to it…and tore the door open…

"ARGHH!"

…where suddenly a panic-stricken frog in a spacesuit barrelled out and landed face first onto the metal floor.

"Beltino!" Fox exclaimed.

The frog quickly got up and backed up against the wall, panic completely taking him over. To him, his fear and rashness blurred his vision.

"OUT!" he cried, "YOU GOTTA GET ME OUT!"

"Dad!" Slippy exclaimed, "It's us!"

He stepped to him and took his clothed hands, squeezing them firmly.

"It's me."

Beltino looked up at his sons eyes, where he felt his panic slowly dissipate, quickly being replaced by relief, and the joy of seeing his flesh and blood.

"Slippy?"

The young frog smiled and nodded, "Yeah, dad. It's me."

"Oh thank God," Beltino said, "I thought no one will receive my transmission, I…AHHH!"

He saw Jacques standing nearby, which to Beltino was a very hostile Space Marine. He quickly gripped his son's shoulder.

"WATCH OUT!" he cried, "HUMAN! SPACE MARINE! DANGEROUS!"

Fox sighed, "Relax. He's with us."

"Huh?"

The human stepped forward, shouldering his boltgun.

"Jacques Mortensen," he introduced himself, "Recent addition to Team Star Fox as the Heavy Weapons Expert."

He then stretched his hand forward, knowing that the frog couldn't see his friendly smile through his helmet. Beltino looked at him, before hesitantly accepting it, shaking it firmly.

"Beltino Toad," he said, "Cornerian Research and Development. I must say…"

He smiled nervously.

"This is a first."

"What is?" Slippy asked, eyebrows crossed.

"That we've made contact with a Space Marine and he hasn't tried to blow or beat the holy bejeebers out of us," Beltino explained.

"He's part of the team," Fox assured him, "Now, let's double time back to the Great Fox."

Minutes later, they were back on board the Great Fox, where Beltino sat in Fox's chair, with a blanket over him and holding a cop of coffee with both hands. As he took a sip, he noticed everyone standing before him, and staring.

He looked back, and said, "Yes?"

"What happened, dad?" Slippy asked.

"What?"

"What attacked the station?" Falco said, arms crossed, "You've spent 10 minutes sitting there, I think we're entitled to an explanation."

"Oh," Beltino said, dumbfounded, "We were attacked by these green-skinned beasts…"

'Orks,' everyone thought, rolling their eyes, 'Damn it.'

"…first they shot out our defences from space, before boarding and butchering everyone they can see. Then they stole the telescope and then they begun punching holes in the station. I had the only space suit, so everyone else…"

He downcast his eyes.

"…got smothered by the vacuum."

"We saw that," Krystal remarked, trying to erase the thoughts of all those floating bodies in the hollowed out space station out of her head.

"Anything else?" Slippy asked.

"I…I heard one of the Orks mention the planet Papetoon and how some 'red-arse' is building a 'biggie gun.'"

"Papetoon?" Fox repeated, then frowned, "Then that is where we are headed."

"My thoughts exactly," Jacques said, "I suspect that Oikonny himself is there on that world, and so is the rest of his forces, including his Orkish mercenaries."

"That's all our thoughts really," Falco added.

"Let's do it, then," Fox said, "Papetoon it is."

Soon, the Great Fox was steering in the direction of planet Papetoon, which was since long forgotten by almost all those who lived outside that lost world.


	29. Chapter 28: The Chase

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 28 – The Chase

* * *

General Pepper was practically pacing the floor of the control room of Cornerian Central. He knew that **_they_** would open up with their guns soon and that the cost will be incredibly high, but at **_he_** gave his word that no innocent Cornerian or planet would be destroyed.

Pepper knew why **_he_** destroyed Evergreen and Falconia and that is was vital for the continued survival of Lylat, but he just couldn't accept it, causing him to completely loathe the guy, as did much of Lylat for that matter.

'Please, Macragge,' he thought, 'No more deaths. Just get rid of Oikonny and whatever godless allies he's got.'

"Sir," an officer called out, "Defence Station #45 have picked up a lone fighter on a course to planet Papetoon. It may be Wing Commander Grey."

Pepper nodded, then ordered, "Deploy a cruiser down there to apprehend or neutralise him immediately. That planet is full of innocent…"

"SIR!" the officer practically cried out, "The Imperial Taskforce is also approaching Papetoon."

Peppy turned his head towards the officer and the terminal he was standing next to. He walked over to it.

"What?"

"Eight human-produced starships," the technician replied, "Six Strike Cruisers and two Battle-Barges. They appeared to be surrounded by a dozen fighter craft."

"If they're heading for Papetoon, then that means Oikonny is there," Pepper said rubbing his chin, "But why is Grey himself heading there?"

"Sir," the technician said, "Sensors are picking up one more ship. It's…Star Fox's mothership."

Peppy turned to the terminal screen, where sure enough he saw the Great Fox moving slowly towards Papetoon from the south, where some distance away and approaching form the north-east was the small Imperial Fleet.

"The Imperial Taskforce is changing course!" the technician exclaimed, "It's steering towards the Great Fox."

"What?" Pepper cried, "Good Lord. They're coming for Mortensen…"

Sure enough, the fleet of Imperial craft sailed through the void towards, where they could see their target, the Great Fox, in the distance. And on board the majestic Battleship, which revealed in it's glory it's massive size and powerful Lance cannon…

"My lord. We've detected a Cornerian cruiser some distance away, and it heading towards our destination."

"It must be Pepper. We do not need assistance from him, sergeant."

"But my lord, one of our own brothers is on board that ship."

"What?"

"Our sensors detect six xenos and one human. The human appears to be a Psyker or a Librarian, as we've also detected psionic emanations from him."

"No alien has ever taken one our own captive and has ever gotten away with it. Steer the fleet towards that ship and we will rescue our brother."

"Yes, my lord."

Meanwhile on board the Great Fox, Krystal was sitting on his bed, where she meditated, clearing her mind of all-negative thoughts and energies, and readying herself for what is to come:

More violence, more bloodshed and possibly more ritualistic mutilation, that though brought upon by her experience in the tower of MacBeth. Her eyes were closed, but not tightly, as she exhaled lightly, focussing on what she was fighting for: For Lylat, for her friends, for the memory of her homeworld Cerinia, and for life.

She was interrupted when she heard a knocking on her door. She frowned and sat up from the bed.

'The guys should no better than to not interrupt my med…oh!'

Standing outside her door was, of all people, Fox.

"Hey Krystal," Fox begun, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Krystal smiled slightly, "Not that I can't catch up on later. What's on your mind?"

Fox cleared his throat, before saying, "Nothing much. Just wanted to ask you to be careful once we get to Papetoon, and that er…well…"

Krystal eyes narrowed in confusion. Normally he'd say these kinds of things before they leave the Great Fox during the mission, not hours before it.

"Er…thank you, Fox," Krystal said.

Fox was completely tongue-tied; the subject of her and Jacques being involved somewhat romantically was tearing away at his mind. He had to clear it up.

"Is…there anything between you and Jacques?" Fox suddenly asked, albeit quickly and slightly hesitantly, knowing he shouldn't be asking her this.

Krystal's eyes widened, "What?"

Jacques, who just happened to be around the corner, froze in his tracks. He hugged the wall and looked over the corner, seeing Fox standing outside a slightly shocked Krystal. He glared slightly.

'If you do anything rash, McCloud,' Jacques thought, hand edging towards his blade, 'I will put you down in an instant.'

"What is Jacques to you?" Fox asked, "I need to know."

Now it was Krystal's turn to not say anything, as dozens of thoughts ran through her head, all about her, Fox and Jacques.

'Does he think I'm in love with Jacques?' Krystal thought, 'Oh God…Fox.'

Fox knew that what he just said was running through her mind, so he let her take her time to process her response…which was quick and to the point.

"He's…my closest friend," Krystal replied, looking deep into Fox's eyes, "He's like a big brother to me."

Fox's eyes softened at those words, as did Jacques, who slowly moved his hand away from his sword and listened on.

"I owe him my life," Krystal continued, "And I enjoy every second of his company."

Fox downcast his eyes, feeling ashamed for questioning the one he loved, and hoped that she would return his feelings.

It was true what everyone thought of him and the vixen; he was in love with her. The second he gazed up at her when she was trapped in the rupee a year ago on Sauria, he became infatuated with her. Over time, as they learnt more of each other, Fox felt something different for her, something…weird.

It didn't take him long to realise it was love. And this was the perfect opportunity to tell her that.

"I see," Fox said, "I'm…sorry if I imposed on you."

Krystal smiled lightly and stretched his hand forward, caressing his face.

"That's alright, Fox," Krystal replied, "It's understandable that you asked me that."

By this time, Jacques was walking away, letting them be; with that knowledge that Krystal was safe and that Fox was the kind of guy for the opposite sex to hang around.

'She is all yours,' Jacques thought, smiling slightly.

But deep down, he wasn't all that glad, especially when he heard what Fox said next, and with that he walked away twice as fast.

"What am I to you, then?" Fox asked, smiling.

This was it. The both of them knew it was time to tell the other of how they felt.

"I think…" Krystal begun, "I think of you as more than a…"

Suddenly, Fox's communicator beeped.

"Goddamn it," Fox cursed softly, reaching for it and asking heated, "Yeah, what is it?"

_Harsh, Fox, _Falco replied cynically, _We got a bit of situation here. Some starships are approaching us at breakneck speed._

"Well," Fox begun, "How nice of Pepper to send us reinforcements."

_Err…Fox_, Falco said dumbfounded, _Since when did Cornerian ships have the Omega symbol crossed over a skull imprinted on the side?_

Fox and Krystal's eyes widened upon hearing that. They looked at each other, before dashing down the hallway, where along the way and they banged on Slippy's door.

"Coming," Slippy said from the other side.

They ran onto the bridge, where they found a nervous looking avian and hare waiting for them, along with Jacques, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"They found me," Jacques responded glumly.

"What?"

Jacques nudged towards the window, where Fox stared out…and for a few seconds he couldn't breath at all.

The Great Fox was staring down eight ultramarine-blue coloured ships, two of them, the battle-barges, was even larger than the strike cruisers. And every second they became closer…

"Hey, guys," Slippy said chirpy, as he stepped onto the bridge, "What's going…oh."

The Imperial craft were soon only some distance away, the twin battle-barges looking the most intimidating, especially with their hundred plus cannons and their deadly Lances, which were capable of rendering a whole Cornerian captial ship in half.

"What do we do?" Slippy asked meekly.

For a few seconds, Fox couldn't make his tongue work. When he did…

"Send them a message," Fox answered, "One word."

Peppy nodded, "I know which would you're thinking about."

The hare typed HELLO and pressed Broadcast. Then ten seconds later, the Great Fox had all guns trained on them.

"Incoming transmission from…the Lord Macragge."

Jacques eyes shot open, 'By the Emperor…anyone but him.'

_Unidentified xenos ship, _an authoritative voice begun, _This is Lord Macragge, Chapter-Master of the Ultramarines, highest servant of the Emperor, ruler of the benevolent Imperium of Man. You have one of our brothers hostage and we demand you release him. Otherwise, we will board your miserable craft and purge all on board. You have twenty seconds to comply._

All heads turned to Jacques, who shook his head slowly.

"Do not believe him," Jacques said.

"Why not?" Fox asked, rushed.

"He plans to kill you all anyway," Jacques answered, "He believes vengeance must be enacted on those who dare hold hostage one of the Emperor's highest servants."

"How do you know that?" Krystal asked.

Jacques breathed softly, before replying; "I can read his thoughts from here."

All eyes turned wide at those words.

"You…you're a psychic?" Peppy asked, feeling like he was traumatised, that all this time the Space Marine could have been reading all their minds and their deepest, darkest secrets.

Jacques nodded hesistantly.

Fox frowned, "Just when were you planning to tell us that little fact, Jacques?"

"Eh…guys?" Slippy said, pointing at the window.

The Imperial ships' Lances were all beginning to charge, energy slowly sprouting.

"All in favour of getting outta here?" Falco queried.

Fox nodded, before darting forwards towards his chair and jumping in, strapping himself in and gripping the controls, which extended from underneath his keyboard. He pushed few buttons on the screen.

MANUAL PILOT ENGAGED

"Hold onto something," Fox cried, "We're getting hell outta dodge!"

Everyone nodded, sitting down and fastening seatbelts. Jacques did his best to compose himself, seeing how his own kind was now out to kill his friends.

"Jacques," Slippy cried, "Has anyone every outran the Imperial Navy?"

"Not to my knowledge," Jacques said, "And I pray that we do."

Fox then glared and gripped the controls firmly, just as the Lances finished charging up

"PUNCH IT, FOX!" Falco yelled, "THOSE GUNS ARE MEANT FOR US!"

Just as Beltino entered the bridge…

"Hey, what's going on…WHOA!"

The Great Fox, which was flying towards the Imperial ships, activated it's booster rockets and performed a massive U-turn, and begun to fly away from them. On board one of the battle-barges'…

"They are getting away, my lord!"

"They are not. OPEN FIRE!"

The ships all opened their weapon: Laser cannons, rockets and missles, and the Lances fired, the Great Fox barely missing those deadly weapons, which only succeeded in blowing off the tail of the ship.

"GO, FOX, GO!" Falco cried, "GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"HOLD ON!" Fox yelled, gripping the controls.

Beltinto put his back to the wall, knowing the ship was about to go it's fastest.

The Imperial strike cruisers begun to give chase, where they begun firing at the Great Fox. The Great Fox begun to vibrate as it felt several lasers hit from the rear.

"Rear deflectors holding," Pepper announced from behind his terminal, "But they're still onto us."

The strike cruisers who still on their tails as they continued to fire upon them. Where on board one of the cruisers…

_Sergeant, prepare you and your men for Deep Strike assault._

"Yes, my lord."

On board the Great Fox, the vulpine was pushing the Great Fox to it's limits, as every bolt in the hull vibrated and the engines begun to heat up immensely as the ship went more faster than it's ever been in it's short history.

"Go faster, Fox!" Falco cried, "They're still behind us."

"I can't," Fox replied, "The Thunderhawk's slowing us down. We'll have to detach it."

Jacques unbuckled himself from his seat, standing up.

"Leave that to me," Jacques said, "Just keep us all ahead of the Imperials."

Fox nodded.

"Be careful," Krystal sounded off, gripping the base of her chair.

Jacques left the bridge, trying to not fall over as the ship rocked from being hit by so many Imperial weapons. He shuffled down the hallway, before a missile impact sent him falling forward.

He grunted, before picking himself up. He knew what would happen if his brothers would catch up with them and board the Great Fox. They would kill everyone around him, assuming they had kidnapped him.

'I won't let them do that,' Jacques thought.

Meanwhile, on the bridge…

"Rear deflector's weakening," Peppery cried, "A few more hits from behind and we're finished."

'C'mon, Jacques,' Fox thought.

Jacques reached the left side of the ship, where he stood outside the airlock's controls. He pushed few on a terminal until a message appeared on the screen.

DETACH CHAMBER FROM SHIP?

Jacques pressed enter, and could hear the airlock's chamber retract from the Thunderhawk, leaving it floating in space as the Great Fox sailed away.

'Goodbye, faithful craft,' he thought, 'You were not much, but you saved my life those years ago.'

He then suddenly felt the ship move faster, as he almost lost his footing for a second.

"He did it," Slippy squealed happily, "We're going faster than the cruisers now."

Fox smirked, "We'll be outrunning these bastards after all."

Suddenly, one more missile the rear of the ship, which caused a massive explosion near the airlock system, sending metal and debris everywhere. Jacques covered his face, and as he uncovered he felt a piece of metal hit his forehead.

He fell onto his back, where he was knocked out once again, leaving a large gash across his forehead.

"There was an explosion near the airlock," Peppy cried from behind his terminal

"Is it destroyed?" Fox replied.

"No," Peppy said, "The electrical system near it blew. And it's…knocked out Jacques!"

He saw a camera image of Jacques lying down on the ground, bleeding from the forehead. Suddenly, the Great Fox slowed down some more, before coming to a complete stop, where the Imperial behind them begun to catch up.

"Shit," Fox said softly, "I think the engine's dead?"

"What?" Krystal cried, "But…how?"

"The engine's being overheated," Beltino pointed out, before exclaiming, "You blew out the engines! Oh God, we're doomed!"

Fox knew that little fact himself. The Imperium was coming for them, and their first target would be the unconsciousness Space Marine known as Jacques Mortensen.


	30. Chapter 29: Amongst One's Kind Again

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Amongst One's Kind Again

* * *

"Aw great," Falco cried, "We're definitely screwed now! What are we gonna do?"

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed, "Calm down. Maybe we can talk our way through this."

"But if what Jacques says is true," Krystal said, "That they would kill us all on first sight; then we've got to defend ourselves."

"Krystal's right," Peppy said, "Unlike him, the humans will pull the triggers of their boltguns first before they listen to what they deem 'aliens' or 'xenos.'"

A cloud of uncertainty came down upon the members of Star Fox, and on Beltino Toad, who was dreading what is to come the most.

"I've heard that they experiments on you if they decide to take you alive," Beltino remarked, "Just for their sick, sadistic purposes. That they prolong suffering until they decide to check you out in the most horrible way imaginable."

Everyone's eye widened upon hearing all that, which was not unlike Beltino at all.

Falco nodded his head, "Well I'm convinced we'd rather die fighting."

He then pulled out his blaster and lowered the hammer.

"I'm ready to take them on."

Fox rolled his eyes, as he pulled out his blaster, "Same here. There's no way I'm letting them destroy this team."

Krystal reached for the blaster dangling from her belt, arming herself as well, "Me too."

She then thought about what she was doing, and this really didn't sit too well with her.

'They're not like Jacques,' she thought, 'He's the only good human. The rest are all scum.'

Meanwhile, Jacques felt his eyes opened slowly, feeling the heat from the burning terminal console upon his face, which felt like it was on fire. He felt a warm liquid across his forehead, which he assumed was his blood, and his vision was all hazed.

As he tried to get up, a blue flash followed by a tone of voice and words that he thought he'd never hear again stopped him from moving.

"Deep strike successful. We're on board the xenos craft, we're…HEY!"

He saw a powered-armoured figure standing above him, before crouching down looking over his face. His helmet was of a different shape, more like a beak.

"We've found our brother," he called out, "He's injured badly."

Three more Space Marines stood by, gripping their boltguns; one of which was not wearing a helmet, rather a large headpiece that fitted on the back of his head and a voice piece.

"This is 2nd Squad to Control," the sergeant begun into his com, "We have a injured brother who requires immediate medical attention."

_Roger that, brother, _the human on the other line said, _We will be boarding the ship soon. Please stay with our brother until we arrive._

"Yes, brother," the sergeant said, "Over and out."

He clicked off, before turning to the Marine who was over Jacques.

"Roland, you stay here with him…"

He cocked his boltgun.

"…we're handle the xenos scum."

Jacques opened his mouth to say something…

"Don't talk, brother," the Space Marine known as Roland said reassuringly, "Everything is going to be fine."

"D…don't…kill them," Jacques managed to say.

The sergeant heard that as he turned to leave.

"What did he say?" the sergeant asked Roland.

"He said not to kill 'them,'" he replied, "Assuming he means the aliens."

The sergeant looked at the other two Marines, before shrugging and running off, along with his escort. It was then that Jacques passed out again.

'Emperor,' his last thought rang out, 'Please spare their lives.'

On the bridge, everyone looked at what just happened over the surveillance, and was none too happy about it.

"The…they…they just teleported on board!" Slippy exclaimed hesitantly.

"And they're heading straight for the bridge," Falco growled, turning to the door, which was closed and sealed tight.

Suddenly, something tapped on the door from the other side. It was the Marine coming for them.

"Unless they've got explosives," Fox said, "There's no way they are going to bust through there."

"Eh…excuse me?" Beltino begun.

"What?"

The elder frog pointed at the window, where they all could see 2 strike cruisers moving in front of the the Great Fox. They then started to feel vibration from under their feet.

"What the hell is that?" Falco exclaimed, "It's shaking the entire ship."

The battle barges were sandwiching the Great Fox from both sides while the strike cruisers established a perimeter around the fleet, effectively making sure that Star Fox was completely immobilised. Peppy checked his terminal, and confirmed this dire fact.

"We're surrounded," Peppy cried.

"Now what do we do?" Slippy queried, looking at Fox.

All eyes turned to the vulpine, which had worried look on his face. He knew that this was his fault, if he hadn't overloaded the damn engines so much they would gotten away.

"I…"

He was interrupted when they heard something impact with the sides of the Great Fox, which almost knocked them off their feets. They then heard sounds that were reminiscent of drills.

"What are they doing?" Falco asked softly.

"Sound like…they're cutting through the ship," Krystal said.

"That can't be good," Beltino said.

Suddenly, they heard clanking sounds from within the ceiling, which made them focus their views up. Fox then smelt something…weird.

"What's that smell?" Krystal said, having the same gifts of smell and perception as Fox.

Suddenly, Peppy felt his throat burn…

"ACKKK!" he gasped.

"Peppy?" Fox said, turning towards the hare, "PEPPY!"

He fell from his terminal onto the ground, gripping his throat.

"Throat's…burning…Peppy gasped.

Suddenly, Beltino and Slippy felt like they couldn't breath at all.

"ACKK!"

"AWKK!"

"SHIT!" Falco cried, "Those bastards are gassing us…"

He couldn't finish, as he felt himself fall to the floor, his lungs straining to get oxygen in. The avian gasped, his throat burning so much it was making him cough him flem.

Fox looked up, seeing that the gas was coming from the vent in the side of the room. He then saw Krystal fall to the ground, the panic in her eyes…

"Fox…" she choked out.

He then felt collapsed to the ground, right next to her…

"Krys…"

…where he blacked out, sending him to the realm where there is no pain nor thought. Only complete darkness, which Fox felt himself falling through.

It didn't feel like a few seconds later when…

"ON YOUR FEET, XENOS!"

…Fox returned to the light; where he opened his eyes, and he saw a heavily armoured humanoid standing above him, holding a boltgun in his hand.

"Jacques?" Fox said weakly.

The human then frowned, "That's not my name."

The Marine then kicked Fox in the side of the ribs, effectively sending him sprawling the floor of the bridge. He groaned in pain, feeling a Space Marine's kick for the first time.

"Harsh," he heard another human speak, who was standing behind the Marine who woke him up.

"Wiseass fox-boy deserves worse; mistaking my name for our wounded brother."

Fox lifted himself up from his feet, where he instantly saw 5 boltguns aiming squarely at his head.

"Hands up, Cornerian," a Space Marine sergeant cried, "Or we'll blast them off."

Fox did as he was told, putting his hands up above his head.

"Please," Fox begun, "I don't…"

"Silence," the sergeant ordered, "You will speak when you are spoken too."

A Marine walked up behind him and shoved him forward, where he felt like his back almost snapped in half.

"March forward!"

Fox did so, where he stepped through the doorway out of the bridge and into the main hallway, where he saw more Space Marine humans walking about, armed with examining doors and scouring the place. They stopped only to glare at the vulpine that wasp practically being shoved forward.

"Where's my…" Fox said.

"Your fellow aliens?" the sergeant asked, then answered, "Already on board, awaiting judgement for what you've done to our brother."

"What?" Fox cried, "But we…"

He then felt a kick to the backside, sending him onto the ground, where he instantly felt an armoured foot against his throat. He looked up at the frowned visage of the sergeant.

"You Cornerians beg us for help and what do you do?" the sergeant said, "You capture one of our own and you subject him to near fatal bodily harm. We of the Ultramarines can't allow that."

He then retracted his foot.

"Now get up and continue walking."

Meanwhile on board one of the battleship, Jacques cool liquid across his whole body, where he noticed he was out of his armour. He opened his eyes…and almost panicked at where he was: Inside what appeared to be a large rejuvenating chamber. An oxygen mask was across his face.

He looked out of the glass to see several Apothecary Marines standing outside his chamber, in what appeared to be the infirmary.

"He is awake," he heard one of them say, "Jacques Jeàn Mortensen."

One of them checked a terminal computer screen…

"He appears to not have contracted any Lylatian diseases. He is not suffering any malnutrition, is fit, and strengthened practically up to Space Marine norm. The burns on the side of his face we can repair easily."

The other Apothecaries joined in the conversation…

"I'm more worried about the stitches we found on the back of his head. It would seem that his captor struck him across the forehead. Still scanning for brain trauma…none detected."

"Amazing. He's gifted with the powers usually associated with a Psyker. How come he's a Battle-Brother, and not a Librarian?"

"We can ask him once he recovers."

Jacques lifted his hand up to the side of his face, where it stung to touch.

"Not to quickly, Brother. By the time you reawaken, the burns will have all but healed."

The Apothecary pushed a button, Jacques felt the water grew warmer, and that it slowly made him drift soundly back to nod.

When he woke up again, he found himself staring into a bright light, with several Apothecaries staring down at him, one of which was holding surgical equipment.

"Deformities have been repaired. But the gash across his head will never full heal. Ah…he's woken up again."

Jacques had to say something…

"Where…am…I?"

He heard a familiar voice, which was deep but assuring.

"You're safe now, Jacques. You should recover from the treatments quickly."

"Lord Macragge?" an Apothecary said, surprised, "We had no idea you would join us."

"How soon can he return to serving the Emperor?"

"Soon enough my lord."

Meanwhile…

"IN THERE, XENOS!"

Fox felt a kick to the backside, which send him hurtling into a holding cell, where he heard the door lock behind him. Through his journey of the Imperial battleship to the brig, he had never seen such architecture in his whole life. It had a sort of intergalactic, medieval, Gothic feel to it.

"Ow!" Fox moaned, rubbing his ass, feeling that the Marine's foot was imprinted on it.

He then thought about the more important things: Like where the hell was the rest of his crew?

"Fox!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Krystal?" Fox begun questioningly, "Where are you?"

"Right next to you?"

Fox looked up from the floor to find that Krystal was in a cell right next to his, with bars in between them. He got up and walked over to it, grasping her hands in his.

"Are you alright?" Fox asked.

Krystal nodded, "I think so."

"Where's the others?"

"Right behind ya, buddy," Falco voice was heard behind him.

Fox spun around to see Falco in a cell on the other side. And he was leaning against the metal wall, arms crossed and looking rather angry.

"You alright?" Fox asked.

Falco turned his head his way, "No, I am not alright, Fox. We're been held captive by humans."

"Yeah," Slippy's voice was heard, "_The_ human race has us prisoner."

"Slippy? Peppy? Beltino?" Fox said, seeing that the frogs and the rabbit were held in separate cell just across from his, "You guys ok?"

Peppy nodded, "For now, anyway."

"Did you see where they took Jacques?" Fox asked.

Beltino shook his head, "No. He was missing from the airlock control when they dragged us here into this ancient-looking ship."

"Hush, Lylatians," they heard another voice join in.

They saw a Space Marine stepped down the corridor between the cells, his helmet off, revealing he was dark-skinned and in his late 30s.

"Hey, up yours humie," Falco growled.

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed.

"Yes," the Marine said, "You better keep him quiet, unless you want us to cut out his tongue."

Falco suddenly clamped his mouth shut, before saying quickly; "I'll be good."

"I must say when we were putting him in his cell, there was a lot more cursing we'd like to hear during peacetime," the Marine remarked.

Fox chuckled nervously, "Uh…yeah."

"Listen," the Marine spoke, "It's not looking good for either of you. Lord Macragge is blowing his top off. It seems you bashed around one of his favourite Initiates and he's arranging to have you 'interrogated.'"

"We didn't bash him around. We saved him," Slippy cried, "He'll speak for us."

The Marine queered his eyebrows, "What?"

"He is a veteran of the Cerinia Conflict," Krystal said, "He was assigned to protect me, the Crown Princess of Cerinia."

"We know who you are," the Marine said, "And the Cerinian race is no longer one of the Imperium's priorities."

"Huh?" Krystal said, surprised to hear that.

"Look," Fox said, "Just ask Jacques about us and he'll tell you all everything."

The Marine smiled slightly, "Today's your lucky day then. Mortensen almost recovered from his injuries which I hope you didn't inflict, rather it was when the electrical system near the airlock exploded in his face."

"We know that," Fox nodded.

The Marine nodded and turned to walk away, only stopping to say one more thing.

"Oh, by the way," the Marine, "My name's Roland."

"Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team."

Meanwhile a few floors up and in the infirmary, Jacques was lying down on a flat metal counter, with nothing on. His power armour lying on a nearby table and the lights shining on his face slowly bringing him back to the land of the living.

He opened his eyes abruptly, sitting up on the counter, noticing he was hooked up to several different medical apparatuses. He disconnected himself from them and stood up on the cold, steel floor. He didn't mind the cold, that his only thoughts were that of the safety of his friends.

As he stepped up to the table and reached forward towards his power armour, he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes widened, before stepping up to and examining his forehead.

'By the Emperor,' he thought, 'That is deep.'

A large scar was evident on his forehead, which was a definite five-pointer. He traced a hand over it, it being still slightly painful.

The door into the infirmary opened, where two Marines and an Apothecary stepped through.

"Brother Mortensen?" one of the Marine begun.

Jacques nodded, "Yes. I am he."

"Lord Macragge wants to debrief you," the Marine said, "We know that you are the only confirmed member of the 2nd Company."

"Hold on for a moment," the Apothecary said, taking out a medical apparatus.

They weren't concerned about Jacques' state of undress, especially the Apothecary as he scanned Jacques over with his device, much to his chagrin. Afterwards…

"You have recovered completely," he said, "And to my own surprise, very quickly."

Jacques nodded, "May I please don my power armour?"

The Marine nodded, "Of course."

They then turned their backs and stepped outside, leaving Jacques be. He then suddenly rushed to put his armour on, wanting to make sure of his Krystal's safety.

Afterwards, he stepped outside. He was then led through the ship, taking in sights, which he thought he would never see again: The interior of an Imperial battleship, with fellow humans walking through the corridors and hallway, going about their business.

And he was getting his fair share of stares and whispers, which he overheard…

"…2nd Company?"

"He survived Cerinia."

"…in Lylat for thirteen years?"

"True servant of the Emperor."

Soon he was before some very large door, which slowly opened, revealing a very large chamber reminiscent of when he was confronted by Colonel Liebotwiz, a survivor of the Exterminatus of Falconia.

He stepped through the doors, which closed behind him. He found that he was alone in the large chamber, alone with what sat on his large throne on the other side of the chamber.

"Approach, Brother Mortensen."

He slowly walked forward, hearing the sounds of his own footsteps touch marble, knowing all too well whom this fellow human was.

Marneus Augustus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines. He was equipped in his large Terminator armour as he sat on his throne.

"Lord Macragge," Jacques greeted, getting on one knee and bowing his head.

"Please, brother," Calgar begun, "Only **_he_** must be bowed to."

Jacques got up and said almost sheepishly, "Of course. I am just that overjoyed to be amongst my own kind once again."

Calgar smiled, "Yes. It is good to see that you have survived all those long years after Cerina. We had thought that the 2nd Company was all but destroyed during the Cerinia Conflict, where they gave their lives for a bunch of undeserving xenos…"

Jacques mind snapped at those words. He instantly felt anger well up inside him.

"…but seeing as you have survived, it is not too much of a concern now."

"My lord," Jacques said, "I…understand that you have several aliens in custody that were taken captive around my time of recovery."

Calgur nodded, "I do. They will be punished severely for daring to capture one of the Emperor's highest servants."

Jacques shook his head softly, "No."

"What was that?"

"Do not harm them," Jacques said, "They saved my life."

"What?" Calgur almost boomed out, almost ready to get up from his throne, "How?"

"Allow me to explain everything," Jacques said, "And you will know that there is much at stake here."

The large human sat back on his throne, gradually relaxing himself from his almost burst of anger.

"Alright then, Brother Mortensen," he said, "Humour me."


	31. Chapter 30: New Allies

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 30 – New Allies

* * *

Falco sat on the cold ground of his cell, his back against the wall, his head as if he was sulking; which he practically was.

"Man, this sucks," he said, frowning, "Is this suppose to be some kind of zoo?"

"Tell me about it," Fox added, "Now we know how Jacques felt like when Liebowitz gave him crap."

"Don't worry, you guys," Slippy chirped on, "I'm sure Jac will get us out of here. He's got us out of far worse situations than this."

"Sure," Falco said in his usual cynical tone, "That is unless he figured that we're the cause of his 'eternal torment.'"

Everyone turned to him, alarmed. Krystal the most shocked at what the avian just said.

"What are you saying, Falco?" the vixen asked.

"I'm saying that now that Jacques is back with the Space Marines," Falco explained, "He might decide that we're no longer necessary for 'his continued survival in a system which hates and loathes his kind.' I can't put it any clearer, you guys."

Fox glared, "Do you even realise **_what_** you're saying, Falco?"

Falco walked up to him menacingly, "I do, McCloud. And I've known humans long enough to point out what they're like."

"And what are they like?"

"They're a bunch of evil, backstabbing, scheming, maniacal bastards who exploit everything and everyone they come across," Falco continued with immense vehemence, "And we've being suckered into putting up with one of them for three-and-a-half months."

"That is the most dumbest thing I've ever heard," Slippy cried, "Jacques would never do that. He's not like other humans, and I'm sure not every human is like that either."

Falco chuckled, "Obviously you're in love with the guy."

Slippy narrowed his eyes and gripped the bars, "Say that again, birdbrain. I dare you!"

"Alright!" Krystal exclaimed, "That's far enough!"

Peppy nodded, "Yes. Let's just relax for a minute."

"Whatever," Falco said, crossing his arms.

"Jacques will not betray us," Fox said firmly, "He is a member of this team and a member of Star Fox never turns his back on his friends or his responsibility. That's what my dad said."

"Your dad was two-timed by Pigma, remember?" Falco reminded him, "And the fatass porkster was with Star Fox at the time. Why don't you think about that?"

"Falco?" Peppy said again.

"What?"

"This is about Falconia, isn't it?" Peppy sighed, "You can't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. If we're going to survive among the humans, we'll have to make a big impression on them. And that includes having faith in Jacques to get us out of here."

Falco rolled his eyes, "Fine. What's keepin' him so long?"

They then heard the sound of marching feet, before seeing Roland and three other Marine walking down the corridor, before stopping in front of Fox.

Roland smirked, seeing the vulpine grip the bars; "Today's your lucky day, McCloud. Calgur wants to speak with you and…"

He indicated Krystal.

"…the Cerinian vixen."

"What about my other crew?" Fox asked, "And where's Mortensen?"

"Lord Macragge wants to speak with the commander of this ragtag force and with 'Cerinia's last daughter.' And Mortensen is waiting for you as well," Roland answered

Fox nodded, "Alright."

His and Krystal's cells were opened, where they stepped through and before the Space Marines.

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed, "What about us then?"

"Don't worry," Fox said sternly, "We'll be back."

"Alright, let's go," a Marine said, jabbing his boltgun into Fox's side.

Fox almost cried out, but closed his mouth and just did what they said, him and Krystal walking out the brig and out of sight; leaving Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Beltino be.

For once, Slippy broke the silence…

"See, Falco?" the young frog said, smiling, "Jacques' hasn't turned his back on us."

Falco was sullen for few moments, before he shook his face and replied, "Whatever, Slip."

Slippy just sighed, seeing Falco's cynicism was never going to change. He turned around to face his father Beltino, who was sitting in the corner of his cell.

"Hey, dad?" he said smiling, "How are you holding up?"

Beltino looked up at him through the bars and replied, "I'm fine, son. Just…anxious…and a little excited."

"So I am. I…what?" Slippy queried, catching the last bit his father said.

"We're actually on board an Imperial starship," Beltino explained, "Think about it. We're among the first Lylatians to be riding along on a human space ship. It's quite fascinating. I must say that their construction of their ships looks rather Gothic and slightly medieval, if you ask me."

'It's official,' Falco thought, smiling slightly, 'He's completely off his rocker.'

Mean whilst, Fox and Krystal were being escorted through the battleship, taking in their second tour of the place, wondering at the slightly primitive, techno-Gothic décor of the insides of the ship. They stepped into a lift, which would take them to the main floor…all the while the Marines behind them still pointed their guns at the backs.

"What's with the heavy weaponry?" Fox asked, "It's only the two of us and we don't plan on getting away."

"It's for our protection," Roland replied, facing the elevator door as they went up.

"From what?" Krystal asked.

He turned his head towards her.

"From you, Cerinian. In case The Warp tries to take you."

Krystal was about to protest when the lift doors opened, revealing a corridor lined with Space Marine Devastators and Terminators, all armed with heavy storm bolters. They turned their heads towards Fox and Krystal's, as if ready for them to make one wrong move.

"Proceed," Roland said.

Fox and Krystal hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, where they slowly begun to walk down the hallway towards a pair of double doors at the other side, whilst still being trailed by Roland and his escort.

They could feel the Marines' cold eyes stare through them and their slight breathing as they walked, where Krystal's hand grasped Fox's, who squeezed it gently and comfortably.

'Are we that dangerous?' Fox thought, then thought again as his eyes rolled toward Krystal, 'How is she that dangerous?'

The doors opened, revealing the large throne room, where almost a hundred Space Marines lined the sides of the room, as if this was a parade. Calgur sat on the throne, where he focused on the pair. He frowned slightly.

"Approach, Lylatians."

They looked behind themselves to find Roland and his escort standing by, before looking at one another. Fox nodded softly and they begun walking forward, seeing the many eyes of the humans gaze over them, their fingers tightening on their weapons including boltguns, heavy bolters, flame-throwers and plasma rifles.

"Krystal! Fox!" they heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Jacques?" Fox cried out, "Where are you?"

The young Space Marine pushed his way through the crowd until he stood between Calgur and the pair. He smiled; relieved to see them alive, well and untouched. Krystal almost gasped at seeing the scar on his forehead.

Jacques then turned to face Calgur.

"My lord," Jacques begun, "Allow me to introduce to you: Fox McCloud, charismatic leader of team Star Fox, this system's main peacekeeping force."

They stepped forwards, standing behind Jacques, who stepped to the side, allowing Lord Macragge to look over them.

"And also may I present…"

"Crown Princess Krystal of the late Cerinian Royal Family," Calgur said, "Yes, I am familiar with her and her family. We made communication when I was forced to spare the 2nd Company to secure Cerinia. I took a glimpse of the entire family from my screen and I must say…"

He smiled.

"…you've grown, 'Your Highness'."

Krystal sensed the sarcasm in those last two words, but she shrugged if off. She then noticed Calgur looking directly at Fox.

"And you…"

He got up, revealing he was a massive being, even taller than Jacques.

Fox's eyes widened, 'Jeez laweez, he's freakin' huge!'

"…you look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Jacques eyes widened, hearing that. As did Fox', Krystal's and several other Space Marines' in the room.

"I don't think we have," Fox said, "Unless…you're talking about my father, James."

"James McCloud?" Calgur said, looking down at the vulpine, "Oh, yes. You must be his son."

Jacques, for once in his life, was confused at his own Chapter-Master…and saviour.

"You know my own father?" Fox asked.

"I'm afraid this isn't the time to discuss history and family," Calgur said, becoming serious, "We must press the subject of how you came to have one of my own Battle-Brothers in your possession. From your point of view that is…"

He sat down on his throne.

"…Mortensen told me that you recovered his Thunderhawk transport and found him lying in Sus-an. That he owed you his life and you allowed him to join your force. He also said that you fought and destroyed an entire Ork WAAAGH! that was brought in by one of Lylat's enemies and that he might have access to Chaos-weaponry. Now…"

He looked at the pair, disturbingly…

"Is this true? You best tell the truth and not tell me you scrubbed his mind. Because I will know right away that you're lying."

Jacques was getting very worried now. Fox took a deep breath, seeing almost a hundred eyes stare at him and Krystal…

"It's true," Fox confirmed, "It's all true. We rescued him from Oikonny, as he had planned to clone him and create his own legion of Space Marines. We offered him to join Star Fox, where for the past three months we've be striking back at Oikonny's forces. Then he must have brought in the Orks, which we managed to destroy and kill their Warboss Gorgutz, thanks to him."

Fox eyes Jacques, who nodded slightly.

"Jacques mentioned he can sense the taint of Chaos in this system, especially in one of my…colleagues, Bill Grey..."

"I can sense it now," Jacques interrupted, "And it is massive."

"Papetoon," Calgur said, "That is why we are here. Our Psykers have detected massive Warp-infused energies circulating around the planet and we are here to put them down."

Jacques' eyes were wide once again. There was Chaos in Lylat, besides the daemon that had possessed Bill? And that was why Ultramarines were here.

"Anyway, McCloud," Calgur said, "Please continue."

Fox nodded, "Just now, one of our space station were attacked by what I believe are remainders of the Ork WAAAGH, and they must be still on Oikonny's payroll. We've traced them to Papetoon and we've come to finish Oikonny off once and for all."

The entire hall was silent, and Calgur himself was rubbing his chin, nodding gently.

"I see," he said, "And do you have proof of what you just said?"

"I do, my lord," Jacques said, turning to face him.

He pointed to the golden Star Fox insignia just above his winged-skull chest plate, "I am the Heavy Weapons Specialist of Team Star Fox. And if you seek proof of them finding me, you could check the flight recorder of my Thunderhawk. And this I tell you now…"

He frowned.

"If you plan to kill the Crown Princess of Cerinia, you might as well kill me too," Jacques said, "I swore to defend the Cerinian royal family and I will see no more purpose in my life if she, the last of her kind, was to die."

Krystal turned to Jacques, hearing him out with immense surprise, happiness and somewhat devastation, hearing that he'd die with her.

Calgur's eyes widened, seeing one of the children he managed to rescue almost a lifetime ago make a stand against him with these aliens. He knew the Ultramarines were honourable individuals, but Jacques had to be the most courageous of all; and that he would stand alongside even aliens.

Even though that was the reason for his family's…nigh…home world's demise.

Lord Macragge simply nodded and stood up again.

"I will take your word for it," he announced, "You have never failed me before, Brother Mortensen."

"And I never will, my lord," Jacques said

Calgur then turned to his com.

"Recover the Thunderhawk that is adrift near the fleet," he ordered, "And we will see if what McCloud and Mortensen says is definitely true."

_Immediately, my lord, _the other side of the line replied.

He then turned to Fox and Jacques.

"I have to know for sure," he said with finality.

Five minutes later, holographically projected footage of thirteen years ago, with Jacques rushing onto the bridge, carrying a seven year old Krystal. He placed her on one of the seats, before pushing buttons and setting a course for somewhere far away from the doomed world of Cerinia. He then looked out the window, before turning to Krystal, then rushing off the bridge, in order to fight the Orks that were trying to stop them.

Next they saw Fox, Falco, Slippy and even Bill on the bridge of the Thunderhawk, which was present day. Every human on the bridge was silent as they watched as Fox turned the chair to reveal a Sus-an sleeping Jacques; how Bill struck his head with the butt-end of a Blaster Rifle and how they managed to get him off the ship: With a remote-controlled operated hover-mover.

Calgur watched, rubbing his chin in thought. He nodded, stopping the footage.

"Now I am convinced for sure," he said, "Star Fox will help us to put an end to this evil. But this husky Cornerian…"

He frowned, seeing that he struck a comatose Jacques, who luckily had wore a helmet.

"…will not be welcome among us."

"He won't," Fox said, "He's being possessed by a daemon."

"Mortensen told me about him being possessed by the daemon possibly released from the confines of the mecha-Bloodthirster Oikonny built," Calgur said, then frowned, "That ape will pay for trying to wield the power of Chaos. I suspect he had found this technology you speak off in a Chaos Temple on the planet Papetoon, respectively."

"Temple?" Jacques almost cried, "There is a Chaos Temple in Lylat?"

"There were two other Temples dedicated to the Blood God Khorne in this system, built by the wretched Chaos Cults thousands of years ago," Calgur explained, "On the planets Evergreen and Falconia."

Krystal nodded, "Go one."

"The foolish populations of those two worlds unwisely broke into them, releasing immense Warp-infused energies, corrupting most of their minds and making them submit themselves to Chaos, forming maniacal blood cults. They then set up killing and sacrificing all that lived. We were…forced to cleanse those two worlds those ten years ago."

"You mean destroy them?" Fox corrected, frowning.

"Yes, McCloud," Calgur said, "We destroyed them. Afterwards, believing that Chaos was finished for good in Lylat, we decided never to come here again. Obviously, we were wrong."

'Obviously,' Krystal thought.

"But this time, we do not plan to destroy Papetoon," Calgur said, "Rather, we will only purge those who are under Chaos' grip and burn whatever technology then wield. And we want you…"

He looked over Fox and Krystal.

"…to aid us, seeing as you are now valuable to this task's success."

Fox smiled, "Count on it! Oikonny will never threaten the universe again."

With what the vulpine just said, every Space Marine in the hall cheered, raising their fists into the air and what they said next reverberating around the entire hall, and possibly most of the ship.

"FOR THE IMPERIUM!" they chanted, "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Fox and Krystal had surprised looks on their face, especially when they saw Jacques joining his 'brothers' in praising their Emperor.

'Ok,' Fox thought, 'Things are getting really interesting now.'


	32. Chapter 31: History

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 31 – History

* * *

It seemed almost an eternity, with Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Beltino sitting in their cells in the brig. Slippy was going through his PDA, trying his best to amuse himself as he sat there, like as if he was a caged animal, in what Falco put so elegantly 'a zoo.'

"Hey guys," he begun smiling, "Did you know from the design of this ship that…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Slip," Falco chortled, "I don't care about your 'Did you know…?' hot facts at the moment."

"Hmmm…I must say someone's grumpy today," Beltino pointed out.

"What the hell do you think?" Falco exclaimed, "We're prisoners on board an Imperial hunk of flying metal. If we don't get out of here soon, we're dead."

"Try to be patient, Falco," Peppy said, almost exasperated at Falco's continuing retorts which were starting to really wear him down, "We get your message: Life under the Imperium sucks. Just try to make the best of it."

The avian shook his head; "I don't have to."

He then smiled and stretched his hand forwards, with what appeared to be a razor shoot out of his sleeve and into his hand. Slippy's eyes widened.

"Have you gone crazy?" Slippy cried.

"No. Just desperate," he replied, "I don't feel like sitting here waiting around for them to put a slug between my eyes."

He then begun chiselling away at the bar, despite the looks of protest the others shot at him.

"Falco!" Peppy exclaimed, "Stop that. They'll kill you."

"See them try!" Falco replied, "See those motherf…."

Suddenly a shot from a boltgun was heard and Falco felt his razor fly from his hand. Out of the shadows stepped a Space Marine, with his gun smoking. The avian slowly put his hands up in the air, seeing the gun aimed specially at him.

"Courage and honour," Falco quickly said, his pupils wide as saucers.

The Space Marine simply aimed his boltgun at his head, ready to fire.

"NO!" Slippy cried, gripping the bars, "Don't kill him! He's just being stupid!"

Another voice added to the protest…

"Stand down, brother."

They all turned to see Jacques stepping onto the bridge.

"He was trying to escape, Brother Mortensen," the Marine replied, still gripping his boltgun.

"By order of Lord Macragge," Jacques said, "The prisoners are to be freed and treated with the utmost respect."

Luckily the Marine's bewildered face was not seen behind his helmet. He shouldered his gun and complied…

"Yes, brother."

Jacques pushed a few buttons near the door, where Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Beltino's cells opened up. Slippy smiled as he stepped out.

"I never doubted you for a second," the frog said.

Jacques nodded, "I know for sure."

"Same here," Peppy added, smiling.

"Me too," Beltino also added.

"Count me in."

Everyone turned to Falco, where he noticed his team mates empty stares.

"What?"

"Until further notice," Jacques continued, "You are all confined to the Great Fox until we are near Papetoon."

"Oh, that's a relief," Peppy sighed, "I don't think I can last another second on board this craft."

"I second that motion," Falco said, smiling slightly.

Soon enough, Star Fox was fully assembled on the bridge of the Great Fox, except Jacques who was with his 'brothers'. As Fox stared out the window amongst the small fleet that surrounded them, his mind was in a flurry.

The Space Marines were here, the Imperium's greatest warriors. He had heard all the stories about them. About how they would face an even larger opposing force and would destroy it in a matter of hours or even minutes. How they would drop out of the sky and surprise the enemy, putting them down with relative ease.

And seeing how Jacques was possibly the strongest individual he's even seen; a whole army of them would practically be invincible.

'Here's hoping they don't tear Papetoon apart,' Fox thought.

"Hey Fox," Slippy begun, "We've been standing around the ship for almost an hour. Shouldn't we poke around the battleship, I'm feeling curious about their tech."

Beltino nodded, "Yes. We could learn a great deal from the Imperium."

Fox shook his head, "That's probably the reason why we're told to stay here. They want to keep us in one place just to keep their eyes on us."

Already on edge, Falco said, "We should get outta here right now. Let the Marines take care of Papetoon…"

"…and leave a team member behind?" Fox asked, turning around and narrowing his eyes, "That doesn't work for me."

"It does for me!" Falco exclaimed.

Fox sighed, "Falco, if this is about Falconia they destroyed it because…"

He cut himself off there, as he noticed a trace of sadness in Falco's eyes.

"Why, Fox?" Falco asked softly, his voice losing all vehemence and cynicism, "Why?"

Fox sighed, "It was destroyed in order to protect Lylat. Chaos had taken it over. You should know that, Falco, you really should."

"I know," Falco said, "But I just don't want to know."

Krystal couldn't help but feel sad and remorseful for Falco's lost. The power of Chaos had taken many things people love, and themselves didn't want to accept it and spend the rest of their lives repressing their emotions over the subject.

Falco was one of those cases.

The door into the bridge opened and in stepped Jacques.

"Hey," Slippy greeted, "What's up?"

"We are nearing Papetoon," Jacques said, "Calgar wants you to be present while we plan the strike."

Fox nodded, getting up from his seat, "Lead the way."

They all followed Jacques off the Great Fox and back onto the battleship, where once again they took in the sights of the interior of the Imperial craft. How it looked to all of them was fascinating; it was almost a work of art.

Jacques noticed their surprised, wondrous looks.

'What is the big deal to them with the design of the battleship?' he thought, puzzled.

"Hey Jacques," Fox said, "Just curious. How many Space Marine are present for the attack?"

"It is about a three hundred brothers," Jacques replied.

"That's all?" Falco asked, "Three-hundred tin-canned soldiers?"

Suddenly, Roland appeared from behind them, saying, "Yes. Is there a problem with that number?"

Falco shook his head, "Nope."

Roland smirked, "Good. You should be glad that Lord Calgar himself is personally leading this relatively small strike force."

They then stepped through a door into what appeared to be the war room. It was filled with several Marine sergeants and of course, Calgar. They circled around what appeared to be a hologram of the planet Papetoon.

"Brother Mortensen," Calgar greeted, "You and Star Fox have arrived just in time."

"We do our best," Fox responded.

Calgar stretched his hand forward towards some chairs and they gladly sat down amongst the sergeants.

"Alright," Calgar begun, "Brother Augustus, if you may begin."

A black-haired, thirty-something-year-old sergeant stood up, "Most certainly, my lord. Planet Papetoon…"

He indicated the hologram.

"…is one of the outer planets of the Lylat system. It was once the home to a 'respectively' primitive race of beings a quarter of a century ago, until one day they…disappeared. No one has ever determined the true cause of the demise of this world's populace. Today…"

The hologram was zoomed into, revealing what appeared to be satellite views of differing towns and cities.

"…it is colonised by over five-thousand Cornerians, most of which are of the scientific community studying the habitat of which this race once lived on. It is defended by over two-thousand Cornerian Defence Force volunteers."

Calgar nodded, "Go on."

"We suspect that that the Venomian forces along with their Orkish mercenaries has a least a few bases and installations on the planet's surface. One of which is their primary base of operation and where their leader, Andrew Oikonny…"

An image of the ape appeared as a hologram.

"…is cowering."

"Thank you, sergeant," Calgar said, "We will strike one of their forward posts and establish our own frontline headquarters. We will cleanse the other posts one at a time, before we converge on the main base of operations…here."

The hologram revealed what appeared to be a large crater with a massive installation in the centre, and in the centre of the installation itself is what appeared to be a construction site.

He then turned to Star Fox.

"This is where you come in."

"You want us to fly over and deliver laser from the sky?" Fox asked.

"No," Calgar replied, "We cannot strike the base itself because of it's defences and of our limited numbers. We would wish of you to infiltrate the primary base of operations and lower it's defences."

Fox nodded, smirking, "No problem. It's about time we watch them die from up close."

"From what Mortensen has told me, each of you has several unique skills which will contribute to the success of this operation," Calgar continued, "We believe that Toad is of higher importance. As he may be the only one with the expertise to disable their defences; and whatever else they may throw at us."

Slippy smiled awkwardly, unsure, "Er…yeah."

"And if Mortensen says is true about Oikonny creating his own Space Marine legion," Calgar continued, "Then we may have to tread very carefully."

Everyone nodded.

"That is all," Calgar said, "Prepare your squads and be ready at your drop pod launch bays in half-an-hour. Star Fox will be going in with Miller's squad, along with Mortensen. May the Emperor protect us all…"

He then eyed Star Fox, who looked awkward towards what he just said.

"…and whatever higher force **_you_** may serve," he finished.

They nodded appreciatively.

Soon as they walked away from the war room together…

"If you guys don't mind," Beltino said, "I'll stay back with Peppy on the Great Fox."

"Just what I was gonna say," Fox mentioned, "You can give us the advanced technical know-how from up there."

Beltino nodded.

"Say Jacques?" Falco said, "How come you and…"

He looked around, hoping no one would notice what he was going to say next.

"…that really big guy are on really good terms."

Still walking and head un-turning, Jacques replied, "He saved my life when my home world was destroyed, which was almost a lifetime ago."

"I'll say," Fox said, "What happened?"

Jacques stopped suddenly, his head bowed slightly. He sighed…

"I can not keep this from you any longer," he said reluctantly, "After all we have been through together, you deserve to know of my origins."

"You…don't have to tell us," Krystal said.

"I do," Jacques said, then looked around, "But not here."

Minutes later, they were all on the bridge of the Great Fox, where…

"What?" Fox exclaimed in disbelief, as what everyone else was feeling.

"The Inquisition saw my family as a threat to the well-being of the Imperium," Jacques exclaimed, standing as everyone was sitting down, "So they carried out an Exterminatus, killing everything on the planet."

"All because your family made friends with non-humans?" Peppy asked, "That's…unnatural."

"How did you survive?" Slippy asked.

"All the children were kidnapped and taken off the planet's surface, just before the Exterminatus went ahead," Jacques continued, "I watched as my own planet died before me. Afterwards, we were all subjected to mind scrubbing, where they erased all our previous memories and sent us off to be trained to suit the Imperium."

"If all your memories were erased, how come you know all this crap?" Falco queried.

Jacques breathed in, before continuing, "My…developing psychic prowess protected my mind from being scrubbed. The Inquisition knew this and contemplated killing me, that is until Lord Calgar offered to take me in and to make me forget through me going through the deadening Blood Trials of the Adeptus Astartes, even though he knew it wouldn't. He spared me from death and I am forever grateful to him."

"How old were…?" Fox begun to ask.

"Fifteen years of age," Jacques interrupted.

"I don't get it," Falco said, "You serve the Imperium, yet they killed your own family. Shouldn't you think about getting even with them?"

Jacques shook his head and said, "Revenge is a fool's game, Falco. If I rise up against the Inquistion, I rise up against the entire Imperium."

"That's sensible," Krystal said, before she looked sad and warmly putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Jacques."

"Do not be," Jacques said, smiling sadly, "I seek now to redeem the Imperium's sins against the universe by being, what you say, the only 'good human,' and proving once and for all that humanity does have at least some good in it."

"There has to be others like you," Beltino remarked.

"None that I know of," Jacques replied.

Fox nodded, before getting out of his seat and patting the human's other shoulder, smiling warmly, "Thanks for telling us. You really are a good guy."

Jacques nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, Fox."

Slippy checked his watch, "Hey guys, we better get ready. Only fifteen minutes until the assault."

"Right!" Fox exclaimed, "Let's go, team!"

On board the battle-barge, Space Marine armed to the teeth ran through the interior towards the launch bays, where the PA system sounded off…

_All squads, prepare for immediate drop._

The fleet was approaching Papetoon, where the twin battleship flew head of the strike cruisers, where they settled above the planet.

Star Fox followed Jacques as they ran towards the nearest launch bay.

"We are with Sergeant Miller's squad," Jacques said, "So try and keep up."

They saw a twenty-something year old sergeant up ahead, waving to them.

"Brother Mortensen?"

He stopped before the sergeant, who nodded seeing them.

"Good to have you with my squad," Miller said with enthusiasm, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes," Jacques replied, "We are ready when you are."

Miller looked over Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy and shook his head.

"No," Miller simply said.

Falco glared, "What?"

"This simply won't do," Miller said again.

"It's because we're 'alien', isn't it?" Fox sighed, seeing how every human they meet from now on would probably shun them away on account of…

"No," Miller replied, "You can't go into battle dressed in team uniforms and bodysuits."

"Huh?" Slippy cried.

"Follow me to the armoury," Miller said, smiling, "And we'll make you ready for war."


	33. Chapter 32: Might of the Imperium

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_To** Antigravity-5-1-0**_: Remember in one your reviews when you asked if Fox is going to become a Space Marine? Well, this comes close…

* * *

Chapter 32 – Might of the Imperium

* * *

In the armoury, Fox, Slippy, Falco and Krystal watched as Miller slapped some armour onto the table. Miller blew the dust of it and reached inside of it, pulling out several cobwebs. They looked at it, incredulous.

"This brand of power armour doesn't require the black carapace to function properly," Miller said, "It's slightly outdated, but it'll protect you from a dozen or so hits. We've got a few of these and one size should mostly fit all."

Falco looked at him as if he was crazy, "You expect us to wear that museum piece?"

Miller looked at him sternly, "If you want to survive the massive battle that comes after we land on the surface of Papetoon, then yes."

"Fair enough," Falco responded.

Fox nodded, "I'll try it on."

"You might want to hose it out, first," Jacques remarked.

Everyone watched as Fox, after cleaning out the insides, put on the power armour; starting from the leg plating up to the waist, where then he attached the torso armour, then the arm plating, which surprisingly fitted him well enough.

Fully adorned in the armour, he looked slightly taller and buffer and that really impressed the others…especially Krystal, who smiled suggestively.

"How do I look?"

"You look like you can take on the entire Venomian army," Slippy said.

Soon Falco and Slippy were adorned in power armour, where the frog looked slightly awkward, where his head was sunk slightly into the torso piece. He wore a worried frown on his face.

"How do I look, Falco?" he asked, his face muffled slightly.

"Like shit, froggy," Falco said, before looking at himself in the mirror and smiling, "I'm sorry I ever doubted Imperial tin cans. God damn…"

He flexed his arms, seeing that the armour made him look slightly taller and more muscled.

"…do I look good or what?"

Miller then turned to Krystal.

"Oh, I don't need armour," Krystal said, smiling appreciatively nonetheless, "What I'm wearing is fine."

"That is a shame," Miller said, "Because we have this suit specially made…"

He pressed a button.

"…for someone like you."

A sealed door opened to reveal another suit of power armour, only that it was made for a woman instead of a man. Krystal looked in awe at it.

"One of the Sisters of Battles, the warrior-nuns of the Emperor, left this behind," Miller explained, "I don't she'd mind if you used it, seeing as she's probably dead now."

Krystal nodded, "Alright."

She stepped forwards towards it and handled the torso, noticing the boys' still staring at her. She turned around...

"Do you mind?" she asked in mock seriousness.

They all suddenly turned the other way, listening to her hum as she unzipped her blue bodysuit and slipped out of it, which was starting to really turn Fox on. He blushed slightly.

Five minutes later…

"Ok, you guys can turn now," they heard her say.

They did so, seeing Krystal in the power armour, where Falco instantly gave a whistle of approval, where she blushed slightly. Fox glared at Falco…

"Hey," Falco smirked, "Just showing my approval."

"So," Krystal said smiling, "How do I look?"

Jacques stepped forward and said, "In my opinion, like the defender of Cerinia."

"Thanks," Krystal replied.

Miller cleared his throat and said, "Since you're here, you might as well arm yourselves as well. Because Space Marine weaponry is too bulky for you to handle…"

'Tell me about it,' Falco thought, remembering how Jacques tossed him his boltgun and he had to strain in order to let off a few rounds.

"…here's some Imperial Guard weaponry."

He pushed another button and an armoury appeared…which revealed in all it's glory it's Imperial-made arsenal.

"Sweeeeeeet," Falco said, rubbing his hands together.

Lasguns, Hellguns, grenade launchers, shotguns, plasma rifles, flame-throwers, Exitus sniper rifles, grenade launchers and are whole heap of swords all greeted Star Fox. Falco stepped forward, where he smiled as he picked up a Hellgun – which consisted of what appeared to be a rifle attached to a battery pack.

He put the pack on his back, where he surprisingly found it was light.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Falco said, "And I thought the Imperium all used bullets and slugs."

"Think again, birdbrain," Miller replied, letting off a smirk of his own.

Fox grabbed a plasma rifle, followed by Slippy, who grabbed a shotgun.

"You pump and you fire, right?" Slippy asked Miller, who nodded.

Krystal stepped forward next and handled an Exitus Sniper Rifle, holding it firmly in her hands. Fox then reached for a sword safely in it's sheathe and tied it around his waist. He then pulled the blade out, seeing how long and sharp it was.

"Watch it, Fox," Krystal said, seeing the blade almost skim her face.

The vulpine cringed, before sheathing the sword, "Sorry, Krys."

"Alright, we're all loaded up," Miller said, grabbing a boltgun and tossing another to Jacques, "Let's hook up with my squad in the drop bay."

They were soon in the battle-barge's drop pod centre, where the three-hundred Space Marines stood proud and strong in the large bay, where they all stood in line before several hundred drop pods, each one ready to be deployed down the chutes. Star Fox looked around as they walked through, taking in the fact that they were among the normally hostile human race.

And none of them seemed to notice the power-armoured Lylatians stepped past them, escorted by a formally exiled Jacques and Sergeant Miller, where they stepped up towards Miller's squad, which was waiting for them.

"Sergeant Miller," Roland greeted them, "Brother Mortensen."

"Brother Roland," Miller responded, "Star Fox will be accompanying us, so is there plenty of room in the pod?"

Roland nodded, "Yes, brother."

Slippy sighed, "Something tells me we're not gonna like the drop."

"After about a hundred orbital drops," Jacques assured him, "You will get used to it."

"Oh, goody," Falco mumbled.

First Wave, prepare for deployment. 

As if on cue, about a hundred Marines all begun to pile in; with Star Fox getting into their pods, along with 4 other Marines, including Miller, Roland and Jacques.

Fox couldn't help but smile, seeing how this was going to be his first orbital drop…ever. He gripped his lasgun in his hand and closed his eyes, breathing steadily as the pod's doors closed, enveloping the squad in darkness.

Slippy shifted uncomfortably in his armour.

"You actually go out in these?" he asked the other Marines, his mouth slightly in the torso piece.

"Well, what do you suggest?" a Marine asked, "Tight-fitting spandex?"

They then felt a slight rumble vibrate the pod.

"Prepare yourselves," Miller said, "We are going in."

They all lurched forward as the pod make it's fast descent down.

Meanwhile, miles below the fleet on the surface of the planet Papetoon, inside yet another large, walled base, two Venomian soldiers stood in a guard tower, their blaster rifles slung over their soldiers. One of them lit up a cigarette as they stared up at the night sky…and the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," the cigarette holding soldier replied, exhaling smoke, "Beautiful…just beaut…going completely off topic…"

The other soldier turned to face him.

"…are they all dead? Every single one of them?" he asked, slightly nervous

His companion nodded, "They're all taking a nice long dirt nap, courtesy of the new Marines

"Oh thank God," the ciggie asked, "Still, those humans give me the creeps."

They looked up at the sky, where they noticed several floating lights in the sky.

"Hey what the hell are those?" the ciggie asked, where raised his zoom-goggles to his eyes.

His blood suddenly went cold upon seeing what they were.

"Oh fuck me," he said, still looking up at the sky.

He then saw several smaller lights descending towards them.

"Hey, lemme see!" the other soldier exclaimed, snatching the goggles and looking up, where suddenly his muscles froze, "Holy shit!"

Suddenly, a drop pod smashed through the tower, splattering them completely and sending a shockwave through the entire base, instantly waking apes and lizards of different kinds up. The base commander woke up with a start.

"What in God's name was that?"

Suddenly, almost a dozen drop pods descended onto the base, landing around and directly in the base, where the Ultramarines tore out, armed to the teeth. It was their loud battlecry…

"COURAGE AND HONOUR!"

…that made the Venomians quickly scramble, grabbing their weapons and struggling to put their clothes on, all the while panic begun to sweep over them, as Space Marine swarmed over the base, kicking down doors and opening up with their deadly bolter weapons. In one barracks, everyone was quickly grabbing their weapons, their leader barking orders…

"Come on, you assholes," a sergeant cried, "We're under attack here. Move your asses…"

…when suddenly four Space Marine tore through the door, armed with a pair of heavy bolters.

"SPACE MARINES, ATTACK!" they cried, before letting loose rocket-propelled lead death, which quickly tore through the Venomians like butter, sending blood, gibs and body-parts flying, leaving only the sergeant standing.

He could only stand there as one of the Marines unsheathed his sword and sliced him across the chest, killing him almost instantly.

Star Fox's pod landed outside the base, where they tore…or rather…fell out, with Jacques, Miller and the other Marines stepping over them. They were practically gasping for breath, even Krystal.

"That…was…some…rush," Fox managed in between gasps.

"No…shit," Falco said, also trying to catch his breath and trying to ignore the headache he now had.

"Come on, men," Miller cried out, chainsword in hand and pointing towards the fort, "The battle is over there! TO VICTORY!"

His squad cheered as they ran towards the fort, weapons in hand. Star Fox quickly composed themselves, finding that Jacques was with them.

"Alright, let's go!" Fox exclaimed.

With their Imperial weapons at the ready, they ran towards the fort, their armour surprisingly allowing them to jog. The gates into the base opened, where about a hundred Venomian soldiers ran out, blaster rifles in hand.

"Oh shit!" one of them cried, "More of them!"

"C'MON," a lieutenant cried, "WE EITHER FIGHT THEM OR WE DIE HERE! CHARGE!"

The Venomians let out a war cry and run towards Miller's squad, who was then joined by two other Marine squads. As they ran towards each other, they begun exchanging blaster, bolter and missile fire. While running, Krystal looked through the sight of her Exitus rifle, zooming in on the lieutenant.

She gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger, the recoil sending her onto the ground, and the top of the lizard's head exploding, sending his corpse falling backwards onto the ground. Fox stopped to help her up.

"Nice shooting, Krys," Fox said, holding her hand and lifting her up.

Krystal smiled, before crying, "LOOK OUT!"

A burly lizard lunged at them, grenade-launcher butt in hand. Fox dodged his swing and pulled out his large sword, burying it deep in the lizard's chest and through the heart. He then pulled it out, the blade covered in red and allowing the lizard to topple over, dead.

"Let's go," Fox cried, grabbing her hand and running towards the battle…

…where by this time, the Venomians and the Space Marines were going hand-in-hand. The humans had the upper hand, but still were surprised at how combat-effective these aliens were at close quarters. One Marine swung his blade, smiling behind his helmet.

"Take this, furry scum!" he cried out.

Suddenly a spider monkey leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. The Marine let go of his sword to wring the monkey's neck, not realising until too late the monkey put a charger on his chest.

"Oh shi…ARGHHHHHH!"

The resulting explosion sent Space Marine flying, where Falco shielded his eyes, before firing his hell-gun, mesmerised at it's raw, seething power and how it cut through the enemy.

"YEAH!" he cried out, smiling evilly as his finger squeezed the trigger, "I'VE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!"

Slippy felt nervous around Falco and how he was drawn to the heat of the battle. He breathed as he fired his shotgun at the nearest enemy, cutting through his kevler vest, before pumping it and firing again.

Jacques was swinging his chainsword, cutting through several enemies in half, even decapitating one unlucky monkey, slicing through his neck, his blood staining the ground. Fox and Krystal tore into the Venomians, sword and staff in hand.

Soon…

"WE SURRENDER!" the remaining Venomian cried, dropping their weapons and falling to the knees, "DON'T KILL US, PLEASE!"

"Stay your hands, brothers!" Miller cried.

The Marines kicked the Venomians into a circle, where they aimed their guns down at the frightened Venomians, some of which were gravely wounded.

"Consider yourselves prisoners of the Imperium of Man," Miller sounded off.

"Alright," another sergeant cried, "Into the base. CHARGE!"

Except Miller's squad, the Marines charged forward, running past the open gates, where they joined the other Marine in slaying the enemy. Miller looked over at Jacques and Star Fox.

"You can join them if you want," Miller said, "We can handle the prisoners."

Fox nodded, before they ran into the fortress.

"I hope they don't kill all of them," Krystal cried, "Surely they'd surrender."

"Do not worry," Jacques replied, "I am sure Calgur would want to interrogate…oh."

When they stepped through the gates, they found the base littered with Venomian death, strewn about the ground.

"Damnation," Jacques said softly, gripping his chainsword.

Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy all had glum looks on their face. Apparently mercy isn't one of the Imperium's highlights in war.

"Hey look," Slippy said, pointing to a lizard in his underwear, being dragged from his barracks and thrown amongst the corpses, where he was quickly surrounded.

The commander clinched his hands and got on his knees.

"Please, have mercy," the lizard begged them.

He then felt the barrel of a plasma handgun against his forehead, courtesy of a Marine sergeant.

"Be silent, lizard," the sergeant ordered, "Our master wants to converse with you."

As if on cue, a drop pod fell from the sky and before Star Fox, sending them off their feet.

"Ah!" Fox cried, "That almost crushed us!"

Out stepped Lord Calgur, equipped in his Terminator armour, with the Ultramarine banner on his back. He stepped forward past the crowd and towards the commander, where he looked down at the miserable creature.

"Tell us all what you Venomians are doing on this planet, and we may yet show you leniency," Calgur said.

"We're…building a large Megacannon," the commander replied, nervous, "And we're creating…"

He didn't have time finish, when suddenly bolter rounds tore right through him from above. He fell face first before Calgur's feet, where he suddenly looked up in the air…and where his airs widened.

"By the Emperor…!"

They all saw a jetpack equipped Marine holding a smoking boltgun. His armour consisted of the colours green and red and had the letter A on his left shoulder-plate. He suddenly flew off into the distance.

"What was that?" Fox cried, running up to Calgur, before looking down at the corpse of the commander.

"An enemy Space Marine," Calgur replied.

Star Fox's eyes widened, where Jacques was the most panicked.

'No!' he screamed in his mind, 'They could not have. DAMNATION!'


	34. Chapter 33: Blood On The Streets

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Blood On The Streets

* * *

Lylat's sun known as Solar was soon beginning to rise over Papetoon, where the light started to shine over the destroyed base, and the victorious Space Marines alongside Star Fox. Krystal looked out into the distance, smiling slightly as the star appeared over the horizon.

'Yet another day in Lylat,' he thoughts, 'Counting towards this galaxy's continued survival.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a Scout Marine ran from out of nowhere towards Calgar.

"My lord," he begun, "There is something you must see which is of great importance."

"What is it, scout?" Calgar replied, looking over at the scout.

"Greenskins."

Everyone suddenly gripped their weapons, ready for another round of merciless killing. Calgar clinched his fists…

"Where are they approaching from?" Calgar asked, his face looked like he is ready to kill.

"Just outside the western side of the base," the scout replied, "And they're already dead."

Calgar eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"They are all lying in a large trench, dead," the scout replied, "Apparently the Venomians killed them."

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to comprehend what the scout was saying. Jacques wasn't all that surprised.

"It seems the Venomians turned on their hired guns," Jacques said.

Falco grinned, "No shit. Makes this mission all the more easier."

A minute later, Star Fox, Jacques, Calgar and six Marines stood outside the western-side of the base, looking over a large, deep trench; where at the bottom laid almost a thousand dead Orks, each one rotting away slowly. The stench was almost unbearable, with Fox holding a handkerchief to his nose.

"God," Fox moaned, "The least Oikonny could have done is bury them."

"Roger that," Falco replied, his face screwed up in disgust.

Calgar nodded, "These corpses are but a few days old. He is clearly insane not to cover this patch with earth."

"All the more to stop him," Jacques said, "My lord."

"Yes, Brother Mortensen," Calgar said, "We will strike at the other forward bases before we converge on the main headquarters, where Star Fox will go ahead and soften the enemy up for us. And what Jacques had told me earlier…"

He looked glum.

"We may be facing replicant Space Marines, who serve Oikonny and may very well outnumber us a hundred to one."

Fox turned to him, removing the handkerchief, "How could have Oikonny acquired Jacque's DNA?"

"That does not matter now," Calgar said, "We must secure all five other forward posts before this day's end."

"Wait," Krystal said, stepping forward.

Calgar looked at the Cernian Crown Princess.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"What about the people here on Papetoon?" Krystal asked, "The colonists?"

"Yeah," Fox nodded, "We should warn them and get em' off this rock before the fighting becomes too intense."

"I agree with you," Calgar said, "But for all concerns, they would have been evacuated by now by Pepper or probably dead for as I know."

"Dead?" Slippy cried.

Calgar looked over them, seeing the pleading in their eyes. He sighed…

"You have six hours," he said, "I expect you to regroup with us outside the main HQ in preparation for the final assault. Mortensen…?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Accompany them."

"Affirmative."

Fox smiled, "Thank you, Lord Macragge."

Krystal smiled also, "The nearest town should be six milex ahead. We'll warn the populace there; get them to warn the other colonies and there should be a mass exodus in a couple of hours."

"I hope it goes smoother than the evacuation of Tartarus all those years ago," Calgar remarked, "Anyway, take two of our Land Speeders, and I respectively request…"

He stared down at Slippy…

"That Toad stays here with the strike force. We may have to use his expertise."

Slippy gulped softly, before replying, "Er…okay."

"Do not fret, Slippy," Jacques said, "You can trust the Ultramarines to assure your safety."

Slippy nodded, "Alright."

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar through the scope of her sniper rifle. If she wanted to, she could blast their heads with no effort and be able to outrun even the Assault Space Marines. But she had other plans.

"We meet again, McCloud," she said softly to herself, "And I'll make you pay for leaving me in the first place."

And about a hundred miles away, the denizens of Oikonny's headquarters were hard at work in the massive crater base, with building what appeared to be a massive laser cannon, where already they had attached the telescope stolen from the Beltino Research Facility.

And sitting in his office, the ape himself Andrew Oikonny was occupied with his communicator.

"Hey, I assure you Great One," he said nervously, "You'll have what you want in a few hours. Just give me more time.

_Time? _the other line asked aggressively, _We cannot give more time, Oikonny. Just open the damn gate and we'll take over._

Andrew gasped silently, before saying, "No need, Great One. I have everything under control; there's no need to open the gate here at the moment."

Sounds like you're going against our bargain. Why did you think we allowed you to enter Khorne's beloved temple in the first place? You promised us a million new Space Marines plus a clear path to the False Emperor's homeworld. We haven't seen any of those things.

The ape was now sweating uncontrollably, a migraine coming on, "Just give me a few hours. The Megacannon will be complete and if you give me another month, you'll have your million troops, all ready to kick the Imperium's ass."

Alright, then. But still, our ambassador will be arriving at your door soon. You will treat him with the utmost respect.

Andrew smiled, "Ok. We're cool then? Take care now, bye."

He turned off the communicator, before exhaling and leading back in his chair, rubbing his head.

"God, I need some aspirin."

Meanwhile, two Imperial Land Speeders said across the grassy plains, where behind the wheel of the lead speeder was Jacques, whose passenger was Falco, whilst behind them was Fox and Krystal. Krystal was busy tending to her communicator.

"Strange," she said, crossing her eyebrows, "I can't pick up the colony's communication signal at all."

"That means they're in trouble," Fox said, before reaching for his com, "Hey Jacques?"

_Yes?_

"Can these things go faster?" he asked.

The Land Speeders then took off at double the speed, where Falco held onto his chair just to keep from flying off.

"Don't these things have seatbelts?" Falco exclaimed wildly.

"What is a seatbelt?" Jacques asked, really not knowing what that was.

"Never mind," Falco said, rolling his eyes, "I gave up trying understanding the Imperium long time ago!"

Soon enough…

"There's the colony," Krystal cried, seeing a few tall buildings in the distance.

As they got close, their view of the place became clearer. They saw a few tall building, as well as a bio-dome and a spaceport, which was just outside the colony. To top it off besides the fact that there was no wall around it, it was empty.

The Land Speeders stopped a few meters outside the colony limits, where they all climbed out, weapons at hand. They looked down the barren streets of the colony, where newspapers scampered around with the wind.

"I got a bad feeling bout' this, Fox," Falco said, "Really, I do."

"I know," Fox said, "I'm feeling the same thing."

"You don't think they would have all left already, do you guys?" Krystal queried, still staring down the street, which greeted them, along with the sign right before them…

**Welcome to Harrigan's Hope. Population: 1,000.**

"Let's have a look around," Fox said, "We've got five-and-a-half hours to do so."

Everyone nodded and they stepped forwards onto the asphalt of the street, where they instantly felt like they've being watched.

'Goddamn,' Fox thought, 'It's always those damn feelings.'

Weapons up, the group travelled down the streets of the colony, where they noticed that every window was boarded up and every door appeared to be locked; the only sounds are that of the feet touching the asphalt road, the wind, and their own heartbeats.

That last bit, was what Jacques' and Krystal could only hear.

They scoured around the colony for almost a couple of hours, finding nothing but emptiness. Fox yawned slightly.

"Alright," he said, "Maybe they **_did _**evacuate. They would have immediately when Andrew and his goons landed."

"Yeah," Falco added, "I drink to that."

Suddenly…Jacques felt cold and his mind suddenly screamed at him.

"Emperor's mercy," Jacques said.

"What is it?" Fox asked, noticing sweat rolling down Jacques' forehead.

"I sense Chaos," he said, "It has tainted this establishment."

Fox eyes widened, "Wha…how?"

"It must be from the Chaos temple that Calgar mentioned," Jacques said, "Now I sense The Warp's influence in this town, and it is massive."

"What, right now? This instant?" Falco asked,

Suddenly, they all heard a blood curdling scream, where instantly they gripped their weapons. Krystal exchanged her Existus Rifle for her staff, holstering it over her back. They then heard the blazing of a blaster rifle coming from the one of the buildings.

"There," Krystal cried, pointing to one of the boarded up buildings.

"MOVE!" Fox cried.

They ran towards it, where Jacques kicked down the door. They stormed in, seeing that the house was empty, before going up a flight of stairs, afterward greeted by a blood-soaked hallway…

"God Almighty!" Fox exclaimed, seeing the gore-splattered hallway.

They heard shrill scream come from third door on the left. Fox ran ahead towards it, where he then kicked it down, plasma rifle ready.

"What the heck?"

There was nothing there…nothing except more blood and what appeared to be a rusty scythe lying on the floor, covered in both dried and fresh blood. Fox noticed dripping on his shoulder, where he looked up…

…and his pupils sunk in.

"Fox?" Krystal exclaimed, stepping in the room and noticing him looking up at the wall, "Whats…? God!"

The word **_CHAOS RULES LYLAT_ **was written in blood on the roof, where Fox noticed the trail on the floor led into the next room, where he slowly stepped up to it, plasma rifle ready. He put his hand softly on the door, where he opened it slowly…

"Holy shit."

…revealing a Cornerian soldier lying in a bathroom next to the tub, his legs missing and he was bleeding profusely from the stumps. The canine was breathing harshly, blood dripping from his panting mouth.

He coughed, "There's…nothing you can…do for me now."

Fox stepped up to him and crouched, "What happened to you?"

"They…they just turned on us," the soldier replied, "The scientists. They attacked the barracks…killing everyone they can find, the bastards. Me and about…HYUKK…"

He spat some more blood out.

"…a dozen other guys, we were captured. They took us…to the main square and…oh God…"

He begun to cry, tears running down his eyes.

"…Davids, Reece, Travis. They nailed them…spilling their blood into the fountains."

"Don't worry," Fox said reassuringly, "We're gonna get you out of here. We just need to stop the bleeding…"

The soldier coughed some more, before growing limp and taking his final breath, dying a botched-sacrifice's death. Fox stood up, eyes wide in uncontested horror. He turned around, seeing Falco, Krystal and Jacques near the doorway, silent.

The vulpine frowned, "Town square, NOW!"

Before they knew it, they were running down the street, their armour creaking in every joint as they ran.

"Jeez Fox," Falco said, "You mind tellin' us what's the rush?"

"Something's going on with this town," Fox replied sternly, "And we're getting to the bottom of this."

The Town Square was just around the corner, and that a moment later they turned it, coming face to face with the most horrible thing they could ever dream of ever seeing in a whole lifetime.

"Oh…my…God," Krystal said.

It was almost hell. Blood was in the fountains, splattered on the grass and the gardens and also all over the statutes. Scribbling of the occultist was drawn all over the place in black paint and to top if off, there was a large pole just in front of the town hall.

And attached to the pole were a dozen dead Cornerian soldiers, their blood leaking down the pole. They were chained to the pole, some of which were even nailed to it.

Falco smiled nervously, "I vote we turn around and leave this city of the dead."

"We can not," Jacques said.

"Why?" Fox asked, them still looking all over the carnage.

"I sense about a hundred Cornerian colonists standing a few meters behind us," Jacques explained, "And they have all become Chaos Cultists, judging from the fact I can sense The Warp embracing them."

They're eyes all went wide.

"Do they know we know they're behind us?" Falco asked.

"No," Krystal replied softly, also sensing what Jacques can sense, "Not yet.

"Are they all armed?" Fox asked.

"Most likely," Jacques replied.

Falco was silent for a second, before saying, "Bring it on."

Still not turning around, they gripped their weapons, knowing about the horde of Warp-infused civilians standing some distance, all armed with knifes, machetes, scythes and even pitchforks; much like an angry mob. They were all snarling, gnashing their teeth and clinching their fists and their blades.

And they soon begun chanting…

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

"Evacuate!" Fox cried.

They then suddenly made break for it, where the Cornerian colonists/Cultists chased after them, cursing and yelling obscenities at them. They took off down the nearest street.

"Peppy!" Fox cried in his com, "Where's the nearest way out of the town? Peppy?"

He got nothing but static.

"Something's jamming the coms!" Fox exclaimed.

"The energies from The Warp are blocking all communications," Jacques cried, his trigger-finger itching to do some killing.

"Can we save these people?" Falco asked.

"No."

"GOOD!"

Falco spun around, gripping his hell-gun.

"Falco!" Fox cried, "What the…?"

The avian began to fire upon the crowds, cutting down several cultists; men, women and children. He was oping to fire this beauty of a weapon, and now he had the chance; and he was revelling in how the weapon felt in his hands, much to the chagrin of his friends.

And to the horror of Jacques, who knew that those of Chaos enjoy the slaughter.

"C'MON, YOU FREAKS!" Falco yelled, "YA LIKE THAT?"

The Marine had to stop Chaos from taking him as well.

"COME ON, FALCO!" Jacques cried, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him along.

"HEY!"

They continued running, the cultists still on their tail. Jacques reached for his grenades…

"Forgive me," he said softly, "Forgive me for what I must do."

He gritted his teeth, pulled the pins and threw them behind the grenade, where upon their detonation sending cultists flying all over the place.

"NOW THAT WAS AN EXPLOSION!"

"Get a grip, Falco!" Fox cried, clipping him over the head.

They soon begun to tire from so much running, so they slowed down, before stopping completely. They spun round to confront the remaining cultists, which were about a few dozen.

The cultists held their ground just a few feet away.

"Lapdogs of the False Emperor!" one of them called out, "Surrender and submit yourselves to the power of Chaos."

Fox glared, "I think not!"

They then roared and charged. Fox closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger of his plasma rifle, hearing the weapons of his friends go off, not wanting to see himself vaporise formerly innocent people. He opened his eyes to see Jacques pull out his chainsword as the cultists went close quarters.

He drew his own blade as they charged Star Fox, thrusting his blade through the nearest cultist. Jacques sliced through another while Krystal swatted one over the head with her staff, before driving it into his chest.

A minute later, the cultists lying on the road, all nothing but smoking and stabbed piles of flesh, blood and even gibs.

Krystal sighed, shedding a tear, "I don't mean to kill innocent people."

Jacques shook his head softly; also sadly, "They were of Chaos. They're was no turning back."

They all turned their backs and begun to slowly walk down the barren street, that was until…

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

…some cultists threw themselves from the windows above towards them, knocking them all down and bearing their knives.

"FUCK!" Fox cried, dropping his gun onto the floor.

As the cultist were about to slice their fallen opposition, the sounds of a laser sniper rifle cut through the air…and through the cultists, who fell onto the ground, their chests blown out.

"Chaos…consume…us," one cultist managed to say, before giving in towards death's embrace.

Fox, Falco, Jacques and Krystal picked themselves up from the floor.

"What was that all aboout?" Falco exclaimed.

They then heard someone clear her throat, and wast standing up on the roof of a small house. They turned toward her.

Where Fox's eyes widened at the smiling figure.

"Fara?" Fox said, confused.


	35. Chapter 34: Fara

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Fara

* * *

Slippy watched from the gates of the base as the Ultramarines cut down the Venomians as they tried to flee from them, feeling bolt blasts and chainswords rip through their fur-covered and scaly forms, mesmerised with the glory of battle.

'Dear God,' Slippy thought, almost sickened at how the Ultramarines could keep on fighting, and that a couple hours ago they had already smashed a base and took only five casualties.

"STOP HIM!" one Marine cried, seeing a Venomian run towards Slippy, armed with a blaster.

Reacting quickly, Slippy raised his shotgun and fire, blowing the Venomian's head off. The Marine caught up with Slippy, where he looked over the frog and the corpse.

The Marine smiled, "Nice shooting, froggy."

"Er…thanks, I think," Slippy replied hesitantly.

Slippy then turned to Calgur, who was busy pummelling Venomians with his power-gloved hands, where he gave one unlucky bastard a slap, sending him flying into the air and landing almost a mile away…

…at the feet of what appeared to be another Space Marine, where his armour was green and red and he was equipped with a laser chaingun. The Venomian looked painfully up at the Marine, and smiled.

"Re…reinforcements," he choked out, before dying.

The Space Marine, before being joined by almost a two hundred others, looked into the distance the besieged Venomian base, and where the Ultramarine was finished securing it.

"The Imperial pigs shall not reach the crater and the megacannon," the Marine spoke with high authority, in a familiar tone of voice, "My brothers, let us wage to WAR! FOR EMPEROR OIKONNY!"

They all cheered, before drawing their weapons consisting of heavy laser rifles, chainguns, rocket launchers and large blades. They then began to march towards the fray.

Meanwhilst back at the colony known as Harrigan's Hope; Fox, Falco, Krystal and Jacques looked up at the golden-coloured vixen standing up on the roof of the house, holding a smoking laser sniper rifle and dressed in a purple bodysuit. Behind them laid the splattered bodies of the Cultists

"Fara?" Fox begun, bewildered.

The vixen smirked, "Got yourselves in deep, eh McCloud?"

Fox grinned awkwardly; "You could say that."

The vixen leapt down from the house before them, shouldering her rifle and still smiling. She composed herself.

"Long time no see," she said, "McCloud."

Fox nodded, "Yeah. Long time."

"You just saved our lives. We owe you a depth of gratitude…" Jacques said, cutting himself off when he realised he didn't know her name."

She sensed it, "Fara. Fara Phoenix; Cornerian Army Special Forces."

"Brother Jacques Mortensen of the Ultramarines," the Marine introduced himself.

Fara surprisingly extended her hand towards him, which Jacques accepted, shaking it hesitantly.

"Nice to see one of the infamous Space Marines in the flesh once again," Fara said, frowning, "Or rather, the power armour. After Evergreen, I was sure we'd seen the last of your kind."

"Er…thank you," Jacques responded in kind, "And no, you have not."

Fara looked over at Falco, "Hey Falco."

"Fara," Falco replied.

She then noticed Krystal, before narrowing her eyes.

"And who is this?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh," Fox said, "This is Krystal, first newest member of Star Fox. I'm sure you've heard of the incident on Sauria, with General Scales and Andross' short-lived return."

"Oh yeah," Fara said, crossing her arms, "The last of the Cerinians."

Krystal smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you. Fox mentioned you at one time."

"I'm sure," Fara said, "So, you two…er…how should I put this?"

She looked over the both of them.

"Serious about each other?"

Fox and Krystal both turned red at her words.

"Err…no," Fox answered, smiling softly and awkwardly.

"I hate to put an end to this reunion," Jacques said, "But we must make contact with Lord Calgur and the strike force. This whole planet has gone made with the power of Chaos."

"I know," Fara said, "Pepper sent me to keep an eye out on this rock. Those Ultramarines are kicking Venomian ass alright, they don't stand a chance."

"What about that big hole in the ground?" Falco asked, "They look like they're building some kinda gun."

"They are," Fara said, "I tried flying over it and they almost shot down my fighter. I managed to see them attaching the stolen telescope onto it, like as if this is a really large sniper rifle."

"What about the other colonies?" Jacques asked.

"I checked out the other colonies and they've been butchering the Cornerian Defence Force volunteers up."

She then frowned, "Why hasn't General Pepper sent any reinforcements?"

"He has probably handed over the protection of this world to the Ultramarines," Jacques explained, "Seeing how their souls cannot be corrupted by the power of Chaos so easily; just like our souls can never be touched by The Warp, as we are of Order."

"Goddamn it," Fara said, rolling her eyes, "You actually believe in that near-satanic crap?"

Jacques suddenly glared and reached for his chainsword, "Are you mocking my beliefs, Phoenix? I can not allow that!"

"OK!" Fox quickly cut in, sensing the brewing hostilities between Fara and Jacques, "Let's just get back to Calgur and help them clean this place up."

Jacques nodded, his hand inching away from the chainsword sheathed over his back, "You are right of course, Fox."

And so they trekked back through the dead and bloodied streets of the town, towards where they parked their Land Speeders outside the other end of the town. All the while Jacques fought hard to keep the anger out of his heart, where he frowned and gritted his teeth slightly.

Krystal noticed this and walked with him.

"You ok, Jacques?" Krystal asked with concern.

"Mmm?" Jacques begun, turning to her, "Yes, I am. I should have known better than to lash out at Phoenix."

Krystal narrowed her eyes at the other vixen, who was walking with Fox, "Well, she should have known better than to say that."

"Let us say we were both out of line," Jacques said, "And leave it at that."

Fox and Falco still had their weapons up, where they expected than at any time more Chaos cultists could appear and charge them. They hade seen first-hand what Chaos could do to people: Reduce them to almost mindless zombies and wouldn't care if you flashed a gun in their face.

Just then, a manhole cover suddenly opened and several arms reached out and grab Fox by the legs.

"What the…ARRGH!"

The others suddenly turned Fox' way, where he was suddenly pulled down to his waist.

"FOX!" Falco cried, "SHIT!"

"HELP ME!" Fox screamed.

Jacques ran over and grabbed Fox by the edge of his power armour, hoisting him up along with a cultist who cling to his waist.

"COME DOWN TO HELL, IMPERIAL PAWN!" the cultist cried, laughing deliriously.

Falco punched him across the face, where he fell to the ground, where Jacques put a foot out and pinned him to the ground. The avian aimed his hell-gun into the manhole and pulled the trigger, blasting whatever was still down there.

Fox was struggling to catch his breath, clutching his heart, "M…mother…fucker…!"

Jacques looked over at Fox, before glaring downward towards their struggling captive cultist.

"Do not struggle," Jacques warned, "Or I will hurt you."

"Go to hell, False Emperor's lapdog," the cultist sneered.

Jacques, unamused, aimed his boltgun at his head and fired, blowing the top of his head off. He then turned to Fox.

"Are you alright, Fox?"

"Yeah," Fox replied, catching his breath, before standing up and seeing what Jacques just did, "You killed him!"

"Yes," the Marine said, "There was nothing we could do for him. Once of Chaos is always of Chaos."

Fox was about to say something suddenly Falco felt a blaster bolt hit him from behind.

"Ah!" he cried, falling forward.

There were a group of ten cultists barging out of a housing building's door, one of which was armed with a blaster rifle. Falco smirked, getting up.

"Ever heard of power armour, assholes?" Falco cried, firing off his hell-gun.

The cultists, who all appeared to be young people, charged.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" they chanted, "SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

"After you!" Fox cried, raising his plasma rifle.

The group all fired at the cultists, where a few dropped like flies before getting up close and personal with Star Fox. Fox drew his blade and sliced through the nearest cultist, where Fara delivered a crushing kick to one's forehead, sending him flying.

Falco shoved his hell-gun into the gut of the nearest cultist, pulling the trigger and the laser tearing up his cut. Jacques swung his chainsword, slicing a cultist down to size while Krystal charged up her staff and let loose a devastating melee attack, sending about four cultists flying as they felt the staff energies fry their insides.

Afterwards, the group looked over the dead cultists sprawled on the street.

"Maybe we should just a make a break for it," Krystal suggested, still clutching her staff.

And that was what the group was doing a few moments later, where after ten minutes they reached the Land Speeders, breathless.

"Never…thought…I…run…for…that…long…before," Krystal coughed out, hands on her knees and trying to catching her breath.

"Come…on," Fox cried.

They jumped into the speeders, where Fara got into Fox' speeder, where she sat in between Fox and Falco, given the amount of space usually occupied by two Space Marines. They then fired up the engines and roared off away from the damned colony.

With Fox in the lead, he tapped away at his communicator…

"Peppy?" he begun, "Can you hear me?"

A faint image of the hare appeared over Fox's wrist, slightly distorted.

_I'm here Fox, _the hare replied, _Darn, I thought once again we lost you._

"This whole planet's gone to hell!" Fox exclaimed, "Those colonists attacked us. We could sure use some help…"

_And Slippy needs yours!_ Beltino cut in.

"What?" Fox cried.

_Andrew's Clone Marines just smashed Calgur, Slippy and the Ultramarines, believe it or not, _Beltino explained, almost stressed, There were hundreds of them. _You gotta help my son now._

"Alright, calm down," Fox said, "Where was the Ultramarines last position?"

_I'll send the coordinates to your PDA, _Peppy said, _You've gotta pick up the pace. Sensors on the battle barge detect massive amounts of Warp-infused energy sweeping over the planet._

"Don't worry," Fox said, smiling slightly, "I won't let ya' down!"

Peppy's image disappeared, and Fox put his fist down on the dashboard in frustration.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed angrily, "Not Slippy, not him!"

"Relax, Fox," Fara said, "We've seen Slippy wriggle his way out of far worse situations."

"Yeah," Falco said, also heated, "But he didn't have to avoid hulking, gun-toting canned meat cloned off the only good human."

Fox put the pedal down and the speeder went twice as fast, where Jacques was surprised at his sudden jump of speed, as he and Krystal still trailed behind them.

"Something has happened," Jacques said, turning to Krystal.

The vixen nodded, "Yes."

Meanwhile at the crater base…

ATTENTION: CORNERIAN AIRCRAFT APPROACHING… 

"How many?" Andrew asked, standing around in the control room.

"Only one?" an officer replied.

"One?" Andrew queried, questioningly, "Whoever's piloting it must have a death wish or something."

"Sir!" a tech exclaimed from behind his terminal, "Chaos emanations are coming from within it's hull."

Andrew then smiled, "Then that must be the ambassador."

Some distance away, a squad of four Scout Marines overlooked the crater from a cliff hedge and seeing the Cornerian fighter hover above the base, before the hangar doors built into the ground opened up and allowing it to enter.

"A Cornerian space-based fighter?" one of the Scouts said, lowering his binoculars, "What is this treachery?"

"I'm not sure," another replied, "But the base itself, it's massive. We don't nearly have enough forces to overwhelm it."

"Good thing we'll be playing it stealth once those furries get back," another added, then said, "Let's go."

By this time Star Fox had reached the coordinates Peppy had sent them, which was of another razed Venomian base. They slowly steered the speeders towards the gate, where they saw the one hundred and forty-five Space Marines dead.

"Oh crap," Falco moaned slightly, lying back in his seat.

Fox frowned, before leaping out of the speeder, plasma gun drawn and his armour clunking some. Fara and Falco followed suit, as did Jacques and Krystal.

Jacques was shocked upon seeing his lying, unmoving brothers, "By the Emperor. No!"

He ran ahead of the group, gripping his boltgun. Slowly he felt anguish overwhelmed him, which heightened when he saw the extent of the damage: Marines with their chests blown inward and even outwards, where some had the armour ripped off them.

He quickly composed himself, turning towards Star Fox.

"SLIPPY!" Fox called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Guns drawn, they walked into the base, where they begun to dread over both Venomian and Marine dead. Falco looked over the bodies, glum.

'Come on Slippy,' he thought, 'You can't have let the big, bad replicator humans get ya.'

He then put another foot down…

"AH! GOD!"

…before quickly stepping back, gun pointed at whatever he stepped on. He smiled happily.

"SLIP!" Falco cried, "You're alive!"

The frog was underneath a whole lot of Venomian bodies, where he let himself be known further with a cough.

"Don't just stand there, birdbrain," Slippy cried, "Help me up!"

Falco smirked and stretched an armoured hand, helping the equally but awkwardly armoured frog up. He then brushed the dust of him.

"God, I can barely see in this thing!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Slip!" Fox exclaimed happily, him and others running up to Slippy, "You're alive."

"Heh," Slippy chuckled nervously, "I don't let a bunch of walking tin-cans bring me down."

"Tin-cans?" Jacques asked.

Slippy turned to him, almost shocked upon seeing him, "Yeah. These…Space Marines attack. They all sounded and fought just like you. We didn't stand a chance."

"Where's Lord Calgur?" Fox asked.

"Calgur?" Fara thought, "Oh God. Not Lord Macragge! Not 'The Exterminator of Evergreen!'"

The next person to speak up really made them freeze in both surprise and terror.

"Yes. I am him. Not that I am proud to be him!"

They turned around to see the Terminator-armoured chapter-master himself, his fists still clinched and his bolters still smoking. Fara glared upon seeing him.

"You are a bit too late to catch the battle, McCloud," Calgur said, "Our plans are now complicated."

Fara stepped forward, gripping her sniper rifle.

"You son of a bitch!" she cried, "How dare you show your face here!"

Calgur looked surprised, "Have we met, bold Cornerian vixen?"

Fara screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH HUMAN!"

She charged at the chapter-master…

"FARA, NO!" Fox cried.

…and directed a jump kick to his exposed face. Calgur slapped her in midair, sending her falling to the ground. Fox ran over to her and helped her uo.

"Fara, what the hell is wrong with you?" Fox cried, almost in anguish, "You could have been killed."

"HE DESTROYED MY HOME WORLD!" Fara cried, tears streaking down her face, "He burnt it to the ground."

Calgur sighed, "It couldn't have been helped. And surely you'd know why it was done."

Fara face once again turned to anger, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jacques ran in front of Calgur, chainsword in hand.

"You will not harm Lord Calgur, Phoenix," Jacques said, frowning, "You would have to go through me."

"Step aside, Jacques," Calgur ordered; "This is between me and the vixen."

Jacques looked up at Calgur, before nodding and stepping aside. The chapter-master looked down at the vixen as he stepped up to her.

"I understand your feelings towards me," Calgur begun, "But we have time to discuss emotions and history later, for our situation here has worsened."

"I hear that," Falco said, "Hey…"

All eyes turned him to him.

"Do you hear that?" the avian said, listening carefully

"Yeah," Fox said, his ears twitching, "Sounds like…jetpacks."

Suddenly flying over the wall of the base, about a dozen armoured-being appeared and landed before the groups, large machete like blades and axes drawn.

"It's them!" Calgur exclaimed, "The Venomian Space Marines!"

He clinched his fists as he prepared for war, while the others were in a state of disbelief at what they are seeing.

'Emperor of the Imperium,' Krystal thought, 'If you really do exist, we could use some divine intervention right now.'


	36. Chapter 35: Strike

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

_A/N: I'd have put this chapter up sooner, if there wasn't any problem with trying to submit this and the next chapter. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy reading this, and the rest of the story to come._

* * *

Chapter 35 – Strike

* * *

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Jacques, Fara and Lord Calgar faced off against the dozen Venomian Marines who had just flown into the compound, and had drawn their ridiculously large blades and were staring down the warriors of Order.

"Imperial and Cornerian pigs," the lead Venom Marine begun, "You will surrender yourselves and submit to the will of the great Emperor Andrew Oikonny, or face his wrath right here and now."

Star Fox's eyes were wide in hearing that tone of voice, which was Jacques' voice.

"We will not submit ourselves to that damned, cursed ape!" Calgar exclaimed, "You fake Marines will suffer death by righteous hands."

Jacques gripped his chainsword while Fox unsheathed his blade, while Krystal held her staff in her hands, twirling it and readying to do some damage. Slippy, Fox and Fara raised their guns, where Falco was damn glad to be using his hell-gun once again, and he was smiling about it.

Fox rolled his eyes towards him.

'What's gotten into Falco?' he thought.

"Very well then," the Venom Marines said, "NO MERCY FOR THE PIGS!"

The Venom Marines roared and charged, while Falco cried out and opened up with his hell-gun, pummelling one Marine and finding out he was only slowing him down. Calgar, Fox, Krystal and Jacques also charged, where Calgar was the first to strike, sending several flying while Fara swung her sniper rifle against the armoured head of the nearest Marine.

Unamused, the Marine slapped her across the face, sending her falling to the ground. Fox caught wind of this and locked the Marine's blade with his.

"You shouldn't hit girls, you know," Fox said, glaring.

"And you should know never…to cross Emperor Oikonny," the Marine replied, his voice cutting through Fox like a knife.

Jacques and Krystal engaged in swordplay with several Venom Marines all at once, dodging their swings and retaliating with their own blows, where Jacques' blade cut through the chest plate until he reached flesh, where blood spurted out. He cried out and tackled him, sending his blade through the Venom Marine completely, ending his own clone's life.

It felt like he was killing himself…and he was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a blade skim his back. He spun around and punched the attacking Venom Marine in the head, causing him to stagger back.

Slippy wasn't noticed by the Venom Marines, which he then unwisely fired off his shotgun, the shells bouncing off the armour of a Marine fighting Calgar, who then spun around towards the frog.

"Eep!" Slippy squeaked nervously.

The Marine walked menacingly up to him, blade ready.

"Die, froggy!" he cried, in 'the voice' which struck Slippy hard.

'Jacques?' he thought, knowing whose voice that was.

Falco jumped in between Slippy and the Marine.

"Hey clone?" Falco glared, "Pick on somebody you're only size, why don't ya?"

"Avian, I shall break you in half!" the Marine threatened and lunged at him, swinging his sword.

Falco stepped aside, where he felt the blade sliced some of his feathers off. He growled and pulled the trigger, the laser tearing into the Venom Marine's chestplate, who in return roared and lunged at him, grabbing his gun and tearing it off it's power source.

"Motherfucker!" Falco cursed.

He gripped his un-powered gun and drove it into the Marine's exposed gut, causing him to stagger back. He then squatted and grabbed the Marine's sword, where he drove it into the clone's gut, tearing it out along with his entrails, killing him.

Two Marines were swinging away at Krystal, who blocked every swipe. She swung at the nearest Marine's legs, sending him off his feet and driving the point of her staff through his chest. She then locked staff with the other Marine's sword.

The Marine then pushed forward, sending her onto the ground, each of his words cutting away at her mind, as if it was the real Jacques talking to her.

'Jacques would never call me that,' she thought angrily.

She then suddenly jumped back on her feet and swung at her staff, connecting with the Marine's head and knocking his helmet off. She gasped, seeing Jacques' face on this imposter, albeit he had some kind of device attached to the back of his head.

The Marine reared up to lunge at Krystal, where the vixen stepped back and opened up with her Ice Blaster, turning the Marine into an instant Popsicle. She then smirked and swung her staff, knocking him out the block of ice and sending him flying, an sharp piece of ice right between his eyes, killing him.

'Man, these guys are tough!' Fox thought as he ducked each of their swings, where he felt an axe hit him in the chest plate, luckily not breaking through but causing him to stagger back, breathless. The Marine attacking him smirked from behind his crudely built helmet and swung, aiming at his head.

Fox bent himself backwards, just feeling the blade skim his cheek. He swung and sliced through the Marine's arm plating and rendering his arm off. He heard the Marine scream in Jacques' tongue, which was really starting to tear away at Fox from the inside. He swung again, slicing his head off, silencing him.

A Marine went for Fara, who instantly felt a laser bolt tear through his head as she raised her rifle and fired, putting him down before he even got close to her. She smiled…

'This is easy.'

…before quickly dodging another Marine's swing. She let loose a flurry of punches and kicks against the armoured soldier, causing him to stagger. She then aimed a well-timed kick to his shoulder, causing him to drop his blade, which she quickly grabbed and drove it through the Marine's chest and heart, causing blood to shower out and onto her.

"ARGH!" she cried, pulling her sword out and wiping the blood of her face.

They all then looked at the dozen dead Marine laying before them, all killed through close combat. Falco smirked…

"Those guys weren't so tough," Falco pointed out, unstrapping his Hell-gun battery, seeing how it was now useless.

"If they were clones of Jacques," Slippy said confusingly, "How come they aren't as strong as him?"

"Perhaps Oikonny does not know how to fully tap into a Space Marine's true power," Calgar answered.

"That is bound to be the reason," Jacques said, "I feel like such a fool, allowing the forces of Disorder to create replica soldiers based off me."

"You can't blame yourself," Fox said reassuringly, "We don't how they got hold of your DNA…"

He then had a brainstorm…

"Unless…"

Just then, the squad of Scout Marine appeared at the gate, who at first glance at all the carnage were all astounded…

"What…what the hell happened here?" one of them cried.

Calgar stepped up to them, brushing his hands of dirt and blood.

"What news?" he begun.

The lead Scout continued to look over all the carnage, before shaking his head and focussing on the chapter-master.

"We've scouted out the main base, which is located in the large crater," he explained, "Apparently our intelligence was correct. It's heavily defended against air strikes and our sensors detect some kind of EMP weapons situated around that huge gun they are building, which appears to be almost complete."

"Meaning?" Fox asked, walking towards them.

"They would short out any drop pod strike deployed towards that base. They would fly blind, and the results could be fatal," the Scout finished.

"The second wave of Marines are waiting to be deployed," Calgar said, "It would be madness to deploy them now, with those defences and an unknown amount of Venom replicant Space Marines."

"So what do we do now?" Slippy asked, albeit hesitantly.

Calgar looked over and down at the frog, "We will take care of those defences ourselves, allowing the our reinforcements are clear passage down."

Slippy pupils diluted in fear. He squeaked, "Wrong question."

"I'll say," Falco agreed, gripping the sword he now held in his hand.

Meanwhile at Oikonny's main HQ in the crater, Andrew stood nervously in the control room…

"Has the Marines reported back yet?" he asked.

"No, sir," an officer replied.

"Darn," he cursed out loud.

He then heard a voice come from within the shadows, which made his blood freeze.

"Is there a problem, Oikonny?"

The monkey smiled nervously and turned to face the darkness, "No, of course not."

"You could just open the daemon gate and allow my people to take care of Star Fox," the figure asked, his red eyes cutting through the darkness, "If you can't handle them."

"I can handle them," Andrew replied, "Just give me a couple of hours and their heads will be on a pike at the nearest town."

The figure smiled, stepping out the darkness to reveal a heavily mutated Bill Grey. He had grown a few feet as his arms and legs were pumped up and heavily muscle. His muzzle had grown a few feet, making him look like a werewolf on a really bad day.

"I hope so, Oikonny," the daemon inhibiting Bill said, "My masters would not be pleased one bit of you were to fail."

Unknown to them, the heroes was crouched behind some large rocks outside the crater base, which they reached after half-an-hour of trekking across the grassy plains. Fox looked over it with his zoom-goggles.

"That is a really big base," Fox said, nodding slightly, "No doubt about it."

"I'm more concerned about that large gun," Fara said, where she and everyone else noticed that massive cannon aimed at the air, "With a weapon like that, Oikonny could target any planet in the Lylat system."

_One problem, though,_ Peppy's voice and image came over the com, _The gun, even though it's not built yet, doesn't appeared to be aimed at any of Lylat's planets._

"Come again?" Fara replied.

"Let's cut the chatter," Fox said, "We'll go in towards the control tower and we'll shut down their defences and whatever else they've got that prevents the Marine from doing what they do best."

"Damn right!" a Scout exclaimed with glee, gripping his large sniper rifle.

"There's appears to be a lot of heat around the buildings, especially the control tower," another Scout pointed out, who was looking over the whole base and it's many smaller buildings situated around the cannon.

"And I'm more concerned about the tunnel carved into the side of the canyon," Calgar said, "It would appear to lead into the Chaos Temple that is on this planet. If we are going to do this, we must act with haste."

Fox thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers, "Distraction. We create a distraction on one side of the base, while me and the others will go in."

"Leave that to me," the Scout leader said, pulling out some remote-detonation explosives, "Get into position. I'll wire these up and once the fireworks start, get into the tower."

Fox nodded, "What about you, Calgar?"

"I will secure this area," the chapter-master replied, "With my height, they'll pick me up in an instant."

"Obviously," Falco said cynically, "Alright, let's do this."

Everyone nodded. The Scout Marines took off towards the eastern side of the base while Star Fox including Jacques begun to rappel down towards the back of a small supply depot at the edge of the base.

'Emperor be with us,' Calgar thought.

Meanwhile in the control room…

"We have company," the daemon said, head jerking upwards.

Andrew turned to him suddenly, "How do you know?"

"I sense another psionic force nearby," the daemon replied, then smiled, "Two, to be precise."

"Well, let's raise the alarm and go get em'!" Andrew exclaimed.

The daemon inhibiting Bill's form shook his head, "No. Let's lure them into a false sense of security."

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Fara and Jacques had their backs against the wall of the supply depot at the bottom of the crater, where Fox looked behind the corner, seeing Venomians including primates, lizards and even clone Marines patrolling everywhere.

'Damn,' Fox thought, 'They're churning out those Marine everywhere.'

He then saw a large building with what appeared to be several bio-vast situated around it. He glared.

'And they're coming from over there.'

He turned to the others…

"Change of plans," he declared, "Falco, Fara, Slippy; you take care of the control tower. Krystal, Jacques, on me."

"Where the hell are you going?" Falco demanded.

Fox frowned and replied with finality, "We're gonna make sure there is only one Jacques Mortensen."

Suddenly, they all heard a massive explosion near a fuel tanker at the other side of the base. The plans were now in complete motion.

"Go!" Fox exclaimed.

Split into two groups, they headed toward both the control tower and the cloning centre, making sure to dive in and out of cover as the Venomians all ran towards the source of the 'attack.'

"MOVE IT YOU MAGGOTS!" one lizard cried, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK HERE!"

The Scout Marines quickly made themselves scarcely, activating their camouflage and making themselves scarce near the buildings.

There was still some security outside the control tower doors, where their blaster rifles were up and they were ready for war. Fara, Falco and Slippy kept their backs to a nearby wall.

"Nuts," Slippy said, "So much for going in easy."

Fara smiled, "Leave this to me."

She then broke cover and walked towards, sauntering herself as they took notice of her and her rather seductive looking smile.

"Hello, boys."

One of the four guards, a monkey, smiled, "Hello, there. You have clearance."

"Yeah, sure. HERE!"

She then ran and drop kicked one in the face, sending him toppling onto the ground. She then grabbed the rifle of another and threw him over herself, before snapping his neck. The other two guards charged at her, before being put down by Slippy's shotgun.

"Nice shooting with that buckshot," Falco said, smirking.

"Thanks," Slippy chimed, smiling, "Those were my last two shots."

With that he dropped his Imperial-made weapon.

"Let's get inside," Fara said.

Falco nodded, "Ladies first."

Outside the cloning plant Fox, Krystal and Jacques fought their way outside the back entry into the planet, against security guards and Marines.

"Kill Mortensen Prime!" a Venom Marine cried.

"Not before you!" Jacques cried, slicing the Marine head off with his chainsword.

With his blade in one hand and his plasma rifle in the other, he fired off a energy bolt into the chest-plate of one Marine and finished him off with his blade, tearing into his exposed chest. Krystal smacked one Marine with her staff in the knees, bringing him down. She then swung her staff and drove it through the neck of the Marine.

'God, I feel like I'm killing the real Jacques,' she thought, disturbed.

Jacques then tackled several Venomian guards down, where he pounded the head of one into the ground with his armoured fists and then cracked the chests of the others with his foot.

"Let's get inside," Fox said, still gripping his weapons and not noticing the blood on his armour.

They ran into the back door of the plant, which led them down through a dark hallway lit up by neon lights. At the other end was a light…

"I bet something unexpected will greet us once we hit the light," Krystal cried, puffing as they ran.

"Always does," Fox said, gritting his teeth and trying to blink away the blood, which was running into his eyes.

Meanwhile outside the crater, Calgar watched as the distracted Venomians ran towards both the control tower and the cloning plant, weapons drawn and armed. He bit his lip, knowing this was not a very good sign.

"Damn it," he cursed, "They'll be overwhelmed."

"We should get the strike ready," a Scout Marine suggested, having returned from the crater, "They must have broken into the tower by now."

Calgar nodded, "We may have only another one hundred and fifty brothers left, but they will fight to the death."


	37. Chapter 36: Oikonny's Grand Plan

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

Chapter 36 – Oikonny's Grand Plan

Snapping the neck of the guard, Fara broke into the control tower's bridge, where a whole bunch of frightened technicians greeted them…

"LOOK OUT! INTRUDERS!"

…and about four more guards packing blasters. She raised her sniper rifle and quickly plugged them, splattering their brain and skull matter over the walls, floor and even over some unfortunate techs, which they cried out at having gore splatter over them. Slippy and Falco also stepped into the room.

"Whoa, harsh!" Falco commented, seeing the dead and splattered guards.

Fara shoulder her sniper rifle and called out, "Alright. We're assuming control of the base. If anyone doesn't comply with our orders will be executed immediately."

"Hey!" one of the techs cried, "We have right, ya' know? And what make you think…"

The stupid tech felt a laser bolt tear through his shoulder, spattering blood over the terminals. The defenceless Venomians all fell silent, except for the shot tech who was moaning and clutching his shoulder.

"Like I said, harsh," Falco remarked again.

"Alright Slip," Fara said, turning to the technical wizard of a frog, "Do your thing."

Slippy shook his head, "Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile at the cloning plant not so far; Fox, Jacques and Krystal couldn't believe what they were seeing once they had reached the end of the dark passage into the plant.

"Son of a bitch," Fox cursed softly.

"Indeed," Jacques agreed.

They were in a massive, white-coloured, clean and well-kept almost circular room, which was lined with possibly several thousand vats, each one containing a singular clone of Jacques, who upon seeing such heresy wanted to grab his chainsword and slice into each vat and kill the creature within each one.

But he knew better; they had to play it smart.

"All this five days after MacBeth?" Krystal queried as they begun to walk down between the vats, seeing each naked clone of Jacques float around motionless in each tank, breathing apparatuses connected to each one.

"They could have had longer," Fox added.

"I believe in Krystal," Jacques said, "They were all possibly spawned five days after MacBeth."

Fox stepped up to one vat and peered into it, seeing the clone inside of it, eyes closed as if it was asleep, which it was. He checked the terminal next to it:

**Status: **

**Health:** 100

**Neuro-device:** Installed

**Muscle Development:** Complete

**Circulation:** Normal

**Completion:** 95

"Pretty cool, aren't they?"

They spun around to see Andrew standing there behind them, arms crossed and smiling.

"Oikonny," Jacques begun, before demanding, "What treachery is this?"

"You should be proud of yourself, Space Marine," Andrew said, "We've created a whole out of you. Ten-thousand Space Marines and counting, each one just as strong, agile and smart just like you."

"If they're strong as Jacques, how come we bet them so easily?" Fox asked, hand reaching for his sword.

"Ok, I admit," Andrew said, rolling his eyes, "They've still got some bugs. But after a month, they'll be ready for total war, where…"

He begun to step towards them, slowly and menacingly.

"…I'll wipe both Corneria and Terra off the face of the universe."

Jacques eyes widened, "Holy Terra?"

Andrew nodded.

Jacques felt like laughing, but he could only smirk, "You are insane! Nothing has ever reached Holy Terra in thousands of years. It's defences will make short work of your forces."

"I know that," Andrew said, "I'm not as dumb as most people think. That's why we have him."

Andrew pointed behind them and they saw…

"Bill?"

…the daemon-infested, mutation formally known as Bill Grey.

"And the Forces of Chaos ourselves," Bill finished.

The daemon smiled, "Yes. Combining our power with Venomian technology, which is somewhat more advanced than even our weapons, we will bathe this entire universal in Imperial and Cornerian blood."

Fox's eyes were wide in complete shock.

"Bill," he said, shaking his softly, "No."

"Let me guess," the daemon smiled, "My host was a dear friend?"

"Yeah!" Fox said, starting to become vengeful, "Either you leave his body now, or I'll force you out!"

"With that little staff the Cerinian beauty carries?" the daemon asked, pointing to Krystal's staff, "Come and get me out!"

Fox suddenly grabbed Krystal staff and rushed towards him, where he swung it at the daemon. The daemon leaped high in the air, avoiding the swing, before swinging his left tentacle at the vulpine…

"FOX!" Krystal cried.

…and slashing him across the hand, forcing him to drop the staff and clutch his hand in pain.

"AH…SHIT!" Fox cried.

Jacques raised his boltgun and fired at the daemon who was still in the air, which begun to plummet towards the Marine, where he knocked him down, grabbed his gun and swatted him over the head with it, downing him.

Krystal was terrified now. The daemon turned to the vixen, whose eyes were now wide like saucers and she stepped back up towards a cloning vat. The daemon smiled and stepped up to her, where he stretched his hand forward and caressed his face gently.

"I think I will give you the honour of becoming one of the brides of Chaos," the daemon said.

Krystal throat went dry at those words.

"N…no," she cried, "Never!"

And with that, she felt the daemon hardened knee drive into her gut, causing her to fall forward, where both pain and shake knocking her into unconsciousness. The daemon smiled with immense satisfaction, before noticing that Andrew was watching all this time, and grinning.

"Amused, Oikonny?" the daemon asked.

"Very," Andrew replied, not wiping that smile off his face.

Meanwhile in the control tower, Slippy was typing away at the nearest terminal, cursing softly at somehow he wasn't able to hack into the system.

"You can't just hack into the defence!" a technician cried, "You'll leave us all open to attack!"

"That's the idea," Fara replied, his gun aimed at the technicians who were all force into a corner, "Any luck, Slippy?"

The frog shook his head and replied, "No. I can't even begin to breach their network's safeguards. Something is stopping me from even logging in."

"What?" Falco exclaimed, "How?"

Slippy shrugged, not noticing the sweat rolling down his forehead, "I don't know. Maybe some kind of unseen force."

Fara rolled her eyes and stepped up to the terminal…

"Let me try something."

She crouched underneath the terminal, opening the circuit panel and placing her hands in it. A few seconds later…

"Try hacking in now," Fara said.

Slippy nodded, and begun typing away at the terminal once again, where Falco shot the vixen a questionable glance.

"What did ya' do?" the avian asked.

Before Fara could reply, Venom Marines smashed into the room, guns drawn and aimed at Fara, Falco and Slippy.

"Hands up, intruders!" one of them cried.

Fara did so without hesitation, which earned the confused looks of both Slippy and Falco. She looked slightly towards them and winked, as if in assurance.

Falco sighed, "We surrender."

And with that, Falco and Slippy put their hands up, where they suddenly shoved forward by the Marines.

"Ow!" Slippy cried.

"Silence, hacker!" the Marine ordered.

Meanwhile Fox, Krystal and Jacques were once again floating through the place where there is neither pain nor thought.

'Not again,' Jacques nevertheless thought, counting that this was the third time he was knocked out cold.

And how he was woken up wasn't any different: Abruptly. As he felt several thousand volts circulate through him.

"WAKE UP, HUMAN!"

He opened his eyes to find four reptilian guards armed with shock-prods standing around him. He saw that his hands were tightly bound before him. The guards looked down at him with cold, hard hatred flowing through their eyes.

"I don't think he's awake," a guard said, smiling, "Give him another shock."

"NO!"

He quickly got up and rammed into the nearest guard, knocking him down.

"SHIT! HE'S LOOSE!" another guard cried, gripping his prod.

He tried to pull his binds apart with his immense strength, but…

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

…several thousand more volts circulated through him from the binds, with him feeling like his organs were exploding inside of him. He fell to his knees, energy draining rapidly. He then heard the sharp chuckle of a reptilian officer as he entered the room.

"Guess good ol' fashion electricity can only bring a man down, eh?" he said with amusement.

Jacques shot him a glare, "Where is Fox and Krystal? If you have harmed them…!"

"Relax, humie," the officer said, "They're waiting for ya'. But I doubt they'll be in one piece before you reach them."

Alarmed, Jacques once again tried to pull his binds apart, only to be shocked once again, where he fell forward onto the floor, face first. He exhaled painfully…

"Krystal…" he moaned, "No."

Somewhere not far off, Fox felt an armoured fist smash into the side of his face as two Venom Marines held him up, another one punching him smiling evilly. Krystal was standing somewhere off, where she did her best not to cry out in alarm as she was held back by two more Marines. The Marines all had their helmets off, revealing Jacques' face.

"Are you ready to talk yet, Fox?" the one punching him asked.

Fox spat blood and a molar, before replying, "Fuck you, clone-freak!"

"Fox!" Krystal exclaimed, "Don't."

The interrogating Marine slapped her across the face, yelling, "Shut your mouth!"

Fox struggled against the Marines holding him, only to feel the Marine's foot against his crutch, causing him to let out a silent scream, where the Marine let go of his arms and allowing him to sink to the floor.

"You…bastards," Fox said painfully, "I'll…gonna kill you all!"

"You are in no position to make threats, McCloud," a familiar voice sounded off with glee.

Out stepped Andrew from the doorway, accompanied by the daemon and another Venom Marine, who was armed with a laser minigun.

"What have you done with Jacques, Oikonny?" Krystal demanded, "If you dare hurt him…"

"Oh, he's right behind us," the daemon answered.

They stepped outside to allow Jacques to be thrown into interrogation by two Venom Marines, where he then coughed up more blood.

"Jacques," Fox managed to say, getting up slowly with one hand covering his crutch.

The young Marine was breathing through his clinched teeth, with both pain and anger searing through him, which he would be happy to direct it towards Oikonny right now.

"Are…you…alright?" Jacques asked, facing Krystal.

She nodded, only to feel an armoured hand grab her throat. Jacques' eyes shot open in alarm, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up.

'I am sorry, Your Highness,' he thought in pain.

"Bring them all to the gun," Andrew ordered, "I feel like showing them my grand plan before I cook them and…"

He turned towards Krystal, smiling.

"…have some fun with this here vixen."

Andrew's comment really sent both Fox and Jacques over the edge. They wanted to break out of their binds and smash his head into the wall until there was nothing left but a bloody stump of a spinal column.

"Fuck you!" Fox exclaimed menacingly.

But knowing they would die if they would try to put any resistance, they grudgingly stood up as they felt the Venom Marine's feet nudge at their ribs.

They were all soon escorted through the base as several Venomian personnel trained their guns at the group, especially the Space Marine.

"Relax," one of them assured the others, "He's not gonna break out of those electro-binds."

They all then sighed with relief, where then Jacques thought; 'When I break out of these cuffs, I will show you all a world of immense pain.'

Star Fox were made to walk towards the megacannon, towards a separate facility next to it, which it was connected to by a skyway. They stepped into the facility through some large double doors, where a large circular room greeted them…and so did Fara, Falco and Slippy, also in binds.

"Damn it!" Fox exclaimed, "You guys should have escaped by now."

Fox was shoved right before Falco, who had a rather disturbed look on his face.

"We would have if Oikonny didn't 'send in the clones!'" Falco replied.

"SILENCE!" Oikonny boomed out, trying to sound authoritarian.

Falco rolled his eyes, "Whatever monkey-boy."

He then felt the muzzle of a blaster rifle against his neck.

"Respectively," he added, 'Goddamn it.'

They watched as Andrew frowned, before walking towards the centre of the large room, which had what appeared to be an in-ground terminal station. He stepped past the technicians operating the computers and looked down, presumably over a screen. He then smiled.

"You guys should check out the view," Andrew called out, "It's great."

The group was pushed forward, before he walked over towards the station, under escort.

"You know how Terra is heavily defended against any sort of attack," Andrew said, "What with minefields, defence platforms and thousands of warships, it would make any sort of assault suicide."

"And you are insane to even think of trying to land on the Emperor's throne world," Jacques responded.

Andrew smiled as Jacques became close, "That's what inspired me to build this big beauty of a ray-gun."

Jacques' eyes widened, "What?"

What appeared to be a large telescopic eyepiece extended from the other side of the room towards the station; where Andrew was still smiling.

"Take a look through the telescope I 'burrowed' from Beltino."

Jacques stepped up to it and put his eye to it. He then gasped out loud.

"Holy Terra!" he exclaimed

"That's right," Andrew said, "This telescope is that powerful you can actually see your own homeworld."

"I wasn't born on Terra," Jacques replied, turning towards him and frowning.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind me blowing it up."

Jacques' eye shot open, as did the others.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, human," Andrew continued, glaring, "I'm gonna blast that planet's defences and anything else between here and there. Then with about a hundred MILLION of your own clones, I'm gonna land on Terra, step up to your so-called Emperor and spit in his face."

Jacques couldn't believe he had just heard that.

'No!' he thought alarmed, 'This is cannot be happening.'

Of all of Disorder's most diabolical schemes, this was bound to be the worst, craziest plan to ever be concocted. And as a loyal subject of the Emperor and of the Ultramarines, he had to stop it.

"You **_ARE_** insane!" Jacques cried, "If you destroy Terra, the million other worlds of the Imperium will arrive here in Lylat and burn it. Billions of innocent Lylatians will die."

"Relax," the daemon said, "That won't happen in at a month. But in a few hours this cannon will be operational and we will pave a wave of destruction onto the Imperium's worlds…"

He then eyed Andrew.

"…I hope."

Andrew nodded nervously, "Of course."

"Enough of playing the villainous stereotype," the daemon growled, "Kill them...slowly."

The Venom Marines cocked their guns, followed by a massive explosion, which shook the entire base, sending everyone off their feet and landing on the ground painfully.

"What in damnation was that?" the daemon demanded.


	38. Chapter 37: On The Run

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 37 – On The Run

* * *

In the control tower, the technicians were more than relieved that Star Fox was out of the way and wouldn't be able to shut down the systems, and were more than happy to get back to their posts, as they were working away at their terminals.

"Man, those freaks gave us a quite a scare," one primate of a technician commented.

"I'll say," another tech, a lizard replied.

They then smiled and focused on their screens. That was when…

"Hey, do you hear that?" the lizard asked.

"What?"

He could hear a slight beeping coming from somewhere close.

"It sounds like…beeping," the lizard replied, before putting his ear to the terminal, "It's coming from…underneath the…"

All eyes turned to the reptilian tech as he sat up from his chair and crouched, where he heard the beeping come from within the circuit panel of his terminal. He opened it…

…and found what appeared to be a palm-sized explosive device stuck to the wire inside of it. The technician's eyes widened.

"OH…"

At the moment in the megacannon complex…

"Enough of playing the villainous stereotype. Kill them…slowly."

…Fara gripped in her palm a detonator, which she then smiled and pushed.

And in that split-second in the control room.

"…SHITTTTTTTTT!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The control tower exploded, which Calgar saw from outside the canyon. He smiled and turned to his personal com…

"This is Lord Calgar to the fleet," he begun.

_Yes, my lord, _the other line replied.

"Prepare to deploy the remainder of our forces onto the following coordinates…"

He pushed a few buttons and a response from the other line later…

But my lord, that's the main enemy headquarters. The defences are…wait a minute…they're beginning to power down.

"My point exactly," Calgar said, "Now prepare to drop all remaining Space Marine squads now."

Right away, my lord.

He switched off his com…before standing on the edge of the canyon and letting out a really loud war cry…

"BY THE FURY OF THE ULTRAMARINES, YOU SHALL ALL FEEL THE EMPEROR'S WRATH!"

All Venomian eyes looked up at the large human who stood on the edge of the cannon, power fists pumped in the air and his shadow caste over the whole base as the sun was practically situated behind him.

He then opened up with his heavy bolts, spraying rocket-propelled lead over the crowds drawn from the structures of the base.

"TAKE COVER!" one of the Venomians cried.

They did so as they do dove behind any cover they could find, drawing their own weapons. A few broke cover to fire their weapons, but then felt a few long-range bolts blast through them. The Scouts had also joined the party, taking up position on top of a few of the bases' buildings.

"COME TASTE BOLT, YOU FILTHY ALIENS!" one of them cried.

Meanwhile in the facility, that explosion shook everyone off their feet, where Jacques took the first opportunity. He roared and swung his cuffed hands in the nearest Venom Marine, knocking both the wind out of him and off his feet. Another Marine saw him and fired, where the laser bolt blasted his cuffs off.

He smiled and, ignoring Andrew, lunged at the Marine, punching him across his helmet and taking his gun.

"GO, JACQUES!" Falco cheered, "GO!"

He fired his heavy blaster rifle at the Venom Marines, blasting them off their feet. He felt a blast hit him from behind; he gritted his teeth and spun around, firing and exploding the attacking Venom Marine's head off.

He then saw the daemon charge at him.

"ULTRAMARINE!" he bellowed.

Jacques aimed at his legs and fired, where he actually blew one of his limbs off, sending him onto the floor, blood spilling onto the floor from where his leg used to be.

"DON'T FUCKIN' MOVE!" he heard Andrew call out.

He spun around to find Andrew holding a gun to Krystal's head, her arm across her neck. He looked as pissed as an ape could get. Jacques' eyes went wide, as he realised he was holding his gun to Andrew, who had Krystal as his hostage.

"Put down the gun human," Andrew said, "Or I'll blow the vixen-of-your-dreams head all over the floor."

Krystal eyes narrowed as she struggled against his grip, "Don't do it! Kill him and end this once and for."

"NO!" Fox cried, him still in cuffs, "Do what Andrew says…"

"But…" Jacques begun, "I must end this!"

"And that's more important than her life?" Fox asked, "We can still beat him."

Jacques turned his head to him, before focussing back on Krystal, where he could see the pleading in her eyes. The young Marine exhaled painfully and dropped his gun.

"I am sorry, Your Highness," Jacques said, "Your life is still of importance to me."

Andrew grinned, "Now we're gonna walk out of here nice and slowly, while…"

More Venom Marines rushed into the room, heavy blasters drawn.

"…you get to play with my friends."

Fox shot a look of anger at the monkey, "Burn in Hell!"

They then all heard chuckling as the daemon got up on his other leg, the blood no longer leaking out on to the floor.

"Not before you," the daemon said, "We've got something special for all of you. We're going to send you on a one-way trip to the Eye where you will get to meet Khorne himself."

"The Eye of Terror?" Jacques exclaimed questioningly.

"The birthplace of Chaos itself," the daemon said, limping toward Andrew and his Cerinian hostage, "We're going to banish you to my place of birth where you will spend your eternities wreathing in pain!"

They then begun to walk towards the exit together…

"Bring them to the gate," Andrew ordered, "And we'll get this party really started!"

Suddenly, something smashed through the roof of the facility, crushing several Venom Marines. It was drop pod.

"The Emperor be praised!" Jacques exclaimed happily.

Andrew's eyes widened as Space Marine bursted out of the pod, armed with flame-throwers and heavy bolters, where they begun to cut down the startled Venom Marine. Jacques ran over to Fox and the others and tore off their binds.

"Ah, thank God," Falco cried, feeling his wrists.

Fox and Jacques shot Andrew's way, where he, the daemon and Krystal, ran through the exit. The young Marine grabbed Krystal's staff from a nearby table and gripped it firmly in his hands. He turned to Fox…

"We must save her!" Jacques exclaimed.

Fox nodded, "Let's move then!"

Star Fox then ran towards the exit, where the Venom Marines ignored them to fight the assaulting Ultramarine. When they stepped out of the facility, they found that all hell was breaking loose within and outside the crater.

Drop pods were falling out the sky towards the frightened Venomian hordes, where more Space Marines tore out of towards the battle, armed to the teeth. Marines lined the cliffs looking down over the crater, where they opened fire on the Venomians, who begun to fall to the ground like rose petals.

"Don't let any of those bastards live!" a sergeant cried.

Jacques smashed the face of the nearest Venomian with the butt-end of his rifle, before he sensed Krystal's presence.

"The temple!" he cried, "Oikonny's taking her to the temple!"

"Lead the way," Fox ordered, picking up the smashed Venomian's blaster rifle.

Falco, Fara and Slippy also grabbed weapons as they ran through the burning crater-of-a-base, past the Venomians fighting the Ultramarines, who in turn were slowly cutting them all down and systematically destroying the buildings in the base. The megacannon was struck by several missiles from the Marines and toppled over, where it crushed the cloning plant.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" the Marines all cried as they continued to fight.

Star Fox made their way towards the end of the canyon, where they saw the massive tunnel carved into the canyon, where several stone steps led into it.

And climbing those steps was Andrew, the daemon and their hostage Krystal.

"Blast!" Andrew cursed, looking back, "They're still behind us!"

The daemon smiled, "I will take care of them, and the Ultramarines."

He limped down the steps were he was before Star Fox, who stopped at the sight of him.

"Limp aside, freak." Falco sneered, "Unless you won't to lose another leg."

Flashing a smirk of his own, the daemon said to Fox, "If Bill Grey was still alive, you would have told him for me: Thanks for your body, I no longer need you…"

His eyes then glowed with crimson energy.

"…NOW!"

The steps he stood on begun to crack, and Jacques knew what this way.

"No!" he exclaimed.

The daemon fell to his knees gripping his chest, where it looked like something was trying to break his way out of. Blood leaked from his eyes, ears and his mouth.

"What's happening to…" Fara begun.

"Get back!" Jacques cried.

The daemon, formally known as Bill Grey's body, outstretched his arms and begun to float into the air, crimson energy sprouting from. Krystal's eyes widened, knowing what was happening; whilst Andrew's eyes was full of glee.

"ALL OF LYLAT," the daemon cried, which drew the attention of the Space Marines, "WITNESS THE POWER OF CHAOS AT WORK!"

He then laughed maniacally, before suddenly plummeting into the ground and exploding in a shower of blood, followed by a massive roar…

"BLOODTHIRSTER!" a Marine cried.

…and a red-coloured winged bull-like creature rose from ground, clutching a huge battle axe in one hand. It roared as it looked down upon Star Fox.

"Holy shit," Falco said softly, "You're definitely a handsome devil…literally."

Jacques raised the staff and begun firing flame projectiles at the bloodthirster, followed by a whole heap of boltguns opening up on the daemon as the Space Marines charged forward. The daemon swung it's axe and sending Space Marines flying, before skewering one on the tip of it's axe.

Charging forward, Jacques fired the staff's ice blaster, causing the daemon to cry out in pain.

"Back, warp-spawn!" he exclaimed, "You will not defile Lylat with your presence!"

The bloodthirster jumped into the air before landing before Jacques, sending the young Marine flying, as well as his staff out of his hands.

"I got it!" Fox exclaimed, jumping into the air and grabbing the staff.

He landed near Jacques, who was flat on his back, but still conscious. Fara ran up to him and Fox.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

They then turned to the daemon, which roared and charged at them.

"No we're not!" Falco exclaimed, as he and Slippy threw themselves before the fallen Marine and firing their heavy blasters, aiming at the bloodthirsters eyes, "EAT LASER!"

The daemon cried out in pain, stepping back some, before it shook his head and charging forwards, axe firmly in his hands.

"C'mon, get up!" Fox cried as he and Falco tried to get Jacques on his feet through lifting his shoulder, Fara firing at the daemon with her blaster rifle.

Just as the bloodthirster was about bring it's axe down on the group, Lord Calgar threw himself from atop a building towards the daemon and delivered a crushing power punch to it's face, sending it falling to the ground. He landed on the asphalt, cracking it.

Fox smirked as he and Falco let go of Jacques, "And I thought you weren't joining us."

"I live to fight the ruinous powers," Calgar replied firmly, "I shall never run from the face of Chaos."

And with that, Calgar swung his massive fists against the bloodthirster, causing it to bellow out in pain. It retaliated by swinging it's axe and striking Calgar, sending him flying into the nearest wall and falling face first.

Surprisingly, he got back up and feeling relatively unfazed.

"The Emperor's word drives me on!" Calgar exclaimed, before firing his heavy bolters at the bloodthirster, who began to charge at the chapter-master.

Some metres away…

"Fox," Slippy cried, "We've got to do something!"

"I know," Fox frowned, gripping Krystal's staff.

He ran towards Calgar, where the daemon was almost upon him. He never noticed Fox jumping up on his back and pushing himself high into the air…

"Whoa!" Fara cried.

…and towards the daemon, where he sank the staff deep into the bloodthirsters chest, where both blood and Chaotic energy sprouted from the daemon. It screamed as it begun to shake violently before toppling backward onto it's back, where it appeared to fade into the ground and back where it came from.

The closest place to Hell.

Jacques' eyes widened, as did Calgar's and most of the Space Marine who could only so much as witness the fighting between Star Fox and the Warp-spawn.

The young Marine smiled and thought, 'McCloud, you amaze me in more ways than one.'

Calgar frowned as he looked upon the steps leading into the Chaos temple, before checking into his com.

"All squads, except those lining the edge of the crater," he begun, "Converge into the temple, weapons live. We are going to end this once and for all."

The sergeants all complied…

Yes, my lord.

Right away, my lord.

Jacques moved to get up painfully, where he saw Calgar stand before him.

"On your feet, Mortensen," he said, "Oikonny has got himself a hostage."

Knowing all to well who that was, he did so, getting up on his own two feet, much to the amazement of Star Fox.

'He never gives up,' Fox thought, before smiling, 'That's our Jacques.'

Looking over the crater base from all sides were 4 squads of Space Marines, who were all, confused.

"Why are we holding our position here?" one of them asked.

Suddenly, another Marine felt a laser bolt tear through his back and out his chest, before falling forward onto the ground. The others of the squad span around to see masses of colonists, all angry looking and holding swords, axes, chainsaws and some laser weaponry, converging towards the crater.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" they chanted, "SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

The four squads of ten Marines each faced the cultists coming towards all sides of the crater. One determined looking sergeant raised his chainsword into the air and cried out…

"KILL EM' ALL!"

They then all opened up with their heavy weaponry, cutting them all done as they charged forward, yelling obscenities at them.

Meanwhile…

"Why is it dark in here?" Slippy queried.

Star Fox and the Ultramarines were moving through the cave that was cut into the side of the canyon. They had all charged with enthusiasm, ready to face Chaos head on, but somewhat slowed down when nothing but darkness greeted them.

"Damn it, I hate dark places," Falco chided, gripping his weapon.

Calgar powered fists clinched as he readied for hell to spring on them at any minute. If what the Lords of Terra told him were true about the Chaos temple found on Papetoon in the Lylat system, then things were going to become ugly fast.

"Stand firm, servants of the Emperor," Calgar called out, "Your aim shall not falter."

As if on cue, lights suddenly went on to reveal they were walking down a stone hallway with Chaotic rambling carved on the walls…

"LOOK OUT! HORRORS!"

…and monstrous entities were before them.

"SPACE MARINES, ATTACK!"

Mutant-reptile like Horrors of the Dark God Tzeentch filled the hallway and was charging towards them, already flinging fireballs down the narrow path. Everyone crouched and opened up with their weapons, blasting them back to where they came from.

"Push forward!" Jacques exclaimed.

Staff in hand and head down, he moved forwards amidst the gunfire sailing above his head. Horror shuffled towards them, were one tap of his staff vanquished them.

"Jacques!" Fox exclaimed.

Tired of the pace he was moving, he got up and charged, swinging the staff and knocking daemons out of the way. The other Marine upon seeing him drew their swords and cried out as they charged, following Jacques as if he was a weed-whacker and the daemons were the weeds.

Fox felt a fireball skim the side of his face. He bit his lip and pressed forward, until they reached yet another large chamber made of stone and which was lined with statues of Chaos Space Marines, daemons and Chaos Gods.

"Oh my God!" Slippy exclaimed.

They were all before what appeared to be a portal-like structure, where crimson energy sprouted from it and were flinging all manner of Warp-spawned entities.

"It's a daemon gate!" Calgar cried, "Brothers! Repel the daemons!"

"No, wait!" Fox cried, seeing whom was being dragged towards the gate.

It was Krystal, and she was struggling against the grip of two Venom Marines, where Andrew was standing behind them, and arms crossed and smiling.

"Don't struggle," he said, "You'll eventually grow to like it in there."

Fox stepped forward, anger welling up inside of him and gripping his blaster rifle.

"OIKONNY!"

"Damn," Andrew cursed softly, before smiling and turning around, "Ah, McCloud. Good of you to join us as we were about to venture into the unknown.

"For God's sake, you don't know what you are doing!"

"Don't I?" Andrew replied, then retorted, "Chaos is the only true answer towards Lylat's problems. Sure it may cause death and destruction, but at least it brings obedience and order…"

"Disorder can never bring about obedience," Calgar said, "Only faith in the Emperor can do that, as well as safeguard you."

"You believe that crap?" Andrew chuckled, "You believe a corpse sitting in a large golden box on Terra? You're full of crap, Macragge. All of humanity…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Is, and full of, CRAP!"

Not wanting to listen to another word, Jacques raised his staff and fired off a blast, which as if in slow motion, sailed towards Oikonny and hit him in the shoulder. He cried out and fell back…

"WIPE THEM OUT!" he cried out in pain.

The daemons charged at Star Fox and the Ultramarines, who in return moved fully in the room and opened with their boltguns, heavy bolters, plasma rifles, flame-throwers, missiles launchers and blaster rifles.

"C'mon!" Falco exclaimed, "EAT 'RIGHTEOUS' FIREPOWER!"

Fara smirked, "That's telling em'!"

A Venom Marine helped Andrew on his feet, before Fox blasted him himself, as he ran forward up the steps towards the gate.

"Krystal!"

The vixen turned to him and smiled, seeing him run towards her.

"Fox!" she cried out, hands outstretched.

Suddenly, she felt Andrew's hand on her shoulder.

"Get in there, bitch!" he exclaimed, before pushing here in the gate.

She screamed as she fell backwards into the energy field, followed by Andrew who jumped in. Fox's eyes widened.

"NO!" he screamed.

A Horror suddenly jumped out of the gate and knocked him down. It opened it's large, almost rubbery mouth, ready to consume him when he felt a blow from Jacques' staff. The vulpine looked up at the Marine…

…whose face was that of shock and distress.

"Jacques!" Fox begun distressed, "It's Krystal…"

"I know," Jacques said, "I know."

He then stepped backward amidst the firepower and the daemonic energies spewing forwards from the gate.

"What are you doing?" Fox cried, before thinking, 'He wouldn't…'

Smashing a daemon into the ground, Calgar noticed Jacques and him stepping back from ever-growing violent gate.

'He wouldn't,' he thought.

Falco, Slippy and Fara noticed Jacques rearing up, gripping Krystal's staff in his hand. Falco looked like as if he was surprised…

"He wouldn't!" Slippy cried.

Jacques narrowed his eyes in determination.

"He would," Falco added.

Fox panicked as he stood up from the ground and stepping in front of Jacques.

"Don't do it!" he exclaimed, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Jacques charged forward, knocking Fox over roughly. He ran up the small steps towards the gates, his face showing no drop of fear of what laid on the other side.

'Krystal,' he thought, 'I am coming!'

He closed his eyes as he jumped into the gate where it was still spewing out daemons…and into the unknown.


	39. Chapter 38: Before The Despoiler

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Before the Despoiler

* * *

The fleet was holding orbit over the planet, where at any time wanted it could launch several plantery bombardments; not enough to destroy the planet as if in an Exterminatus, but to make the crater base even more a crater into the planet' surface.

On board the Great Fox, which was still attached to the twin battle-barges, which were on either side, Peppy came across something disturbing on his terminal.

"My God," he begun out loud.

"What is it?" Beltino asked, walking over to him.

"The scanners are picking up Chaos energies that are reading off the darn chart!" Peppy exclaimed, "It's beginning to consume the entire planet."

The frog glimpsed at Peppy's terminal, seeing charts and percentage rates rise through the roof.

"I can only assume that the gate is open," Beltino said, "What if it consumes everyone down there, especially…"

He exhaled painfully.

"…Slippy?"

"That can't happen," Peppy said firmly, "Slippy, Fox and the others all have good hearts and cannot be taken by Chaos. Jacques told me himself."

"How does he know that?" Beltino asked again.

"He's faced Chaos before," Peppy explained, "When it blew up Cerinia."

"I…see," Beltino said, his doubts put to rest.

Back on the planet's surface in the Chaos Temple, Fox stared in disbelief at the daemon gate, and how Andrew just jumped into the portal taking Krystal with him, and also how Jacques chased after him. As he got up, his intent to jump through fresh in his mind, a daemon charged at him.

He cried out as it was about to sink it's teeth into him when Calgar came about and pummelled it with his fists.

"I know what you're thinking," Calgar said, frowning as he killed the daemon, "And it is suicide."

"I'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!" Fox yelled, distressed.

Calgar turned to him, "Listen to me, they are as good as dead. No one has ever gone through a daemon gate and came back. No one…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Fox cried as he ran toward the gate, only to be grabbed by his arm and yanked back violently, where he landed at Fara's feet.

"Fox!" she exclaimed as she crouched to him, "Are you alright?"

Calgar, with his bolters blazing, ran up to them and said, "We'll hold our position for 5 minutes. If they are not back in that time, we are leaving. I don't know how long this planet is going to last."

"What?" Falco cried amidst the heavy gunfire as the Space Marine and the daemons tore into one another, "Why?"

"Chaos will slowly tear this planet apart from the inside," Calgar explained, "I say we've got at least twenty minutes until it explodes."

"Shit!" Falco cried.

A daemon suddenly lunged at Falco, where he cracked it across the head with the butt end of his rifle and shoving the barrel in it's mouth, pulling the trigger and sending it back to The Warp and the Eye of Terror…

…where Jacques found himself to be in once his vision cleared after going through the unholy portal, which bombarded him with visions of pleasure, temptation, desire, death, destruction and utter, pure Chaos. With all his willpower, he had not allowed it to corrupt his soul.

He found himself lying before the gate on the other side, which was the closest thing to Hell…or that it really was actually Hell in itself.

The Eye of Terror.

He got up on his feet where he realised he was on a tall mountain looking over a barren land where the blood red sky circulated with thunder and lightning among the grey clouds. Ravenous daemons and beasts of Chaos roamed over the sky and flew in the air, as well as hundreds upon hundreds of Chaos cultists and Marines, all coloured red.

'By the Emperor,' he thought, 'I am on Khorne's planet.'

Suddenly several daemons of different kinds barrelled towards him, intent on entering the material world. He extended his staff forward and glared, where he then produced a blinding light.

"BACK YOU SPAWN OF CHAOS!" he cried.

They all cried out in fright as they were driven away, the power of Cerinia chasing them off. Jacques then suddenly remembered why he was here…

"Krystal!" he exclaimed his thought out loud.

His eyes widened, before glaring and clutching his staff. He had to find her get her off this damn plane of existence. His senses were telling him she wasn't far off.

And she wasn't.

"Krystal!" he cried out again, seeing her tied to a stake at the bottom of the mountain, where he saw Andrew standing before her, clutching a knife.

And she was crying out and struggling against he binds.

Taking note that the law of gravity doesn't apply in the Eye, he jumped off the face of the mountain and slowly floated down towards their position, him as angry as a Space Marine could get.

"OIKONNY!" he cried out.

Krystal looked up at the sky and gasped happily at seeing her protector coming down towards her, as did Andrew, who was shocked.

"What the fuck?" he cried out, "How…?"

He landed before them, and swung his staff against the monkey's head, sending him falling onto the ground.

"No one threatens that Princess of Cerinia," he cried out.

"You stupid moron!" Andrew exclaimed as he picked himself up, "If I don't sacrifice her, Khorne will destroy us all."

As he stepped forward towards Krystal, intent in breaking her from her binds, Jacques froze…shocked.

"What?"

Clutching his knife, Andrew explained, "If I don't appease the Blood God, he'll destroy Lylat, killing everyone who has the precious red liquid running through them."

Jacques glared, "I should have known you have made a pact with the Destroyer himself. You have fallen, Andrew Oikonny..."

He clutched his staff, a determined look crossing his face

"…and I must kill you before your Chaotic leanings destroy all life in the universe."

Jacques spun his staff and swung towards Krystal, cutting her binds off, where she fell onto the ground. She quickly got up and stepped over to his side.

"Run to the gate," Jacques said, still glaring at Andrew, "Run for your life."

"No," Krystal replied flatly.

Jacques turned to her suddenly, eyebrows queered.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," Krystal said, looking into his eyes, "Not this time."

Jacques, turned away from Andrew, couldn't help but smile slightly at the vixen, who smiled back in return. The tender moment came to a close when…

"Oh, how romantic," Andrew interrupted mockingly, gripping his knife firmly, "You can both watch as each other dies."

"Do your worst, you stupid ape!" Jacques exclaimed.

Andrew charged, where suddenly crimson energy surged through him and he leapt at Jacques, whose eyes widened as he was punched backwards towards the ground and dropping his staff. He then begun feeling the monkey's hands around his neck.

'No,' Jacques thought painfully, the air being strangled out of him, 'He's infused with Chaos.'

"Where's McCloud?" Andrew asked, smirking, "Too chicken to jump through into here as well?"

For a response, he was given a sharp kick to the side, which send him falling off him, courtesy of Krystal who held the staff. And she wasn't too happy.

"You little bitch!" Andrew cried and lunged at her, Chaotic energy swimming through him.

He swung his knife at Krystal, who blocked each blow the monkey delivered, before countering with a swing to his kneecap, which brought him down.

"You were saying, Andrew?" Krystal smirked.

Andrew cried out and thrust his hands forward, knocking Krystal over a few feet. She gasped at feeling Chaotic energies smash into here.

"I was saying," Andrew said while getting up, "You're a little bi…"

He didn't finish, as he felt Jacques grab him from behind, lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his arms around his chest and held tightly, while Andrew squirmed in his grip.

"You dare threaten the Princess of Cerinia?" Jacques whispered menacingly, "You'll have to deal with me."

"Let me go…ya' big lug!" Andrew cried.

He realised too late that Krystal was standing before him, holding her staff in one hand and his combat knife in the other. And she looked very disturbed.

"Do it!" Jacques cried, "Kill him."

The monkey panicked and struggled harder against his grip, "No, no! Wait!"

She drove his combat knife through Andrew heart, where he let out a silent cry of pain, before blood poured out his mouth.

"Just like Fox said…"

He gripped him by the throat and walked over to the side of a chasm, crushing his throat as his overwhelming hatred took hold of him.

"…Burn in Hell!" Jacques quoted.

He then threw Andrew's corpse down the dark chasm, the knife still embedded in his chest and pierced through his heart. He and Krystal watched as his body disappeared into the blackness, before fading out of sight…forever.

Krystal sighed and held Jacques by the arm, "It's over."

"Not yet it has not," the Marine corrected, "We have still got to get out of here."

They looked up at the red sky and could see that the daemons were circling them; so they turned around to walk away, when suddenly…

"Jacques?" Krystal said, "What's wrong?"

"I sense something…terrible," he replied, pupils widened in horror.

They then heard massive, loud laughter which almost pierced their eardrums; which they suddenly blocked their eyes.

"Ahh!" Krystal cried, dropping her staff.

Getting down on one knee because of the sound, he grabbed the staff and impulse was telling him to spin around, which he did so and saw a very terrible sight.

"By the Emperor…" he gasped.

Floating up from the chasm was a large human encased in defiled, Chaotic armour and in his arms was Andrew's corpse. Jacques and Krystal backed away as the fallen human feet touched the edge of the chasm.

He then dropped the body and stared down the Space Marine and the Cerinian Princess. Jacques glared, waved the staff around and pointed it at the fallen human, as if daring him to make the first move.

He drew his own pulsating sword, brimming with dark energy.

"Don't even think of challenging me, Ultramarine," the fallen human begun, "You would not last a minute against the likes of me."

"Who are you, fallen one?" Jacques queried.

The human chuckled, "And I figured you'd recognise me at first glance."

"I have been asleep for thirteen years," Jacques pointed out, "Refresh my memory."

The human took another step forward, before replying, "I am Lord Abaddon."

Jacques and Krystal's eyes widened upon hearing him sound off his name.

"Abaddon the Despoiler?" Krystal gasped.

"The one and only, Your Highness," the human replied smartly, "You have grown. How long has it been…?"

He gripped his sword tightly.

"…thirteen years?"

"You bastard!" Krystal glared, "What do you want with Lylat now?"

"You wiped out the only Lylatian race who could ever oppose you," Jacques commented, "What more do you want? You can never have Lylat. It's people will not let you

The both of them sensed a large horde of Chaos Space Marines brewing behind them, all armed to the absolute teeth and that at any time the Despoiler wanted, he could snap his fingers and Jacques and Krystal could be torn apart.

"You're a xeno-sympathiser?" Abaddon said, "I'm surprised the Inquisition hasn't put you down."

Jacques smirked sharply, "They haven't yet."

Krystal quickly turned to him, shocked; hearing him say that the Inquisition will kill him for meddling with 'aliens.' All the while, they were being surrounded by almost thousands of Chaos Space Marine, Cultists and daemons.

"For destroying my plans to conquer Lylat once and for all, you will both die slow, horrible, agonising deaths. But before you do, I'm going to share something with you..."

If he weren't wearing his helmet, Jacques and Krystal would have seen him smile evilly.

"…something which will shatter your spirits for which it will never heal."

"Try us, fallen one," Jacques said.

Abaddon took another step forward, where he was before Krystal and Jacques, who tightened his hold on his gun.

"I know that you are the last of the Ultramarines 2nd Company," Abaddon said, "And I know you were never given a specific reason why you were sent to guard a world of xenos."

Jacques had a shocked expression on his face, "How…?"

"The False Emperor and the Lords of Terra sent you all down there to secure Cerinia as it was at risk of being consumed by The Warp. For you see there were two kinds of Cerinians at the time: 'Good' one…"

He then said the next kind more menacingly.

"…and the righteous Dark Cerinians."

'The evil ones who tried to destroy the Royal Family and the planet?' Jacques thought, 'I knew I was sensing something unsettling about them. I am such a fool!'

"The 'Good' Cerinians drew their power from the so-called 'Elements of Nature' – Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth – while the Dark Cerinians drew their powers from The Warp. They were close to bringing forth the power of the Dark Gods to Lylat until you lackeys of the False Emperor landed.

"You wiped out all the Dark Cerinians, forcing the taint to stop spreading. The Good Cerinians thought you were you so convenient they joined in slaughtering their own people, resulting in the complete genocide of half the population of the planet."

Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The 2nd Company only stayed on Cerinia to make sure no more Cerinians would turn to The Warp. You were practically watching over them, where at any time you could be given the order to exterminate the rest of them."

Jacques shook his head; "You are lying. The Lords of Terra would never sink that low. We would not be that aggressive towards a race so far away from our own territory. We were told."

"That's what you choose to believe," Abaddon continued, "But it is the truth, and it is what you must have wanted after spending so long drifting amongst the planet's pieces."

Jacque's eyes widened once again, "How do you know that?"

He then turned to Krystal.

"Your Imperial 'friend' here was only around to make sure you don't decide to take after Chaos, and that he could have killed you and your family at any time."

Krystal glared, "You go to hell!"

"We hoped that any more Cerinians would turn to Chaos to full their deepest desire. But none did, as they begun to adapt to the Imperial's so-called good will. So we influenced the Venomians and their leader Andross, and his Orkish mercenaries, to invade."

He then laughed.

"You didn't stand a chance. We destroyed Cerinia, loosening the Imperial grip on Lylat. It's basic really. If we can't have Lylat…"

He then sheathed his sword.

"…then no one can. We would rather destroy it then let it be taken by the False Emperor."

Jacques was becoming furious towards his attitude, but he smiled, "You have failed, Abaddon. You're servant has fallen."

"Maybe," Abaddon said, "But I'll simply find another."

"Not if we can help it," Krystal declared.

Abaddon surprisingly nodded, "Well, good luck to that."

There was silence amongst them for a few moments, where the only sounds being made were of the thunder cracking above them.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Abaddon said, "Now…"

He drew his sword.

"…this is going to hurt."

Jacques smirked slightly, "Only for you."

He wrapped an arm around Krystal's waist and gripped the staff, which then charged with powerful elemental power. He then jumped into the air…

"No!" Abaddon cried.

…before bringing the staff back down, producing a very huge ground quake half-a-mile long, sending ever Chaos soldier off his feet, and those close enough were torn apart, splattering blood and gore all over.

Abaddon was only stunned by the blast, but he quickly regained his senses.

"KILL THEM!" he ordered out loud, "KILL THE LAPDOGS OF THE FALSE EMPEROR!"

The both of them jumped high into the air, the gravity causing them to go up high. Jacques gripped the staff in preparation for a Soul Blaster. Abaddon's eyes widened.

'How could he know how do perform that technique?' he thought, alarmed.

Jacques gritted his teeth…

"Hold onto me, Krystal!" he exclaimed, before discharging the massive energy blast which sent them flying up towards the mountain, and the blast itself vaporising any Chaos there was.

Krystal closed his eyes, feeling Jacques' armoured arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. With him, she knew she was completely safe. With the beam propelling them, they flew into the daemon gate…

…and everything once again became black.


	40. Chapter 39: Hard Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 39 – Hard Goodbyes

* * *

Back in the material world, the Space Marines' smoking guns were still trained on the gate, surprised that no more daemons and other warp-spawned monstrosities were coming through from the Eye of Terror. Calgar lowered his fists; his heavy bolters still red hot from firing non-stop.

"My lord!" a sergeant cried, "We can't stay here for much longer. The Warp energies from the gate are tearing the planet apart from the inside."

Calgar nodded grimly, "Prepare to move out, then. I do not plan to die on this doomed rock!"

Fox, Falco, Slippy and Fara watched the gate grimly, almost giving up hope.

'I'm so sorry, Krys,' Fox thought, distressed immensely and full of shame, 'I should have jumped in after you."

Suddenly, the ground begun to shake and the gate itself began to distort. The Marines were brought back to attention, readying their weapons

"Stand firm, Brothers. Prepare to repel daemons," Calgar cried out, "Send them back to where they came from. Send them back to HELL!"

Instead of more daemons and emerging amidst an explosion of blue and red energy, was Krystal hanging on to Jacques, who gripped the staff and were propelling them using the soul blaster. They knocked over several Marines before landing at the feet of Calgar.

The chapter-master stared down at them, where Krystal smiled awkwardly at him.

"We're back," Krystal said, firmly.

Calgar smiled, "You surprise me in more ways than one, Your Highness."

Jacques coughed slightly, before also looking up.

"Oikonny?" Calgar said.

"He is history, my lord," Jacques said, "He is now a permanent resident within the Eye of Terror."

"And so will this planet in a few minutes," Fara cried.

"Yeah," Falco cried, "This planet's gonna blow!"

Fox nodded grimly, "Let's not waste time getting off this rock!"

"Agreed," Calgar said, before yelling out, "Brothers! Let us depart this cursed world!"

At his words, the roof of the temple begun to collapse, where Star Fox and the Ultramarines begun to hustle toward the exit, avoiding the piece of large stone that fell from above. The gate begun to distort further until it exploded in a mass of Chaos-infused power.

"FASTER! MUST MOVE FASTER!" Falco cried, his armour creaking as he ran.

They all ran out of the temple, where the ground was shaking violently. The Thunderhawk transports, flying amidst the thunder and lightning of the crimson scorched sky, landed outside the hangar.

_COME ON, BROTHERS! _the transport's communications all blared, _MAKE HASTE! THIS PLANET IS ABOUT TO BECOME DUST!_

They all ran up the large automated ramps leading outside the canyon, where the transports waited for them. They begun to board it amidst continued gunfire from the cultists, where the Marines holding them off begun to retreat to the safety and exodus of the Thunderhawks.

As Star Fox stepped onto one of the transports along with Calgar…

"What about those people?" Slippy cried, "We can't leave them here!"

"No choice!" Fox exclaimed, "Let's go!"

To proof his point, a laser bolt struck Fox's shoulder, knocking him down; he shrugged if off and stepped into the transport, where the ram slowly begun to rise. Marine slowly stepped backwards towards the transports as they continued to fire at the cultists, who were still screaming and ranting.

"DIE LOYALIST PIGS!" one of them cried out.

One unamused Marine fired off a rocket, which sent about dozen flying. He felt a pat on his shoulder by another Marine.

"Let's go!" he cried.

The Marine nodded and they ran on board the nearest transport. In all, the ten 6 Thunderhawks carrying about one hundred and thirty five Space Marine including Star Fox lifted and begun to ascend into the air, amidst laser gunfire from the cultists.

Fox looked out the window of the slightly cramped transport, as they flew into the air and saw the Papetoon was dying. Cracks in the earth begun to form, with both molten lava and chaotic energies emerging out, consuming the cultists and sending them all screaming to hell.

_Cover your ears back there, _one of the pilots in the cockpit of the Thunderhawk advised, _Once this planet blow, it's going to be loud._

"Way ahead of ya'," Falco replied, before covering his ears.

The Thunderhawks flew into the stormy clouds, which clashed all around them.

"We're flying in the middle of a storm!" Slippy exclaimed, "Can we make it?"

"We have gone through so much not to survive now!" Jacques cried, "We are going to make it!"

Krystal looked at Jacques and how grim he looked. She guessed right away why he was like that: It was what the Blood God Khorne himself told him and her. About the truth behind Cerinia and why the Imperium had an interest in it.

She couldn't help but feel slightly mad herself. Also she couldn't help but place her hand over one of Jacques, who in turn looked at her questioningly. She smiled warmly at her friend…

"It's alright," she said, "You aren't like the Lords of Terra."

Jacques studied her for a moment, before returning the smile, which quickly faltered when something struck the side of the ship.

_HOLD ON! WE'RE BREAKING THROUGH THE ATMOSPHERE!_

All the transports miraculously blasted out of the atmosphere and into the blackness of space and towards the fleet. Calgar turned to his com…

"Pull the fleet away from the planet," the chapter-master ordered, "This planet is not going to last."

Papetoon begun to glow with crimson energy, which begun to consume it's vegetation and it's seas, before the surface itself begun to crack.

"This is going to be loud," Slippy said, turning away from the window.

Almost a light year away, a small fleet of Cornerian starships was on it's way towards the planet, where General Pepper's own flagship was in the lead…and could see the planet's imminent destruction from where he was.

And he was angry.

"Damn you, Macragge," he said softly, "Damn you to hell!"

_Sir,_ his communications rang, _We're picking up energy readings off the scale on Papetoon. It's tearing the planet apart I…_

A bright light shone from where the planet was as Papetoon exploded in a mix of fire and energy, where Pepper covered his eyes and the shockwaves reached the Cornerians.

The Imperial fleet however was blown away from the planet.

"ARGHHHHH!" Fox cried, closing his eyes as he gripped his seat, trying not to be thrown around the ship as it was blown away from the blast.

The pilots of the Thunderhawks all gripped their controls as they were spinning away from the explosion of the planet.

The battle-barges and the cruisers began to set themselves straight after been thrown away from the explosion, as did the Thunderhawks.

"You can open your eyes now, Fox," Falco said, smiling, "We're still alive."

"Yeah, these ships are durable," Fara said.

Calgar wasted no time in making the news good.

"Brothers!" he cried out joyfully, "WE HAVE ONCE AGAIN TRIUMPHED OVER CHAOS!"

A massive cheer rang out among the Space Marines, also from those on the other transports upon hearing Calgar's words. Falco and Fara also cheered, swept up in the moment, where Fox, Krystal, Slippy and even Jacques were silent and glum.

'Lylat has once again lost another world,' Jacques thought, 'Populace of Papetoon, we have failed you. Forgive us.'

Amidst the cheering, Calgar noticed the glum looks over most of Star Fox.

"You should be proud, McCloud," Calgar said, "You killed a Bloodthirster…"

"Which used to be my friend!" Fox exclaimed.

"Mortensen, you saved Holy Terra from destruction."

"At the expense of an entire world," Jacques said eyes downcast; "We are no better than the Chaos we just defeated."

"I do not follow you," Calgar said.

Krystal glared and got up before Calgar, "We just destroyed an entire planet and killed five-thousand innocent people."

She sniffed, almost on the brink of breaking down.

"We're little more than murderers. Every one of us."

Calgar frowned, "You consider yourselves murderers? I've overseen the deaths of millions of people, some thousand were innocent themselves, including the destruction of Falconia and Evergreen."

Fara triumphant smile dropped upon hearing that.

"You've done far more good than bad today," Calgar argued, "You stopped the taint of Chaos spreading through Lylat and possibly the universe and prevented the destruction of Terra, stopping the Imperium from destroying this system in retaliation. Even though at the cost of an entire small world and it's relatively small populace. You have thrown yourselves into the Eye of Terror itself and stopped this system's most evil individual. You have all done a outstanding job here."

Fox looked at Calgar carefully, listening to every word.

"You may have been 'the cause' of the deaths of all those 'innocent' Chaos-ridden Cornerians, but I have been the cause of so many more deaths which currently tally in the millions. And now…"

The chapter-master sighed and surprisingly lowered his head in slight-regret.

"…I have to live with that."

Fox's eyes softened towards Lord Macragge. He did have feelings after all; those who were of humanity had feelings after all.

"You understand that, don't you Princess Krystal?" Calgar asked.

Krystal was silent for a moment, before nodding reluctantly, "I do, Lord Macragge."

No more words were exchanged between anyone as the Thunderhawks docked back at the battle-barges.

Meanwhile at the Cornerian fleet…

"Battle-stations," Pepper ordered from the bridge of his command ship, "Prepare to engage the Imperial fleet."

He frowned as he saw them on the main screen.

"They will not get away with this!"

As Star Fox and the Marines stepped off their Thunderhawk onto the battle-barge's hangar…

_Attention. Cornerian fleet approaching out position. Weapons are armed._

"Those weapons are meant for us," Calgar said, "Typically, Pepper believes that we destroyed Papetoon, not the Forces of Chaos."

"And there is no point in talking our way out of this," Jacques said.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, "Just let me talk to Pepper and we'll straighten this out."

"There is no time," Calgar said, "We of the Imperium must leave immediately. It will be wise if you mercenaries leave right now and we will never speak of this alliance ever again."

Falco snorted, "Fine then. We'll let you run off back to your hole on the other side of the universe then."

Krystal sighed, "You'll right, Calgar. We will go."

Fox looked back at the team, then nodded, "Alright. Thanks for everything."

Calgar nodded, "Don't mention it…ever. And you can keep the armour and weapons."

As Fox and the others turned to leave…they noticed Jacques still standing, and walking toward Calgar's side.

Fox looked surprised, "Jacques?"

"I am staying here."

Their eyes widened.

"What?" Krystal queried.

"I am staying here with my brothers," Jacques announced, "It will be safer for you if I was not around when Pepper comes."

"But…but…what do you mean?" Krystal asked.

Jacques exhaled painfully, also slightly distressed; "I know Pepper's thoughts. He will believe that the Imperium is responsible for Papetoon's destruction and will think that you have defected towards them and aided in it's destruction. If I were to stay with you, he will accuse you of harbouring the enemy."

"You mean you want to leave the team?" Fox asked, eyes wide.

Jacques nodded, "I am sorry, Fox..."

He looked over towards Calgar and the Marines, who were watching what was going on between Jacques and these furries.

"…my people call to me."

Slippy's face was also that of sadness; Falco looked slightly glum at the fact that the guy he was just starting to like was going to leave just like that; as for Fara…she didn't think much of the subject.

But for Krystal, the tears flowed freely now. She stepped forward toward Jacques and took his hands in hers.

"What about your…vow to me?" she asked, "For you to protect me?"

Jacques smiled slightly; "You have shown me that you can protect yourself far more than I ever can. And you have Fox to defend you if you are unable to. You must understand this."

Krystal nodded, "I do…but I'm going to miss you."

Still smiling, he replied, "I will miss you as well, Krystal. I'll never forget you."

"Me neither," Krystal replied, smiling slightly.

They then hugged; the Space Marine and the Cerinian. For those all watching, it was a tender, emotional sight; even to Calgar and the Space Marines, where the chapter-master crossed his arms uncomfortably.

Jacques closed his eyes and savoured his embracement of the only person he holds dear to his twin hearts. Krystal rested her head on his armoured chest and breathed softly. She had never felt this close to him before, even as he was about to leave.

"I love you," Krystal whispered softly, "Brother."

"Sister," Jacques replied in kind, also softly.

They reluctantly let go, where their hands held for a moment before letting go forever, where Krystal stepped back towards Fox.

_Cornerian starships approaching, _the PA announced.

"We better go," Fox said, taking Krystal's hand, "Goodbye, Imperium."

"Farewell, Star Fox," Jacques replied, smiling, "I will never forget what you have done for me."

Fox nodded and smiled, where they all ran towards the hangar's exit. Jacques watched them leave, where he then looked down at his hand, surprised at what he just saw:

It was Krystal's necklace. She must have put it in his palm during their last embrace. He felt the impulse to run after them and give it back, before he saw what it was symbolic for. He then closed his palm over it.

Calgar stepped up to him and patted him on the back.

"You've done the right thing, Mortensen," he said reassuringly and with a friendly smile, "When we return to Macragge, you will be given the highest of honours as a veteran."

Jacques looked over at the chapter-master, "Thank you, Lord Calgar."

Star Fox was accounted for back on the Great Fox, where they all stepped onto the bridge, greeted by both Peppy and Beltino, who were surprised to see Fox, Slippy, Krystal and Falco in power armour, and even Fara herself.

"Son," the older frog cried happily, running up and embracing his son, "You're alive."

"Er…thanks dad," Slippy replied.

Peppy noticed that a certain someone was missing, "Where's Jacques?"

Fox glum face answered that, as well as him indicating a sobbing Krystal, who had a hand to her face and crying into it, and also she was missing her prized necklace.

Peppy nodded, "I see. Is that want he wanted?"

"Yep," Slippy replied, eyes downcast into his armour, "He believed it was for all our sakes."

They heard the sounding of machinations as the battle-barges detached from the Great Fox, and the fleet which encircled them begun to move away, as Star Fox could see from the main window. Krystal walked up to it, placing her hand on the window, shedding a tear for a loved one that was going away…maybe forever.

"Goodbye, Jacques," she said softly, smiling, "Thank you for so much."

They all watched as the fleet moved away from the Great Fox, picking up speed to avoid the overzealous cannons of the Cornerians. They could feel that Jacques was watching them, which he was.

He held Krystal's necklace in his hand as he watched the Great Fox from the observation deck, where he sighed.

"Farewell, Your Highness," he said, "Krystal."

The ships then vibrated as they entered warp-space and blasting away into the deep void of space, leaving the Great Fox drifting alone by itself, along with it's crew.

And almost approaching the Great Fox was the Cornerian fleet…and a very angry General Pepper.

He cursed out loud, "NO! They can't get away with this!"

But they had…even though they weren't directly responsible for Papetoon's demise.

And it would take Pepper some time to realise, and to accept that.


	41. Epilogue: Peace

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Epilogue –Peace

* * *

Once General Pepper and the Cornerian fleet had recovered the Great Fox, his agent Fara Phoenix had explained to him everything that had transpired on Papetoon, leading to it's destruction:

Andrew Oikonny's operations involving Chaos and his plan to destroy Holy Terra, his dabbling with the dark arts which led to the defiling of it's colonies…and the most disturbing of all, was it's cloning program of Jacques Mortensen, the only good human there is.

And Star Fox kept to that story, denying ever harbouring the enemy, saying that the destruction of Papetoon would be the last world to ever be destroyed in Lylat, and that it was considered the deaths of it's colonists were mercy killings. Pepper reluctantly agreed, seeing no reason to prosecute Star Fox.

But his lingering hatred of Lord Calgar, the Ultramarines and the entire Imperium was still there. He had wondered whether it would have been all right for Oikonny to destroy Holy Terra and cripple the entire Imperium, but immediately thought of the consequences.

And for that, Pepper was somewhat grateful…especially towards the only good human.

Once again it was past bedtime on board the Great Fox, as it sailed through the dark void of space, and McCloud once again couldn't sleep. He laid flat on his back on the bed with that covers pulled over him as he stared up at the ceiling, as he replayed this afternoon's events in his mind.

'Can't believe he's gone,' he thought sadly, still thinking about that charismatic Space Marine, 'And it was only a few hours ago.'

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep over all this thinking, he got out of bed and his two feet touched the carpet, sighing. He then made sure his pants were on before stepping out onto the hallway.

'Wonder if anyone else is still awake?'

He stepped onto observation, where the stars were shining brightly and illuminating the entire deck. He sighed as he watched them glitter, instantly reminding him of a rhyme he learnt back in kindergarten, which would sound pretty degrading nowadays.

He wasn't aware of the blue beauty in a nightie some feet away, also watching the stars closely. And she was smiling when they reminded her of certain individual, possibly millions of light years away; and whom she was missing greatly.

She exhaled softly, which caused Fox to turn her way.

"Krys?" he begun, surprised.

Krystal smiled softly, "Fox."

"You can't sleep?"

She shook her head; "I just wanted to stay up a bit, watching the stars. You?"

He chuckled, "This is going to sound unbelievable, but now I can't sleep."

"That is unbelievable," Krystal agreed, "Still…"

Her smile faded as she sighed.

"He was a good friend to us all."

Fox nodded glumly, "Yeah. He was a great guy. Possibly one of the best members this team ever had. My dad would have wanted to meet him."

"He's still a member of this team at heart," Krystal said, "He probably didn't want to leave us…though…"

Her head turned back towards space, sighing.

"…he thought it was for the greater good."

"You guys were really close. This is normal when your spiritual brother has gone away," Fox assured her, "It'll pass in time."

"I know," Krystal replied, looking over at him slightly, "He **_was_** like a brother to me."

Fox also looked glum, seeing her like this. He shuffled closer towards her, where he reached for her hand and held it tightly, yet comfortably. Krystal turned to him and smiled, enjoying his company.

She felt Fox's arm around her back and she smiled as they pulled close to each other. Dissipating her worries and fears, as they watched the stars shine before them, both confident that peace was finally here now that Oikonny, the Orks, Chaos and even the Imperium were gone for good.

'Thank you, Jacques,' Krystal thought.

She then smiled as she watched the stars shine they're brightest.

'You've guaranteed the future.'

**THE END**


End file.
